


Paradise Motel

by Rxchello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Shiro, Actors, Angst, Caterer Hunk, Chapter 16 has a Trigger Warning, Closeted Shiro, Dancer Lance, F/M, Fake Allura/Shiro, Fear of Coming Out, Fluff, Hollywood, I wouldn't do the sweet bean like that and mean it, Keith is Shiro's biggest fan, Krolia is Kris Jenner, Lance's gaydar knows all, M/M, Manager Matt, Momager of the Year, Motel, PR rep Pidge, PTSD, Paparazzi, Past Adam/Shiro - Freeform, Protective Axca, Public Eye, Public Figure, Rich - Freeform, Shiro's an Asshole (but it's fake), Speeds Up Later, Story of Coming Out, Super Junior is mentioned a LOT, Swearing, Wedding Description, Writer Keith, actor keith, fame au, past keith/james, proposal, slow start, vulnerable Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxchello/pseuds/Rxchello
Summary: Keith could say it was destiny that he and Takashi Shirogane ended up at the Paradise Motel one fateful Friday Night.But in reality Keith was an employee, and Takashi sure as hell didn't want to be there.It only takes a weekend for Takashi to realize why the motel was called paradise, despite it's stupid Hawaiian decor and ugly employee outfits.How dare they put Keith in such a hideous shirt!-------------------------------------Now Complete!http://ello-rxchello.tumblr.com/





	1. Stumble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic idea came from the music video to Side Effects - The Chainsmokers.
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuckTcoZG4Q
> 
> Both characters may seem a little OOC personality-wise at first but I promise everything is written for a reason. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Keith was content with his life. 

At least, that’s what he kept telling his mother when she’d ask him about it at dinner every day.

Their conversations were always the same, nothing more than typical  _ Momager _ -to-Actor-Son banter.

_ Aspiring _ actor, that is.

“Make it to that audition today?”

“Yep.” He’d always say it with a mouthful of food in hopes she’d leave it there. He a was fool to think that.

“How’d it go?” She’d always ask him with a look that knew the answer, but thought talking it out would make it better. Like he needed to remember the looks he would always get from various casting directors and secretaries.

Keith had been acting since he was a child, participating in every school play he could get his hands on until there weren’t enough to occupy him 24/7. His mother attended each performance, photographing his shining moments and keeping them neatly framed on the wall near the front door of their two-bedroom apartment. He’d pass the collage every day after work and sigh as he hadn’t managed to add a professional photo since he started at a Performing Arts college.

It took a year and a half of planning and begging his mom to let him go to the Garrison Performing Arts School of LA, one of the six  _ Garrison Performing Arts _ schools in the US. They were strict in nature, almost treating their students like  _ trainees _ in a sense that it was a set schedule daily-- warm up, go to class, practice your lines, dancing, or whatever you chose, back to class, home. But none of the strict training and harsh routines ever prepared Keith for the looks he had imprinted in his brain after each audition when the casting director chatted with him.

They never made faces while he performed the lines or scenes, in fact seemed always impressed despite his introverted demeanor, but after awhile it slowly clicked to him there was a certain question each in the area seemed to ask that always had the time cut short.

_ “Is there any actor in particular you’d say is your inspiration?” The casting director would ask, either sweetly or full of curiosity. _

_ “Oh definitely,” Keith would nod, his answer set since the day he started his fascination for action movies. “Takashi Shirogane, without a doubt.” The casting director’s lips would press into a tight line, or grin with a smirk. Eyebrows would raise, eyes would roll. _

At first he thought he was crazy for thinking maybe that answer alone cost him each gig, but it was only a matter of time before he tested his theory.

Even his mother thought it was crazy.

“You really think because you state your inspiration is  _ Takashi Shirogane  _ they throw your attempt out the window?” When Keith nodded, his mother shook her head while taking another bite of their meal. “That doesn’t even sound _ legal _ , but Hollywood is vicious. Also I’ve heard in the network he is _ hell  _ to work with, so it  _ may _ be a biased thing.”

“Well it probably _ is _ , because I got a callback today as soon as I left the audition room.” Keith’s lips flashed a slight smile as his mother’s jaw dropped, all but throwing the table out of her way to hug her son in excitement.

“Really?” For such an elegant woman, she was stronger than he could ever be. “That’s amazing! What’s the role?” After peppering him in kisses and proud hugs, it then hit her the point he was trying to get across. “Wait, did you not mentio--”

“Said my inspiration was  _ Allura Altea _ instead.” Keith shrugged as if the switch wasn’t a pain. It wasn’t a lie, per-say. Allura was a gifted actress. She stuck to teen movies and romances though. Movies he could give a shit less about.

“Isn’t that Takashi’s  _ girlfriend-- _ ”

“ _ Allegedly! _ ” Keith snapped immediately, a scowl on his face as his mom grinned right back.

“Guess she makes him bearable then if she managed to get you to the second stage by a name drop. I am proud of you though; it’s about time someone gave you a chance.” His mother began collecting their dishes to clean up as Keith sat there, smiling at his lap at the realization he was finally going to be one step closer to getting a role in a show, even if it was so minor his face wasn’t shown.

It was something to put on a resume for more auditions, and that’s all he needed at this point.

That was another thing the Garrison didn’t prepare him for:  _ Working real jobs.  _

The school promised rich and fame as long as you worked hard and obeyed. However, due to the high volume of students and overly-competitive job field in show business, not everyone could wait around until the Garrison deemed them worthy of the automatic role they could provide. Students like Keith had to get part-time jobs to maintain a decent living in LA, and even then that was stressful. His mother was his manager, as well as one to a few other smaller clients, so he found himself working the evenings at a dingy paradise-themed motel down the street to help keep up with bills.

It was a lot, but as long as Keith had his mother’s support and ambition, he knew one day he’d get a big break that made it all worth it.

But for now, he just slipped on his ugly green hawaiian work shirt and headed to people-watch behind the front desk of the motel. The _ best  _ way to spend his Friday night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Takashi Shirogane: No Longer the Boy Next Door! _

_ Think Child Stars can’t move past their innocent shell? Takashi Shirogane is breaking out again with his new endeavor: Sci-Fi Action movies! _

Shiro’s eyes kept falling onto the magazine covers he kept in a binder whenever he went, a memory of a past era. Takashi Shirogane was too long of a name for his liking, too  _ personal _ in nature. This was his first movie where he was simply going to go by _ Shiro _ , so he wanted to make the most of it while remembering where he came from. He winced as the makeup artist pulled a little too hard on his eyelash with mascara, a soft laugh from next to him bringing him back to reality.

“Go easy on him, he’s not used to the  _ glam _ like we are.” He rolled his eyes as he glanced over at his beautiful  _ girlfriend _ , Allura, all dolled up and ready for the photoshoot they were scheduled to have today. It was promotional shots for their new movie together;  _ Balmerra Terra. _ If he was honest, he didn’t quite know the plot of it at all, but all he had to know was he had three scenes fighting aliens shirtless. That’s what put asses in seats, so that’s all he really had to care about.

_ Training. Working out. Looking his best. _

“Don’t you always go through hair and makeup before each photoshoot?” The artist asked as she studied his face, using way too much product for his liking, but he had to match Allura’s appearance.

“Not really,” Shiro smirked as Allura rolled her eyes, her natural curls bouncing as she threw herself back into her chair. “Usually just a little eyeliner and moisturizer. Not much that  _ has  _ to be done with _ this face _ .” He flashed the makeup artist a confident smile that was also a cry for her to stop. She didn’t catch the hint, continuing to blend the natural eyeshadow she had applied to help bring his eyes out to his displeasure.

“Well I’m just doing what I’m told to do, and I’m assuming you’re in the same boat seeing as you haven’t smacked the brush out of my hand yet.” The makeup artist mirrored Shiro’s cry-for-help smile, nodding in agreement as Shiro continued to let the girl work her magic, a text popping up on his phone breaking the awkward silence.

**[14:15] Matt HOElt:** hey so we might have a problem

**[14:16] ShirHOE:** with?

**[14:16] Matt HOElt:** somehow the hotel booking got messed up so only Allura got a room at the Marmora

**[14:17] ShirHOE:** I’m sure her and I can share a room we’ve done it before

**[14:18] Matt HOElt:** It’s a twin bed

**[14:18] ShirHOE:** FUCK

 

Shiro visibly deflated as the makeup artist finished up, leaving him and Allura with a minute of their own before they had to go in front of the camera for a lengthy amount of time.

“Whats up?” She asked, touching up her eyebrows in a way no artist could. 

“Somehow hotel booking got messed up, both of us don’t have a room at the  _ Marmora. _ ”

“So you’re upset we’re going to be sharing a room?” Allura smirked, winking at Shiro’s scowl.

“It’s a twin bed.”

“So you’re upset you’re going to be sleeping the floor?” Allura dodged a brush flying in her direction. “Joking. What’s the alternative hotel here?”

 

**[14:20] Matt HOElt:** alright don’t hate me

**[14:20] ShirHOE:** I think I already do

**[14:21] Matt HOElt:** Seeing as shooting starts tomorrow we need to stay close to the set due to traffic. The closest place that isn’t booked out the ass is a decent motel.

**[14:21] ShirHOE:** MOTEL?

**[14:22] Matt HOElt:** I think you can suck it up for a night. Pidge and I will work on getting your princess ass somewhere nicer tomorrow. Let me know what Allura thinks

 

However, the second the word  _ motel  _ left Shiro’s mouth, Allura physically cringed.

“A motel?” Allura shook her head, her entitled tone coming out. “Hell no. I’m good.”

“But--”

“Look,” Allura leaned towards the makeup counter, checking both entrances to the trailer before continuing. “I don’t think much speculation will come from you sneaking into a motel and me checking into the  _ Marmora.  _ We’ll have our PR team come up with an explanation and move on. It’s just a  _ night. _ ”

“You can’t just take one for the team?”

“I’ve been _ taking one for the team  _ even since I agreed to be your _ fake girlfriend. _ ” Shiro sank back into his chair, sighing as he glanced down at his phone again.

“Fair enough.” Allura offered him a warm smile as she walked out, leaving Shiro to wrap up the plans and join her.

For once it was a  _ Friday night _ he wasn’t looking to.


	2. Welcome to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in? Or Checking out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can 8) harder, Keith or Shiro?

"So, what show finally gave you a chance?" Axca, Keith's coworker, asked, feet kicked up on the table in the break room.

" _ Space Mall.  _ Nothing crazy, just a cashier role." Though small, it felt like the biggest role of Keith's life.

Axca knew it would be unforgettable, which is why she burst out laughing. Unforgettable for  _ her _ , that is.

"What's so funny?" Keith felt his excitement dwindle as Axca almost fell out of her chair in amusement.

"Nothing serious," She held a hand out, assuring him she was almost done. "It's just that I heard from a friend in makeup that they're filming their  _ musical  _ episode this week. Did your mom not tell you?"

Keith almost dropped his styrofoam cup of coffee.

"They didn't tell me when I went in!" Keith protested, diverting the blame from his mother protectively. But then again, maybe they told her and assumed he knew. 

"They weren't checking for that in the _ first  _ stage, they were just looking for faces and voices. The next one's probably cheap musical talent." Keith almost wanted to drop out.

"The main cast would be the ones being musical, right?" Keith's last hand on hope was faltering at the skeptical look on Axca's face. "They wouldn't make the background actors sing or dance. We're just there to make the group look better!"

"If it's such a problem, you could just stick to being a  _ real  _ cashier," Axca pointed out as the phone in the back started to ring. Coincidentally the bell at the front desk of the motel dinged at the same time, prompting them both to jump. "Or in your case, a _ real bell boy _ . Go see who's up front, I got this." And with that Keith headed back towards the front, Axca wincing at the booming voice of their boss over the phone.

_ "Alright, don't panic, but there's someone very special staying at our motel this weekend so at least one of you is working until I can get back from this trip Monday." _

_ "Who?" _

"Holy-" Keith was met with an onslaught of groans from his shocked expression as he made it to the check-in desk, the potential customers in front of him a sore thumb in the cheap paradise atmosphere.

But the funny thing was one of them held the  _ same _ expression Keith did, with less  _ starstruck  _ eyes and more  _ love at first sight. _

_ Wait, what? _

"We know,  _ we know _ ," The shorter of the three snapped, the tallest and Keith shaking off their gazes. "It's _ Takashi-fucking-Shirogane.  _ Can we get two rooms here or not?" Takashi currently had a hoodie on with the strings pulled tight, tinted-sunglasses in hand as he took them off to get a good look at the clerk in front of him.

What was someone like _that_ doing working _here?_ He felt Matt elbow him in the side for the face he was no-doubt making. The clerk diverted his attention down towards Pidge.

“I mean you  _ can _ , but asking nicely wouldn’t hurt.” Keith could see the steam flowing from Pidge’s ears as she looked around the lobby, forgetting no one stayed here except late night partiers. It didn’t hurt to be cautious.

“Do you know who this is?” She tried, gesturing up to Shiro as if it would speed up the encounter.

“ _Obviously,_ ” Keith leaned over the counter, getting closer to Pidge’s face. “But who are you exactly?” It was then the third companion, one who looked like an older version of the smaller one, screamed like a middle-schooler when someone got _roasted._

“Got ‘em!” He rested a hand on Takashi’s shoulder, laughing as he got punched in the stomach by the short one. Takashi even laughed, hand over his mouth as he tried to keep his composure, eyes still on Keith like prey.

“What the hell is going on out he--- _ rogane. _ ” Axca started, almost running into Keith who was still stuck in place.

“Can you just give us room keys already? We talked to your boss, and this one,” Pidge gestured to Keith’s dazed demeanor. “Clearly isn’t much help around here.”

“Do I look like I’m anymore eager to help you?” Axca questioned, eyebrow raised. Shiro glanced over to see heart eyes plastered to Matt’s glasses. He shook his head and raised his hand apologetically.

“Sorry for Pidge here,” He ruffled Pidge’s hair,” She’s just trying to get us into rooms before the paparazzi stroll by. Any chance you could accomodate us?” Axca gave Shiro a once-over and looked outside, brow still raised.

“You’re wearing a hoodie.”

“And this one recognized him even with the tinted shades on,” Matt pointed out, nodding towards Keith who went awkwardly silent. “So what’s stopping anyone else? Keys, please.” Axca merely shrugged and turned around, running her fingers along the edge of the key shelf before she found the room she was looking for.

“Two nicest rooms this shithole has. Doesn’t mean much, but it’s something. Boss will be here Monday if you wanna bitch about us.” Axca tossed the keys in Pidge’s direction, sauntering back towards the break room before saying goodbye. Pidge and Matt took their leave, Shiro following suit after giving Keith one last glance.

A gentle nod for a farewell.

“Enjoy your s-stay.” Keith stammered, watching Takashi disappear down the hall. Just as everything in the lobby stilled Keith felt a hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him through the break room door.

“What  _ was _ that?” Axca asked, locking the door behind them and sitting on the edge of a counter excitedly.

“What was what?”

“Hello?” Axca looked at Keith dumbfounded. “You and Takashi Shirogane just had a moment!”

“What are you talking about?” Keith clocked out after he sassed Pidge. Did that whole scenario just happen? 

Was Takashi Shirogane willingly staying in a motel?

“You can’t tell me you didn’t see how he was looking at you.”

“I sure know I was probably looking at him like a fanboy,” Keith’s cheeks turned pink, sighing as he rested back against the door. “But I think he was looking at _you._ No way it was _me._ ”

“Keith, he had that look in his eye since he took his glasses off. Probably before then. I walked up after commotion started. His stare didn’t waver once I took over, either.” The scenario started coming back to Keith. Maybe Axca wasn’t lying.

“He’s probably just tired,” Keith tried, walking over and grabbing a granola bar from the snack cabinet. “I feel like sleeping every time I put a hoodie on.” He threw Axca a bag of chips.

“Yeah, sure.” Axca retreated, figuring arguing with Takashi’s biggest fan about his dream-meeting scenario unfolding in front of him was a waste of time.

“Besides, do I look like Allura to you?”

“Clearly you looked like somethin’ to him.” Axca mumbled through a mouthful of chips.

“ _Enough_ ,” Keith pleaded, not wanting to get his hopes up from an honest misjudgment in looks. “I saw Takashi Shirogane in person, that’s all I need. Just, holy _ shit _ , he’s really here isn’t he?”

“That’s what the phone call was about,” Axca nodded towards the phone on the wall. “His booking at the Marmora got fucked up, ended up here. He’s staying all weekend, so boss wants one of us to work until he leaves.” Keith could feel his body tighten with tension.

“But I have that audition--”

“Tomorrow afternoon, right?” At Keith’s nod, Axca reasoned. “I’ll cover while you go do that, but I can’t stay all weekend. Have a family commitment.”

“What if I’m busy?”

“What are you doing exactly?” Axca challenged, knowing damn well what the geek in front of her would be working on. “You can write in here, you know. No one uses this room besides us-”

“I don’t like writing in public and you know that.” Keith lowered his gaze, focusing on the cracks in the tile floor instead of the person he was talking to.

“Just a suggestion.”

“What family commitment do you have anyway? Last time I checked you don’t talk to yours.” Axca’s gaze floated around the room, avoiding the question.

“Baby shower?”

“Didn’t you go to one last week?” Keith smirked as Axca raised her hands innocently. 

“Not my fault rich families breed like rabbits.”

“Whatever, Ax.”

“Sorry I’d rather sit at home and watch  _ Netflix  _ than sit here and wait for Takashi to walk by.” Axca teased, the idea of Shiro crossing his path again exciting the indigo-eyed boy.

“You win this time.”

“I always do.” Axca winked, and they returned to acting like they cared about their job.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What  _ was _ that?” Matt swatted Shiro across the head as they entered his room. Matt would stay with Pidge in the room across the hall, but he didn’t want to wait to chastise Shiro for his tomfoolery.

“Ow! Wha-”

“Allura, your PR team and I spend months coming up with a  _ straight  _ narrative because you asked us to, yet the second we stumble upon a gorgeous motel clerk in a hideous hawaiian shirt you decide to throw that out the window with a  _ single look? _ ”

“The shirt wasn’t _ that  _ bad.” It was a damn shame he was wearing that instead of something more professional in front of a movie camera.

“Shiro!” Matt clapped his hands in front of the taller man’s face. “Do you not understand how screwed we could be?”

“I don’t see what I did wrong.” If Shiro was honest, he clocked out the second he laid eyes on the male attendee, only placing himself in the scenario long enough to apologize for Pidge’s demanding tone.

“You couldn’t feel yourself looking at that guy like he was a damn  _ meal? _ ” Matt pointed out as he rested a stack of scripts on the dresser by the window. The place smelled like a mix of alcohol and regret, and was visibly falling apart, which didn’t help his irritated soul right now. “What’s stopping him from going out there and telling the world how sparks flew from Takashi Shirogane’s eyes when your gazes connected?”

“Who would believe him?”

“Oh I’m sure a damn few people who _knew you_ before you blew up would. They’d probably come forward too despite the mass amounts of hush money we’ve sent them!” Shiro’s jaw tensed as Matt brought that up. It was something he knew happened, had asked to happen, yet when it was brought up it made him feel so _ guilty. _

“Then just pay the _ fanboy _ off and call it a day.” Shiro shrugged off Matt’s ranting like it was nothing, which pissed him off more. 

“Funny you call him a fanboy when your gaze thought he was something else.” In an instant he went to shove the taller man, yet realizing just what Shiro could do in response even though he probably wouldn’t do anything, Matt resigned to sighing and sitting at the foot of the bed.

“I just don’t get why you’re going to such lengths to hide yourself,” Matt shook his head as Shiro remained leaning against the bathroom door, stoic as usual. “You’re locking yourself in a closet you already came out of.” Shiro’s eyes immediately fell on the tiny closet in the wall of his room, lined with empty hangers that wouldn’t dare touch his shirts.

But Matt already knew why Shiro was locking himself back in, and he hated the reason as well. One look from Shiro and he knew he crossed a line and would receive no vulnerability from the man.

They worked hard to make sure of that.

“Just get some rest.” Matt rested a hand on Shiro’s shoulder a moment longer than he should have, nodding off before it was just Shiro and the peeling wallpaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is killin me scoobs but not as much as shiro's soul is dyin here


	3. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith disposes of the bug problem outside the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I work on this the more ideas flow out so this is really my relaxation project rn haha

Sure enough the paparazzi caught wind of Shirogane's booking mishap, and were camped out front of the motel in drones when Keith arrived the next afternoon. Keith tried his hardest to walk by and start his shift, but he didn't look like the kind of guy who casually wore hawaiian shirts. This note caused one of them to stop him.

"Do you work here?" They asked, chewing their gum in a way that made Keith's skin crawl.

" _ Clearly. _ " He tugged on the hem of his shirt, eyes begging the guy to walk away.

All he did was whistle for the rest of them to swarm Keith instantly.

_ "Are Takashi and Allura having relationship problems?" _

_ "We'll pay you five-hundred dollars for his room number!" _

_ "Could you put these into his room for us? We'll pay you if we get good footage!"  _

They were holding out spy cameras and begging with smoker's breath. Keith groaned and elbowed through them, squinting as a few flashed their cameras to try to blind him.

_ "Come on buddy, we're just trying to make a living like you!" _ Keith rolled his eyes as he entered the lobby of the motel, pausing only to reply to the comment trying to make him feel guilty.

"Then throw on an ugly shirt and work a minimum-wage job like me. All of you are halfway there." He nodded towards their shirts, some turning red with anger and retreating to their hiding spots until Takashi and his crew arrived.

Turns out the trio already had, and were all watching him impressed as he shut the door on the paparazzi. 

" _ What? _ " His tone was still harsh towards them as he finally came to terms with the fact that Takashi Shirogane was casually at his place of work and it was no big deal.

"You some famous actor working undercover or something?" The one wearing a nametag labeled _ Matt-ager _ asked, scribbling something down on a notepad. "You dealt with them like they were nothing."

"Do I seem like I am?" Keith was already tired and he had a whole night shift ahead of him. He'd need more than a pot of coffee to deal with the constant paparazzi as well as the Saturday usuals--husbands escaping from their wives and drug addicts getting their fix. His ability to be phased by anything died long ago. Apparently his excitement over Takashi died overnight. He was still fanboying on the inside at the sight of the man, but it only took him a good night's sleep to realize he was just a person as well. "It's not hard to ignore people's bullshit--Do you have any idea what sort of crowd I work with daily?"

An extremely good looking person staring at him again.

Maybe Axca  _ wasn't _ lying.

"Man, you were nicer when you were peeing yourself over this guy," Pidge slapped Shiro's forearm like she was showing him off. Keith must have misinterpreted her body language however, for the second he locked his gaze onto Takashi's the bossy gremlin literally  _ hissed  _ at him. "Don't stare at him!" Keith immediately jumped back and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I was nicer because I was _ quiet, _ " Seeing as the three weren't done with him he retreated to behind the front desk, organizing the paperwork Axca left for him while the three remained in the common area out of sight from the paparazzi. "Stunned, really. Not _ peeing  _ myself." He heard Shiro's smirk, as well as Matt's snort. Pidge only groaned.

"Maybe return to that then?" Pidge snapped, fiddling with a script in her hands.

"Or don't!" He heard Takashi chime in, followed by a cry in pain as both Pidge and Matt had elbowed him into silence. "Just kidding." 

Shiro didn't miss Keith's smile, despite his efforts to hide it.

"Don't you all have better things to do than chill out in a motel lobby?" Keith snapped, interrupted by a voice chiming in from the front door.

"And don't you have a _ callback _ to get to?" It was Axca, hawaiian shirt ruffled from a fight she just broke up between two paparazzi. Keith only blinked at her as she sighed. "Of course you forgot! Talk about it all day, jump around about it all night, but the second you lay eyes on the prize here," She waved her hand in Shiro's direction. "You forget all about  _ you. _ "

"So you are an actor!" Matt cheered, raising his pen in an  _ a-ha _ moment. "What's your real name, "Keith?" Who are you?"

"Callback?" Takashi inquired, but was silenced again as Keith frantically reached for his phone.

"Shit!" Keith threw himself over the front desk and ran for the door, mentally kicking himself for forgetting something he'd worked so hard for.

_ Takashi Shirogane strikes again. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axca wasn't lying about the _ musical  _ aspect which killed Keith internally.

But he couldn't complain; he walked out with a three-line script, order for a costume, and a link to a dance he had to learn by Monday.

Guess he'd be practicing while the motel patrons were sleeping.

Despite his luck he still made his way back towards the motel with his head low, his stride fast enough to move through people but slow enough not to look suspicious as he rounded the corner towards the motel.

A hand stopped him.

“Hey-!”

“Keith?” Keith raised his head to meet a familiar concerned look. “It is you! Shouldn’t you be in class?” For a distant uncle who he hadn’t seen in years, the man still acted like a nagging father any chance he could.

“It’s Saturday, so no class,” Keith pointed out, glancing upward to meet the regal sign of the  _ Marmora.  _ “Shouldn’t you be inside playing boss man?” Keith nodded towards the lobby door, the quiet interior a mask of the bustling outdoors.

“Do you want to come in for a bit?” The man nodded towards the lobby. “You still look like you could use some food. We can grab something. What’s that?” Keith followed his gaze down towards the packet with the script and information. “Don’t tell me. You finally get a role?” 

“Yeah,” Keith couldn’t help smiling at his uncle’s shocked expression. “Minor role, like three lines, but finally _ something. _ ”

“That’s my boy!” The man clapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Come in, then. Let’s celebrate!” Keith entertained the thought, then a stronger thought of Axca waiting at the front desk of the hotel with a shotgun took over.

“Actually, I should probably get back to work,” Keith nodded down towards his shirt. “My friend was only covering my shift so I could go to the callback. She has a family affair to get to.”

“Ah,” His uncle nodded, taking another hit of the cigarette he was smoking. “Always the responsible one. Let me know if you need anything! And come by more often. You know you guys are always welcome here.” His mother always despised the Marmora, but at the end of the day it was family-owned. His family didn’t talk much, but they were still family. 

“Will do.” And Keith continued his walk, sighing as he realized the number of the paparazzi had doubled since he left. He took a second to think before he was turning on his heels, racing back towards the Marmora in hopes his uncle was still outside.

Takashi had a booking issue at the Marmora. What if Keith could get him in? The paparazzi would be gone, and he’d carry on his life without a screaming fanboy in his head. 

When he didn’t see his uncle on the front steps, Keith barreled through the rotating front door, almost tripping as he realized what a nuisance he must have looked like. Everyone in here dressed like they were heading to a gala at anytime of day, and the music was so uptight Keith wondered if there were sticks up the musician’s asses. He locked eyes with the concierge who looked at him like he was lost.

“Do you need help, sir?” Keith looked down at himself and twitched at what he must have looked like to the woman.

“Is Thace around?” At the use of his uncle’s first name, the concierge rose a precise brow. “I’m his nephew.” 

“Wasn’t he just outside talking to you?” She asked skeptically.

“Yeah, I just forgot to ask him something.”

“Can’t you cal--”

“The faster you go get him for me, the faster my hobo-looking ass leaves.” Keith didn’t miss the stares and snorts of guests as they walked by. Everyone here had an ego the size of Texas with a wallet to match. He wasn’t stupid. He was trying to get another ego in here! The concierge sighed walked towards the back, his uncle emerging a minute later with a confused look.

“Something bad happen that fast?” Thace asked, arms folded.

“More like happened yesterday. Didn’t Takashi Shirogane have a booking mishap here?” Thace shook his head with a smirk, a knowing look in his eye.

“It’s what he gets for making his college friends his management team. He end up at your motel?”

“It’s not so much of him being a problem personally--”

“But the paparazzi.” Thace had owned the most decorated hotel for years. He’d been through everything Keith was experiencing right now, if not worse. He understood.

“We’re a cheap motel. We don’t have the space to accommodate the paparazzi hives.” Keith’s eyes were pleading more than his words. Thace’s weakness.

“What do you want me to do?” Thace walked Keith over to the booking schedule. “We really are packed until Monday.”

“Except for the family rooms, right?” Keith rose an accusing brow, causing Thace to tense up in protest.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh  _ come on, _ ” Keith whined, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Mom and I haven’t used that room in ages, yet you save it for the day I get her to cave. I’ll drag her by the scalp here if I have to, just please rent that suite to Takashi for the rest of the weekend until you can get them a penthouse!” Thace glared down at eyes pleading for help at their suffering job, rolling his when he realized he had no resolve against his nephew.

He also couldn’t ignore the pierced ears that slowly moved towards their conversation.

“Your boyfriend’s name intrigue you?” Thace called, Keith giving him a confused look before turning and meeting the second most beautiful face in town at the moment.

“It is unique enough to single out of conversations,” The face pointed out, giving him a soft smile as she looked at his crumpled hawaiian shirt and barely-hanging on nametag. “You work at the motel Takashi’s currently residing in?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Sorry for the trouble he’s brought with him,” She offered a gentle hand that he kindly took. “I’m Allura.”

“I’m Keith.”

“What’s going on, then?” Allura pushed her hair back behind her hair as her security approached from behind, blocking the view of her from anyone but Keith and Thace.

“I’m going to move Takashi into one of the suites I reserve for relatives until a penthouse opens up. He’s causing too much trouble for my nephew here.”

“Nephew?” Allura smiled as she pinched Keith’s cheek. “How adorable.”

“Hey!” Keith wasn’t  _ that _ much younger than Allura and Takashi. They both made him feel like a child.

“I’ll call shortly and get them the hell out of your place. You owe me a family dinner!” Thace gave Keith’s shoulder a squeeze before he disappeared into the back again.

“Thank you for getting him moved here,” Allura’s voice was soothing. One that sounded professionally trained. “I did miss him a bit.”

“Why didn’t you stay with him, then?” Keith inquired to Allura’s surprise. “I mean I know it’s only been a day, but the mess your PR team must have gotten on their desk this morning--”

“I  _ love _ him,” Allura assured, her voice urgent. “But not enough for that. Clearly it’s all working out in the end!” Her security then tapped their watches, nodding towards the front door. 

“I guess so.”

“I must be going, it’s showtime!” Allura flipped her hair to the other shoulder as she curtseyed for Keith. She was a real princess lost in modern times.

Keith only shook his head and maneuvered his way back to work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Can I at least hang back until the guy returns from the callback? I want to say goodbye.” _

_ “Hell no! You’re the one everyone’s stressing about transporting--” _

_ “Like four blocks.” _

_ “Still! He’s kind of a dick anyway. It’d probably just be better to forget him.”  _

_ Shiro knew it was a friendly suggestion, worded in a worried-manager way. _

_ Axca didn’t miss the exchange. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

He must have taken his sweet time walking back to the motel, or the trio were all sitting by their phones waiting to be freed from the shithole they were too good to be at. 

Keith almost walked into a screaming fan as a parade of bodyguards funneled out of the motel lobby, the frosted tuft of Takashi’s hair sticking out above the rest. God, he was tall. Keith plugged his ears with his fingers and danced his way through the crowd, entering through the side door to avoid questioning from the hoard out front.

He was greeted with a smack to the face.

“Are you an idiot?” Axca’s voice hissed in his ears, his script almost falling out of his hand at the blow. “Oh, cool. You got the part!”

“Nice to see you too!” Keith rubbed his face, placing the packet on the break room table. “Now, why am I an idiot today?” 

“Did you really stop by the  _ Marmora  _ on the way back to get Shiro a room?”

“Shiro?”

“Oh, yeah. He goes by that now. Matt got bored and explained how  _ Takashi  _ was too personal for the guy so he wants to go by Shiro now.” The look on Axca’s face told Keith it wasn’t a riveting conversation.

Shiro had a nice ring to it. Keith played around with it in his head for a moment, nodding.

“Understandable.”

“I’m just impressed you had the balls to get the guy out of here. I figured you wanted to see him every day for as long as you possibly could.” Axca teased, ruffling Keith’s hair.

“The crowd was too much.”

“It literally started this morning. You’d only have to deal with it for 2 more days--”

“The Marmora’s better suited for them anyway.”

“He didn’t seem to mind.” How would she know? They only spoke in passing while the trio was on the way out the door, and even then it wasn’t a solid conversation. Shiro appeared to be doing whatever he could to keep the train moving. He seemed like that kind of person.

“Whatever--”

“Not to mention the boss is  _ furious _ .  _ You  _ still have to work this weekend.” Axca gave him a sympathetic look.

“Did you  _ rat _ on me?” Keith choked at the idea of his boss coming back furiously.

Shit, this may be his _ last _ weekend here.

“You really think I’d do that to you?” Axca pulled a cup of ramen out of the microwave, frown on her face. “Obviously he was called by your uncle or Shiro’s manager. Don’t know, don’t care, but I’m out of here. Weekend shouldn’t suck now because the biggest problem is gone,” She raked her eyes over Keith’s packet one last time. “I guess you’re practicing here then?”

“While the guests are sleeping.” Keith shrugged. They left it at that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, dinner tonight? Movie maybe?” Shiro was throwing out suggestions like it was normal to organize a date from start to finish. Most couples would agree on a place then play it by ear from there. Shiro and Allura couldn’t be like that. In fact, as Allura watched Shiro undress from their shoot, she held a look of concern. Something that rarely graced her face. “Or you can pick--”

“It’s not that,” Allura shook her head, platinum curls bouncing in a sway. “It’s just that you never talk this much. You wouldn’t shut up on set. Are you alright?” Shiro turned to her while buttoning up a slate-colored dress shirt.

“Just happy to finally be where I belong,” Shiro nodded up towards the raised ceiling of their suite. “Easier on our PR teams, easier on my nerves.”

“Didn’t sleep much?” Allura raised a brow, helping Shiro straighten his collar.

“You know I don’t.” She learned a long time ago to leave it there.

“Did you thank the motel guy at least?” At Shiro’s confused look, Allura couldn’t help but shake your head. “Of  _ course _ he wouldn’t mention it. The one with the mullet, he a big fan of yours?” The mention of the raven-haired attendee brought a pink tint to Shiro’s cheeks.

“S-Seemed like it.” Allura knew that look in Shiro’s eyes. She kicked the urge to talk him out of it for now.

"Well,  _ he _ got us this suite.  _ You _ specifically, I'm just here for obvious reasons. This whole block is reserved for relatives of the owner only."

"Keith's related to Thace?" The way the guy's name rolled off his tongue felt too comfortable for even Shiro's own liking.

"Nephew, I gathered." Allura walked back over to the vanity, fixing her eyebrows as Shiro stood there, dumbfounded.

"Why would he do that?" Allura glanced up at Shiro's reflection only a second before she immediately diverted her gaze, the hurt in his voice visible in his features as well.

Over a nobody.  _ Why? _

"The paparazzi got to him. Didn't want to deal with it there. Makes sense, really. I wouldn't take it personally." But Shiro would, because Shiro always did. She knew that. Mattk new that. Pidge knew that.

"I see." Allura could tell from the look of determination on his face his evening was already decided

If she would be included, however, was up in the air.

"So, dinner?" Allura offered as Shiro relaxed, pulling on a jacket and running a quick hand through his hair.

"Sounds good." And they left. Hand-in-hand for the cameras, worlds apart in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where ya headed, Shiro? 8)


	4. Dance, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes a dive into the world of dance, while his phone sinks to the bottom of a pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way longer than I thought it'd be, but we must keep the train moving! :D

Keith could barely keep his eyes open as he kept watching the clock, annoyed he still had to work the weekend despite Shiro living it up in his suite. He assumed it was punishment for getting the man out of there in the first place.

He almost missed the chatter outside. The occasional fan checking in if only to catch a glimpse. It beat the sounds of cheap beds squeaking and drunk yelling coming from the rooms around him.

But Shiro was probably happier. That’s all you could want for your inspiration. 

_ Inspiration. _

Keith jerked himself upward as he realized he hadn’t seen anyone come check for a room in almost an hour, and as the clock read  _ 1:30am  _ and the work schedule didn't call for a shift change until 3:00am, Keith thought of the one thing he could do to kill time.

_ Practice dancing. _

Grabbing the laptop from the break room, Keith snuck out the back door of the lobby, heading for the accompanying pool that no one really used. They kept it clean and a bright teal, but it was so small patrons opted to swim elsewhere. 

Less work for him.

Propping the laptop on one of the chairs and clearing a space for him to move, Keith double checked to make sure no one was around before he typed in the song on his phone, putting in his earbuds before he started to study the video.

His first run was sloppy, trying too hard to move the way the music made  _ him  _ want to, rather than what the video _ portrayed. _

The second run he was more in sync with the choreography on the laptop screen, the dance a little doofy for the song choice. It was a  _ Space Mall _ musical though. How serious could the choreography be?

By the third and fourth run he realized the choreography required was basic as all hell, and he had it down by the time the song ended. He was _ too _ into it though. He tried the routine a few more times before he felt comfortable enough to call it a night.

On that song, at least. 

The lighting from the pool was too good for him to not dance around in. He hadn’t felt this way in awhile. He switched songs and put his phone back in his pocket, taking a second to take in the beat before he started throwing a one man party.

_ Now Playing: Side Effects - The Chainsmokers  _

Keith all but ran around the edge of the pool, jumping, prancing, doing things one would  _ never _ expect to see someone like him do. To an audience, it would be obvious he was feeling himself in that moment.

The audience he did pull was almost too scared to interrupt. 

They stayed silent, but that didn’t stop Keith from opening his eyes and noticing them, his feet failing him immediately.

“Shiro-!” Keith choked, feet crossing each other and sending him face-first into the pool, phone included. Shiro’s eyes widened as he ran over to the edge of the pool, hood still on as he watched Keith flail helplessly in the middle of it.

Almost too helplessly for someone in a 3ft pool. It was then he realized the look of horror on Keith’s face. He couldn’t swim.

“Shit-!”

“Just st-” Shiro tried, trying to process the scene in front of him as he noticed it was still only them two out there. “Just stand--” Keith’s splashes were still louder than him, so he finally threw his hoodie off and jumped in, taking Keith by the wrists and pulling him upward.

“ _ Just stand up _ .” He said as calmly as he could, Keith’s body trembling in his grasp. Keith straightened his legs so he was standing in the pool, looking around to realize how much taller he was compared to the depth around him.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Keith said, cheeks flaring red with embarrassment. “You could have just told me to stand up without jumping in here.” His eyes wandered to the wet shirt in front of him, skin-tight on the body that lingered in his dreams more often than he’d like to admit.

“I tried.  _ Twice _ ,” Shiro snorted, hands still on Keith’s wrists without a thought to move them. “Figured it was only fair at that point if we both left soaking. Wet clothes suck.” The sweatpants he wore there may be ruined, but he didn’t see it as a total loss.

That was until Keith snapped out of their moment first.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Keith tore his arms out of Shiro’s grasp, looking at the older man as if their contact spread a disease. “And my phone-!” Keith saw it resting on the floor of the pool, earbuds floating in the ripples of the water. He went to grab it but Shiro already dove under, grabbing it and bringing it to surface.

“Probably hates water more than both of us right now.” Shiro watched water pour out of the device’s case with a guilty eye. “I am so sor-”

“It’s whatever,” Keith grumbled, snatching the phone out of Shiro’s hand as he rested it on the edge of the pool, climbing out as the taller man remained in the middle of the small square. “You gonna stay in there and prune?” Shiro was almost too scared to move as he watched Keith unbutton his work shirt and peel it off as if it was  _ nothing. _

But then again, he probably thought it was nothing. 

“You gonna say thank you?” Shiro retorted, walking out with sagging sweatpants. Keith bit his tongue to hold back a laugh.

“For causing me to fall into the pool?” Keith rose a brow, squeezing the excess water out of his shirt as he laid it across a chair to dry.

“I’m not even dressed up,” Shiro grinned at Keith’s glare, deciding he had to play along with the guy’s assumptions of him. He slowly peeled his shirt off, following suit and resting it on a chair to dry. “I look like a bank robber. It’s your fault you let me distract you.” He didn’t miss the cheeks next to him pink. He could also feel Keith’s gaze raking over him as he knelt down to pick up his hoodie, the only dry piece of clothing near them.

“I only got distracted because you clearly snuck in here for an unknown reason.” Keith pointed out again, kicking himself for staring so long at the shirtless man in front of him. It wasn’t a new sight. Shiro had shirtless photoshoots. Ads in magazines. Covers. It wasn’t new.

But this was  _ real. _ In  _ front  _ of Keith. Something he never thought he’d see despite being in LA.

“I’ll explain if I get a thank you.” Shiro chided, holding out his hoodie for Keith to cover himself with. Keith eyed him, confused at the gesture.

“That’s yours.” Smooth.

“And the pool is teal. Take it.”

“Why?” Keith’s hand wavered in front of the bundled up grey hoodie, eyeing Shiro up.

“T-To cover yourself,” He stuttered, kicking himself internally. “Can’t work shirtless, eh?” He couldn’t admit to Keith that he just didn’t want to see the other man shirtless anymore. He was physically fighting himself from glancing at Keith’s chest.

Not even trying to imagine Allura could save him right now. Luckily Keith agreed, grabbing the hoodie and throwing it over himself.

It was oversized. Shiro didn’t know which sight was worse.

“Thanks,” Keith pushed a wet bang out of his face, finally meeting the Shiro’s gaze. “For the hoodie. And saving me I guess. Now, what do you want? It’s kind of late to be out unless you’re at a party.”

“Clearly I missed one,” Shiro teased, Keith immediately striking his shoulder without thinking. “Hey!” The guy had a punch.

“Not funny!” Keith whined, eyes widening at what he just did. “And I just fucking hit you! I’m so sorry-”

“I’ve taken worse,” Shiro grinned, causing Keith to roll his eyes. “But yeah. I came by to see you,” He couldn’t help the smile that twitched at the end of his lips as Keith’s expression brightened, if only slightly. “Heard you were the reason we got into the Marmora. “And back down the expression went.

Shiro took that personally as well.

“You weren’t supposed to find that out,” Keith groaned, shoving his hands in his wet pockets as he rocked on his heels. “It wasn’t you personally or anything. I just thought you’d be happier there and the motel wouldn’t turn into a paparazzi hunting ground.”

“I wasn’t miserable,” Shiro admitted, saying it being a shock it himself. “Kept me on my toes. Felt like a challenge. Training for a movie staring in a motel,” He joked, Keith lightening up again. “But thanks.”

“Allura probably missed you too, so everyone’s world is complete again.” There was a moment of silence between them, Shiro’s look of confusion bringing one out of Keith as well.

Why would Allura miss--

“ _ Right.” _ This guy was  _ ruining _ Shiro.

And Shiro wondered if he cared.

Shiro’s eyes followed Keith around the pool area as he started putting chairs back where they belonged, only thinking to help him as he mused aloud.

“For someone who’s apparently hell to work with, you sure don’t seem like a dick.”

“Even if I was, would you care?” Shiro had to keep poking at the fact Keith was clearly a big fan, or he was going to start unfolding right here next to a motel pool. Of all places. When he got an angry sigh in response, he continued. “Who said that?”

“Apparently people in the agency network,” Keith explained as he slid a side table back into place next to a chair Shiro had just put down. “Mom’s an agent.” He didn’t expect the broader man to spin around in surprise.

“And you aren’t on TV because?” He then realized Shiro had been a star since he could walk. He never had an issue with finding work in the limelight.

“Competitive scene. Foreign concept to you, I know,” It was Keith’s turn to jab back. “But that’s a story for another time,” But that would imply they’d see each other again, so Keith quickly reiterated. “I mean it’s too long for right now. In general.”

“Another time.” Shiro affirmed, turning back around and completely blowing off Keith’s backtracking. 

How were they ever going to see each other again? 

After they finished rearranging the outdoor furniture and retrieving their wet clothes, they both made their way to the back door of the lobby, pausing again in the doorway.

“Goodnight Keith.” Keith wasn’t an idiot. He knew how Shiro knew his name. But it was hearing him say it that almost sent him tumbling through the door.

“Goodnight Shiro.” However, he wasn’t expecting his look to be mirrored.

“How-”

“Your “Matt-ager” told my coworker how you’re going to start going by that instead of  _ Takashi. _ Figured I’d be one of the first  _ fans _ to say it.” Shiro didn’t fight the smile on his face. He full on embraced it.

Shiro made it about two blocks before he had to let go of the breath he was holding. 

It was like Keith knew how personal  _ Takashi _ was. How he said it.

Keith only sat and stared at his drowned phone until his shift ended, walking home without a way to text Axca he made it.

Or to respond to the text spam he received from someone who would let him _ know  _ how  _ he _ felt the next day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday classes weren't the worst thing in the world. In fact, they were welcomed by Keith after the weekend he went through. A healthy distraction from the good and the bad.

"Alright  _ fucker _ ," What wasn't welcomed was the yell that overpowered his music, along with the sound of a door being kicked in. "Why are you ignoring me?" The intruder's stride was brought to a halt as he watched Keith finish his move before continuing. "What are you  _ doing? _ " Keith's unamused gaze in the reflection of the mirror was enough to shut him up.

"Anymore questions,  _ Lance? _ " Keith spat, taking out his earbuds and turning towards his obnoxious friend.

Best friend. But he'd never admit that to anyone.

"One more," Lance held a finger up, as Keith was expecting. "What's with the grey hoodie? You  _ never  _ wear hoodies, like ever." Keith's gaze fell to his outfit in the reflection, almost forgetting he was wearing the hoodie at all. It was  _ that _ comfortable. Clearly wasn't cheap either.

He should probably give it back somehow.

"I'm practicing choreography for a role I got over the weekend," Keith gestured to the dance studio around them. It was the only empty one in the hall, so Keith capitalized in hopes no one would find him until he finished. "I'm not ignoring you, my phone just decided to take a swim in the motel pool over the weekend," He took out the _ iPod Classic _ he was using for music in its place, "And as for the hoodie, I was cold."

"The only cold thing about you is your heart," Lance teased, unconvinced. He then walked in and closed the door behind him. "It's a  _ guy's _ , isn't it?" He rose a brow as Keith's eyes widened, scowling defensively. "It  _ is! _ Who? Who?" Lance was bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was obvious to anyone who listened to them who was the younger of the duo. Lance was an aspiring 18 year old dancer, while Keith was a bitter 20 year old aspiring screenwriter. How they coexisted as a strong unit was beyond Keith.

"It doesn't matter."

"At least you didn't _ deny _ it," Lance winked as he put his bag down, walking up next to Keith and stretching. "But I won't pry today. It's way too big for you. I'm surprised you're even attempting to dance in it."

"it's a two minute dance taking place in a convenience store. Nothing can restrict me from doing the simple ass moves." Keith shrugged, starting to put his earbuds back in.

"Since when do you take dancing roles?" Lance almost looked hurt.

"It's a musical episode. Not like I  _ want  _ to dance, but I want  _ something _ for my resume."

"Fair enough," Lance then pulled the _ iPod  _ out of Keith's pocket, walking it over to the stereo each room came with. "Teach me it then."

"Really?" Keith groaned, reluctantly agreeing at Lance's challenging expression.

"I'm here for a dance class, so it should be a simple enough warm up. Didn't your class end an hour ago?"

"Yeah, but the shoot is tomorrow. Thought I'd get a little more practice in before work."

"Then what are you standing around for? Let's get started!" Lance jumped in excitement as Keith started the music, assuming the position Lance mirrored with ease.

Lance almost missed his class for how long it took them to perform the choreography seriously. They messed around too much.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "You're sure that's his last name?" _

_ "I will admit it's a guess considering our colorful student roster. However, from the description you gave and the fact that we only have a few Keith's, I'd say there's a good chance that's right." _

_ "Thanks." _

_ "Owe us a speech, Shirogane." _

_ "Yeah, yeah." _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith's mother actively spoke about her other clients, praising or blaming them for their strengths and weaknesses while Keith and her talked over lunch. If one scored a leading role, she wouldn't shut up about it.

But none of her clients, even Keith, had landed a leading role in years. They were all small-role actors. None of them would be able to afford to even breathe in the black _ Range Rover  _ currently parked in their reserved parking spot inside the apartment garage. Keith cautiously approached it, searching for signs of an owner before deciding it was probably a douche with no respect for rules. He shook his head and took the elevator up to his apartment, unlocking the front door and walking into a sight he'd never thought he'd see in his life.

Their dining room was in clear view of the front door, meaning while they enjoyed meals anyone could walk in and see them.

Except this time it wasn't Keith and his mom having a meal and a guest walked in. It was Keith walking in on his mother and  _ Shiro _ having lunch together.

Was he on a show right now that he didn't know about? Was this planned all along?

"What the hell?" Was the only thing he could think to say as Shiro and his mom looked over, a wave and a nod his way. 

"Did you really have to tell him I implied he was hell to work with?"  His mother hissed in his direction, Shiro giving a gentle laugh in response. "Come sit, I made you a plate as well." Keith dropped his bag by the door and walked in, pulling off the hoodie,  _ Shiro's _ hoodie, and throwing it over the lounge chair as he took a seat. He wore an old band tee underneath, rumpled from being covered all day. 

"I said the network said it," Keith corrected her, barely addressing their guest as he started picking at his food. "Not  _ you _ specifically. Why's he here anyway?"

"You know I'm a person, not an object, right?" Shiro snorted at Keith's haphazard gesture towards him.

"A person that should have no idea where I live," Keith finally looked at him, almost put off by the genuine kindness in his eyes. He seemed content. "But then again, rich people always have a way to get what they want." He was stunned by the smack on the back on his head by his mother's hand.

"You will not talk of him like that!" His mother flashed an apologetic glance Shiro's way, who merely shrugged in response.

"It's okay, I went about finding out kinda shadily," Shiro looked down, guilt in his expression.. "For which I'm sorry. But I did come to right a different wrong."

"How'd you find out?" Rich face from magazines plus shady practices? It was a match made in heaven.

"I saw the  _ Garrison Uni _ sticker on your phone case," Keith almost choked on his food. "I went there too--"

"Their _ shining _ boy-" Keith knew that much. They had a damn shrine for the guy in their memorial hallway. 

" _ Keith. _ "

"Asked around, figured out your last name. Found your mom. Talked for a bit. Here I am!" Shiro said it as if it was a master plan, but in reality it was a lot of hoops for someone who was staying in a family hotel nearby. 

"Could have just asked Thace," Keith mumbled into a bite of food. "And you're okay with this?" He asked his mother, who seemed enthralled by the actor. Like her opinion mattered. They wouldn't cross paths again.

"Thace seemed overprotective of you. Didn't want to pry where I wasn't welcome." Keith winced at what Shiro was implying. Was Keith being too harsh?

He was just trying to talk over the intense beating of his heart to see Shiro in his house as if it was a friday night and he was coming to family dinner.

"Well you're welcome here," His mother reached over, a hand resting gingerly on top of Shiro's. "And why wouldn't I be okay with this? He said he had a wrong to right. Question is, what did  _ you _ do?" She rose a protective brow.  _ Mom-mode activated _ . Shiro almost looked intimidated by the glance as he quickly searched his flight jacket pockets for what he brought. Both Keith and his mom watched the older man warily until he produced a rectangular box wrapped in a glittery pink bow.

"Allura's touch." He explained immediately, cheeks almost as pink as the bow. Keith could only laugh, hushing once he thought about what was inside.

" _ No. _ " He stated, pushing the box back towards Shiro without opening it.

" _ Come on. _ " Shiro leaned back in his chair, stance practically begging Keith to comply.

"What is it?" His mother could be so oblivious.

"I startled Keith while he was practicing his choreography by the pool," Keith almost jumped out of his chair to shut Shiro up, but he had no chance against the man. "Ended up dropping his phone. Figured since I didn't announce my presence, it was my fault. I should replace it," Keith's mother's face showed how taken she was with his gratitude. "so  _ take it, _ " Shiro shoved the box back in Keith's direction, untying the bow to help him out. "You didn't even have to touch the girly pink bow. Happy?"

"It wasn't _ that _ ," Keith rolled his eyes, opening the box to appease the older man. He almost choked as he realized it wasn't just a new phone, it was a whole upgrade in itself. He was still rocking an _ iPhone 6 _ . Shiro got him an _ iPhone 10 _ . "Now I really can't take it--"

"Keith," Shiro's voice almost pulled him to attention. "Please."

" _ Shit, _ if you don't," Keith's mom slid the box towards herself. "I will."

"No!" Keith immediately slid it back, sighing as he realized Shiro was still watching him with a smirk. " _ Fine _ , fine. Thank you." He powered on the phone to notice it was all already set up. When did he go and get this? How long were Shiro and his mom talking? He thought he should say more, but all the words he could possibly say left him a long time ago.

"I should get going," Shiro went to stand, holding a hand out to Keith's mom as she stood as well. "It was lovely meeting you, Keith's mom. And thanks for helping me and not calling the cops on my stalker-ish way of finding you."

"Call me Krolia," She rounded their dining room table, meeting Shiro face to face. "And please, I'm not working. Handshakes are for offices." And then she threw her arms around Shiro as if he was one of her own. Keith could stare with wide eyes. Shiro met the hug with a stunned expression, smiling as Krolia had her own fangirl moment. 

"I'll walk you out," Keith broke their moment, thinking it was a good way to say thank you as well." Shiro merely nodded, walking with Keith towards the elevator in silence. In fact, he didn't say anything at all, only nodded as the elevator opened. Keith looked up to see sunglasses covering Shiro's eyes, his hair pushed back as he put up a connecting hood. How'd he even get in here without a horde of people following him? "Bye?" He called after the man as Shiro stepped out without a word. 

The doors started to close as Shiro kept walking, only a crack left as Shiro paused and turned around. Keith immediately shoved his hand in the crack of the elevator doors, wanting to catch what Shiro was going to say.

"Another time." Shiro smirked in amusement, twirling his keys on his finger as he left Keith to ponder those words in the elevator, alone.

All Keith could think was three words that referenced back to how he felt when he entered the garage earlier.

_ Range Rover douche. _

it was fitting at that moment.

Enough to distract him from the camera flash across the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap, snap, ladies.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	5. New phone who dis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tried to be smooth, but forgot to mark his number in Keith's new phone. 
> 
> He's also going to cause Pidge's hair to turn grey by 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at like 2am alongside a paper for class and I almost submitted this document instead. That sums up my week.

**[07:30] Unknown:** It's shooting day! Let's go!

The buzz of his phone startled Keith as he was brushing his teeth, still groggy from waking up. He was used to waking up early for class or work, but he also went to bed earlier than most his age. The events of yesterday kept him up.

**[07:32] Keith:** Who ia tgis?

_ Yeah, he was barely functioning. _

**[07:33] Keith:** Sorry, who is this?

**[07:33] Unknown:** Are you serious?

The reply was almost too instant. Keith finished brushing his teeth and cleaned himself up, returning to two more messages on his phone as he walked towards the kitchen island to grab his wallet. 

**[07:34] Unknown:** I forgot to mark my number didn't I

**[07:36] Unknown:** Fucks sake would you just come down to the garage so we BOTH aren't late to our shoots

Keith almost dropped his new phone, gripping it like a lifeline before it could fall out of his grasp. Keith eyed the grey hoodie still draped over the lounge chair, grabbing it and racing out the door before another text could come through.

**[07:37] Keith:** On my way! 

**[07:37] Keith:** Omw*** i hate iphones asjkfajsk

The elevator opened and revealed a familiar black  _ Range Rover _ parked in his marked spot. It was a good thing only his mom had a car, or he'd have a bone to pick with the owner. He slowly approached the vehicle, the driver honking at his pace.

"It's just a car! Huff it!" Shiro had the window rolled down, ushering him to move on.

"It's not _ just _ a car!" Keith spat back, eyeing the passenger door like it was a work of art. "It's a moving bank! A whole year of school!"

"Then wouldn't you want to get in it and experience what a  _ sinkhole _ of money feels like?" Shiro snorted, patting the passenger seat. "Get in!" Keith gripped the hoodie tighter at how annoying Shiro seemed to be this early in the morning, but realized his own irritability was higher because he didn't get any sleep.

Because of  _ this  _ exact scenario from yesterday.

Keith sighed and climbed in, his fingers barely touching any surface as he buckled himself in. 

"Good Morn--"

"Here." Keith shoved the hoodie in Shiro's direction, overwhelmed by the interior. It was completely black, black lights installed to give the inside an almost astral night time glow. There were white stars on top as well. It was like he was sitting in a galaxy.

"I never asked for it back," Shiro elbowed his hand away. "Keep it." Keith finally looked at Shiro, still upbeat despite Keith's tired, aggravated demeanor. He didn't have a single bag under his eyes! Keith had a whole  _ Coach _ store under his.

"But-"

"You don't think that if I wanted it back, I wouldn't have had ten sent to my door by the owner at the snap of my fingers?" Shiro smirked as he pulled out of the lot, hood up and sunglasses on. Keith figured he should follow suit, eyeing a pair of sunglasses resting in the cupholders between them.

Two coffees were there as well.

Keith silently put the sunglasses on, throwing the hoodie over his bright red flannel shirt before retorting, "No need to brag."

"No need to return it," Shiro shot back, leaning back in his seat before finishing with, "Looks better on you anyway."

Keith wasn't even drinking one of the coffees. He choked on his own spit, starting a coughing fit that caused Shiro to panic and move along.

Of course they'd be at a red light for this.

"So, I wasn't sure what you liked in your coffee, but I'm a sweetener-only person," Shiro handed one of the cups to him. "But if you don't like it, I'm sure there's better stuff at the studio."

"Why are you taking me, anyway? Do you even know where you're going?" Keith asked as he took a sip, holding his trained poker face in response. "And I'm a _frappuccino_ person. But this is fine."

"Did you forget I had a recurring role on  _ Space Mall? _ " Keith rolled his eyes at the mention of Shiro's career. It was an era Keith couldn't get into. "I wouldn't blame you. The show's shit. But it shoots two studios down from where I'm at, so thought I'd be nice," Shiro took a long drink of his coffee as he turned towards the lots. "You really need to work on how you accept people doing nice things for you." 

"I accept it just fine," Keith visibly pouted. He was too tired for this. "It's just weird that _you're_ doing nice things for me. I personally thought Friday was it. It was all my fanboy heart needed. Moved on." He glanced over to see hurt on Shiro's face that quickly went away when he caught Keith's gaze.

Keith's shocked gaze that disappeared as well.

"Moved on like, you don't like me anymore, or.-" Shiro's voice was shallow, struggling to cover how he took Keith's words.

"What?" Keith, however, was oblivious as all hell. "No? How could I stop being a fan of yours? Your face is everywhere. Not complaining. I just meant I moved on from my lifelong goal of meeting you. It happened, so I have to make a new goal now." He saw Shiro relax and internally applauded himself for turning that around well. How soft was this guy? His image of Shiro was always a careless bastard that knew how to be respectful. That's how hollywood portrayed him. How he tried to portray himself.

There was a seed of doubt already planted in his mind by Axca, but in that moment another one implanted itself that he decided to ignore for another time.

"Any idea what that new goal is?" Shiro asked as he parked in the private lot garage, turning off the ignition.

"Not sure yet." Because in reality, how does one top meeting their lifelong inspiration? Idol? Keith could go on to become one of the most famous actors in the world with a movie that he wrote in production, and it still wouldn't top how he felt when he walked out from the back to see Shiro and his squad waiting at the front desk. They both exited the vehicle, Keith putting the hoodie on in case he finished before Shiro and had to find a different ride home. Once they came to the entrance of the garage, though, he almost wanted to wait for Shiro so he didn't get lost trying to leave.

"Your lot is two buildings that way," Shiro pointed to their left. "Mine's over here." Then to their right."

"I'm surprised you drove yourself," Keith mused aloud, pulling a strange look from Shiro as he pulled his hood down, running a hand through his hair. "I figured you'd have a driver and a swarm of security at all times." It was like Keith summoned them with his words, a group of black man in suits walking in their direction. 

"You mean like that?" Shiro smirked as one seemed to be barreling towards Keith. "Wait, wait!" He held a hand out as Keith jumped back, the bodyguard pausing immediately.

"Who is he?" The man asked Shiro, who merely waved Keith off.

"Friend of mine. He's shooting at Lot 3. Can one of you walk him there?" The five, five, guards all looked at each other before the one running towards Keith looked down. "I think you should as an apology for almost bulldozing him.

"Yes sir." And they parted ways. 

"Good luck!" Shiro called back when they were a lot apart, his voice carrying over the empty space as the guard kept quiet.

They were a block away from Keith's shoot before the guard decided to open his mouth.

"How long have you and Mr. Shirogane been friends?" Keith couldn't help snorting at the way the guy said  _ Mr. Shirogane. _ So professional.

That was his job. Keith kicked himself for being a dumbass sometimes.

"Sorry, I just wasn't ready to hear Mr. Shirogane. Not long though. If I'm honest, we've only been in the same space maybe once per day since last Friday."

"How'd you meet?" Keith eyed the guard cautiously as they turned towards the lot.

"Is this a test or something?" Keith shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets, glaring at the guard behind his sunglasses. "I feel like I'm being interrogated.”

"It's just protocol, sir," The guard's voice had an apologetic ring to it. "I've just never seen you before. The Shirogane family's circle is very small, so we have to keep tabs on everyone they actively spend time with."  _ Tabs? _

"For such a small circle, he's photographed with a lot of people throughout various magazines." Keith pointed out as he saw signs guiding the extras towards a large building with a single door. 

"Then you must understand how  _ strenuous _ our job truly is," The bodyguard held the door open for Keith, ushering him in. "Straight shot down the hall. Have a good day, sir."

"I work at the motel he stayed at on Friday," The guard rose a brow from behind his sunglasses at Keith's sudden admission. "Since you asked how we met."

" _ Romantic, _ " The guard teased, his lips falling into a straight line at Keith's reaction. "I'm kidding. Don't be late." The guard left without another word.

Why would he say that?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "I think it's in your best interest to talk to Mr. Shirogane about this motel employee. Shiro's very close to slipping up, and I can't have this affecting Ms. Altea." _

_ "How can you tell?" _

_ "The employee told me he and Shiro have seen each other every day since you all were moved into the Marmora. Sure, that's only three days--" _

_ "But they were days we didn't know about--Wait, you talked to him?" _

_ "Shiro drove him to the lot today. His shoot was on the opposite side." _

_ "Of course he did." _

_ "I'm not trying to jump to conclusions, sir, but--" _

_ "It's Matt, not sir." _

_ "Apologies. But-- _

_ "I get it. I'll talk to him after they wrap for the day." _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Keith vowed to himself after the shoot was that if he were ever to land a leading role, TV or movie, he would go out of his way to be nice to every cast and crew member on the set.

For a show all about a group of young teens working at a mall and hating life, the actors were total _ assholes.  _ They weren't even teens! But that's how it went in Hollywood.

Keith tore off the cheap cashier costume as fast as he could and walked away with a $300 check. It wasn't much, but seemingly generous for how much of the practice he did actually went into it.

Half of the choreography was cut out, and his screen time was a solid fifteen seconds saying his three lines. He'd take it, if only to get the hell out of there.

It was almost five by the time he finished, the makeup covering the bags under his eyes starting to itch as he walked back towards the garage, only remembering he wasn't the one who drove himself there as he stared at the back of the car he could never afford.

He had a class at six, so out of desperation to leave the lot completely, he dialed the only number he knew wasn't busy. _ Ever. _

\---------------------------------------------------

"I dated one of the girls who does makeup for that show. I could have told you they were all dicks. Everyone in hollywood is a dick." Lance tapped a beat on the steering wheel as they jammed out at a red light, neither knowing what the hell the K-Pop song was saying.

"And yet here we are slaving away at the Garrison to become one of them." Keith deadpanned, his eyes dancing over the busy LA streets around them.

"It's only slaving if you don't enjoy it!" Lance held a hand to his chest, physically offended as he tore off towards the school.

"Says the guy who was raised on a strict routine. They love you because you adapted to their schedule almost immediately. I know you're one of the only ones up and ready to dance at four a.m!" Keith was humming along to the _ Super Junior  _ song as they drove, knowing damn well Lance could perform every move if the video played. They listened to K-Pop religiously. It was one of the many things they bonded over.

"And aren't you up at four a.m sometimes writing?" Lance poked, used to the glare Keith shot his way. "I don't understand why you decided to roll with acting at the Garrison. They have a great screenwriting program--"

"We've been over this." Keith warned.

"And we'll keep going over it until you let me finish for once!" Lance grabbed Keith's jaw, jerking it towards him so they were eye to eye. "Transfer into it."

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Keith hissed, backing away towards the passenger side as Lance swerved to miss a tree branch in the road.

"Sorry," Lance bit his tongue, "I just don't get why you think acting is your path. You hate it," As Keith went to retort, Lance slapped his hand down. "You do. Don't bullshit me. Not even _ Takashi Shirogane  _ himself could convince you to accept a leading role and like it--" 

"Shiro." Keith interrupted.

"What?" Keith mentally hit himself.

"I heard he goes by Shiro now," He tried to backtrack, almost laughing through his words. "Magazine quoted him saying Takashi Shirogane was too long for people to say. Shiro was simpler." 

"Which one?" Lance rose a brow as he pulled into the parking lot. Keith swallowed hard, trying to think about any magazine he'd be in recently.

" _ Entertainment Weekly? _ "

"Nice try," Lance rolled his eyes, grabbing his dancing bag from the back seat. "But what was actually reported by  _ TMZ, _ " Lance leaned forward, poking Keith's head. "Was that he was staying at a motel instead of the  _ Marmora _ because of a scheduling mishap.  _ The Paradise Motel. _ The one  _ you  _ work at," Lance counted his points on his fingers. "You sure you didn't have a run in with him and he tell you that he was going by Shiro now?"

Keith's mind fluttered back towards Saturday night. Looking down at his phone was a second reminder. 

" _ Maybe." _ Keith pouted, going to get out of the car before Lance locked him in.

" _ Maybe? _ " Lance repeated, dragging it out. "That's  _ all _ you have to say about meeting your idol?" At Keith's nod, Lance threw his hands up. "Unbelievable! Not even Shiro could get you excited about something. I swear the only thing that makes you smile is when we mess around while trying to mirror K-Pop dances."

"Only because it's funny." Keith pointed out as he paused the song on his phone. His phone that peeked out more now, Lance eyeing the model of it.

"You got the X?" Lance took the phone from Keith's hand, examining it. "This is like a quarter of your monthly rent. Why the hell would you get this?" 

"It looked cool?" Keith tried, taking it back and jumping out of the car. "I gotta get to class. Thanks for the ride!" 

Lance had never seen Keith run before that moment. Let alone run into school.

New phone he couldn't afford, new hoodie he implied belonged to a guy.

Somehow ended up at the studio without driving himself, waiting in the private garage.

A nickname he knew before the public.

Lance pondered the points a moment longer, nodding to himself before moving onto something else.

In time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m gonna _ kill _ him.”

“You say that every time.”

“I  _ mean it  _ this time!” The elevator stopped and let a hotel patron on, an elderly lady eyeing the siblings curiously. She must have caught on that she was interrupting a conversation, signing that she was deaf and waving them off. She resided in the corner of the elevator while it continued it’s ride upward.

“I’m mad too, but let’s be honest, it was only three days.” Matt leaned back against the far wall, adjusting his glasses in annoyance.

“ _ Only  _ three?” Pidge snorted, her hands still in fists. Like she could really square up with Shiro. “You think they aren’t still talking somehow? I  _ guarantee  _ you Keith has his number. What’s stopping him from spreading it to all his friends? “ _ Hey guys! I have my favorite hot actor’s number! Suck it, peasants! _ ” It’s what they all do!” Pidge mocked, flipping her hair as if it could compare to the mullet gracing Keith’s head.

“Did he really give off that kind of crazy vibe? Part of me thinks he moved on, but Shiro couldn’t let go.” The elevator stopped again, the woman getting off and waving goodbye. 

“He was hard to read which is why I’m mad!” Pidge was good with people. That’s why she was Shiro’s head of PR. She couldn’t read Keith though, despite his moment of fanboy-awe. “But what makes you think it’s all on Shiro?” 

“Because we know him, and we know why this hetero-narrative even exists. He h _ ates _ it.” Matt wasn’t a caffeine junkie like Pidge, so it was plainly obvious when he was tired and over something. 

“So he’d throw it away in three days and not tell us?” 

“Or he’s trying to figure it out himself,” Matt mused as the door opened to the family floor. “Before raising alarm to us.” 

“Well we’re about to find out.” And Pidge was off, making a bee-line for Shiro’s door while Matt took a minute to process what their world could soon be like.

\---------------------------------------

“What’s up,  _ fucker? _ ” Pidge didn’t even realize Allura had been the one opening the door, storming in anyway. “What’s up with  _ Keith? _ ” Shiro sat on the couch, stoic demeanor as usual. Matt sauntered in, silently greeting Allura as they all met in the living room.

Shiro masked how Pidge said Keith’s name irritated him with a slight smile. He knew they’d find out somehow. He knew this conversation was coming.

“Nice to see you too, Pidge,” He deadpanned, resting in the armchair as the other three sat down. Allura was the only one who had an understanding look on her face. “Where would you like to start?”

“Don’t treat this like a business meeting you don’t care about!” Pidge threw her hands up, almost knocking over the coffee cup Allura placed in front of her.

“I don’t care about any of them.” Shiro pointed out, still acting nonchalant as he kept his eyes on Matt. A signal.

“ _ Takashi, _ ” Pidge pressed. Hands slamming the coffee table between this. “I’m serious. Have you really been seeing him since Friday?” 

“Mayb-” Shiro paused as the three of them glared. “Yeah. Yes.”

“And what did you two do?”

“Nothing _ serious, _ ” Shiro spat, feeling interrogated in his own suite. Well,  _ Keith’s _ suite. “I went back to the motel to thank him for moving us here. I accidentally startled him, made him drop his phone in the pool, then went to his house Sunday to give him a new one--”

“You bought the guy a phone?” Allura raised her eyes at his generosity.

“You  _ went _ to his  _ house? _ ” Pidge gawked louder than Allura. “Christ!”

“It was my fault he dropped it!” Shiro defended himself, gripping the end of the armchair to keep from lashing out.

“And I’m guessing your number somehow made its way onto the new one, yes?” Pidge inquired behind her mug, eyebrow raised pointedly.

“Yeah.” Shiro sounded like a defeated child. He was acting like one too in Pidge’s eyes.

“Anything else?”

“I gave him a ride to the studio lot today,” Shiro shrugged, eyes dancing over the TV screen playing the news on mute. “ _ That’s all. _ ” Before Pidge could snap for his attention, Matt quietly leaned forward, grabbing the remote and turning to TV off before returning to his couch-slouching.

“What were you thinking?” Pidge and Allura asked, though one was more vicious than the other.

“Why is it such a big deal? I’m just helping him out because he helped us.”

“ _ Bullshit, _ ” Pidge started pacing around the living room. “If he was ugly you wouldn’t have given two shits! Wouldn’t have thanked him, wouldn’t have gone back. You’re not doing all this to be  _ helpful.” _

“Why does it matter? We haven’t done anything that would cause suspicion!” Shiro countered, annoyed this whole meeting was happening. He knew what he was doing.

At least that’s what he kept telling himself, until he noticed how often his brain malfunctioned when he thought about those indigo eyes.

“26 year olds don’t just casually start hanging out with Garrison students,” Pidge spat, throwing her hands up. “He can’t be older than what? 19? 20 maybe? Why the hell would  _ Takashi Shirogane  _ start hanging out with someone that young out of nowhere--”

“ _ Watch it. _ ” Bringing that up almost made him feel weird about the whole thing.

“Age doesn’t really matter after a certain point, Pidge,” Allura pointed out, being younger than Shiro herself. “That’s not fair to bring up.”

“Whatever,” Pidge waved the topic off before she poked the bear some more. “So what, you two been texting? Planning to do something tomorrow?”

“Why do you care so much?” 

“Because all three of us are literally  _ paid _ to care!” Pidge gestured to Matt and Allura, both wincing at the anger from the shorter of the bunch. “He’s paid to keep your schedule, I’m paid to deal with the shitstorm your schedule causes, and she’s paid to be in your schedule! This matters to us!”

“You act like he’s going to stick around.” Any of them could tell Shiro’s heart wasn’t behind his statement.

“Do you want him to?” That’s when the room went silence. The question that could make or break the narrative. Make or break them.

“I’m not sure.” And then the answer that cracked the surface hit.

“You need to figure your shit out then,” Pidge’s voice had lowered, exhaustion in her eyes. “Because I guarantee you there’s already pictures of you two. In a platonic context or not, they will come out at some point. Maybe even when his face shows up on TV for that brief scene in Space Mall and whoever has it realizes it’s the “ _ mullet guy Takashi’s been hanging out with!” _ .”

“I’ve been careful.”

“Well Keith’s the one that told your guard about how you two met,” That caught Shiro’s attention, but he couldn’t say he was mad. Clearly his security team had his trust, so why wouldn’t Keith be honest? “So you need to make sure he’s not running his mouth.”

“He barely seems to talk to anyone at all.”

“Then why are you even pursuing him?” Pidge snorted, finishing her coffee as she wandered the room. “Is a pretty face worth that muc--”

“I think enough has been said,” Allura interrupted, all eyes on her. “Could I have some time alone with Takashi? Please?” Shiro nodded towards Matt as he gave him a cautious look. We’ll talk later. Pidge merely rolled her eyes and walked out, knowing she had crossed a line but was only doing her job. Matt followed suit, waving them off as he closed the door behind him. Shiro gave her a tired look, evidence that he was done being berated.

“You know I wouldn’t do that.” Allura gave him a sympathetic smile as she pushed her hair behind her ear, sitting on the coffee table in front of him with a hand on his knee.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Shiro’s face softened at the gentle touch.

“Tell me about him,” Allura rested her chin on her hands, almost like a friend waiting to hear gossip. “Tell me why you’re doing this.” 

“He’s beautiful,” Shiro blurted out, resting back against the chair and running both hands through his hair. “God, he’s so fucking beautiful. And awkward. It’s clear he isn’t a socialite but he gives off a vibe that draws you to him,” He paused, thinking back to the pool. “In private though. I’m not sure how he acts in school but when I saw him lit up, he was alone.”

“Doing what?”

“Dancing like a fool poolside,” They both smirked at that. “That’s why he dropped his phone. Saw me and fell in, couldn’t swim. Had to jump in and grab him--”

“You _ jumped in _ after him?”

“I tried to tell him to stand up, but he was splashing too loud.”

“You’re _ really _ interested in him, aren’t you?” Allura teased, running a hand through Shiro’s fringe.

“A bit,” Shiro’s cheeks were a cute shade of pink in Allura’s eyes. “He did have a stint of being just another fanboy, but he got over that. Then he didn’t seem to care I was there.”

“So you want someone who could care less who you are?”

“I just want to know  _ who he is. _ ” Then they shared a quiet moment, their thoughts running down the same road.

“You think he could be _ it. _ ” Allura didn’t have to say more. 

“I’d have to talk to him more,” Shiro reached for the coffee on the table Matt failed to drink. “Not trying to jump to conclusions.”

“Just be careful.” Allura ran a hand down Shiro’s face, concern in her voice.

“I am.”

“No, I mean  _ careful. _ Buy a cheap vehicle to stay undercover, stick to facetime and texting, be aware of what’s around you. Pidge has a point about pictures.”

“I know, I know.” Shiro cringed at the thought of having to look for a cheap car, but it was the best option. Allura rose then, fiddling with the hem of her dress before she spoke her final piece.

“Just let me know if…..the situation changes.” She wasn’t looking at him when she said it, her eyes remaining on the window behind him. She knew the narrative wasn’t going to last  _ forever.  _ She knew it wasn’t  _ real.  _ But it was something that was apart of her life for over a year now. Change was hard for her to accept.

“I will.”

She left shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight who?
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Woof Woof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro pokes Keith's guard dog.
> 
> Guard dogs are scary, but that's not the only thing he's afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a hot minute to figure out who was going to give Shiro a damn drink and tell him to chill.
> 
> I hope it works out :')

**[17:30] Shiro:** Hey do you like chinese food at all?

**[17:31] Shiro:** If so, what do you like? I was going to get some once I got off and thought I’d bring it to you for dinner if you were working

**[17:37] Shiro:** Shit you’re in an evening class aren’t you, sorry!

 

Two hours late to the conversation, Keith frowned as he glanced at the texts from Shiro. He had just gotten out of class and went to reply, a loud honk stopping his thumb from hitting enter.

“If that’s Shirogane’s texts you’re looking at, don’t reply!” Axca called, shaking a takeout bag in his direction as he opened the passenger door. Keith almost swooned at the scent of fried rice as he climbed in, buckling up before Axca took off, a tentative tap on her steering wheel.

“What’s with the arm floatie drawing on the front of the bag?” Of all things she could have asked, that was the first question. Keith flipped the bag around to see a sloppy drawing of arm floaties, along with the tagline “ _Great for 3ft pools!”_ with a winky face next to it. He couldn’t help but laugh as Axca elbowed his shoulder.

“It’s an inside joke.”

“Between _you_ and _Shiro?_ ” She sounded like an irritated PTA mom, driving her minivan with an aggravated hunch. “Since when does he have your number? Or more-so, how did _you_ get his? I’m sure he has multiple ways to get yours,” Keith went to answer, but she wasn’t done. “We haven’t seen each other since _Saturday_ , but I feel like I’ve been gone a year. What am I missing here?”

“I’d explain if you let me talk!” Keith pointed out, throwing his backpack in the back seat and resting the takeout bag on the floor between his feet.

“I just had to get that all out!” Axca shot back, sighing as they stopped at a red light. “Just like, what the _fuck?_ ” Keith felt the same way as she did, but he was living it. She was just watching the scenes unfold.

“I wish I knew.” Keith kept his eyes straight ahead as he explained the events to his friend, who couldn’t even look at him as she continued to drive and process everything he had said.

“It’s been sitting in the break room fridge for like two hours. He said he knew you’d be in class but just wanted to be nice. Now I’m thinking he’s mixing up _generosity_ with _something else._ ” Her tone left the rest open to interpretation, which only made Keith’s chest pound harder.

“What do you mean?” He tried to keep his voice leveled.

“You can’t tell me you’re still letting your fanboy-side blind you from what’s really going on here?” At Keith’s owlish blink, Axca shook her head, finding the closest spot to the motel and throwing her car into park. “Seriously? A gay man’s _gaydar_ is broken?”

“What?” Keith may be attractive, but his obliviousness was one of the reasons Axca was turned off the first time she met him in _that_ aspect. She took a deep breath and put her hands together, holding them in front of her mouth in thought as Keith waited, turned towards her.

“There’s been speculation for years that he’s gay, but it’s buried every time it’s tried to resurface.” Keith’s eyes widened as he followed her point. He had been on every forum dedicated to the man, even did freelance work for a fansite during high school. How would he have missed something like _that?_

“You think he’s----” Then he furrowed his brows, almost offended. ”How does he know _I’m_ gay?” Keith never tried to hide it, but he didn’t think he radiated like a rainbow either.

“I don’t think he does,” Axca gave him a sympathetic smile. “I just think he’s taking a shot in the dark rolling with the idea it’s just generosity,” She then snatched Keith’s phone out of his pocket, opening it to Shiro’s texts with Keith, eyes on the chinese food texts as Keith cleared their history every night. “You clear these?”

“In case someone _takes it_ ,” Keith tried to retrieve the device, but Axca’s grip tightened as she swatted him away. She was tapping something. “Give it back!”

“I will, I will,” Her gaze was on something a second longer, mouthing something to herself before she handed the phone back. “But yeah, he’s totally pining for you. _Look_ at you.” She flipped the overhead mirror down, pinching Keith’s cheek that was slowly pinking. A compliment was a compliment.

“So he’s only into my looks?” Axca snorted at how hurt Keith sounded. He was one of those individuals who didn’t use his looks to get his way, though. It was reasonable why he didn’t want that to be his main attraction.

“Does he have anything else to go off of?” When she realized how shitty that sounded, she rose her hands in innocence and backtracked. “I meant have you all talked besides the few brief instances you’ve crossed paths?”

“Not really.” They texted occasionally, just a greeting or a random complaint about someone they met at work. But they never really held a conversation, and they always ended with Shiro saying he had to go or he was in the middle of something. Because of who he was, Keith never questioned it. He just told him to have a nice day.

But after Axca’s point, Keith wondered who truly had something to do at 2:45am on a Wednesday.

“Maybe trying talking to him then?” Axca shrugged as if it was the easiest thing in the world. “I know it must be weird to casually text your idol, but all these signs are pointing to the fact he _wants_ to text you,” When Keith went to mention how Shiro was the one who always ended the text chains, she added, “I think he’s trying too hard, personally.”

“I guess looking at it like that, it is a little too much at once,” Materialistically, she was right. Anyone with half a brain would be right. “But he’s always the one to end the conversation. He’s not trying enough there.”

“Cool, then he can keep buying you expensive gifts you don’t need or want, and you can keep talking your ass off while he politely nods. It fits the Hollywood relationship stereotype perfectly!” Axca teased, earning a slap in the arm in response.

“Shut up!”

“Only mad because I’m right.”

Keith didn’t want her to be right.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His phone rang once. Then again. Again. And again. By the seventh time, Shiro regretted not putting his phone on silent before he went to bed, rolling over and blinding himself with the screen on full brightness._

_3:20am. An unknown number. Too persistent to be a spam caller. Shiro sighed and slid the answer button, resting it on his cheek as he remained laying on his side._

_“Five bucks says you’re in bed, and not at a party like you told Keith.” He was jolted awake by the feminine voice calling him out on his shit._

_“Who is this?” His first thought was Keith had given his number out, but he didn’t seem like one to do it. Also, whoever this was seemed to be calling on his behalf._

_“Just a concerned friend,” He tried to focus on her voice as she continued, sounding more and more familiar as he came to. “Now, is there a reason you didn’t want to tell him you wanted to go to bed? It is late, he’s in bed too. He would have understood.”_

_“Axca.” He spoke aloud as it hit him, the female motel employee floating into his mind._

_“Yes, now answer me.” She confirmed as he sighed, running a hand down his face._

_“Is it really your business?”_

_“Considering you’ve been gifting him like a princess but avoiding actually facing what your interest could mean, yes,” Shiro’s grateful his phone wasn’t cheap, for the grip he had on it had promise of crushing the device. “Talk to me.”_ _  
_ _“You have a lot of balls to call me this late and try to interrogate me about this.” His voice was strong, but his expression wasn’t. He felt like Axca had a gun to his head, when in reality he was sitting up in his bed, alone with a locked door._

_“I’m not trying to make it an interrogation, I’m trying to help you.”_

_“Like you know a damn thing about me," He felt his jaw tense. "Or care enough to."_

_“I honestly don’t, but he does,” He could hear the determination in her voice. She was like a guard dog keeping him at bay, when in reality he was the one holding himself there. “He told me about everything you did this weekend--” There was a pause at his sharp inhale, “--It doesn’t take a genius.”_

_“He really has a big mouth, doesn’t he?” Were those irritated tears in his eyes?_

_“No!” Shiro realized his teeth were clenched as she tried to talk herself down from the pedestal she came at him with. “He only told me because I asked, and I only asked because you showed up earlier,” There was another pause, her voice quieter when she returned. “I’m not here to expose you.”_

_“Expose what?” He spat, registering his heartbeat speeding up by the second. Did he slip up somewhere? Was Pidge right, that it was that obvious to people? He hadn’t lingered around Keith that long! “Since you seem to be a bigger stan than he is, please tell me what I’m hiding since I seem to be missing it myself!” He heard a frustrated sigh on the other end._

_“Fucks sake, Shirogane. I’m trying to help you.”_

_“Pissing someone off with accusations isn’t a good way to help them.”_

_“What have I accused you of exactly?” She shot back, a distasteful hiss. “Implying you might actually like Keith yet you’re pushing yourself away because you don’t want to fuck up the hetero narrative you have with Allura?”_

_“Watch it.” He could feel how threatening his tone was._

_“I’m just saying I think that behind the Shirogane brand, you’re just as normal as he is,” Her voice was residing. She was calming down, as he should. But he was scared. “He doesn’t need gifts or rides in expensive cars to be impressed. Just fucking tell him about yourself or something. And don’t lie about what you’re doing!” He rolled his eyes as he laid back down, thinking about if there even was a party tonight._

_“Why are you even calling me in the first place?” He felt like the girl had just beat the shit out of him then decided a pep talk would have gotten her point across better._

_“Like I said, concerned friend,” A pause. “And Matt’s been complaining to me how head-over-heels you are, despite how little you know about him.” If he wasn’t already awake, that admission would have woke him up again._

_“You’ve been texting Matt?”_

_“Casually. Way more than you text Keith.” She was teasing him._

_“But you said Keith told you everything that happened over the weekend. Why didn’t you just ask him?”_

_“I tried, but he told me it wasn’t his story to tell. He just mentioned a few times how dead set you were on seeing Keith over and over.”_

_“My own manager is fucking outing me to a stranger--”_

_“That just so happens to be one of Keith’s closest friends. I’ll be on your side if you make him happy, but right now you’re on the line of being a bigger fan of him than he is of you and he’s done nothing but sit still and look pretty. Is that really all you want out of him? Are you really a thirsty ass bitch?”_

_“Of course not.” He tried not to laugh at how sassily she referred to him as a “thirsty ass bitch”._

_“Then relax for a few days. You don’t need to constantly be sending him shit or acting like your world is ending because you haven’t heard from him in an hour. You’re way busier than he’ll ever be. Act like it.”_

_“Are you saying he doesn’t care if I don’t reply?”_

_“He does more than you’ll ever imagine, but if I see him walk into work with an Apple Watch or a Supreme hoodie, I’m going to scream.” Shiro sighed at how obvious he was being._

_“So I guess he knows then too.” What acquaintance just casually buys another acquaintance an expensive phone all while giving up their favorite clothing item to them?_

_God, he missed that hoodie. But he didn’t want to get another one._

_“Honestly, he had no idea until I pointed out the possibility earlier today. He's so oblivious it’s painful to witness,” There was a pause as he groaned again. “And before you snap at me. It’s not outing you if I’m telling the person you might out yourself for.”_

_“That’s a bold assumption to make.” There was a snort, then another break of silence._

_“It’s not an assumption,” He could tell she was finishing up. “If you do get your shit together and actually pursue him, you’re not going to be able to hide him. He had enough trouble coming out once, and something tells me you have as well. He won’t lock himself away with you. You don’t mean that much to him. No one does.”_

_The line died after that._

_His urge to sleep did too, but he never really did that anyway. The call was a welcome distraction from the memories that haunted him late into the night._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge would like to think that her berating Shiro the other day was what caused him to straighten up and focus on work more, forgetting about Keith entirely. But she wasn’t an idiot. None of them were.

“What happened?” She asked Shiro as he was getting fitted for a suit, she and Matt resting on one of the couches against the wall.

“What do you mean?” Shiro was straightening his v-neck, nodding as he was being prodded with measuring tape and swatches.

“You seem,” Matt cut in, trying to find the right words without seeming aggressive. “I  don’t know, different?” Shiro was a great actor, there was no denying that. But he also went from openly talking to himself about Keith and texting him to purposefully forgetting his phone in the suite and shrugging when Keith was brought up. It was almost as if his obsession with the guy had passed on to his team, and he had no choice but to move on.

“How so?” Shiro’s jaw was set, eyes avoiding the matching gazes reflecting in the mirror. Once again he forgot how obvious he could be about his thoughts and feelings. When he saw Matt elbow Pidge in the side, he knew he was done for as the smaller girl stood up, clapping her hands to stop the stylists.

“Can you all come with me for a moment? Shiro and Matt have to hash something out, and I think Allura had some changes to her gown she wanted me to run by you.” They all followed her out of the room without question, Matt locking the door behind them.

“I’m not going to make you spill your guts, but seriously, did something happen?” Shiro’s lips were in a tight line as Matt stood his ground, hands in the pockets of his military-style jacket. “You go from falling head-over-heels for Keith to shrugging his name off when asked. He stop replying or something?” Matt knew Shiro was being a little overbearing, but how bad could he be over texts?

“I haven’t texted him in a few days.” After the wake up call he got, the last thing he said to Keith was “you’re welcome” after Keith remembered to thank him for the food the next morning.

“Why not?”

“Schedule’s crazy,” Shiro gestured around the room they were in. “Lots of events coming up. Haven’t found time.”

“You have an hour to yourself in the morning before we come get you for work. You haven’t even shot him a good morning text? Hell, has he been reaching out to you?” At Shiro’s refusal to reply, Matt eyed his phone resting on the armchair, the one time he actually brought it with him. “Like you’d know considering you’ve been leaving it at your suite. I assume on purpose?” At Shiro’s shift in his gaze, Matt dashed for the phone, opening it and sliding to Keith’s texts as Shiro tried to fight for the device.

“Stop it!” Shiro hissed as Matt froze, closing the messages and putting the phone back on the arm chair.

“He’s texted you almost every other morning. The least you could do is say good morning back or thank you. What’s gotten into you?” Even if Shiro had lost interest in the guy, he wouldn’t be avoiding him like the plague.

Shiro only avoided things he was scared of.

And he must have caught on to Matt realizing why he was straying away, for the last word he spoke before he walked out sent Matt trudging elsewhere;

“Axca.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Axca tried to focus on the magazine in front of her, but the repetitive ringing of the bell on the front desk made her flip each page with a disgruntled force. Keith’s music was too loud for him to hear it, and after trying to get his attention for five minutes, she decided she was going to be the one to deal with the obvious family at the front desk. Who let their kid just ring a bell repeatedly? How were they not annoyed?

Because there weren’t any parents waiting at the front to stop their kid from being annoying.

It was just one annoying guy.

“Not again-” She started, but Matt shook his head.

“Not trying to stay here.” Matt snorted, nodding towards the door to their break room. Axca took one glance back to see Keith still preoccupied, shutting the door and walking towards the desk.

“What is it, then?”

“You tell me!” Matt tried to keep his composure as he slammed a fist on the desk. “What the hell did you do to Shiro?” She couldn’t hide the grin on her face as she held a hand out.

“Nothing _serious_ ,” Axca chirped, taking a seat behind the desk. “Just gave him a little pep talk a few nights ago, after he told Keith he was going to a party. His ass was in bed!” Matt paled at that.

“How’d you even get his number?”

“Off Keith’s phone, obviously.” Matt glanced at the door again to make sure the third party wouldn’t overhear.

“What gave you the right to do that?”

“The fact that I’m Keith’s friend so it’s my job to make sure he doesn’t get hurt?” It was Axca’s turn to slam a hand on the desk, Matt’s eyebrows raising in shock. Maybe even a little impressed. “I didn’t say anything that intentionally hurt your little boy-toy’s feelings, I just told him to back off a little on the gifts and obsession because Keith isn’t into all that. He just has to be _real_ with him,” She rose a pointed brow as Matt’s eyes widened. _She knew. He knew_. “Keith swings the same way.” She didn’t expect Matt to rest his head on the desk and groan.

“Of _course_ he does,” Matt shook his head. “Of course! But damn, you really told him off like that?” Matt gave her a simple look-over, smirking. “Who _are_ you?”

“Someone you clearly wanted to talk to, or you wouldn’t be here.” Axca felt herself wink. It was a subconscious choice. But Matt nodded slightly, waving off the interaction.

“Shiro’s just been acting weird since you did that. Fix him.” Axca snorted at Matt’s demand.

“Ask Keith to.” She went to open the break room door, a quick No! Stopping her in her tracks.

“Keith’s been texting him,” Matt tried to explain, a hand out to keep her still. “He’s been leaving his phone in the suite. Ignoring the texts on purpose."

“Why?”

“I’m not sure what you said exactly, but he only does this type of shit when he’s scared. He’s scared of talking to Keith.”

“Why?” Axca repeated. “Afraid to admit to himself that he may have found the one to come out for _again?_ ” Matt almost choked on his own spit, whipping his head around to make sure no one heard her comment.

“ _Again?_ ” Matt had a vice-like grip on the edge of the desk, losing his composure. “Seriously, who are you? How did you know he came out once before?” That made Axca glance around. Was this a test? Were they both set up to be honest about the same guy while his purpose was locked behind a door?

“Because if I remember correctly, there was a point in time where he _fell off_ the face of magazines,” Axca wasn’t a religious follower of Shiro’s like Keith was, but her roommate since college kept tabs that she casually looked at from time to time. “No one knew where he went. Then, he comes back with the hottest leading lady at the time on his arm? Seems suspicious.” if Matt hadn’t been raised right, he would have been throwing things at Axca to make her shut up.

“That’s _not_ why,” He growled through gritted teeth, hands in fists as he backed away from the desk. “But you aren’t wrong either. Just keep that shit to yourself, and don’t call him again, okay?” And Matt was off, storming through the front door of the motel.

“Text me later!” Axca called, sticking her tongue out as Matt flipped her off.

It was then she felt the door to the break room collide with a body resting against it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[21:30] Keith:** I’m sorry if Axca said anything rude. I swear I didn’t let my guard dog off her chain. She tore it out of my hands.

_He hadn’t gotten a reply in a few days, but thought the right thing to do was apologize on his friends’ behalf. Even if Shiro did lie about what he was doing that night._

**[21:33] Shiro:** It’s okay. I was being a little weird.

_He wouldn’t call it weird, just a little upfront. And after the revelation he had talking to Axca, it all made sense. He didn’t know what to do with it._

**[21:37] Shiro:** so i’m guessing u know then

_It was enough confirmation, but he didn’t want to find out like this. The whole situation sucked for both of them._

**[21:39] Keith:** I’m not believing anything until you tell me yourself. 

_A challenge and a kindness all at once._

**[21:40] Shiro:** Okay.

_He didn’t know how to take that. He wasn’t expecting an admission in reply, but okay? That had multiple meanings. Would he tell him? Was he content with acting like none of this ever happened?_

_Keith wasn’t, and he was determined to push back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's a bullet, so get out of his way.
> 
> Axca's a little harsh out of love. Woof.
> 
>  
> 
> The hollywood life is coming in the next chapter, lads ;)


	7. Mint-Chocolate Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pistachio ice cream isn't real, and Shiro doesn't sing.
> 
> Lance dances his way into this narrative whether the they like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream and homework is my LIFE rn.

**[12:00] Keith:** Are you shooting right now? Or do you have time to hang out at my place?"

_ After contemplating the flimsy invitation for hours, Keith finally hit send. His classes were canceled due to a large amount of auditions taking place at the Garrison, and he called in sick from work because he didn't feel like going. It was just him, his notebook, and the quiet walls of his apartment. A perfect atmosphere for a guy apparently afraid to even reply to him. _

**[12:05] Shiro:** "I'll be done in like an hour. Allura's whining the sun isn't cooperating with her highlighter, so she stormed off the set."

_ He didn't expect that. _

**[12:05] Keith:** You're both divas. Perfect for each other.

**[12:06] Shiro:** What's your least favorite food? I'm bringing it with me and forcing you to eat it for saying that.

_ Scary. _

**[12:08] Keith:** Mint chocolate chip ice cream, most definitely.

**[12:09] Shiro:** How can you hate that?

**[12:10] Keith:** How can you like it?

_ Shiro stopped responding after that, which put Keith on the edge of seat in excitement with the promise of his favorite ice cream coming his way. The burst of joy motivated him to finish another section of his current project.  _

_ A sketch of a giant robot swung a sword across the cover of his notebook. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Keith found himself pouting on his armchair as Shiro lounged on the couch in front of him, mint-chocolate chip ice cream in his hands while Keith was ice cream-less.

"I invite  _ you _ to _ my _ house, and you don't bring me anything?" His arms were folded, Shiro smirking from behind his spoon.

"I didn't realize it was _ required _ for a guest to bring an offering," Shiro shrugged, nodding towards the gas station bag resting on the table between them. "But last time I checked, I did bring you something."

"Pistachio isn't even a real flavor! No one eats it!" Keith glared at the bag like it was a parasite. He should have expected Shiro to pull something like this, but he was still mad it was pistachio of all flavors he decided to buy instead. 

"Then you can be the first." Shiro winked, closing the pint he was eating and putting it back in the bag. 

"Or I can just--" And removing it before Keith could snatch it.

" _ Nope. _ " He rested it on the side table next to the couch, as far away from Keith as it could be. Keith rolled his eyes and reached for the TV remote, tossing it around in contemplation. Shiro shook his head, shifting himself so he was sitting on the side closer to Keith. "You gonna keep playing with that or actually put something on?" He quipped, huffing a laugh at the startled look in Keith's indigo eyes. "Unless you only invited me over so we could stare at each other."

"Would you complain if I did?" Keith immediately shot back, leaning forward so he and Shiro were closer to glare. He expected the actor to back off, maybe even shoot him a glare back at the implication. At his soft shrug, however, it was Keith who backed off, navigating to Netflix without another word.

_ Conflicted, are we? _ He thought to himself, the texts from last night coming back to him, as well as Axca's voice. 

Keith himself was conflicted on the thought of jumping out his window when Netflix opened up, his recently watched bar right at the top of the screen. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't care that all of his recents were Shiro's shows and movies, but the fact that the actor was right next to him and bursting into laughter made Keith shrink in on himself and drop the remote.

"Holy  _ shit, _ " Shiro tried to stop himself from laughing, but he couldn't. "I didn't even know Netflix had all of these. _ God _ , this is nostalgic."

"And humiliating!" Keith scrambled to reach for the remote, only to be beat by a larger hand retrieving it first.

"How so?" Shiro was scrolling through the recents, observing how many of his titles were on the service. They were all conveniently listed in the bar. "You already told me meeting me was your main goal in life. This is nothing." 

So Shiro really did listen.

"This is borderline obsessive looking," Keith ran a hand down his face, gesturing towards the TV in shame. "And you just laughed at it. Even worse."

"Sorry if that hurt your feelings, but it is a little funny," Shiro's voice softened then as Keith was visibly trying to hide himself. "Which one is your favorite?" He unfolded then, eyebrow raised.

"You left work already, I'm not going to make you talk about it."

"But I asked," Shiro challenged, stretching his legs out on the couch. "So it's not bothering me if you answer." Keith held out his hand, demanding the remote as Shiro obliged. He pressed the button until the UI hovered over one of his recents, the thumbnail an image of Shiro standing bruised in a military outfit.

_ Atlas. _

"It was one of your stronger performances, and you weren't written as your usual self," Keith started to explain, but quieted when he saw the look of hurt on Shiro's face. Was it his choice that hurt? "Did you not like it?"

"It's not that," Shiro jumped when he felt Keith's worried gaze on him. "No. I'm glad you liked it. It was one of my more real roles, one could say," He nodded to himself as if he needed reassurance. Keith only watched a moment longer, frowning as Shiro shook him off. " _ What? _ "

"Nothing." He then moved the cursor to a different row, scrolling through the Disney section until he reached a movie he felt like watching.

_ Moana. _

"Oh man," Shiro's voice broke through his worry, sounding back to normal after his pained wave. "A musical boy, are we?" He dodged a pillow flying at him as Keith snorted.

"Like you won't start singing once "You're welcome" comes on."

"I don't sing." Shiro's jaw was set, but his lips were struggling to maintain their neutral stance.

"Whatever you say," Keith then started the movie, glancing over at the couch and realizing the TV was angled so the armchair didn't get a clear view. He'd either have to suck it up and watch the move at an angle, or be comfortable while watching one of his favorite disney movies. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" 

Shiro could only look at him in amazement that he felt the need to ask.

He thought he was the scared one.

"Are _ you _ asking _ me _ if you can sit on _ your _ couch?" Shiro had already started moving his legs to clear a spot, resorting to an upright position.

"You did sort of walk in and throw yourself over it entirely." Keith shrugged, walking over to assert the dominance Shiro implied he should have. He threw himself onto the cushion furthest from the star, missing his reaction as Keith focused solely on the movie.

"Really going to wedge a space between us as if I have a disease?" Shiro teased, keeping his feet on the floor as Keith stretched his legs out, the space filled.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to sit on you?" Had Shiro been this annoying all along?

"No, but you didn't have to actively tuck yourself into the opposite corner." Shiro challenged, a smirk on his face as he zoned in on the movie. He wasn't ready to jump at a quiet part when he felt a force slam down behind him.

Keith had moved closer, just barely invading his personal space.

"I was going to jump on you, but we're both too old for that." Shiro's heart skipped a beat as he could feel Keith's warmth radiating next to him. They weren't close enough to touch, but the promise was there. 

Keith had balls. Shiro would give him that. They continued to watch the movie in a comfortable silence, the outside world a distant thought as Shiro watched Keith light up like a child at certain musical parts in the movie. Shiro couldn't help but smile as he felt himself relax in his company. He almost felt bad that he was afraid to reply to texts, to try this. But here he was, in an apartment as big as his living room watching a Disney movie with a should-be stranger, not a care in the world.

He needed these breaks. He could get used to them. He should allow himself to have them.

He also should join in to Keith's performance of "You're Welcome" he was currently putting on in tune with the movie.

So he did.

They danced around the living room, Keith jumping from table to couch while Shiro stood by to catch him if he stumbled, singing to the ceiling and beyond as if it was a song to vibe to. It was childish, silly, but it was a moment.

A moment Keith's obliviousness just had to ruin.

After the movie ended and they both fell on opposite seats from performance exhaustion, Keith decided to poke the bear while keeping his gaze on the ceiling.

"You know, it's kind of funny."

"What is?"

"You're scared to reply to my generic texts yet you showed up at my house and sang a duet with me." He shouldn't have brought it up, but he had to get it out there. Say it aloud, if only to straighten his thoughts.

The latter wouldn't agree.

"Don't remind me." Keith tensed as the tone wasn't a groan, even a complaint. It was almost a weak threat.

"So you aren't having a good time?" Keith couldn't hide the hurt in his voice even if he wanted to.

"It's a nice escape," Shiro mused, eyes on the door in case he needed to leave. "That's why I came."

"So I'm a distraction." Keith deadpanned.

"From a lot of things, yes," And as Keith rolled his eyes and went to get up, Shiro held a hand out to stop him. "But that's isn't a  _ bad _ thing. I like that it's you." And instead of challenging Shiro for an explanation, even ignoring the slightly offended part of him, Keith let it go. He would have to take whatever Shiro said for what it was because he told him he wouldn't make assumptions until Shiro opened up himself.

The glint in those grey eyes were trying.

They also had their gaze on an object resting on the kitchen island.

"What's that?" If Keith hadn't fallen off the couch trying to get to it before Shiro did, Shiro wouldn't have it in his hands right now. "What's Voltron?"

"Nothing!" Keith tried to snatch it out of Shiro's hands, ignoring the height and build difference that made it virtually impossible for him to do so. 

"Doesn't look like nothing." Yet Shiro knew better than to open it. He just studied the cover drawing of a scribbled robot swinging a sword with arms that sort of resemble lion heads.

_ Creative. _

"Well it is, so put it down." 

"Sorry, didn't realize you were apart of a  _ secret robot cult _ ." Shiro then gently tossed it back on the counter, smirking at the angry red cheeks looking up at him.

"It's not a secret robot cult!" Keith then tore the notebook off the counter, flipping open to a random page to reveal handwriting that took the form of a script. "It's a script I'm writing from a dream I had!" He didn't give Shiro any time to read it as he closed it and put it back.

"You write?" Shiro couldn't stop the look of awe on his face. Keith then realized he told the man exactly what he wanted and was irritated all over again.

"That's what I said." He kept his gaze on the notebook. Anything to calm down and not look at the grey eyes observing him.

"Maybe you can tell me about it sometime," Keith looked back up at the genuine interest in Shiro's tone. "I saw something about space before you took it away. In case you couldn't tell from my car interior, I love that kind of shit."

"Astrology, or space in general?" There were only constellations in Shiro's car, regardless of the vibe the black lights gave.

"All of it. It's what I geek out about at night." Keith couldn't help the chuckle that came out at the idea of Shiro freaking out about constellations and spaceships in his suite room, the attached balcony giving a perfect view of the night sky.

"I'm the same way," He tapped the notebook cover. "Reason this happened." 

"Now you have to tell me about it." Shiro checked the time on his phone, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to leave it alone.

"Sometime, I guess," Keith didn't miss the conflict on his face. "You probably have to get going though. Last minute shoot or something?"

"Allura has a dress fitting that she insist I attend," Shiro rolled his eyes. "It's just an award show we aren't even nominated for. She tries too much."

"And I assume you just throw on a suit you bought at  _ Men's Warehouse _ and wake up that flawless looking?" Keith teased, ignoring the awkward comment he just gave Shiro without thinking. 

"You know it," Shiro winked then. He winked at Keith! "Catch you later then?" And with a nod Shiro was off, pausing in the doorway as he felt Keith still in the same position by the counter.

"Yes?" Keith called as Shiro turned around.

"I forgot to ask, you busy Friday night?" Keith's boss's voice floated into his mind.

"I work, remember?" Shiro waved his explanation off with a laugh.

"Call out."

"I did today," Keith gave a cheeky smile at Shiro's shocked expression. "But humor me with a good enough reason and I'll think about it." Axca was going to kill him.

He'd give her his pay for that day.

"The wrap party is Friday," Keith furrowed his brows, "We shot mainly out of country," Then nodded at explanation. "Was wondering if you wanted to come."

"You're inviting me to your movie's wrap party?" What did Keith do to deserve that?

"Judging by the bags under your eyes, you need one." It was Keith's turn to glare while Shiro flashed him a smile.

"Ah, yes. Drugs, booze and socialites. A perfect cure for exhaustion," Shiro tried to hide how irritated he was at Keith's attempts to dodge his invitation. "Some of us don't have makeup artists on call to make sure our concealer doesn't crack." Keith hoped that was the right product that covered bags. It was called concealer.

"You think I do?" Shiro reached in his pocket and pulled out a miniature tube of concealer. "You learn after awhile. Have to keep the image alive, right?" He shook it in Keith's direction as he stood there, dumbfounded. "And don't act like you don't carry around eyeliner in your jacket pocket. I see the remains of a wing you didn't scrub off last night." Keith immediately reached towards his eye, scrubbing hard to find black residue on his fingers.

_ Shit. _

" _ Gee _ , thanks for pointing it out."

"I'll text you the address." The front door was almost closed by a crack before Keith spoke up again.

"I don't have a car," Shiro peeked back in with a skeptical look. "Mom works late with hers."

"How do you get to school?" The Garrison was way too far out to walk, and even the bus stop was a bit of a hike.

"Friend drives me most of the time. Bus sometimes." Yikes.

"Have them come too then if they don't have classes." Then Shiro left before Keith could counter him again.

Keith was left with his heart beating in nervousness and something else he didn't want to face.

He immediately grabbed his phone and tapped the stupid name Lance put into his phone for his number.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[15:23] Keith:** Skip class friday evening.

**[15:24] DanceyLancey:** What? Want me to cover your motel shift so you can go write again?

**[15:24] Keith:** No. We're going to a party.

**[15:25] DanceyLancey:** A PARTY

**[15:25] DanceyLancey:** wait since when do you party

**[15:26] Keith:** Since Shiro invited both of us to the Balmerra Terra wrap party.

**[15:26] DanceyLancey:** back at it again with the "Shiro" fact

**[15:26] DanceyLancey:** but what the fuck are you really talking to him why would he invite you to a party invite ME to a party what is HAPPENING KOGANE

**[15:27] Keith:** You're my ride, so you have to be invited. :P Don't worry about anything else.

**[15:28] DanceyLancey:** i dont give a FUCK ill see you friDAY NIGHT 

**[15:28] Keith:** Cya then.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what, are you two a thing behind the scenes or something?" Keith almost choked on his water as Lance danced in excitement in the driver's seat, eyes on Keith in awe. "You  _ are _ aren't you? Oh my god!"

"No, no!" Keith shook his head, trying to keep his friend from being a loudmouth with the windows down. "We're not. It's not like that."

"Yet he bought you an expensive phone, gave you his  _ favorite _ hoodie, and invited you to a private event specifically for A-Listers and cast members?" Keith didn't bother asking how he knew all that. Keith wasn't very secretive. Lance could easily piece it all together if he wanted to.

"It's his favorite?" Shiro acted as if it was nothing to him.

"Yeah!" Lance eyed him curiously. "Man, I know something about  _ your man _ that you don't?"

"Shut up!" Lance swerved the car dodging a swat from Keith.

"It was in the latest edition of  _ People _ . They asked him about his time shooting in Singapore for the movie. Asked him what he missed. He said he missed the clothing stores because they had such soft clothing. He got a  _ hoodie _ there," Watching Keith process the information, Lance wondered how his friend survived anything for how blind he was. "Did you even _ read _ the tag on it?"

It did talk about a Singapore boutique.

Keith nodded quietly, ignoring the implications in his head slowly getting louder.

"I should force it back then."

"He clearly gave it to you for a reason."

"Yeah, I fell in a pool and he knew I couldn't go back to work shirtless." Shiro's chest flashed into his mind, causing him to jerk backwards in the seat to make it fade away.

"And I'm sure you tried to give it back at some point after, which he refused to accept?"

The silence was revealing.

"He might be Bi, if anything," Lance mused aloud, pulling into a nearby parking lot seeing as the valet line was too long. "But the way he looks at Allura. It's always so force--Oh my god!" It was if a genius idea hit him. "She's his  _ beard! _ Holy shit!" Keith smacked a hand across Lance's mouth as he saw party-goers heading to the event, Lance's window still down.

"Could you watch your surroundings before you yell shit?"

"Could you open your eyes and realize  _ Takashi Shirogane _ is pining for you and one or either of you are keeping it at bay?" Keith chewed on his thumbnail in thought as Lance sighed, tapping the steering wheel as they sat in park.

"I told him I wouldn't believe anything until he told me _ himself. _ " It was confirmation and open-ended all at once. 

Lance wouldn't stand for it.

"And what if he  _ doesn't? _ "

"Then he doesn't." And Keith would still play into it, because Keith wasn't cautious. He didn't date much, but when he did, he latched on like a lifeline. It's why he made himself into a distant person. He couldn't help this. Shiro knew that. 

Was he being manipulated?

No, Shiro _ wouldn't. _ He's just confused himself.

"Well you can accept that all you want, but I don't have to." And with that vague message, Lance jumped out of the car, a determined beat in his step as he headed towards the party, Keith running to catch up to him.

"What are you going to do?" Keith's mind was racing at the thought of Lance questioning Shiro here, of all places. "Don't say anything!"

"I'm not!" Lance assured, hand around Keith's wrist as they marched towards the line to get in. "We are going to do something though. Just trust me!"

And with that they left their Garrison personas behind, no longer students. Just individuals living it up at a A-List party where they were going to make an impression.

On two people in specific.

Hell, maybe _ three. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to find anyone in the club was a game of  _ Where's Waldo _ , so Keith and Lance found themselves resting against one of the bars, X's on the back of Keith's hand.

"Told you ya’ should have gotten a fake ID Freshman year," Lance snorted from behind his martini, the back of his hand sparkling from his moisturizer. "Now you look like a _ loser. _ "

"I could just go wash it off." Keith tried to argue, the bartender eyeing his hand as he spoke. He waved them off, too well behaved to try that.

"Yet you won't." Lance waved for a refill, living up the perk of an open bar. 

"I don't drink anyway." The last time Keith had gotten drunk with Lance, he woke up in the parking lot of an _ IHOP _ in a different state.

He'd be a great person to party with if he allowed it.

"Good on you." He heard a voice from behind him. A familiar voice that had Lance's eyes on the verge of popping out of their sockets. Keith turned to see Shiro standing behind them, Allura loosely hanging onto his arm as she waved politely.

Keith could argue her eyes were wide looking at someone behind him.

_ Lance. _

"Sort of makes me the party pooper though." Keith laughed as he watched the bartender serve Allura and Shiro a strawberry daiquiri, wondering what they tasted like.

_ No. _

"Well, if you don't want to erase the X to keep your conscience clear," Allura glanced up at the bartender who nodded and grabbed a glass. "I'm sure we can act like it was never there in the first place for tonight."

A third Daiquiri was slid in Keith's direction, Lance making a noise as he eyed it in curiosity.

Lance didn't miss Shiro's lingering gaze the whole encounter.

"Who's your friend?" Shiro asked, just loud enough for Keith to hear as he knocked the drink back.

_ He was so fucked. _

"I'm Lance!" Lance replied before Keith could, Shiro stepping back at how outgoing the lanky one was. "Expert _ lip reader, _ Dancing trainee at the Garrison."

"You dance?" Allura sounded more enthused than any of them. Lance couldn't help but smirk as Shiro didn't seem the least bit affected.

That is, until the bartender came back.

Shiro pulled Allura little closer, switching sides with her so he was further from Keith.

_ Of course.  _

"Yeah. Learned young, hoping to be a background dancer on stage for someone someday." Keith always hated how Lance had such small aspirations. That was a huge gig that would probably get his face out to other dance companies, but Lance had the skill to teach choreography at his own studio. He should want something that was  _ his own _ .

Or maybe Keith was stuck with that mentality and should keep it to himself.

"Hopefully we'll see some of that on the floor tonight." Allura gestured towards the bright floor, the lights changing to the beat of the songs the DJ was playing. Her face fell to a neutral expression when she saw something behind the two, nodding slightly as Shiro's face fell the same way. 

"Enjoy your night, guys." Shiro deadpanned, the two disappearing into the crowd with more drinks in hand. Keith went to say something, maybe even breathe, before he was on his toes at his friend's proclamation.

"I'm gay tonight!" He slammed his glass down, waving for two more drinks for the two of them.

" _ What? _ " Keith eyed his empty glass, debating if he should stop.

"We're getting on that _ goddamn _ floor and grinding on each other like it's the last thing we'll ever do."

Yeah, he wanted another.

"Why the _ hell _ would we do that?" He thanked the bartender as he started to down another daiquiri.

"To make Shiro  _ jealous! _ " Keith really needed to stop drinking anything around Lance. "You couldn't feel the gaze he was giving you? Dude definitely wishes it was you on his arm! Not her! And man, the way she was looking at  _ me-- _ "

"Now I think you're getting lost in your dreams." It was no secret Lance had a crush on Allura. She was the main reason he got into the cheesy teen drama shows.

"Maybe, but I have more _ balls _ to pursue mine than you."

"And how will you do that considering my dream is latched onto yours--"

"Separate them by jealousy," Lance shrugged as if it was a foolproof plan. "Now drink up. Not saying you can't dance, but you ain't a _ freak _ unless you're intoxicated--"

"Fuck off!" Keith's cheeks were as red as the crimson button up he was currently wearing. He had his sleeves rolled up, all the buttons intact while Lance wore a similar pastel blue one. One of his buttons were already undone, but the more he drank, the more he unbuttoned. "We're not going on the dance floor shirtless, right?"

"Aw, you're common sense is already fading," Lance gave him a sympathetic smile as he ran a hand down Keith's jaw. "We can do this. Let's go!" And they were off, Lance enthusiastically pulling on Keith's wrist to make it to the middle of the floor.

_ Their jeans were too tight, their scents of alcohol and ocean cologne strong, but they were there. Forcibly lost in the moment as the song switched to one soft vibe to a hardcore dance one, the floor going from casual head bobbing to full on reaching for one another. _

_ The floor ended up circling the two, for how well they moved together. _

_ One could say they appeared to be a couple. _

_ A more experienced dancer could point how they just rehearsed together a lot. _

_ "He's not going to openly express jealousy at such a public event." Keith pointed out, eyes fixated on the crowd searching for grey. _

_ "I'm not expecting an all out proclamation, but alcohol has a way of painting a face." Lance explained, his arms around Keith's neck. _

_ Keith and Lance's shirts were barely hanging on at one point, chest's sweaty and close as if they were looking to go for each other right there in the middle of the floor. Security would have escorted them out for putting on such a performance if there weren't other couples doing the same as well. _

_ Everyone was drunk and horny. It was bound to happen. _

_ But what Lance didn't expect to happen was Keith tilt his head up to try and kiss him, Lance bowing his head to dodge it in time with the music and shake his head teasingly. He glanced to the side to see two sets of eyes doing exactly what he wanted, but Keith's were unconvinced. _

_ One glance was shocked, almost pained and conflicted. Glazed over. Another was shocked, but observant. Trying to find an explanation. _

_ "I'm not the one you want to kiss." Lance explained breathlessly, turning Keith to move in tune with his behind as he directed him towards the watching eyes, the crowd seeming to come together to hide them all. _

Lance gave Keith a slight push in their direction, Keith dragging him along as they tumbled towards the two A-Listers with their arms folded.

"Didn't realize you two were an actual thing." Shiro deadpanned, swallowing a lump in his throat as the alcohol started to cloud his judgement.

"What's it to you?" Lance's mouth managed to get even louder when he had a few too many. "Not like you two have _ something _ going, right?" The music still kept his words between the four. "Just text occasionally.  _ Pals! _ Pals that buy each other _ overpriced  _ shit and ignore each other three days later!  _ Best friends _ ." He was rambling, an arm around Keith as the raven-haired boy was struggling to stand still.

They both watched Allura have a visible  _ a-ha _ moment, her eyes widening before they zoned in on Lance. She quickly whispered something to Shiro that made him clench his jaw, her next move swift as the wind.

"Come with me." She had a grip on Lance's forearm like he's never felt before, falling off of Keith before she dragged him halfway across the club.

"Lance-"

"Did you really think that would work?" Shiro spat, his words slurred.

"The look on your face says it did." Keith teased, his words as slurred as Shiro's.

"Forget that!" Shiro quickly tried to straighten his expression, to no avail. "Trying to make me jealous at my own fucking party? Who does that?" Keith noticed the heavy security presence surrounding them as they argued.

"It was his idea." Keith knew it was a weak excuse.

"That you just blindly went along with?" But Shiro had a lot of balls to be mad at nothing.

"That's what I do! Just blindly go along with people's shit," Keith ripped another drink off a waiter walking by, throwing the glass behind Shiro in anger. "Isn't that what I'm doing with  _ you?  _ Your stupid fucking narrative?"

"You're not part of that!" Shiro furrowed his brows, his glare stabbing Keith in his exposed chest. A chest he couldn't stop looking at, fighting his gaze in case anyone was looking.

"Oh I _ know _ ," Keith waved a hand in Shiro's face. "We're just _ friends _ , if even that! Just friends who barely text each other yet show up at my apartment. Yet seem to be floating through each other's minds like a  _ wet dream _ . Or a  _ nightmare! _ What is it to you?"

"Keith." But Keith wasn't done. This was the reason he never drank; he had the confidence boost to go off when he was mad.

"Why invite me if you're gonna act like I don't exist? I had to basically strip on the dance floor to get your attention because I'm assuming you need to act like you don't know who the hell I am!" Keith was yelling in Shiro's face at this point, shirt hanging off of an arm. 

" _ Keith _ ." Shiro had to keep himself composed to not shout back--Keith was well past his limit. He noticed a few sets of eyes watching--important eyes. Not paparazzi, not costars. Bosses. Directors. Security. All with an inquisitive eye.

"No,  _ Takashi _ , you're going to fucking listen-!" Hearing his real name said in such a way sent Shiro over the edge, his hand on Keith's wrist and feet walking them towards the back of the club faster than he could process.

"You're drunk, so you need to stop talking." Shiro said as calmly as he could, part of him wanting to lash out at the audacity Keith had at bringing all this up in his domain. His movie. His  _ safe place.  _

Part of him wanted to tell Keith he was right, apologize, and kiss him.

The alcohol caused both ideas to flow seamlessly.

Hand still around Keith's wrist, Shiro lightly slammed him against the wall, pressing up so he couldn't get away.

"Ah-!" Keith squirmed in his grasp, his eyes screaming for something. For  _ Shiro _ . "You can't shut me up! I don't want to out you, I just want to know why you're so fucking adamant about keeping it under wra---"

He was silenced by lips pressing against his.

Lips he had always dreamed about. Thought about. Longed for.

He just got what he wanted, and lost it as fast as it came.

"That enough  _ confirmation _ on things to make you shut the fuck up?" Shiro hissed, but it wasn't vicious.His tone was more hurt than anything. At Keith's nod Shiro let him go, wiping his mouth and running a hand through his fringe. 

" _ Shiro! _ " They both froze at a shout, turning to see Lance and Allura in the doorway, one of their private security behind them blocking the view from the partygoers. "What the hell?"

Keith slowly slid down the wall in embarrassment, trying to hide himself as Shiro remained still with wide eyes.

"Keith?" Lance called as he fell next to him, both too intoxicated for their own good. "Hey, it's just us, no one saw--

"I shouldn't have invited you guys," Shiro didn't glance down as Lance tried to help Keith stand up, Allura watching the scene with a concerned eye as Shiro stumbled by her to go back to the party. Back to the facade. "I'm sorry."

"He kissed me--" Keith repeated to himself, feeling his stomach turn as Lance started to push his hair back. "He--"

"I know." Lance flinched as Keith leaned over, puking to the side as Allura made a worried noise. 

"I'll send someone to clean that up and call a ride for you both." Allura assured them, her eyes lingering on Lance's grateful gaze a second longer than she should have.

Lance reached in his jean pocket to make sure the folded napkin was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narratives are hard to keep. :D
> 
> Have a good day! :)


	8. Satur-gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are made, and Keith tells an embarrassing story.
> 
> Somebody get Lance his car back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creative spur spawns two updates in a week. WOO!

"Shiro's a total asshole. Why'd Keith have to fall for him?"

"I don't think he's a _total_ asshole. You were all pretty intoxicated. Maybe he's an angry drunk."

"So you're siding with him now?"

"I've grilled him twice now. Do you think I am?"

"Twice?"

Keith woke with a sharp pounding in his head, the voices quieting as he groaned a noise that sounded like a dying animal. He tried to get up, footsteps moving towards him as he rolled off the couch, hitting the carpet face first.

"Morning, sunshine." Axca teased, offering a hand to help him up as he blinked to clear his vision.

He took one look around the place and already had a million questions.

"How'd I--" He noticed Lance was up and cheery for someone who drank more than Keith did last night. "How'd we--"

"Shiro called me after your _event,_ " Axca said it as if it was a tabloid shocker. "And before you ask, I yelled at him too. But seriously what the hell were you two thinking?" Keith took her hand and stood, Lance holding a hand to his chest in offense.

"What did _I_ do?"

" _Grinded_ on my best friend to make a point at Shiro's own party?" How much did Shiro tell her? "I get why you did it, but why _there?_ You may as well as went to the movie shoot and made out in front of him!"

"I guess it was a little douche-y," Keith kept his gaze low, ashamed. "But he shouldn't have kissed me! Why did he kiss me?" Keith vaguely remembered the word _confirmation_ coming out of Shiro's mouth, but the fact that he stormed off right after and didn't make sure he was okay stung a little.

He'd go through it again.

"Trust me, I yelled at him for that." Once again, the guard dog took her own leash.

"Well before you three have a yelling session to figure out how the lovebirds are going to get together," Lance waved a hand between the two, a coffee mug in the other. "Can you tell me where my car is? I have a class to get to."

"It's still at the lot near the club." Axca walked towards her kitchen, bowl in hand for Keith.

" _What?_ " Lance jumped, his button up shirt on backwards.

"Yeah, you'll have to get it later." She handed a bowl of captain crunch to Keith along with a glass of water. He ate in silence, his head still pounding.

"Why can't you take me to pick it up real quick?" What was Axca, an Uber?

"Why can't you just take the damn bus?" She shot back, hand on her hip.

"My car!" Lance whined, thinking repeating the missing object would make it appear outside.

"mY cAr!" Axca mocked him, Keith slamming his spoon into his bowl as they both wouldn't stop.

"I'll call my mom to take you to your damn car." Keith's hand was already gripping his phone in annoyance, pressing his mother's number and walking onto Axca's deck while Lance and her continued to squawk at one another.

"Keith?" He knew a worried mother voice when he heard one.

"Hi mom."

"Are you okay?" He sighed as he wondered if she'd been called already.

"Yeah, why?" Feigning innocence was a good start.

"Axca called me when she picked you up. Didn't tell me much, just said you were too drunk to drive home from a party. Since when do you go to parties?" Keith tried to ignore the memory of Shiro's hurt eyes while he was dancing as he mustered up a response.

"I'm turning a new leaf?" It was a question and excuse all in one.

"Or you're still talking to Takashi."

"More or less," There was a pause. Krolia let him think. "That's not why I called though. We will talk about it, but Lance needs a ride to his car. Can you help him out?"

"Where's his car?"

"At the club the party was at."

" _Lovely._ I'll be over soon. Figure out the address because I doubt either of you saved it."

"Thanks mom."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't ask her to bring you your work clothes?" Axca asked as she buttoned her hawaiian shirt, Keith downing two Motrin to dull the pain in his head.

"I'm not going." Keith spoke into his glass, Axca tearing it out of his hand before he could finish.

"Like _hell_ you aren't," she eyed him up and down, the result of a shitty night evident all over him. "You already called out last night. I don't want your share again, I want help. We're stopping by your place."

"Axca, please-"

"Keith, grow up." She was like the older sister he never had. He grumbled to himself as she grabbed her car keys, heading for his apartment to retrieve his work clothes.

As he got off the elevator and headed for his door, however, he wasn't greeted with the usual emptiness in front of his place.

There was a small basket wrapped in plastic with a galaxy-themed bow. It was all black. On closer inspection, the basket contained two bottles of water, a travel size container of Motrin, and a bottle of Pedialyte.

_"The only things you should be drinking."_

The tag wasn't signed. He sighed at why, the sigh turning into a small pit of rage bubbling within him as he carried the basket inside, throwing it on the kitchen counter before taking his phone out.

He didn't hesitate this time.

 **[08:30] Keith:** Can we talk about what happened last night?

He put his phone next to the basket, wandering off to his room to change for work and wash his face before he returned, his demeanor more revitalized than before despite the lingering scowl on his face.

 **[08:35] Shiro:** It's complicated.

Of course he'd be up. He was probably getting ready to go live his perfect life with his fake-ass-but-too-kind girlfriend living their completely hetero life being the up-and-coming IT couple for the country's youth to fawn over and aspire to be. His response was a simple wave off of a serious problem. Keith clenched his teeth as he typed his response, almost throwing the phone at the thought of being waved off like he was nothing. His feelings were nothing.

He was actually developing feelings for Shiro. Not just admiration. Not just fanboying. He wanted Shiro. The one he met, not the one the world had.

 **[08:37] Keith:** So it was a drunk mistake, yeah? Got it. Probably thought I was Allura or something, implying alcohol can do that to a person. I sure as hell got fucked up. Have a good day!

He hit send and dug out the Pedialyte from the basket, locking his door behind him as he headed back to Axca's car in the garage, his phone buzzing again in the process.

 **[08:38] Shiro:** Wait, what? I never said that.

Keith couldn't help the strangled laugh that came out of him as he climbed back into the car, Axca eyeing the bottle curiously.

"You just casually have Pedialyte at your house?" She started the car and headed out, Keith almost dozing off in his seat.

"Found a hangover recovery package outside my door."

"And I'm assuming he's the text you're ignoring." Keith's phone had chimed again during the ride.

 **[08:41] Shiro:** Keith, don't push this. It wasn't that, I just don't have time to talk about it right now. I don't even know what to say.

Keith glanced at as much as the text as the notification would show, huffing before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Who's ready for work?" Keith faked a cheery tone, refusing to acknowledge Axca's question or look of concern she currently wore. He was just going to act like it was a normal work day, and deal with life's bullshit later. Maybe Lance would want to have a movie marathon and bitch about life. Maybe Axca would want to go wander around Sephora.

His phone went off two more times before he put it on silent for work.

 **[08:50] Shiro:** Keith, please.

**[09:15] Missed Call (1) from Shiro.**

His phone spent the rest of the day muted in his back pocket.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit!" Shiro threw his phone on the bed, running both hands through his hair as he paced the suite in nervousness.

He fucked up. He well and truly fucked up and he couldn't blame Keith.

Well, he didn't want to. Keith shouldn't have done what he did, but he didn't have to react. He didn't even have to stare. But how could he not? It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, but it pissed him off because he wasn't part of it.

Some wannabe fanboy of Allura's was who then had the audacity to try to confront Shiro in the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Allura was cooking them breakfast in the suite kitchen, walking in with a mug of coffee for him.

"He won't respond," Shiro explained, taking the coffee gratefully as Allura guided him back out towards the kitchen to eat. "He has it all wrong and won't respond."

"And did you try explaining yourself to Keith?"Allura rose a precise brow as she slid a plate of eggs and toast his way.

"Well, yeah," Shiro tried with a mouthful of food, Allura's gaze remaining until he corrected himself. "No."

"What did you say?"

"He asked if we could talk about last night, and I said it was complicated."

"Ah, vague as usual." Allura mused as she ate her oatmeal, sitting on the counter behind her.

"Am I supposed to be open and honest?" Allura could tell he was suffering from a painless hangover, the pain coming from a different source. "I thought contractually I wasn't allowed to tell anyone."

"Yet you insist on continuing to talk to him, and after last night I presume plan to pursue him completely?" Shiro almost choked on an egg.

"What do you mean completely?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot since we got back here last night," Allura started, a small smile on her face that Shiro couldn't read. "Keith's friend is _adorable._ " Shiro's stomach dropped at where this was going.

"Allura-"

"The question isn't _when are you coming out_ , Takashi," Allura ran a hand through Shiro's hair, his plate moved to the side so they could rest against the counter eye-to-eye. "It's _when are we breaking this off?_ "

He wouldn't admit it, but the real question did hurt. They kept up this facade for almost a year now,  their faces everywhere and names tied at the hip. But they couldn't continue. Not if their interests were elsewhere. Change was scary, but it was necessary.

"After the PR interviews for the movie." Shiro decided, Allura's face evidence she wasn't satisfied with that.

"That could be another six months," They could walk the red carpet separately and go to premieres broken up, but the interviews weren't going to come out until a long time from now. "You think Keith's going to wait that long? From how you're acting, I'd say you have a day if even."

"Then we record them all now, say it's due to a scheduling conflict, and break up publically," Shiro spoke as if it was that simple. "As for Keith; if we're set on this plan, I'll tell him whatever he wants to know to stay."

"And what if you're an open book, and he still wants to leave?"

"Then I guess it was never meant to be, and he and I will go our separate ways. _Shallura_ will still split as well," Shiro snorted at the fan-given "ship" name they had. "And hopefully you will have a better chance with Lance." Allura's cheeks pinked at the mention of Keith's friends name.

"It's decided, then." They both nodded in agreement, a pair of footsteps rounding the corner startling them.

"And I guess it's a good thing I was the one who snuck in and not Pidge, because this suite would be torn apart if not." Matt was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, understanding in his features.

"So you'll pass it on to Pidge for us to avoid that?" Allura and Shiro both spread cheeky smiles across their faces as Matt groaned, nodding.

"Only because she can't kill me. She doesn't want to be the full on manager."

This plan would put a lot on Pidge's plate, though.

Shiro finally felt content, and figured he'd give Keith time to calm down before he decided to text him an explanation of the plan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Has Shiro left the hotel today at all?"_

_"No, why? Something wrong?"_

_"Nothing you need to worry about. Make sure the cameras on the floor are cut off and no one gets on or off it._

_"Should I be concerned?"_

_"No, I just need to talk to him and I know how he is about his privacy."_

_"Understood." As if the guest in question ever gave a damn about his privacy._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro's time to relax and process how his life was going to change didn't last long despite hours flying by. He felt like it had been an hour at most. The sound of a pounding on his door interrupted it, sending a chill down his spine at who it could be.

Pidge? No, she was at a meeting. Allura and Matt didn't knock like that.

The knocking didn't stop as Shiro pulled himself off his bed, walking towards the door with a feeling of dread in the back of his mind.

Who could it be?

He opened the door a crack before a shorter man blew past him, the door flying open and leaving a trail of fury. Shiro didn't even have time to process the intruder before they went off.

"Wanna know what's _actually_ complicated?" Keith was out of breath though his voice was still harsh. Shiro could tell Keith never let out pent up rage like this before.

"Hm?" He didn't know what to do, so he merely stood in the middle of the living room while Keith paced around the place.

"This! This is fucking complicated," Keith ran a hand down his face, directing it's point towards Shiro. " _You_ are. Not whatever story you have behind _the door_ , not whatever _the lock_ tells, you just are in general." His implications struck a chord. "It's not fair."

"Like you're any better." Shiro had no reason to say this, but his defensive side felt the need to spit a retort.

"You're the one afraid of getting close to find out anything about me!" Shiro was grateful this was the family floor for how loud Keith was being. He almost winced at the volume. "Do you even want to? Or am I just a cute _groupie_ to you?" Another chord struck. Shiro was slowly forgetting how good he felt earlier, planning to tell Keith his plan.

Now he was almost desperate to, if only the raven-haired beauty would shut up.

"Not to be overdramatic but I'd love to know before this goes any further." Keith then took a deep breath, his anger residing as he got his piece of mind out.

It was then Shiro's turn.

"Did you listen to what I said at the party?" Shiro started, his voice calm despite his desire to shout back. He had to be level-headed for this to work. "The part about confirmation?"

"I heard you, but I also remember you walking away after you kissed me. Very conflicting actions, Mr. Shirogane." The way Keith teased his last name like that was another button pressed.

"I had no choice," Keith couldn't help but laugh at Shiro's choice of excuse. "But that's not how it's going to be anymore." Then he quieted, watching Shiro take a seat in the suite's living room, almost begging Keith to sit with him and listen.

He would. Keith hated being angry, despite having more than enough reasons to be.

"Go on." He slowly lowered himself on the armchair opposite Shiro. A deja-vu moment on white leather seating.

"Allura and I are breaking up," Shiro started, Keith's eyebrows immediately shooting up. "The narrative, that is."

" _What?_ " The narrative was all about image and apparently hiding Shiro's truth. That was a horrible business decision in Keith's mind.

"It's best for both of us." Shiro tried to end it there, but Keith wasn't done.

"How so?" Keith wasn't trying to get ahead of himself,  but he needed to know the whole story.

"Well, the friend you brought to the party sparked an interest in Allura's mind," Shiro paused for a moment, trying not to laugh at Keith's shocked reaction stuck on his face. "And I'm tired of dragging you along." Then it fell.

"Dragging me along?" Keith's voice was small, almost turning Shiro's neutral expression into a frown.

"Would it be wrong for me to assume that you're interested in me considering you're here?" Shiro retorted with a question, trying to form his next words carefully. "As _more_ than just a fan? A friend, if anything?"

"No," Keith leaned back into the chair, swinging his legs over the arm casually. "I am." He was more curious than anything, but looking at the man in front of him sent a spark running through him that lit him up like a christmas tree.

"Yet I've given you no reason to be because I'm too afraid to be honest with myself. With _you._ And you're still here."

"I did barge in yelling."

"Because I've been playing with you. Unintentionally, I promise. But I'm done with it. I want to be honest with you. Open. So we're calling it off." Keith eyed Shiro for a moment, watching the wallpaper on his mental walls slowly peel off in front of him. He wa _s trying._

But Keith knew that wasn't all of it.

"But you aren't going to come out _publicly._ " It was bold of him to ask, he knew that as well. Expecting Shiro to go all out for a guy he barely knew was stupid, but he had to know where this was going. If it was worth his time. His heart.

"Not for the _foreseeable_ future, no." Shiro spoke in such a way that wasn't up for debate.

"That's great." Keith kept his gaze across the room, tracing each cabinet in the kitchen to distract himself from looking at the man in front of him. The man who took two steps forward, then one step back in his explanation. Keith could only sit there, weighing his options as Shiro bounced a knee in anticipation.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Shiro finally offered the explanation that would require a response from Keith.

"If I tell you why the door's locked, would you stay?"

Keith had to double check the suite door to make sure that wasn't the one he was referring to, both of it's locks unlocked. He swallowed hard and turned back around.

"it depends on what your story is."

"Keith, please." He never thought he'd see Takashi Shirogane beg him for a minute.

"Tell me."

And Shiro did, because taking the chance of watching Keith walk away enlightened was better than letting him go without a last word.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"He's a really good guy I met at the Garrison, and he doesn't care who I am." Takashi was standing at the end of the dining room table, hands in his pockets. His father was at the head, his mother setting up for dinner with a pained expression on her face._

_"When I said I was okay with your lifestyle choice," His father's choice of words sent a chill down his spine. "I didn't mean you could incorporate it into your career. You can like men as much as you want, but you will never be seen with one. Am I clear?" His mother scurried away to bring out the meal as Takashi's hands formed into fists._

_"Why does it matter if I come out?" His words were crying out, but he refused to shed a tear in front of the man that made him. "Who's going to care? It's not like I'd be the only gay actor out there!"_

_"I believe your millions of teenage female fans would care, as a lot of them dream about having a chance with you one day. And I know a lot has changed since when I was young, but trust me, gays are still mistreated and cheated out of the limelight. Your career would slowly die out." It was like his father only cared about the money that gave them the roof they lived under. His father was a famous director! They'd still be afloat if his career died out!_

_"Is that a bad thing?" His mother almost dropped their food as she placed them on the table, wide-eyed at his question. "What if I was willing to give it up for him? I need a break from acting anyway. You've kept me in front of cameras since I could walk!"_

_"Because that's what you were born to do!" His father slammed his fist on the table, rising from his seat without walking towards Takashi. "You can't tell me you don't love it! But I promise you that Adam is not worth throwing it all away! It would be the end of all of us surely!"_

_"No it wouldn't!" Takashi shot back, his eyes begging his mother to interfere. She merely bowed her head, unable to share her thoughts due to her motherly nature not wanting to upset her son._

_"If you dare get caught with him and I see it on a magazine cover, you better run as far away as you can before I get to you." The threat was ferocious. His mother was shaking._

_"Xin-"_

_"No!" His father snapped at his mother, causing her to cower in her seat. "I will not have our son channel his inner demon to ruin his career."_

_"Demon?" Takashi choked out a laugh, resting his hands on the table as he shot a glare. "So what, homosexuals are all Satan's demons now? That sounds fun!"_

_"Watch your tongue, boy."_

_"What would you even do to me if we got caught?" Takashi challenged, eyebrow raised as he watched his father slowly break. He was sure the dining room table would be broken soon. "Why would I ever have to run from you?"_

_"You did say you were willing to give up your career for him," His father shrugged, lowering back in his seat in silence. It was more intimidating than his yelling. "I'd make sure you got the acting break you seem to desperately want."_

_The arguing stopped after that. There were no more words exchanged, no food eaten, just silence and a son storming off to his room._

_The same room he would long for as he waited in line for a bus two weeks later, two gym bags in his hands as he tried to ignore the voices around him speak about "serving their country" with pride._

_He wondered if the picture was a good one. The story got buried, just like his love for Adam did._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does Adam's last name start with a W? Have glasses?" Of all things, that was the question Keith had for Shiro. Shiro blinked back the tears threatening to spill at the memory of his service before he shook his head.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He started teaching the _Intro to Acting_ class this year. I stop in sometimes. Nice guy." Keith mused, as if he was there to talk about Shiro's ex.

The ex that got him sent away.

The reason he had a pause in his career.

"He always wanted to teach there. That was his main goal."  For people who didn't make it past what the Garrison could offer, they instead found themselves employed by the place to spread their knowledge rather than their talent. The silence was drowning after that, Keith wanting so badly to know more but had to figure out how he felt accepting what was offered.

"Could I hear the service story one day?" Again with a question. Keith truly was something else.

"Maybe." And then there was silence. Anticipation. Wonder. Keith had to do the only thing he thought of with it.

"I guess I should share my coming-of-gay story too," Keith tried to hide his face at the thought of explaining his stupid realization with the reason. "You're part of it."

Shiro tried not to laugh at the Keith's reddening cheeks.

"Now you _have_ to tell me."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Keith didn't realize he was gay until he brought a girl home that pointed it out._

_That was the story in a nutshell, dull and unfortunate in many ways._

_But if he had to get more specific, it was in his bedroom that the girl pointed it out._

_She was a pretty tan redhead with long hair, her blue eyes a strong contrast to the pinkish tint to her cheeks constantly. Her name was Ezor. She had a blush obsession Keith would never understand._

_He walked her into his room,  the room dim from the midday light as he guided her to his bed in the midst of making out. She kept whining he wasn't into it, but in reality he was trying to make sure she wouldn't pay attention to how his room was decorated._

_He didn't see anything wrong with it, and his friends never paid it any mind. But something told him she shouldn't see it._

_After another minute of trying and groaning in frustration Ezor threw herself off him, yanking the cord to his lamp down and throwing herself next to him in bed._

_"What am I doing wrong-" She asked, quieting as she took a good look around his room. There were the expected video game posters, figurines and calendars, but what wasn't expected was the absurd about of posters he had from teenage magazines._

_A lot of them of a certain person in particular. A certain actor._

_A large one of said certain person in a suggestive pose nailed above his bed. Ezor could only think about how her room sort of looked like this._

_"It's not you-" Keith assured, Ezor laughing slightly as she rested a hand on his shoulder._

_"I know that now." She slowly sat up, neating her ponytail as her hands rested politely in her lap. She said it with so much certainty Keith gasped in offense._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Are you Bi, or did you not want to tell me you were gay?" As it was clear Keith didn't get what she was talking about, Ezor gestured a hand around the room. "Oh come on, with all these posters? There's no way you aren't into boys."_

_Keith's cheeks were as red as roses, his eyes darting around the room and up at the poster of Takashi Shirogane on his ceiling._

_"I never thought anything of it, I'm just a fan of him." Keith tried, but Ezor could only look with him with a sympathetic smile._

_"I think you're more than a fan," She noted a few other magazine cutouts resting on a bulletin board of different actors. "And I think it's more than the fact it's Takashi that you like him. Sure, boys can have posters of their favorite actors up. But a lot of these are ab-focused. Got a favorite body part?" She left Keith to contemplate his interests to himself, going along in life for two weeks in confusion until finally after paying attention to what he liked to watch and how he looked at people that he realized what truly made his heart beat faster._

_Besides Takashi of course._

_"I think I'm gay." Keith stated one night at dinner, his parents slowing their chew as he stuttered to himself. "No, not think. I am. I'm gay."_

_The reactions on both sides of the table were vastly opposite._

_Krolia smiled softly, reaching for his hand with a gentle wink._

_"I know, and I love you." There were no tears. No screaming, no disgust like he was expecting. The fact she knew before he did was surprising enough. How oblivious was he?_

_His father on the other hand merely sighed, his eyes low as Krolia's other hand was gripping his tightly._

_"Heath." It was like Krolia was begging for a reaction, but his lack of was enough for Keith to gauge how his father felt._

_His father only nodded, slow and steady, as he rose from his seat and walked out of the dining room, alone on the deck to ponder his son's admission alone._

_"He'll come around." Krolia spoke softly, as if Keith was a time bomb waiting to blow. Keith only nodded, returning to eating as Krolia stayed with him until he was finished._

_His father eventually did come around, but it wasn't until he was on his deathbed that he explained what took him so long._

_"I never hated you because of who you were," He'd explain through sharp breaths, his lungs failing due to the years of smoke inhalation. "I was just scared for you. This state ain't the kindest to those who express themselves like you." His choice of words were struggling, not wanting to make Keith feel like an alien but wanting to get the point across._

_"It's okay, dad."_

_"I love you, Keith."_

_"I love you too."_

_They'd move from Texas to California a month after they buried his dad outside the firehouse he volunteered at._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kind of funny, kind of sad," Keith joked about his own story, his casual pose tensing at the look on Shiro's face. It almost looked guilty, if not envious as well. "What?"

"Your dad told you that on his deathbed?" It was like a dam had broken, the amount of questions spilling out of Shiro's mouth. "You had posters of me all over your room? Above your _bed?_ No one said anything about it?"

"Not like it was weird. The only weird part was a lot of them were shirtless or _insinuating_ things." Keith forced himself to look in Shiro's eyes, Shiro offering a gentle smile in response.

"And you didn't let his brief displeasure stop you from being yourself." It was a question and a proud statement all in one.

"Nope," Keith knew what he was implying, moving to sit next to him on the couch. "And I'm sure if you weren't sent away, you would have been the same way." They rested closer to each other, bodies inches apart while they took in all that was just admitted. Keith had to debate staying, while Shiro had to come to terms he was falling for his biggest fan that didn't seem insane like the rest of them.

"The year didn't change me," Shiro swallowed hard, his nightmares creeping back in. "Just made me break and lock the door again to appease my family."

"And I'm assuming they love the narrative."

"They love _Allura_. They're convinced she can change me."

"Sucks for them then." Keith joked, the lack of Shiro's response quieting him. "Too far?"

"No," Shiro then leaned back against the couch, stretching an arm behind Keith who still sat upright. "It does suck for them." Keith glanced backward and fought every urge to curl up against Shiro right away, resting his face in his hands as he spoke through them.

"If you want something, we're going to take it slow like normal people. Even if it is in private until you're ready." Keith would make sure they wouldn't hide forever, if it did last.

"Our situation isn't normal, though." Yet Shiro didn't move, his body language waiting patiently.

"Then we're making it." Keith slowly eased himself back into Shiro's side, his head on Shiro's shoulder as they both sat, content.

They were going to try their damnedest to make this work, no matter what got in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can normal last in front of a camera? :thinking:


	9. My Little Protégé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith discovers that taking it slow and normalizing his situation may be harder than he thought.
> 
> Nothing could deter the man, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 8 dropping during my birthday month? Eskeetit!
> 
> My teachers didn't want to teach classes the other day, so their free periods gave me time to write two chapters! Productivity babyyyy
> 
> Also, Protégé? Protege? ao3 says to write it one way, google docs says the other. I hope you get what I mean using this word lol

_ "The raven-haired boy that was on the guest list under Shirogane. Who is he?" _

_ "Friend of his. Garrison student. Why?" _

_ "He has a face I need to work with. He do any roles I know of?" _

_ "Not really. Had a short part on Space Mall that's yet to air, but nothing else." _

_ "Well I'm hoping to change that." _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith never thought he'd be apart of a breakfast that was staged, but here he was, sunglasses and hood on in the middle of a blazing heat wave.

The things he did for people.

He looked like a teenager trying to maintain an edgy look despite sweating buckets underneath. The large frappuccino he chugged was helping cool him off, but his nerves were counteracting that completely.

Shiro sat across from him, his shades hiding the concerned look he was giving Keith. Behind Keith at a separate table sat Pidge and Matt, working as if they didn't know their  _ golden boy  _ was behind them talking to a _ guy. _ Allura was nowhere to be found, causing the paparazzi to lurk in anticipation of a whisper they could capitalize on.

"You look like you're about to pass out." Shiro commented, his muscles parading in the sunlight as he was blessed to be able to wear a light-grey V-neck without question.

"I look like I'm about to rob the place." Keith quipped, gesturing to the coffee shop around them. It was a small mom-and-pop place but Shiro swore it was better than  _ Starbucks. _

Keith had to agree.

"Sadly I need to ask you _ not _ to do that," Shiro took another sip of his coffee, smiling at the older barista behind the counter. "I like them."

"Only because you asked me not to." Keith smirked as the sun rained down on him, their decision to sit in the outside portion starting to feel like torture. Pidge huffed a laugh at their banter, typing away on a laptop as Matt talked on the phone.

"So," At least Shiro was eager to talk this time around. "X on the back of your hand, eh?" Keith glanced up at the mention of the memory from the party. "How  _ old _ are you?" Keith paused a moment, taking in just what Shiro had asked him. As if it just dawned on him their decently-sized age gap. Even Pidge turned at the question, scowl on her face for the interruption.

"20?" Matt almost spit his coffee out as he tuned in, Pidge sighing and turning back around as Shiro nodded to himself. "21 at the end of next month," At the awkward silence, Keith fiddled with his straw wrapper on the table, his voice quieting at the sight of a paparazzi inching towards them. "Shouldn't you have asked that  _ before  _ you asked me for coffee?"

"Figured you were  _ legal  _ at least," Shiro shrugged off Pidge's reaction as if the silence meant nothing. "There's nothing wrong with that. I was just curious."

"A  _ six year _ difference is a little much." Pidge grumbled from behind them, Matt slamming her laptop shut in retort. She yelped before getting into an argument with him, leaving Shiro and Keith to fend off the incoming bombardment of cameras and questions.

“Who cares?” Was the only thing they could make out of Matt and Pidge’s squabbling.

"Allura's 24, right?" Keith asked, Shiro nodding as the huddle approached, Keith wiping sweat from his brow as he tried to avoid contact with them.

_ "Where's Miss Altea?" _ One asked, shoving a camera in Keith's face as he fought the urge to react.  _ "Who's he?" _

There were camera flashes, jumbled questions, and even fans starting to realize what the huddle was about. Keith felt Pidge grip the back of his chair as Shiro maintained his cool, answering each question casually and efficiently.

"She's doing an interview for _Vogue_ ," He then gestured towards the coffee-shop robber and smiled. "And this is my  protégé . An acting student from the Garrison."

The cameras surrounded him and didn't reside until Pidge hissed at them, Keith frozen at the title Shiro put upon him.

_ "Takashi's taking someone under his wing?" _ Hearing the scum that was paparazzi calling Shiro Takashi left a weird feeling in Keith's soul. _ "He your next big project?"  _

"More or less," Shiro briefly looked at the scowl on Keith's face, "And it's _ Shiro  _ now. Not Takashi."

_ "New member of the HOE-ly Trinity, and a new name? Holy shit!" _ Pidge slammed his hands on her table as she jerked herself upward, the flashing starting to irritate her among other things.

Shiro revealing too much being one.

"You got enough information to make a quick buck!" She shooed the hoard away then. "Now go! And you, fangirls, skidaddle. There's going to be a meet-and-greet in a few weeks. Let the man relax!" Then there was shrieking and last minute camera-flashing and notepads flying in the air.

The crowd vanished at Pidge's wrath.

"Sorry about th--"

" _ Protégé _ _? _ " It was the only word that Keith spoke that entire encounter. Pidge sighed and pulled a chair up between the two, Matt pretending to be occupied so he didn't have to deal with the outcome of this business meeting in disguise.

" _ Look, _ " She started, elbow on the table with a hand towards Keith. "I don't care what you two really have going on. I'm supportive no matter what. But you have to know your presence doesn't change the fact that a narrative  _ must  _ be present when it comes to Shiro's  _ image. _ "

"Which is why you sat behind us." Keith was glad he had sunglasses on to hide the look he was giving Shiro at that moment.

"Yep," Pidge could feel the anger radiating off the younger man. "We thought that  protégé would be a good start, but didn't really expect someone to go all out explaining it before talking to you."

"I didn't get a chance to bring it up!" Shiro tried to defend himself behind the bagel he was eating.

"We've been here for  _ half an hour _ , man," Matt had his feet kicked up on a chair next to his. "You could have stopped fanboying over Keith for two seconds to explain the plan."

"I was _ not  _ fanboying!" Keith tried to hold back a laugh at how hurt Shiro sounded.

"Losing your mind over a fight Kogane got into in middle school is sort of fanboying." Pidge agreed, Keith grinning at the thought. Shiro did seem almost  _ too _ interested in the fact Keith knew how to fight. It was a skill he never really brought out, rather put his emotion in writing.

It definitely wasn't because his therapist told him to. Writing definitely wasn't a vent he had to use to get out of treatment for his "anger issues". It was either that or juvy.

"Whatever." Shiro pouted, arms folded as he leaned back.

"So yeah, we were wondering if you'd go along with the  protégé story until we get the breakup over with, then it's up to the golden boy here when we take it further."

"Why  protégé , though?" Keith blinked between the two, their vision lost on him. "Why not just friend?"

"We could go with friend, but then Shiro here couldn't go out in public with you as much. Even best friends wouldn't go out as much as you two probably will." Keith then realized it was an effort by Shiro to go public without actually going public.

"I wanna go out with you and not hide us away," Shiro leaned forward, his voice honest and hushed. "But not like _ that  _ yet." Keith chewed his lip in contemplation, all eyes on him almost begging in anticipation.

"The hell's the HOE-ly Trinity?" Keith asked instead, dodging a response briefly as he ran it through his mind.

"Are you sure you're a fan of his?" Pidge questioned back, skepticism all over her face. "That's what we call ourselves. We've said it in multiple interviews. It's a giant meme throughout the community."

"He watched interviews of  _ me _ ," Shiro smirked at how egotistical that sounded. "Not you two. I don't think I've ever mentioned it. There were a few we did together and brought it up, sure, but he probably zoned out of you talking. Am I right?"

"I'm not answering that," Keith snorted, pulling his phone out to check the time. "But I'll be your  protégé , as long as it's temporary."

"It _ is _ ," Shiro assured before Pidge could speak. It was as if he didn't need a PR rep anymore. "It will be."

They hugged in the alley behind the coffee shop before they went their separate ways, Keith explaining in a text beforehand his hesitation to kiss Shiro again after what happened last time.

Shiro accepted his boundary without question.

Time would be a factor in everything they did.

Keith went to class while Shiro went to do press, both texting each other occasionally throughout the day then facetiming at night. It was their daily ritual they both grew accustomed to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Explain to me again why Takashi and Allura need to do all their interviews about my movie now?"  _

_ "It's a scheduling conflict."  _

_ "With what, exactly?" _

_ At Pidge's hesitation to answer the director sighed, tapping his fingers on his desk as he looked over the long list of media outlets that wanted to host the actors and promote Balmerra Terra. _

_ "If you can't tell me, we can't tell them, therefore they won't prioritize the interviews. They have to understand." _

_ "Kolivan, I can'---" The director furrowed his brows, his eyes glancing over a manilla folder with purple writing on the front. _

_ "But Pidge, I already know why there's a scheduling conflict." Pidge's eyes widened at the implication, visibly relaxing as Kolivan brought the manilla folder to her attention.  _

_ Galra Risen. _

_ "Are you trying to blackmail me for a real explanation?"  _

_ "No, I'm saying that if Shiro and that boy star in my next project, they really will have scheduling conflicts. Whatever the truth is won't matter." _

_ "What about Allura?" Pidge challenged, knowing it was a poor decision to do so. "What if they don't want to do the movie?" _

_ "I have strong reasoning to believe Allura has nothing to do with this," Pidge rarely felt terrified, but in that moment she wanted to scream. "So therefore she would do the interviews as planned. Shiro would have to take a pay cut for not doing any PR, or he could suck up his pride and explain the truth to move the interviews up." _

_ "If you're offering an alternative, then you must have an idea--" _

_ "That I understand. But I don't care, and I doubt others would." _

_ "You don't know his fans." _

_ "Clearly you don't know this business." _

_ Pidge left Kolivan's office with the manilla folder in a death grip. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith woke the next morning to his phone blowing up so much his alarm didn't get a chance to go off. The usual chorus of _ A-CHA  _ by  _ Super Junior _ was drowned out by the repetitive  _ iPhone _ text chime, causing him to flinch and almost roll off the bed in irritation.

Unfortunately, his phone wasn't the only one going apeshit.

" _ Keith! _ " Krolia's voice howled throughout the house, the force causing him to spazz off the ground as he stood in time for her to enter his room. "Keith, what the hell?"

"What?" The room was spinning in slow motion, his body still adjusting to being rudely awakened at god knows what hour.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be Takashi's  protégé ?" That question snapped him awake, his eyes widening at the look of pride on his mother's face.

"How'd you--" And then a phone was being shoved in his face, the screen white and red as a headline in bold yelled at him:

_ New Name, New Game: Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane takes on a new alias, as well as a  _ _ protégé _ _! _

Tabloids, quick on their shit as usual. Keith sighed before he felt himself being yanked into the living room by his mother,  _ TMZ  _ playing on the TV with the story pulled up. How fast were these guys? Keith could still hear his phone going off, but he was too busy focusing on his mom jumping for joy to care.

"This is so cool!" Krolia cheered, pulling in Keith for a hug as she started to question him. "Shiro must be a decent guy then, eh? Maybe the asshole rumors were just bitter agents who couldn't score his business. How long have you two been planning this?" It was like watching her reaction to his high school graduation all over again. "Oh, maybe now your streak of poor auditions will be over! Did you tell him about your conspiracy theory?"

" _ Mom, _ " Keith rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to hold her still. "Mom. I literally just rolled out of bed. Not ready to be bombarded with questions." But as his mother nodded and walked into the kitchen to cook him breakfast, there was a separate set of questions firing off that caught his attention more.

_ "So, is Allura taking a  _ _ protégé _ _ as well?" _

_ "Who is this guy anyway? When did Shiro ever have time to go scouting at the Garrison with all the filming he's doing?" _

_ "The guy's name is Keith, we found out that much. You know how the Garrison values their students privacy, though." _

_ "You think Shiro didn't have scouts there? I'm 90% sure that family owns half of hollywood at least. Least this makes him look like less of an ass than he's rumored to be." _

Keith snorted at the thought of the Shirogane family buying their way to the top. Sure, there was probably money involved, but they were talented. He'd seen a few of Shiro's fathers movies--he was a brilliant director. He muted the TV and walked towards the counter to join his mother for breakfast, remembering his phone was in his room and making a stop on the way.

25 texts from Lance, 3 missed calls followed by an angry emoji chain from Axca, a missed facetime from Shiro, a handful of unknown numbers.

A text from Shiro, the most recent notification.

**[09:30] Shiro:** How are you doing?

He could tell the actor was concerned for him, yet masked it behind a casual question. He also felt like he should be concerned, but after their discussion, he didn't know what to think. Nothing changed besides his sunglasses-donned face being out there with a name.

**[09:32] Keith:** TMZ ain't shit.

Keith put his phone on silent and left it in his room, deciding to focus on his mom and the calm atmosphere of his home instead of whatever bullshit was waiting for him in his messages.

One person, however, wasn't going to wait for him to reply anymore.

"Man, you  _ really _ love _ ignoring _ me don't you?" Lance's voice rattled the house, his entrance decorated by kicking in the front door. The front door he had a key to, but had to make sure his arrival was noticed. Keith jumped, almost spilling his coffee as Krolia shook her head in amusement.

"Good morning to you too, Lance." Krolia gestured her frying pan towards him, a silent offering of the most important meal of the day.

" _ Buenos d _ _ í _ _ as _ , Mama Kogane," Lance approached the island, slapping Keith on the back of the head for continuing to ignore him. "I'd love some, if it's not too much trouble." As Krolia started to cook Lance pancakes he sat beside Keith, leaning in as if Krolia didn't already see the news this morning.

"I'm not  _ ignoring _ you." Keith deadpanned, mouth full of fluffy, chocolate-chippy goodness.

"25 texts say otherwise. What the hell is going on?" Lance noticed Keith's notebook was still placed on the kitchen counter. It's normal spot. "You giving up on that completely?"

"No," Keith caught his gaze and shook his head, his urge to write coming on at the mention of the notebook. "Has Allura not told you anything?" Were they even talking?

"She only started texting me a few days ago," Lance's cheeks were pink at the mention of the starlet. "Just casual getting to know stuff. If there's some plan here I'm supposed to know about, I'm fucking lost. Am I a  protégé too?"

"No, no," Keith kept eyeing his mother, her ears focused on her humming and not them. "Her and Shiro are going to break up soon because she's interested in  _ you. _ Did she really not say that?"

"What the fuck?" Keith came to his own conclusion at that. "What did I do to peak her interest?"

"Look like  _ that? _ " Keith gestured up and down Lance's stature, snorting as he slouched in embarrassment. "I don't know, but what I do know is that this  protégé  bullshit is all a cover up. I'm only telling you since you will inevitably be apart of it."

"A cover up, eh?" Keith turned to notice Lance looking at him with a frown on his face. "Like a  _ closet-- _ "

"No," Keith's fist hit the island a little too harshly, his mother turning around startled. "No."

"Everything alright?" She slid a stack of pancakes in Lance's direction.

"Yeah, just teasing TMZ's _ IT boy _ about his situation," Lance pinched Keith's cheek, the shorter of the two keeping his gaze on his empty plate to avoid explaining himself. "Thank you."

"I have to get to work," Krolia grabbed her keys off the counter, walking over and kissing both of the boys on their heads. "Make sure no one messes with him today, okay?"

"I don't need a  _ bodyguard. _ " Keith grumbled, putting his plate in the sink as Lance finished his food.

"You don't need to be _ getting into a figh _ t either," Lance pointed out, cleaning his dishes before heading out behind Keith. "Don't need to mess up that pretty face and ruin photo op's of you two."

"Oh fuck off!" Keith could slap the grin right off Lance's face.

But he wouldn't, because he had a point.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Huh." Was all he said as he watched TMZ while he ate. It wasn't his usual morning entertainment, but after a string of alarming texts, he tuned in. _

_ He couldn't tell if he was surprised, envious, or so jaded he didn't care about what was projected on the screen. _

_ "Everything alright, babe?" Another voice called to him. One that pulled him away from the screen. From his past. "Oh, Shiro." He didn't pause the TV. It kept going for his partner to see. _

_ "Yeah." His words were short. He was tired, but unaffected. _

_ "Are you alright?" _

_ "Why wouldn't I be?" Because he wasn't an idiot and could see what the news truly was? Because his partner and anyone like them could see what this narrative was really covering up? _

_ He was completely fine, because it was clear this narrative wasn't approved by those above his ex-lover. It was constructed by he and his team, and wouldn't last. He would only hope it'd end more positively than his time with the man did. _

_ As for the second performer in the narrative, he had a few questions as for why he was there. _

_ He knew how to get his answers. _

_ "You know why." _

_ "I'm fine, really." _

_ They'd finish their meal together, both finding peace within one another after they went through tough situations with their former partners. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day almost went by as normal, a couple more people staring and approaching than usual, but it wasn't until his Intro to Acting 3 class that it flipped upside down.

He was warming up in front of the large wall of mirrors when a face appeared behind him, his surprise so low he didn't feel the need to turn around and address the person. They'd talk through the reflection. Once the other person caught the hint, they started.

"Since when do you and Takashi know each other?" Keith knew the person had nothing to do with his class, so the fact he was actively searching for him amused the student.

"Since he showed up at the motel I worked at.  _ Romantic _ , right?" Keith knew the situation was sensitive, but the fact that the person thought now was an appropriate time to confront him about it was grounds for him to be a little sarcastic.

The person only rolled their eyes, the hurt in them causing Keith to sigh.

" _ Amusing. _ "

"Look, Adam," Keith then turned around, slightly disgruntled by their height difference. It was like looking up at a gentle giant ready to snap. "I am sorry about what happened, but--"

"So he did tell you?" Adam clucked his tongue, laughing to himself. " _ Of course _ he did."

"He did it so I'd understand why he is the way he is." Adam almost looked like he wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously.

"Fair enough." Their shared silence was interrupted by an adviser snapping at both of them.

"Kogane! Get your ass over here! Adam! Get back to work!" They both jumped at the ferociousness in the advisor's voice, nodding in response before sharing one last look with one another.

Adam stepped in front of Keith so he couldn't leave, Keith's temper rising as the rude gesture.

"Just," But the voice didn't match the motion. " _ Don't _ get him sent away again," Then, it hardened. He'd never heard a threat so monotone yet striking all in one. "That shit _ ruined _ him. He's nowhere near the man he used to be, and there's more he's faking than that he's a  _ hetero hero. _ "

"Are you still hung up on him?" Keith shot back, Adam's words initially falling on deaf ears until Keith thought about them.

What else was Shiro hiding? He seemed normal enough.

"Of course not," The adviser looked over again, going to yell as Adam raised a hand in resignation. "I've moved on. But I can still care about him, especially when it comes to this type of shit." 

And Adam was off, leaving Keith with a mess he couldn't clean up. He almost drowned in it had it not been for the class distracting him and getting him through the rest of the day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Did you share my alternative with the boys?" The director spoke through a drag of his cigarette, making himself at home on the deck of the owner he was talking to. _

_ "Not yet." _

_ "It seems as if time's ticking, though. There are more pictures of that boy and Shiro lately than of he and Allura. Mind sharing what's going on?" _

_ "1 month." _

_ "Until?" _

_ "No, I need a month,” A pause for clarification.”I will show them your script in a month, because that’s when our next chapter in the narrative is coming out." _

_ "Do I need to brace myself?" _

_ "Not as much as Matt and I do." _

_ "1 month it is then. I'll start talking to the media now, see what I can do." _

_ "You'd do that even if they turned your script down?" _

_ "I doubt they will." _

_ Pidge could only shake her head at the director's audacity. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos I've been receiving for this!They really motivate me and make my days most of the time haha
> 
> Until next time <3


	10. Breakup in 100 Characters or Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely Keith didn't think he could be labeled Shiro's Protégé and not be hounded by the paps, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote around 7k last night with the intention of making it one whole chapter, but to spare you all from scrolling for years I broke it up into 2-3 xP
> 
>  
> 
> Note: There will be a bit more time jumping going forward as when I first started this I didn't take into consideration how long it realistically takes to make a movie, and that's a big part of the story. It won't be huge jumps, but they will be there. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**[A month later - October]**

At the very least, Keith would have loved a warning before the elevator to the garage opened to the sight of a mob of paparazzi, his mother accompanying him as they were heading to see his uncle.

_ "Keith!" _ They called, the flashing louder than the cluttered noise of the paparazzi throwing questions left and right. _ "Keith! What can you tell us about Shiro and Allura? What happened?" _

"What?" Krolia was trying to shield him while he was trying to shield her, their feet unable to move them through the crowd.

_ "You must have known they were going to break up before they tweeted it out this morning! Tell us what you know! Who really dumped who?"  _ Tweeted? True modern day romance.

"I have no idea." Keith tried, starting to elbow through the cameras with his mother's wrist in his hand. They were defiant being, though.

_ "Sure you do! You and Shiro have seemingly been growing closer. Was there maybe some jealousy involved on Allura's part?"  _ Keith could only snort as he guided his mother to their car, a quip stopping him in his tracks.

_ "Was Allura jealous that Shiro found someone prettier than her to take out?"  _ That struck a nerve.

"I don't mean shit to Shiro. Not saying he's a dick to me, but he's only helping me out to pass on his knowledge. I doubt Allura gave two shits about my presence."

_ "Which is why she was rarely seen with you two." _

"She's busier than I'll ever be!"

_ "Keith."  _ Krolia warned, tugging him towards the passenger door as she knew he needed to shut up. The cameras and calls continued, but at his mother's warning he strapped himself in the passenger seat, realizing he was shaking as his mother climbed in.

"Good lord." Was all she said as she headed towards Thace's house, their relationship with the man slowly rebuilding itself after the constant pleading from Keith. He figured she needed to work on her relationships with the family as it seemed like he was rarely home anymore, and Thace was the second closest despite their current rift.

It had been a long month. 

Instead of explaining himself, Keith opened his Twitter app and investigated for himself, his mentions blowing up as the fandom made their own rumors and speculation. He went to Allura's page first, skimming through her statement;

_ Allura <3 @alteaslaya _

_ After a year of spending our lives together and dominating the hollywood scene, Takashi and I have decided to break up. There's no bad blood between us and I respect his wishes to pursue other interests. I would like to as well. Thank you for respecting our decision and privacy at this time (tho I know u wont :P) -A <3 _

At least Allura was aware of how fans tended to react. Keith didn't have to look at Shiro's, seeing as it was probably a copy-paste explanation, but he looked anyway.

_ ShirHOE @hoelygoldenboi _

_ It's definitely been a year I'll never regret, however, some things aren't meant to last. Allura and I have decided to break up. It was a mutual decision as she wishes to pursue other interests, and I have the same desire. Thank you for respecting our decision and privacy at this time. (At least try to? xD) -S _

It wasn't as copy-paste as he thought it would be. He deserved one point for originality. He was being tagged in the comments, as a week ago TMZ found his social media info and put it on blast for god knows what reason. Just like the paparazzi, people were coming to him for answers he couldn't provide. Wouldn't provide. Why would he know anything?

He had accompanied the couple to interviews and shoots, but mainly hung out with Matt and Pidge while  _ Shallura _ did their thing. Lance even came to one, his title being Allura's "fashion assistant" due to his impeccable taste in fashion. Keith barely interacted with anyone. He was a black hole in a colorful world.

Except when he'd catch Shiro staring or smiling at him. Shiro was the light he couldn't help beaming back at, though they were always snapped at it to keep it discreet.

Anyone with half a brain could tell how obsessed they were with one another, but with how blind and manipulative people were, the narrative still won. The tabloid pictures still alluded to nothing more than "educational trips". They were the most "bro-like" things Keith had ever taken part of.

His mother's brain must have woken up, because her next words were laced with enlightenment.

" Protégé’s a cover story, isn't it?" Krolia kept her eyes on the road, her voice clear and concise. Keith shot a quick text to Shiro before indulging himself in this clear heart-to-heart with his mother.

**[12:30] Keith:** A little warning next time?

"He's not ready to come out yet." Keith knew there was no point in hiding it from the person he confided in most. He'd admit the timing was almost too obvious, the breakup happening exactly one month after Shiro and Keith were first photographed at the coffee shop. It was like a puzzle begging to be solved, and his mother was more than willing to oblige.

"And you're going along with it?" He knew what she was asking, and her voice cracking bled the concern even he felt on the situation.

"I really like him, mom." Even thinking about Shiro made his heart skip a beat. He was so different off camera. Their facetimes, their texts, their adventures to different art museums and studios for pitches and meetings. It all felt like a movie in itself, but Keith didn't care. He was talking to  _ Takashi. _ Something not many people did.

Adam's words wouldn't leave his head though. Keith still couldn't read Shiro well enough to tell what he was faking besides being a "hetero hero". 

He'd hope he could figure it out soon.

"Well  _ I like _ my son and his  _ privacy,  _ not having to fend off sleazy paps from him."

"To be fair, _ I _ fended them off.  _ You _ just followed me--"

"Until your  _ mouth _ almost went too far." Krolia pointed out, having no time for her son's shit. 

"If I scored a big acting gig this would be happening anyway, so I may as well train for it now." As if he needed training dealing with the scum of the earth. He did that at work daily.

"But you aren't going to score a big gig, ever," It was one thing to hear your mother doubt your skill, but when the same person was your agent as well, it hit harder. "Your heart isn't in it."

At least she didn't say he wasn't talented.

"How would you know that?" Keith kept his gaze out the window, the mansions of Beverly Hills rolling by him as Krolia made it through the security gate of the community.

"You think Shiro and I don't talk?" Keith's body froze at the admission. "I am your _ agent. _ He did report to me as if he was truly teaching you, but I'm not a fool. I even told him that."

"And he continued to report to you?"

"Nah. Stopped after that. He did tell me he thought I should convince you to switch to the writing program at the Garrison, but I told him you never really tell me about your work, so I wouldn’t push you,” Despite the notebook chilling on a shared counter, his mother never tried to read it without his permission. “We've just been talking about your  _ birthday  _ since." Keith noticed all the halloween decorations in people's yards, some extravagant, some minimal.

It was that time of the year.

" _ Please _ tell me you two aren't planning something together." Ever since they moved to LA, Keith never liked to celebrate his birthday. He'd just have a Netflix marathon with Lance and eat cake. That was a party in its own. He could only imagine what the combined minds of his boyfriend and his mother would do.

"You think I have time to plan a large event for you?" Krolia quipped as they pulled into the driveway, her phone buzzing constantly. Ever since it was revealed she was Keith's agent, she managed to score a whole new load of aspiring actors and actresses, new and old, in hopes she would manage to score them time with their idols to learn from them.

As if she had any influence on the choice in the first place.

She was bringing in more income, meaning Keith didn't have to work, but he decided to keep his job at the motel if only to have one shrivel left of normalcy besides school. He couldn't leave Axca either; she'd kill him.

"Fair enough." And as they got out of their car, Keith's phone chimed with a text.

**[01:00] Shiro :):** Didn't realize I had to report to you before I tweeted. :P

Keith rolled his eyes as they approached Thace's front door, two butlers waiting for their arrival in dark purple suits to fit the theme of his house: Purple and Black.

**[01:00] Keith:** Not that, asshole. I got bombarded in my fucking garage about yalls twitter bs

**[01:01] Shiro :):** wait what really

**[01:02] Shiro :):** holy shit im so sorry

**[01:02} Shiro :):** those assholes

Keith's phone repeatedly buzzed in his back pocket as he entered his uncle's home, greeted with open arms and drinks as he spent his time holding Krolia just a little tighter. Keith couldn't help but smile at how much happier she seemed rekindling with her brother. After another buzz, Keith's eye twitched as he whipped his phone back out.

**[01:03] Shiro :):** Are you okay?

**[01:04] Shiro :):** Where are you?

"Shirogane blowing you up?" Thace joked, a knowing look on his face shared by his mother. "I'm sure he'd love his  Protégé 's support during this difficult time, but tell him your hanging with your cool ass uncle right now. He can talk to you later." Keith smirked as he replied, appreciating the concern but overwhelmed by how much it was.

**[01:06] Keith:** Relax, B. I'm at my Uncle's, we can talk later. 

**[01:07] Shiro :):** But are you okay?

**[01:07] Keith:** Yes. I'm fine. Go help Pidge deal with the wildfires spreading across your social media rn :P have a good day :)

**[01:07] Shiro :):** u too :)

Keith put his phone on silent and left it in the foyer, enjoying the time of love and family in his Uncle's mansion before he had to return to the zoo that was his life at the moment.

It was almost like a calm before the storm.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are you doing?" Keith asked, nestled in Shiro's side as they watched a silent film in Pidge's living room that night. It was the only house they could be in as Shiro's was being watched like a hawk. Even Matt's had people camped outside it, but Pidge was a force no one wanted to recon with.  "With everything."

"Honestly, I don't feel as bad as I thought I would," Shiro's arm around Keith pulled him a little closer, resting his head on top of Keith's as they zoned out from the movie. "I was more nervous about the change than anything. Clearly Allura and I are fine," Shiro glanced down at Keith, a small smile on his face. "But it feels like a show's ending. I almost feel re-"

He paused on a word. He almost felt ashamed to admit it aloud.

"Relieved?" But Keith was right there with him, his smile mirroring Shiro's.

"Yeah," Shiro was still living a lie, but it was nowhere near as taxing as it was living Shallura's lie.  "Yeah." Keith stretched his legs over Shiro's lap, laying against his chest before their moment was interrupted by a fiesty hiss from across the house.

"Keith!" It made both of them jump, Keith almost kicking Shiro in the face. "What the  _ fuck  _ did you say to the paps?" Pidge stormed into the room,  _ iPad  _ in her hands. She tapped a few buttons on it to stop the movie, her email pulling up on the TV screen instead. On the screen was a rough draft of a headline set to publish tomorrow;

_ Envy ain't Pretty: Allura's jealousy towards Shiro's  _ _ Protégé _ _ cause of downfall? _

"What the hell?" Shiro steadied Keith as he leaned forward, eyes glued to the screen.

"I sure as hell didn't say all  _ that. _ " Keith couldn't believe it either.

"What  _ did _ you say exactly?" Pidge pursed her lips, impatience radiating off her small frame.

"Something that could be _ twisted _ into that." Keith groaned, head in his hands as Shiro looked on.

"Just spit it out man!" Pidge hissed, no time for the theatrics waiting to happen in front of her.

"They asked me if she was jealous of me because I was prettier than her," Shiro's choked laugh made Keith pause. "I said she had no reason to be jealous of me and she was above me." Pidge didn't seem convinced.

"Clearly you had some crafty ones ambush you then," Pidge then closed the email, turning the TV off all together. "God  _ damnit.  _ Either of you want coffee? I'm gonna be up all night preparing for this shitstorm. Can't a girl catch a break?"

"Not when you work for me," Shiro quipped, waving Pidge off. "But no thank you."

"I should be heading home anyway," Keith went to stand up, Shiro pulling him back down and into his lap instead. "Or not."

"You two are so into each other it's _ disgusting. _ " Pidge whined, storming off to the kitchen that was dimly lit.

She truly worked like a gremlin.

"I'll take you home in a minute." Shiro whispered into Keith's hair, kissing the top of his head as he held him close. They still hadn't kissed since the incident, but Shiro was patient.

He wanted to, but he knew to respect boundaries.

_ God, he wanted to. _

"I think you said that an hour ago." Keith teased, tracing a vein on Shiro's forearm with his finger as he reveled in the larger man's hold.

"Sorry I don't want times like this to end," Shiro retorted, carding a hand through Keith's bangs. "I don't think you realize how much it kills me that it can't be like this 24/7."

" _ Yet. _ " Keith reminded, not letting the point that this was temporary go. He probably annoyed Shiro to no end constantly bringing it up, but he had to make sure Shiro didn't forget why he was doing this.

Besides the fact he liked Shiro enough to willingly be in his lap right now.

"Yet." Shiro resided, smiling away any hint of resentment in that statement.

"But seriously," Keith then started to climb off, eyebrows raising as Shiro tried to fight him to stay. "I need to get back. My mom's probably waiting up for me, and I have work early."

"Fine, fine." Shiro slowly rose, announcing their departure to Pidge who merely flickered her light to show she heard him. They walked out and towards her garage, the usual Range Rover Shiro loved to drive replaced by a less-obvious car to keep their time there on the low.

Of all cars, Shiro decided a  _ 92 Explorer _ was the car to hide in.

Decked out of course, as if he was  _ Post Malone _ himself.

"I still can't believe you chose this hot mess." Keith observed the vehicle with a critical eye.

"It works, doesn't it?" Shiro slapped the hood of the car, climbing into the driver's seat proudly as Keith swooped into the passenger side.

"Yeah, yeah." And they drove home in a comfortable silence.

Shiro knew it was a mistake to carry a sleeping Keith through the garage and into his apartment, but he couldn't bring himself to wake the younger man up. Even Krolia gave him a look of disapproval when she opened the front door to the sight, but took Keith and waved Shiro off kindly.

He only hoped the inevitable picture of it wouldn't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's a fool and we support it x d


	11. Concealed in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith uncovers what's been hiding in front of him all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Updateeee <3

**[08:30] Keith :D:** Hope this doesn't wake you, but do you want to come to my place for dinner tonight? Mom's sort of insistent you join us.

Bold of Keith to assume Shiro wasn't awake already. His alarm was blaring every hour since 6, the dream he was having keeping him from doing his morning rituals of exercise and house-wandering in thought.

**[08:31] Shiro:** Even if you did wake me, I doubt you'd feel bad about it lol. Why's she insistent?

**[08:32] Keith :D:** Because you two plotting to make my birthday hell mixed with the news from yesterday awakened her motherly instincts? She figured us out. :(

A brief feeling of panic raced through Shiro's mind, but after the conversations he had with Krolia, he couldn't blame anyone but himself for how she figured it out. Shiro walked by the calendar on his fridge, glancing over it to make sure he was free this evening. He was old fashioned like that, hating to use his phone calendar for important shit like the upcoming Friday circled in four different colors of marker.

_ Tuesday, October 23: Keith's Birthday at Allura's!!! <3 <3 _

He was lucky his home rarely welcomed visitors except the causal mobs taking pictures outside.

**[08:33] Shiro:** So she wants to grill me and give me "the protective mom" talk.

**[08:34] Keith :D:** lmao yep. Dinner's at 5.

**[08:35] Shiro:** See you then.

**[08:36] Keith :D:** have a good day :)

With the amount of times Keith would tell him to have a good day with a ":)", one would think it was code for something.

Shiro wished he was that clever.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day flew by for Keith at the motel, Axca's absence forcing him to work until the clock struck four, his replacement trudging in and telling him to go home.

He found himself cooking with Krolia in the kitchen, deciding Chicken Pad Thai was a safe bet to cook.

Atlas was playing in the background on the TV as Krolia insisted on to watching after Keith disclosed Shiro's coming out story to her.

She was the one who brought up a thought Keith kicked around since then, but was too scared to ask about it.

"You think this movie's an adaptation of his experience in the field?" She mused as she tossed the noodles in the pan, mixing all the ingredients together while he prepared salads for the three of them.

"He seemed sensitive towards it when it came up on the TV once, so maybe." Keith shrugged, jumping in excitement when he heard a knock at the door. An outburst Krolia never thought she'd see come from her son.

"He's here!" Keith was acting like Krolia had never met Shiro before, but he couldn't help it. It was one of the rare moments where he didn't have to pretend in front of everyone and he wanted to enjoy it. He had to stop himself from throwing the door open as Shiro appeared from behind it, his outfit screaming his intentions to impress more than anything.

His face paraded nervousness.

"Holy _ shit. _ " Was all Keith could say as he took in the sight of the tight black button-down with matching dress pants. His apartment suddenly felt disgusting compared to the pristine greatness walking in.

"I didn't know what the plan was, so," Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he walked in, taking in the outfit Keith decided to wear. If an over-worn crimson t-shirt and black sweatpants counted as an outfit. "I think I came overdressed."

"I'm not complaining," Keith grinned up at him, closing the door and making it two steps away from the door before Shiro pulled him back by the waist, hugging him from behind. "Shiro!" Keith's face heated up in a blush as Shiro kissed the side of his neck, pausing when he saw a familiar face watching in what he could only describe as awe.

"I'm not either," Krolia had dressed up as well, knowing Shiro would as a pull for acceptance. "But if you would, keep the PDA to a low until I'm out of the room. Got it?" She teased as she placed three plates on the table, salads accompanying them as Shiro and Keith walked hand-in-hand to the table, Shiro's grip lingering a little longer than it should have.

"Yes ma'am," Shiro eyed the plate of Pad Thai gratefully. "Everything looks amazing. Thank you for inviting me."

And the trio ate in a comfortable silence, much to Shiro and Keith's surprise. Both expected Krolia to scold both of them, maybe even take a shot at Shiro's decisions, but she didn't. She only reassured them of her support and noted that the charade wouldn't last forever. They'd be open and free one day.

_ Like mother, like son. _

The meal came and went, Shiro helping Krolia clean up while Keith went to change into something more normal out of embarrassment.

That, and pack a bag.

"Do you want to stay at my place with me tonight?" Shiro had blurted out towards the end of the meal, cheeks flaring up at the realization Krolia was still sitting there, bewildered by the outburst. Keith looked at him like he had asked him to write his next movie, stunned and almost crying.

" _ Me? _ "

"I mean, I'd invite Krolia here, but that would be a little weird." Shiro nodded towards Keith's mom who swatted him with a napkin.

"You act like you don't have twenty spare rooms for her." Keith shot back behind his glass of water.

"If I invite her, will you come?" Shiro tried then, unsure if Keith was kidding or not.

"No, no," Keith quickly shook his head, reaching for Shiro's hand under the table. "She doesn't need to be there. I'll come."

And so there Keith was, deciding what clothes to pack as Shiro was helping his mom, no doubt sweet-talking her or some other bullshit to get in her good graces.

As if he had to worry about that. Keith was sure that woman held Shiro almost as high as Keith did in her mind.

He grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants and a band shirt, heading back out into the living room to find the two laughing with one another.

"What's so funny?" Keith asked, backpack slung over his shoulder as the both quieted when he arrived.

"Nothing." They both said in unison, acting as if nothing happened.

"Ready to go?" Shiro asked, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Keith nodded and reached for his sunglasses resting next to his notebook. Shiro stopped him, however, moving the notebook closer instead.

"They're already down there," Shiro mentioned, nudging the sunglasses backwards. "Don't need 'em. You should bring your notebook though, in case inspiration hits you."

"And why would your house inspire me?"

"I have a sick view of the night sky." That was enough for Keith.

"Be safe, you two." Krolia gave them both a mocking glare as Keith hugged her goodbye, Shiro startled by her hugging him as well. The two walked to the elevator in silence, bracing themselves for the onslaught waiting in the garage.

Even at an evening hour, the paparazzi never seemed to sleep.

_ "What were you two doing?" _ One asked as Shiro started to walk through them, not missing a beat. Keith struggled to keep up. _ "Why are you dressed so nice?" _

"His mother is his manager. Can't a guy have a meeting with them to discuss how he's doing?" 

_ "At this hour?"  _ One challenged, shoving a camera in Shiro's face.

"Maybe there was food involved. It's called being a good host." Shiro ushered Keith into his Range Rover, trying to block him from interacting with any of them.

_ "How are you doing since the breakup? Up your  _ _ protégé _ _ 's ass more than ever?"  _ Even Keith had to contain himself from the double-meaning that question asked.

"Seeing as I'm the star here, wouldn't it imply he's up my ass?" Keith almost yelled at Shiro's response. What the hell- "I'm fine. Get lost." Then Shiro climbed in the driver's seat, starting the car and taking a deep breath.

"I'm not a top, by the way." Keith thought out loud, his mind still stuck on the innuendos exchanged both ways. He gasped when he registered what he had said.

"And I'm not a bottom. Good talk." Shiro threw the car in reverse, almost backing over the mob as they jumped out of the way. They spent the drive in silence, Shiro's hand on Keith's knee as he smashed his face into his backpack to keep from screaming at what just happened.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro had mentioned to Keith that he liked space, but he didn’t expect the man to literally live in it.

The exterior looked like another typical California mansion, another mask on Shiro’s belt.

The inside, however, was about as far from snobby uptightness as one could get.

The floor was made of white marble, the ceiling decaled like the inside of his truck. White specs of light danced along the ceiling, a galaxy guiding the way through the many halls of the place.

There was a sculpture of the Pisces zodiac symbol in the foyer.

All the furniture looked like it belonged in a space station.

The man was obsessed, and Keith couldn’t be falling any harder at the sight. 

He had bolted from Shiro’s side the moment they pulled up, Shiro busying himself in the driveway covering the Explorer with a tarp. Shiro walked in, Keith’s bag in his hand as the man had dropped it in the process of hauling ass through the front door.

He found the aspiring writer in one of his many relaxation rooms, the constellations dancing on the walls illuminated by the large aquarium pillar glowing in the middle. The pillar was surrounded by couches, a TV mounted on the back wall. There were no windows, the room lit by the black lights that made the constellations project that much brighter. The light made Keith’s hair appear a more purple-ish tint than it’s usual black.

It was the darkest room in the house, yet the most mesmerizing.

Keith was mesmerized by it all, eyes glued to the ceiling as he blew past Shiro to keep exploring. Shiro could only laugh, dropping Keith’s bag on his living room couch as he grabbed a water and went on a hunt to find the younger man.

Keith had never seen a home so large. Thace’s house seemed like a humble family home compared to this.

He found him again lingering in front of his bedroom door, hand on the door handle without moving it. He froze when he saw Shiro round the corner to the double-doors.

“Something wrong?” Shiro took a sip of water, leaning against the wall like everything was normal.

“Didn’t want to invade your privacy.” Keith removed his hand, the double doors begging him to open them.

“Yet you ran in like you owned the place.” Shiro snorted, approaching Keith and ruffling his hair as he put Keith’s hand back on the handle.

“I got excited.” Keith hid his face at the stupid explanation.

“Did the excitement die here?” Shiro tried his best to sound hurt, the urge to laugh fighting to consume him.

“Saying yes or no are equally as bad.”

“Just open the damn door.” Shiro rolled his eyes, Keith hesitating a moment before slowly opening the doors.

The main attractive was the California King Canopy bed centered in the middle of the room, the four doors along the wall alluding to walk in closets.

The curtains hanging off the bed frame drew Keith in the most, his fingertips tracing the glittery patterns as he gripped them to assure himself this was real.

If he let go, they would disappear, right?

But when he dropped his hand they remained, just like he did standing at the end of the bed.

His face was stuck in a shocked expression since the moment he got there.

The sight of it all was something Shiro couldn’t help but fall into. Keith’s expression was amusing, but it was how he wandered the house as if he belonged there was something Shiro felt like he needed to see.

It was a sight made for him.

A sight he wouldn’t mind seeing again.

_ And again. _

“Shiro?” He realized he zoned out as his eyes found Keith standing in front of one of his opened closet doors.

“Yeah?”

“Why does it seem like you wear the same two things out in public when clearly you’re a fashionista?” The closets were lined up and down with luxury brands, yet the man preferred to wear casual clothing everywhere he went.

“I don’t want to get them all dirty?” Shiro tried, but Keith waved him off and walked back over to the bed.

“Whatever you say.”

“I’ll let you get settled then, I just need to grab a pair of clothes to sleep in--” Shiro was heading towards his casual closet, Keith’s stuttering making him pause.

“Where are you going?” He sounded like he was being abandoned, as if Shiro could manage that in a house so confined.

“Since you seem to want the bed more than me,” he started to tease, Keith’s face flaring up, “I’ll stay in the guest room, and you can have all the fun you want in here.”

“We weren’t going to sleep together?” It was like Shiro got hit by a truck, yet Keith’s demeanor remained unaffected.

“You wanted to?”

“I mean, yeah,” Until he was questioned, then Keith backed down. “Not like _ that,  _ but I wouldn’t mind sleeping together. Like. Cuddling and stuff as we doze off.” 

Keith was bad at expressing what he wanted when it came to romantic shit, which made it ten times worse for Shiro to respond to without looking like he was losing his mind.

“Are you trying to admit you’re a cuddler without actually asking me to cuddle with you?”

“Stop saying the word!” Keith jumped, his hands balling into fists.

That’s when Shiro let the urge to laugh finally take over.

“What, _ cuddle? _ ”

“Shiro!” Keith threw one of the pillows at him, his reflexes dodging with ease.

“Throwing pillows at people doesn’t make them say yes.”

“Well good, because I don’t want you to stay anymore. Go to the guest room.” Shiro tried to pull himself together as Keith glared at him, embarrassment radiating off him.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna stay,” Shiro then put his water bottle down, throwing himself on the bed face first. “It is  _ my  _ bed after all.” His voice was muffled by a pillow. Keith groaned and flopped down next to him, kicking his shoes off and sighing into a pillow.

“It  _ is  _ comfy.”

“A bed fit for a _ diva _ , right?” Shiro joked, earning a light laugh from the timid raven-head.

“Yep.”

“I’m not ready to sleep though,” Shiro pulled himself up, taking his shirt off without a second thought. “I might go swim. Do you want to sit on the side and talk to me while I do so? Should be getting dark soon.” Keith wanted to admit he thought it was odd Shiro didn’t invite him to swim in general, but then he realized the man probably didn’t want to traumatize him with the memory of him flailing around in three feet of water.

“Sure.” Keith looked up and stared a lot longer than he should have. He’d seen Shiro shirtless plenty of times in photos and on facetime, but nothing compared to the real sight in front of him.

Shiro only laughed and walked out, beckoning for him to follow.

He followed like a lost soul.

Keith ran his hands over the surface of the water as Shiro swam laps, the night sky slowly making its appearance as they talked about past times and Shiro’s space obsession.

They ended the night in each other’s arms, their pajama bottoms unintentionally matching.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ It was a voice that woke him up this time, not the usual sound of gunshots or graveled yelling that kept him wandering the halls of his house at night. The crickets were his only company as he reapplied his concealer, trying to wipe the tears off his cheeks. _

_ The bearer of the voice was like a ghost haunting the place, once belonging there yet never allowed to be. _

_ “He’s going to get you sent back.” _

_ A fear in the back of his mind breaking through in the night. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith woke in the middle of the night, hand reaching out to an empty half of the bed. He blinked a few times before he rose, the moon almost blinding him as he called out to nothing.

“Shiro?” The silence was enough to drive him out of bed, the light disorienting him as he walked out into the hallway, the ceiling lit up to guide him through the mansion that seemed larger at night.

He found the missing man sitting in the middle of his living room, eyes glued to the large glass panel while he sat criss-crossed in the middle of the floor.

“Shiro.” He tried again, only this time not only did silence reply, the man didn’t move either. Keith approached cautiously, an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach.

It wasn’t until he made it in front of him that he realized the older man had been crying. Keith knelt down in front of him, hand reaching to wipe a stray tear off of Shiro’s cheek.

“Shiro, what happened--” Shiro finally moved, hand gripping Keith’s wrist before he could touch his face.

“ _ Don’t. _ ” It was like the word tore itself from Shiro’s throat, his grip a little too tight for Keith’s liking. He quickly pulled his hand away, holding his wrist as Shiro’s eyes fell to him cradling his wrist.

“Jesus, what the--” Keith tried not to lash out as he rubbed his wrist, locking onto haunted eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” Shiro’s voice cracked, tears threatening at the brim of his eyes. The uneasiness in Keith’s stomach continued to spread throughout his whole body, thoughts jumbling in his mind.

“No,” He assured, rolling his wrist to show it was fine. “No, no. You weren’t in bed, and here you are. Talk to me.” Keith sat down in front of him, mirroring his criss-cross before keeping his hands at his sides.

“It’s nothing,” He watched as Shiro reached to wipe a tear away, eyeing Keith, then letting the tear stay. Since when was he so against touching his face? “Go back to bed.”

“Only if you come with me.” Keith challenged, knowing damn well he’d find Shiro in this same exact spot in the morning if he didn’t.

“I don’t really feel like sleeping.” Shiro tried, but the exhaustion in his body language said otherwise. Keith had a thought on how to get the man to talk, but he didn’t know how far he could push it before Shiro would lash out.

Keith would have already punched someone.

Fuck it, maybe he needed Shiro to clock him for him to catch the hint.

“ _ Takashi, _ ” Keith felt tears of his own start to form as his voice cracked, his hand grabbing at the actor’s jaw to direct his face towards Keith’s. “ _ Talk to me. _ ”

That’s when Shiro finally blinked.

That’s when Shiro finally _ broke. _

He let out a sob as he threw himself into Keith’s arms, almost tackling the man who used all his strength to keep them both up. Keith carded his hand through Shiro’s fringe, letting him get out whatever he needed to until he could explain himself.

“I did  _ terrible _ things, Keith,” It was like Shiro was speaking into the void. “Terrible, horrible things. Half of them deserved it, but the _ civilians _ didn’t, They got _ caught-- _ ” He choked again, and only then did Keith realize what all of this was about.

Not every service member agreed with their orders. Keith could only imagine what they were like.

So Atlas  _ was  _ an adaptation.

“You had to follow orders,” Keith tried to argue, but had no clue how to approach such a sensitive subject. “It’s  _ not _ your fault. It never will be.”

“They were just  _ children, _ ” Keith fought the mental images Shiro was vaguely describing. The images that kept him like this for who knows how many nights. “Children. Women. Young men without a choice.”

“ _ You  _ didn’t have a choice either.”

“But I did; I chose _ to be myself.  _ That’s why I ended up there.” And it scarred him, just as his father intended.

Keith wanted to punch _ him  _ right now.

“That’s not why,” Keith paused, realizing it was exactly why. “Your dad’s cruel decision doesn’t define you. You’re a good man.”

“A broken one.” 

It said so much, yet nothing at all.

This must have been what Adam was talking about.

“I think we all are in some way.”

Then they just stared at one another, the crickets filling the silence as the moonlight illuminated the tears on their cheeks.

Shiro’s were flooded.

Keith subconsciously reached for them again, hesitating as Shiro’s eyes followed his movement. His hand hovered over Shiro’s cheek, the man leaning into the touch before Keith could ask for permission.

He wiped the tears away, something else coming off along with them.

Concealer.

Concealer that wasn’t covering bags under his eyes, and painted itself across the bridge of his nose. 

Under the concealer sat a scar, a dark color compared to the pale skin that almost matched Keith’s. Keith wiped the rest of the concealer away, eyes studying the scar as Shiro winced at it’s reveal.

Keith wanted to ask how, and who, but he knew it happened overseas. He didn’t have to ask, because Shiro hiding it was enough of an explanation that it was yet another reminder of that year he went missing.

Keith knew he had to move this along.

“You wear makeup when you sleep?” He joked, taking a deep breath as he felt himself smile at the question. “And all day! How do you keep your skin so flawless when it’s caked up all the time?”

He expected a negative reaction, as joking about something so serious was a horrible decision.

He’d never seen a smile look so grateful for his diversion.

“Good genes and a lot of moisturizer.” Shiro ran a hand down his face, a small smile on the corners of his lips as he looked up at Keith who offered a hand to help him up.

“I think that just topped the mansion as being the number one thing I’m jealous of when it comes to you.” Keith quipped, the tension in the room gone.

Instead, it was a deep longing that overtook both of them, Shiro pulling Keith back down to the floor instead of standing with him.

They laid entangled in one another in the middle of the floor for the rest of the night, their only audience being the stars that watched above them.

One twinkling at the end of the yard.

Since when were stars close to the ground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these PICTURES :thinking:
> 
> Onto writing Keith's bday <33


	12. Party at an Altean Haus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An audition and a suspicion. #21isFun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another long boy I didn't feel like breaking up due to the flow of it. Please forgive me, I'll try not to do it again. I just get wayyy too into it.
> 
> Midterm was Friday for me and grades are due this week so I'm hoping this will tide you all over until I get my school shit together <3
> 
> Enjoy!

_That night was a turning point in Shiro’s mind. His hesitation to go further a little weaker than before._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith found himself in Shiro’s bed when he awoke, the man missing from his side again. He would have jumped up and went on a search mission had the morning sun not been shining throughout the house.

That, and he had no urge to get up and start the day.

His phone was charging on the nightstand, one look at it cementing his decision to stay in bed and refuse the day that was Tuesday, October 23rd. He could barely see who had been texting him through all the Twitter notifications.

He could only imagine _why_ those were blowing up.

Two taps to Twitter and there it was; the first reason he wanted to kill Shiro, ever.

_ShirHOE @hoelygoldenboi_

_Happy Birthday to the Padawan to my Jedi, @astralblade. Maybe the alcohol we’re gonna consume tonight will inspire you to change your edgy ass twitter handle! #21isFun #PartyAtAnAtleanHaus_

_Astralblade_ was pretty shitty as it was made when Keith was young, but he didn’t care enough to change it. Keith threw a pillow over his face, groaning as he dropped his phone and tried not to laugh at the fact that he didn’t need an X on the back of his hand tonight.

Party at an atlean haus, though.

Shiro did plan him a party, and an _Altea_ was involved.

He pulled the covers back over his head, a loud beep causing him to spazz underneath them.

At first he thought it was an alarm telling him to get up, but as it got louder and he started to smell something burning, he was out of bed in a heartbeat.

“Shiro?” He called out, feet moving faster than he could throw his shirt on. He slid into the kitchen with it half on to meet three sets of familiar eyes alongside a set of new ones. “Shiro, what the he--”

“Morning, birthday boy.” Pidge teased, covering a smoking pan with a lid.

“Nice shirt.” Matt quipped, standing on the kitchen counter to turn the fire alarm off. Keith glanced down and quickly tugged the rest of the shirt on, squirming at how loose it was.

And how it wasn’t even _his_ shirt.

He stood there, frozen, as Shiro watched him wide-eyed. Keith couldn’t stop looking at the pair of eyes he didn’t recognize in horror. The eyes merely looked back down at a paper resting on the counter, their hands up in gentle resignation.

“I’m only paid to cook, not to judge the affairs in this house,” The man quipped, reaching out a large hand to shake Keith’s. “I’m Hunk. I believe I’m catering your party tonight.” His voice was calming yet still professional. Keith still couldn’t look at him straight. He shook his head and took a seat on the barstool next to Matt, Shiro frowning down at the pan that cooled off. “However, seeing as Shiro here can’t even go without messing up an egg, would you like me to make you breakfast?”

“You set an _egg_ on fire?” Keith snorted, lifting the lid to see the charred remains of a scrambled mess in the pan.

“He set a _dumpling_ on fire once,” Pidge quipped, dodging a swat from Shiro. “This man can’t cook for the life of him, yet still refuses to hire a personal chef.”

“I’m fine living off cereal, vegetables, and protein shakes, thank you,” Shiro shot back, arms folded as he rested against the back counter. “I was just trying to make you something since it’s, _yknow._ ” Shiro nodded towards Keith, a grin on his face as he refused to say the word that would send Keith flying over the counter to hit him.

“Since it’s time for you to flood my phone with notifications?” Keith finished for him, glaring with a smile on his face. “I appreciate it, but I don’t like eating ash.” Keith poked the charred pile with the spatula. “If you wouldn’t mind making breakfast, Hunk, I’d be very grateful.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Hunk nodded, opening the refrigerator and digging out all the ingredients to make french toast. “This okay?”

“You mean my favorite breakfast food?” Keith eyed the loaf of bread and almost drooled. “Definitely.” Hunk nodded and started his work, Pidge coughing to pull the duo’s attention while Matt started on coffee for everyone.

“I got rid of the headline from the other night,” She started, her hands wringing the edge of a manila folder as she eyed the two of them cautiously. “But there’s something I need _you two_ to do to help me, as well as yourselves.” She slid the folder on the island, the top of it covered in coffee stains.

“Looks like you beat us to it.” Shiro noted, eyes dancing over the two words on the front.

“Well someone had to read it to make sure it was good enough for your eyes to grace it, your highness.” Pidge snapped back, chugging the coffee Matt handed to her down as he distributed the three mugs between the others. “Anyway, It’s Kolivan’s next project. He wants you two to read some of it and go audition for the roles, or else he won’t talk to the media about moving the Balmerra interviews up.”

“Why won’t he just talk to them without this?” Shiro lifted the folder up, the script inside shifting at his force. “He acts like I wouldn’t audition regardless. We’ve done plenty of shit together.”

“Yeah, well,” Pidge snatched the folder out of Shiro’s hand, nudging it towards Keith. “He really wants _both_ of you. Not just the golden boy tied to all his movies. He says it’ll cause real scheduling conflicts meaning we wouldn’t have to lie to anyone.”

“I don’t actually want _real_ scheduling conflicts,” Shiro groaned, his concealer perfect as always. Keith couldn’t stop glancing at it. “I’m _tired._ ”

“Join the damn club,” Matt spoke up, going for another round of coffee. “What do you think, _birthday boy?_ You interested?” Keith opened the folder and scanned a few pages, his interest in acting lowering by the second.

“Galra’s a cool word.” That was the first thing he thought to say, of all things. It wasn’t a confirmation, it wasn’t even a real sentence, it was just an observation that came out.

“Who cares?” Pidge, cranky before three cups of coffee, snapped, slapping the folder shut and taking it back. “Are you two going to do it or what?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Shiro rolled his shoulders, stepping out of Hunk’s way as he sat on the other side of Keith, hand around his waist out of sight.

“Sure.” Keith agreed, jumping as he felt Shiro start to rub his side affectionately. Pidge jumped up then, the smell of French toast baking causing all of them to almost swoon.

“Good!” She grabbed the folder and her phone, heading for Shiro’s backyard to make the call. “Eat up and get ready, then. You’re going today.”

That made Keith and Shiro almost spit their drinks in tandem.

“ _Today?_ ” At least it was something to distract him from today.

“Yep!” Even Matt seemed to age five years at the news. “Got nothing else to do til’ tonight, and I’ve kept Kolivan’s ass waiting long enough. Read some shit together and be ready in like an hour.

Nothing said a birthday like a script reading.

Hunk, Matt and Pidge left Keith and Shiro to eat by themselves, the two never taking their eyes off one another.

“You look cute in that.” Shiro nodded towards his shirt hanging off of Keith like a dress.

“I swear I didn’t grab it on purpose--”

“I don’t care,” Shiro assured, poking at his french toast with his fork. “We don’t have to hide here.”

“I just didn’t know if Hunk like, _knew,_ or not.” Keith spoke as if the man was right next to them.

“He’s an old friend, wouldn’t care regardless.” Keith wondered how many of Shiro’s friends he’d get to meet.

“Are you feeling better?” Keith asked, needing closure after what he witnessed last night.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shiro nodded, a flash of pain on his face that was quickly replaced with a reassuring smile. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“It’s what boyfriends do,” Keith shrugged, as if having your PTSD-struck boyfriend cry into your arms in the middle of the floor was normal. It was just another detail of their adventure together, and Keith was more than happy to go through it as many times as they had to. “As for what _you’ve_ been doing,” Shiro rose a brow in confusion. “This _party._ It’s not going to be too extravagant, right?”

“ _Me?_ Plan an _extravagant_ party?” Shiro held a hand to his chest, overdramatically offended. “When would I _ever?_ ”

“I’m serious.”

“I am too!” Shiro’s voice said otherwise.

“Shiro-”

“You’re going to love it,” Shiro placed his hand over Keith’s on the table, squeezing gently. “I promise.”

“I better,” Keith smirked, grabbing Shiro’s hand and kissing it. “Or else you’re going to have to deal with a real _diva_ tonight.”

“I think I can handle it.”

“We’ll see.”

They finished in a comfortable silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later they found themselves in Kolivan’s office, two scripts with their names on them and an irritated director waiting for their arrival.

“Fashionably late as always, Shirogane?” Kolivan quipped, rising and offering a hand to Keith. “I hope your protégé here isn’t falling into that habit. I’m Kolivan.”

“Keith,” Keith nodded, taking a step away from Shiro so they weren’t so close and returning the handshake. “Nice to meet you.”

“So I presume Pidge told you why we’re doing this?” Keith felt the tension in the room rise as Shiro tore the script off the desk, glaring at the smug director resting in the office chair.

_Somebody didn’t finish their morning coffee._

“Kinda sad that this was how you decided to approach me with your next movie, but we’re here so we’re fine with it.”

“It’s kinda sad that you asked me to move your interviews up for a reason your team _refuses_ to disclose, so I think we’re pretty even here.” And with that Shiro’s hand was in a fist, Kolivan standing to meet his stance as Keith slid between them.

“Let’s just read!” Keith picked his script off the desk, flipping to the marked page as he walked Shiro back and faced him. “Let’s just read.”

“At least the birthday boy has some manners,” Keith rolled his eyes at hearing the elder man call him that. He almost forgot. “Whenever you two are ready.” Kolivan returned to his seat, Keith glancing at Shiro who was double checking the script page.

Keith was nervous, but only because he didn’t want to embarrass Shiro due to his lack of caring about this role. He was only doing it to get Shiro the interview slots he wanted, and though he thought he was a sub-par actor, he knew Kolivan would notice his heart wasn’t in it the second he listened the conversation.

Shiro, however, wasn’t going to let him give up that easily. He cleared his throat and nodded, Keith nodding in return as he started.

 

_“Akira, it’s not that big of a deal.”_

_“Not that big of a deal?” A disgusted snort. “How is finding out that I’m half Galra, the race currently destroying our home world, not that big of a deal?”_

_“Because you aren’t like them--”_

_“But I could be!” Keith took a step closer, his face almost invading Shiro’s space as the script was no longer blocking his voice. “Maybe I just haven’t developed the urge to kill yet. Maybe now that I know what I am it’ll all start coming together--”_

_“Or maybe you’ll be the change those Galra need to see. Not all of them can agree with their emperor’s decisions.” Shiro’s hand rested on Keith’s shoulder. “You could be the leader they need to rise up against their regime.”_

_“I can’t lead a Galran rebel group and stay here at the same time.” Keith could feel himself falling into the scene, eyes looking up with confliction swimming in them at Shiro’s waiting gaze._

_“Then don’t,” Shiro swallowed hard, not prepared to see Keith actually get into character. “Go be the leader they need and come back when you’re done.”_

_“And what if I don’t make it back?”_

_“Then I’ll try my damndest to make sure you do. I’ll come find you.”_

_“As usual,” Keith shook his head, a subtle laugh to himself. “Always saving me.” Shiro shook his head and started to step away, acting as if he was walking out of the room. “Sven?” He stopped at the name._

_“Yeah?”_

_“ How many times are you going to have to save me before this is over?”_

_“As many times as it takes.” Then the scene ended, both of them looking at each other as if the conversation was real._

 

Galran weren’t, but the chemistry in that moment was. They both turned to see Kolivan staring with a wide smile on his face.

“My, my,” He ran a hand across his desk, tapping a beat to himself. “That just solidified the thought I had for Sven and Akira.”

“Which was?” Keith was the first to break away, Shiro still looking down at him as he eyed Kolivan suspiciously.

“Well, I changed a lot of the dialogue for the copies I sent out to your team along with a few others--”

“You sent this to other people?” Shiro snapped out of his stare, sounding almost hurt Kolivan would consider someone else.

“Of course I did. I need to audition a few people, Shiro.” But the movie almost seemed like it was written just for Shiro and whoever he chose to have by his side.

“Fair enough.”

“I have a few others coming in to read later today. Anyway, I was going to wait and listen to everyone, then share my idea for the duo.”

“What’s the idea?” Keith asked, wanting to get out of that office as fast as possible after he realized how personal they must have sounded.

“I thought Sven and Akira would be partners,” At first Kolivan tried to be delicate, but at the horrified expression on Keith and Shiro’s face, he knew he could continue however he pleased with his suspicions confirmed. “Like, _gay._ One of the first gay couples in my movies, and you two would be the faces of them,” At the silent response, he decided to keep talking until one of them made a noise signaling they were alive. “I’ve dabbled on the idea on making them gay, but was unsure how it would be. The _chemistry_ I just witnessed between you two, however, made me realize that there’s no doubt Sven and Akira belong together.”

“Well I’m glad we inspired you, I guess,” Shiro’s tone had gone cold, his script on the desk with his hand on the door to leave. “Have the other people read and let us know what happens.”

“Hey-” Kolivan started, glaring at the tone he didn’t feel he deserved. His sentence was never finished, however, as the door was opened and the main star was gone, leaving with one last word.

“Have a good day, Kolivan.” And it was just Keith and Kolivan, Keith staring at the elder man like a lost puppy while the director could only look back and sigh.

“You gonna storm out too?” Kolivan quipped, taking the script from Keith’s hands.

“No,” Keith politely nodded as he stepped towards the door. “I’ll just apologize on his behalf and go figure out what just happened. Sorry.”  And then Keith was gone, speeding down the hallway of the office until he found Shiro pacing behind his car, cursing to himself as he slapped the trunk door.

“Shit!”

“What the _hell_ was that?” Keith called a little too harshly, Shiro looking up at him like a deer in headlights. “That could have came out a little nicer. My bad.”

“He knows, Keith,” Shiro was standing right in front of him, voice low at the sight of a few people lurking near them. “He _knows._ Did you see that look on his face?”

“So what?” At Shiro’s disgusted face, Keith resigned and took a step back. “He wrote it in a way that would make the actors speak with passion in their voice. I don’t think he knows, I think he just realizes just how close we are and how well you’re teaching me.” As if that wasn’t a lie either. “I thought with how good of an actor you are, you’d realize that.” Then they got in the car before the conversation continued.

“And I thought you’d suck considering you could give a shit less about acting,” Shiro huffed as he started the car, sunglasses on and radio on the lowest notch. “What _was_ that?” Keith thought for a moment, wondering what did compel him to actually get into it instead of faking it.

“I don’t know. I just saw how flawlessly you fell into character and followed suit. You didn’t have to sound so _compassionate._ ”

“It’s natural for me,” Shiro shrugged, the look in Keith’s eyes still lingering in his mind. He never wanted to see it in a real life situation, how conflicted he managed to look for a line so simple. “But it’s over now. Hopefully he picks the other people and I still get my interviews. We’re moving on, though. Let’s go hang out a bit before your big _shibang._ ” Keith elbowed Shiro in the arm at his shit-eating grin.

“I’m so _excited._ ” If anything, Keith was curious. How much had Krolia told Shiro to inspire a whole party? And at Allura’s large ass estate? He was a bit nervous as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith had about three interests in his life: Space, K-Pop, and Rock music. At first he was sure Shiro would go all out on a space themed party, however, when Shiro told him the dress code, a different excitement lit up.

Shiro handed him one of the invitations, the dress code in a bold rugged block lettering at the bottom.

_Tight pants and loose band shirts._

A rock concert at it's finest.

So as he found himself rummaging through his closet he heard Shiro and his mother conversing in the living room, Shiro trying the cake Krolia made just for the two of them.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to whatever you had made for the party, but," Krolia shrugged at the small circular cake between her and Shiro. "It's his favorite." Krolia had made Keith a small Red Velvet cake each year that she, Keith, and inevitably Lance would share as they had a movie marathon. This year, though, she didn't put as much work into as usual as she knew the cake at Keith's party would no doubt top it.

"It's amazing," Shiro complimented, mouth full of the red-velvety goodness. "I should have just had you make it." They both turned their attention to the man of the hour shuffling in, struggling to pull his pants all the way up as he noticed their eyes were on him. He quickly jumped and managed to slip them on, waving off their gazes as Shiro looked him over.

"What?" Keith hissed, dark-grey _ACDC_ shirt hanging off his shoulder.

"I know it said tight pants, but there's a difference between tight and _cut-off-circulation_ tight." Shiro teased, Krolia straightening up her _KISS_ v-neck as she checked the time.

"Are you _complaining?_ " Keith lifted the side of his shirt up, shaking his hips in Shiro's direction teasingly as the older man's cheeks flushed pink.

" _Don't_ answer that in front of me," Krolia threatened, smacking Keith's hip at the motion with one finger pointed at Shiro. "You two should get out of here anyway. You're going to be late."

"Promise you'll try to show up after your meetings?" Keith knew better than to ask her to reschedule them--things were finally going well for her agency, and he had to let her revel in the payoff from years of hard work.

"I wouldn't be dressed like this if I wasn't going to try." Krolia pulled Keith in and kissed him on the head, winking at Shiro who smiled at the sight. "Happy Birthday, Keith." And then they were off, Shiro and Keith swimming through paparazzi one way while his mother went the other. Surprisingly, a lot of them just wished Keith a happy birthday and moved on, but their cameras still flashed at the boy's choices of attire.

They rode to Allura's house in peace, hand's entwined under the dash in case any of the paparazzi chose to follow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allura's house was a castle. Literally. The architecture of the place was straight out of the 17th century, the interior modernized to fit the princess's desires.

She truly did live by the title of "Princess", her wardrobe and house showing that.

Keith almost felt bad as he heard the rock music blaring from down the street. He could only imagine the contrast of the party decor compared to the exterior white-brick that gave the house such elegance only Allura would love. As Shiro drove up to the Valet and handed him the keys, he got out and opened Keith's door, offering him a hand to get out as a few cheers were heard at his arrival.

Keith didn't have a lot of friends, as social interaction wasn't really his forte, but from the sounds of it there were more people here than he'd ever talk to in his life.

All there for _him._

He must have frozen up staring at the house as he felt a nudge to his side, Shiro nodding towards the front door as he heard a few cameras going off behind him.

He was greeted by an overexcited actress tearing open her front door.

"Keith!" Allura shrieked, running at him with open arms as the torn up _Def Leppard_ shirt barely hung onto her chest. Even Shiro stared at her with wide eyes at how much skin the normally-conservatively-dressed actress was showing.

I guess it was everyone's night to wild out.

"Hey," He returned the embrace as she threw herself on him, kissing his head as she winked at Shiro. "Thank you for hosting this."

"Of course!" She ushered them both inside, her ponytail swaying with her hips as she guided them to the event room for the party. "Shiro's house is too _boring_ anyway. This house was _made_ to host." She wasn't lying--What house casually had three event rooms that opened into each other for extra floor space?

Not typical houses in LA, no.

The closer they were the quieter the music got, a hoard of whispers chattering as they approached the entrance of the event rooms. Then there was silence, and at Allura's whisper, a large chant all at once.

" _Happy Birthday Keith!_ " The lights shot on to show enough people to form a small concert crowd, all smiling and grinning at the small man staring at them in shock.

"Holy sh-" He started, feeling himself be dragged forward by Allura as the crowd started to surround him with cheers and touches of affection. Keith went to see if Shiro was following him, but the man was gone.

As he probably would be for the rest of the night, lost in the crowd away from Keith.

Keith kicked that thought when he saw another familiar face waiting for him with open arms as well, in a matching less torn up _Def Leppard_ tee.

"Lance!" Keith called, running full speed into the lanky cuban who's eyeliner was almost as perfect as Keith's.

"Hey, _cutie,_ " Lance winked, already smelling of alcohol. Somebody couldn't wait to break into the bar Keith eyed on the opposite side of the room. "No X this time around." Lance handed Keith a shot of Vodka, a tap on Keith's shoulder almost making him drop it.

"I don't get a hug?" A voice all too familiar. He turned to see precise eyebrows cocked at him, a grin on pierced lips.

Axca wasn't playing with the dress code tonight.

"Hey!" Keith threw himself into Axca's arms, almost dumping the shot on her.

"Drink that, don't throw it." She showed how she had a shot in her hand as well, Lance joining them with his arm ghosting around Allura's waist.

They must have been hiding as well.

They all downed the shots instantaneously, Keith choking on the taste as the rest laughed at him.

"You pure alcohol virgin." Lance teased, the group dancing towards the bar as the music started back up, the dance floor stretching across the three rooms lighting up in a galaxy pattern.

Keith knew Shiro would get something spacy in. He laughed at the thought.

"There's two bars in here, and three outside," Allura explained, gesturing towards the tents set up in her backyard. "Food's out there, along with a stage with a karaoke setup. I hope to see you two do a duet." Allura pinched Keith and Lance's cheeks, Axca almost spitting her next drink out at the thought.

"You aren't gonna sing with Lance?" Keith shot back, eyebrow raised as she flipped her manicured middle-finger up at him.

"If you sing with Shiro, sure." She retorted, the conversation ending there. "I should go find his cloaked ass. Enjoy the night!" She kissed Keith's cheek again, dancing through the crowd leaving Axca, Lance, and Keith all to lean against the bar and people-watch.

"We're not going to hang out here all night, you antisocial ass," Axca tugged on Keith's elbow fifteen minutes later, dragging him towards the tents outside. "Let's go entertain the karaoke stage and eat." Then the trio went, the sound of someone getting too passionate with the karaoke mic blaring throughout the backyard.

The rock music carried on inside the castle-house, however, in the backyard it was a free-for-all depending on what the party-goer wanting to sing.

Matt, currently laying on the stage with a bottle of beer in his hand, had an unexpected choice that had the tipsy observers laughing and cheering him on.

_"Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel," He kicked his leg in the air at the beat, "Man! I feel like a woman."_

Matt had his hair out of it's ponytail, the thick mop laying astray as he pulled himself up, flipping it sassily to the crowd hollering his name. Keith could only laugh and cheer Matt's name as well as he caught sight of Hunk working in the catering tent.

"Hey Hunk!" Keith called, walking into an arrangement of smells radiating off all the tables of food. "It smells like _heaven_ in here."

"I try my best," Hunk snorted, currently steaming a round of dumplings while kneading a lump of dough. "Happy Birthday. Eat your heart out!" It was obvious neither Allura or Shiro knew exactly what to serve to satisfy the range of guests attending while also making sure Keith had his favorites, so the catering tent seemed to be an around-the-world dining experience.

Lance was currently hovering over a tray of tamales, consuming them like a vacuum while Axca lingered near the desserts. Keith skewered a few dumplings on a plate and watched Hunk a moment longer, mesmerized by how gracefully the man worked.

"These are _amazing._ " Keith moaned through a mouthful of dumpling mush, Hunk snorting at the noise he made.

"Appreciate it," Hunk nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow on a towel. "Make that same noise when you try my wife's cake later, and you'll be able to ask us to cook you anything you want at any time."

"Your wife made the cake?" Keith smiled at the thought of the two working together to cater for people.

"Yep!" Hunk answered proudly, an admiring smile on his face. "Shay bakes, I cook. They call us the power-couple of catering in LA."  

"Shay's a pretty name." Keith mused aloud as Lance wandered back over to his side, leaning on him and groaning at the amount of food he consumed in the short time they were in there.

"She's going to _love_ you." Hunk teased, watching Lance with an amused eye. "I'm assuming the tamales were to your liking, buddy?"

"Can I marry you so I can have them all the time?" Lance asked, drool still hanging off the side of his mouth at the thought of another tray coming just for him.

"Take that up with the baker." Hunk nodded, waving them off. "Go enjoy the party. I'll see you for the cake cutting." They left after that, locating Axca across the yard at the bar with Matt, taking shots while locked at the arm.

At least _they_ had no reason to hide.

"No one's on the karaoke stage," Lance pointed out, nudging Keith in the direction of the stairs. "Let's jam!"

"I'm not singing in front of anyone unless I'm drunk." Lance then turned them towards the bar Axca was at, the shape of Pidge sulking at the end of it intriguing Keith.

"Let's go there first, then." Keith started walking towards Pidge as Lance headed right up to the bartender, asking for drinks as Keith pointed the tiny girl, startling her.

"Jesus!" She shouted, almost sending her glass off the bar. "Who the hell pokes people? A simple _Hey_ would have worked, buddy."

"You looked like you were dead, or near it at least." Keith could feel himself start to tip off.

"So you poke dead people?" Pidge's words were slurred, the bags under her eyes accentuated by the amount of alcohol she'd consumed.

"Sure, why not."

"Happy Birthday, death-poker." She grinned, waving for another drink as Lance brought him a daiquiri.

Another round waited for them as they drank, a observing presence catching Lance's eye while Keith missed it.

They were up on the stage in no time, pulling a larger crowd from the outside to witness their drunk antics.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro leaned up against one of the arches surrounding the door's opening to the backyard, watching an interesting duo try to drunkenly sing Korean lyrics on the karaoke stage.

_"Blackpink in your areaaaa--"_

They were even dancing, causing Shiro to burst out laughing behind a bottle of water.

"That's your choice of drink tonight?" A voice behind him noticed, walking up with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Wasn't really feeling any of what I saw."

"I stacked half the bars with your favorites," Allura appeared in front of him, a pout on her face. "What's up?"

"I just didn't feel like drinking," Shiro shrugged again, dismissing the question. "You act like I'm an alcoholic."

"I questioned it a few times," Allura teased, taking a sip of her wine. "But come on. Look how much fun your boy is having. You should join him, not be the stoic sober ass looming throughout the party."

"I'm just watching over everything." Shiro tried, his protective tone faltering as Lance and Keith started another song.

"So am I, but even I'm getting into it too," She slapped her unfinished wine against his chest, the red liquid almost splashing out onto his shirt. "Finish this, and go interact with Keith for fuck's sake. Everyone here's drunk, no one's going to notice or care." And Allura was off, waving for the catering help to place the cake up on a smaller stage positioned by the food tent. Shiro sighed and made his way towards the stage, wincing at the dull taste of the wine as he dumped it out onto the lawn, leaving the glass near Matt at the bar as he gave Shiro's shoulder a drunken squeeze in support. Axca glanced over at Keith, who was barely hanging onto the stage at this point, and nodded towards the hot mess.

"Go get your _princess._ " She teased, Shiro flipping her off as he maneuvered through the crowd, positioning himself up front as Keith and Lance finished the last line o _f Livin' On a Prayer._

Keith noticed him and jumped, stumbling and almost taking Lance out with him as he fell into the crowd, hands ready to carry him through a crowd surfing session but Shiro's pulling him in instead. The crowd booed in disappointment, Lance shrugging and tearing his shirt off as he screamed and jumped on the waiting hands.

"I love you Keith!" Lance called as the crowd moved him around, Keith laughing into Shiro's chest as Shiro tried to help him stand on two feet.

"Holy _shit,_ " Keith slurred as he leaned against Shiro, steadying himself with a grip on the stronger man's forearms. "This is too good. _Too good._ I _love_ it. I'm having such a _good_ time." He hiccuped, blinking a few times to stop his vision from swimming as he looked up into steady, caring eyes.

Eyes that didn't look as glazed over as Keith's must have, if at all.

"I'm glad--"

"You're sober." Keith deadpanned as he and Shiro were moved to the side of the stage, the crowd still surrounding them somewhat.

"Yeah," Shiro's reply was weak, as if he was facing something that scared him. Keith, despite barely being able to function, caught onto it. "Yeah I am."

" _Why?_ " But instead of addressing it, he decided to hiss instead. "This place is stocked more than a bar in Ireland, fucking _enjoy_ yourself." He almost forgot who he was talking to, but Shiro didn't take it to heart.

"I am enjoying myself," Shiro assured, keeping himself steady so Keith didn't fall. "Watching _you_ is enough."

"Watching me make a fool of myself is better than a drink?"

"Yeah," Shiro glanced over at Allura who was waving for their attention. "I'm fine, I swear. Besides, _last time_ we were drunk at a party--" Keith slapped his hand over Shiro's mouth, the motion a little harder than intended. Shiro bit his tongue to keep from reacting to the stinging pain.

"So it is about _then._ " Keith could see the fear in Shiro's eyes even though everything else was a blur.

"It's nothing, Let's just go--"

" _Shiro,_ " Keith said a little more sternly, his tone turning a few heads. Shiro tensed at the feeling of eyes on them. Keith noticed the stares and waved them off, glaring at all of them until they dispersed towards Allura. "Look at me."

"I am." Shiro assured at the basic demand.

"I _trust_ you," Keith slid his hand up to Shiro's shoulder, shaking it affirmatively. "So trust _yourself_."

Shiro felt another wall break, even though the man in front of him probably wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning.

"Cake time!" Allura's singsong voice broke through the moment, the mass amount of people all surrounding the small stage with the cake centered on it, lights focused on the area. "Where's the birthday boy at?" Keith looked over Shiro's shoulder to see a sea of eyes on him, eagerly waiting for him to approach the cake on the stage. He slowly made his way over, using Shiro as a crutch who was more than willing to help him walk there.

"I may be a little drunk," He explained aloud, the crowd in the same shape he was. Maybe an open bar was a terrible idea. "But hell yeah, _cake._ " He tripped onto the stage, Shiro smirking and helping him up as Keith focused on the large cake in front of him.

His heart skipped a beat at the decor.

He could hear Lance in the distance fanboying over the four-tiered dessert, photos of their favorite K-Pop bands painted onto the sides of the fondant. Their favorite band, _Super Junior_ , were crafted out of fondant as well and graced the top of the cake surrounded by birthday candles.

Keith felt himself start to cry uncontrollably. He heard Shiro laugh and rub his back, Allura approaching his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I think he loves it, Shay!" Allura waved to a broad blonde woman in the back, Hunk at her side. Keith gave them a gentle wave as he saw Shiro pick up a knife, debating on giving it to the birthday boy to cut a piece himself.

"I don't think I should use a knife right now." Keith whispered to Shiro who couldn't agree more.

"I'll help you." Shiro offered, cutting a piece of the bottom tier to the sound of cheering and applause as Keith blew out the candles. He didn't even hear the crowd's poor attempt at singing Happy Birthday, he was too mesmerized by the fact Shiro was standing so close to him in front of everyone, though he wasn't touching him. Allura bumped her head against Keith's affectionately and nodded towards the crowd, Krolia standing right in the front and waving at him.

"Mom!" Krolia managed to make it on the stage, taking Allura's place as they both shared the cake Shiro had cut. Krolia kissed Keith's head as the crowd cheered and photos were taken, Shiro slowly moving out of sight yet smiling proudly at the mother-and-son duo as they stayed together the rest of the night.

Shiro had found the two awhile later, trying to take a drunken selfie together in one of the bathrooms where the light was better.

"You two need help?" Shiro asked, still functional after drinking a round with Matt.

" _Maybe._ " Keith was hanging lazily off of Krolia's side, her arms around him to keep him up. Shiro took her phone from her hands and waited for them to pose.

"Say Booze!" Shiro joked, Krolia rolling her eyes as Keith threw up a peace sign.

"Classy--"

"Booze!" Keith said almost too eagerly, actually beaming in a picture for once. A sight Shiro and Krolia rarely saw as Shiro handed her phone back, waiting for an approving nod.

"Thank you, Shiro." Krolia struggled to speak as Keith slumped against her, mumbling to himself.

"You can call me Takashi." Shiro nodded, Krolia's face falling in subtle shock at the gesture.

"Takashi." She nodded then, trying to walk her and Keith out of Allura's bathroom before Keith stopped them, throwing himself into Shiro's arms instead.

"I wanna stay at Shiro's again," Keith spoke as if Shiro wasn't there at all. "Can I mom? _Please?_ " Krolia looked up at Shiro in concern, Shiro waving off her worry with a smile.

"I'll take care of him." He assured, arm around Keith's waist while Keith had his arms thrown around Shiro's neck.

"I know," Krolia started to leave then, double checking to make sure no one was lingering in the hallway. "Thank you again for all of this."

"It was my pleasure." They said their goodbyes and Shiro gently carried Keith through Allura's underground exit to the garage, his Explorer waiting for them. Keith mumbled to himself the whole time, Shiro offering simple "mhm's" and "No's" as if he knew what the hell the young drunk was talking about.

It lasted until they made it back to Shiro's house, Keith mustering a second burst of energy as he excitedly ran back into the house, dancing around the living room as if it was his first time there. As Shiro joined him in the room, however, he was on the actor in an instant.

Keith jumped in Shiro's arms, peppering his cheeks in kisses before the man could process what was happening.

"Whoa, _whoa_ there--"

"Thank you," Keith started, tears flooding out as he remained in Shiro's grasp. "Thank you, _thank you._ Thank you _so_ much, you really didn't have to do all that," Keith paused to take a breath, leaning his forehead against Shiro's. "Good _god_ I loved it." They remained like that for a minute, Shiro putting Keith down and pulling him in a tight embrace.

"You're welcome, baby," Shiro whispered into Keith's hair, Keith shuttering at the pet name. "Happy Birthday." They eventually went their separate ways, Shiro searching his kitchen for a beer while Keith tripped over himself and passed out on the living room sofa. Shiro wandered back over and laughed at the sight, sitting on the armchair across from the sleeping beauty and watching in silence.

He felt like a creep watching Keith sleep, but there was something about how peaceful the raven-haired man looked that sent a shot of serenity through Shiro's whole being. He moved a fallen hair out of Keith's face, taking a long swig of his beer before he shifted himself to doze off on the armchair.

He'd pace the house later that night, as expected. Keith didn't wake up as Shiro wandered the halls of his house, the stars on the ceiling guiding him to the room of constellations so he could think.

Thinking was hard when there was a voice in your head, yelling louder than usual.

The voice didn't scare him this time, however, despite it's message being vague and haunting.

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are."_

He knew where it was coming from, and why part of him wanted to listen.

He'd finish another beer before passing out under the _Ara_ constellation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The picture he requested came not too long after it was asked for, the messenger frowned at the scowl on his face._

_"Is it not what you wanted?" The messenger asked, the scowl on his face deepening at the question._

_"Not what I wanted to see, no," He hissed, tapping his desk impatiently. "But it is what I asked for. You're dismissed."_

_"Yes sir." The messenger left without another word. He slowly rose out of his chair, leaving his study and going to the one place he knew his love would be._

_"Care to take a trip to LA, dear?" He called without explanation. He didn't need to explain, as his wife turned with a knowing look in her eye._

_"I'm not particularly fond of the idea, as I don't see this going far."_

_"He allowed himself to willingly be photographed with this man. His "protégé ". As if we'd fall for that facade. He's planning on keeping him around." He had his phone in a death grip, the picture still flooding the screen._

_"And if he's around in a few months, then we'll go. But for now, just let him do what he believes is best for him."_

_"It's not."_

_"I know, but jumping the gun on something to this caliber is not the best for him either. Remember how he was when he came back?"_

_A sight neither wanted to see again, but would do if it meant preserving what they worked so hard for._

_Their family legacy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ara - "The Altar" owo
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be another time jump. Fair warning. :)
> 
> See you all soon! <3


	13. Bon Appetit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months later, they'd enjoy an unexpected meal with less-than-impressed guests.
> 
> Keith may as well have been the dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterm, schmidterm. This thing is getting me through life so the ship shall keep sailing!
> 
> I have the rest of this story planned out so all I have to do is put sentences to the bullet points. 8)
> 
> FOUR MONTH TIME JUMP. Shouldn't be too many more.

**(4 months later)**

_ She watched out the window as the clouds slowly drifted by, her champagne topped off by a steward in a suit nicer than anyone in coach could afford. She preferred their private jet over first class, however, her husband insisted they travel as inconspicuous as they could. Their jet's floral blade decal would have been recognized the second it docked, and their plane would have been hounded by mobs of leeches trying to pick them apart before they could even reach their destination. _

_ She slowly turned the page in her magazine, taking a second to observe the ad for a Valentine's Day getaway in Cabo. It was a reminder of how long it had been since her husband had planned this trip, their motive still present in their heir's life. _

_ Their son had returned home to them in Japan for Christmas by himself. He had joined them for Thanksgiving in their Florida residence by himself. He kept up an image for them that she knew was killing him, but still couldn't get past her shared thinking with her husband. Their life was based off tradition, as was their family lineage. Something so, modern, was hard to accept. Her son knew that, but it was evident he knew what he wanted as well. _

_ She flipped the page, a spread titled "Ms. Movin' On?" catching her eye. Centered in the middle of the page was an image of a familiar face, smiling and laughing with an unfamiliar man's arm around her shoulders, kissing her head as they walked out of a Gucci store. The chemistry was so loud she wondered how no one seemed to mention how the man was probably one of the reasons for Shallura's breakup. _

_ How long had this charade been going on before it was brought to her attention? _

_ She slowly closed the magazine and glanced to her right, her husband typing away on his laptop as she ran her eyes over the screen. _

_ The man had been pestering her son's manager for months, the amount of interviews and photoshoots he had done for a movie not set to release for another year alarming the both of them.  _

_ It was evidence his son's team was working with him to change the narrative set by them without their permission, and that just wouldn't do. Breaking up with Allura was just the start. _

_ Her husband had managed to get ahold of information on their motive's Garrison record, the note most intriguing being that he was a mediocre acting student applying for a Major transfer.  _

_ He wanted to transfer into the writing program, which would leave him no real reason to stay under their son's wing. _

_ So here they were, waiting to land at LAX with purpose in their demeanor. _

_ Their only concern was if their son had gotten a heads up or not. Knowing his manager, they could only imagine the welcoming party they'd receive. _

_ Or lack thereof. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Krolia slung her bag over the back of the couch, dropping herself face first onto it and sighing as he body started to recover from the long day she had. She had always dreamed of scoring larger clients, but the time and effort that came with being their agent was something she would never adjust to completely. After taking another moment to herself she rose, taking in her still surroundings and she started to walk the house. _

_ "Keith?" She called, to no reply. As expected these days. One glance and she noticed the notorious notebook was also missing from it's counter space. That was enough confirmation for her to realize no one was home, and probably wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. She made her way down the hall, running a hand down the inside of Keith's doorway as she swung in, the room still as messy yet untouched as she remembered the night before. _

_ The only difference was his open closet, a few more shirts missing than two days ago. _

_ She ran her hands through the shirts that remained, debating if she should start looking for a one bedroom apartment. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't often, but there were times where Keith wondered just how in the _ hell _ he found himself lying in the trunk of Shiro's  _ Range Rover _ , writing under the fluorescent star lights that Shiro would leave on just for him as he attended an interview or shoot. He asked if he could one day as a joke, and ended up doing it every time Shiro had to go out but didn't want to leave him home alone. He'd write in the car, or in the constellation room, but he never stopped. It was like something came over him in the passing months to motivate him to finishing the final pages of his script.

It most definitely  _ wasn't _ because of the  _ unconditional support _ he received from the actor who had jumped in the back seat of the car, scaring him shitless.

"So when are you going to tell me about Voltron?" Shiro asked, reaching over the back row of seats to run a gentle hand down Keith's side. Keith glared up at him at the intrusion, closing his notebook and tossing the dull pencil at Shiro's face, missing completely.

"When you don't scare the hell out of me while asking about it?" Shiro rolled his eyes, climbing out and switching to the driver's seat as Keith maneuvered his way up front. "Soon, I swear."

"You've been saying that for  _ weeks, _ " Shiro whined, a pout on his lips. "I just wanna know what keeps you writing back there, you _ weirdo. _ " 

"You're the one who has the ceiling of their car decorated like a galaxy," Keith shot back, grazing one of the star lights with the tip of his finger. "Some people would call you a  _ weirdo _ for that."

"Let them," Shiro pat the ceiling of his truck proudly as he drove, ticking Keith off even more. "I did it for  _ me! _ "

"You already convinced me to change my major," A request that had yet to be processed despite waiting over three weeks. "Can't you slow down a little?"

"Excuse me for being  _ excited. _ " Shiro scoffed, squinting as the sun shined through the windshield. He cursed himself for not willingly wearing sunglasses.

Ever since word got out that he and Keith had went to an audition together for Kolivan's next project, it was decided that they no longer had to hide their appearance when they went out together. They still kept their physical contact at a minimum, but when questioned about the change, stated it was required by Kolivan for them to try and form a bond since their audition " _ was about as intimate as a bag of peanuts _ ".

In reality they blew it out of the water, and it came down to them and two unknown actors that had Kolivan by a string, drawing out the decision process even longer.

"I am too, and I'm almost finished. Soon!" Keith repeated, hand covering Shiro's on his knee as he swept his bangs in front of his eyes to protect them. He wished he wore sunglasses too.

It was when they were pulling into Shiro's driveway that Shiro's phone rang, an image of Pidge's appearing on the screen. He put the car in park and answered, Keith getting ready to climb out before pausing at the tone of the conversation.

"You need to get out of town, like, _ now. _ " Shiro's harrowed expression only peaked Keith's interest more.

"Why?"

"Your _ parents  _ are landing at _ LAX _ as we speak." Shiro was frozen in place, Pidge's voice still chirping through the phone as he zoned out, his lack of response causing her to squawk even louder. Keith took the phone from Shiro's hand, disturbed by Shiro's lack of reaction as he put the phone up to his ear.

"What's going on?" Keith asked, Pidge pausing at the new voice coming through the phone.

"Shiro's parents are in town, presumably to meet  _ you. _ I told him to get out of town, but I'm thinking you personally should get out of the damn country." 

"If only planes could fly that fast," Keith laughed to himself, noticing Shiro still hadn't moved and somehow managed to look paler than before. "I should probably fix the golden boy here. You broke him."

"I'm serious, Keith. _ Leave-- _ "

"Bye Pidge."

"Keith!" Keith put Shiro's phone in his pocket, grabbing his stuff, getting out of the car, and opening the drivers side before standing there with hands on his hips.

He was glad the paparazzi seemed to favor Allura and Lance at the moment, their decision to go public during the month of _ Love _ the talk of the town.

He wouldn't deny he was a little bit envious, if anything.

"Come on, princess," He beckoned for Shiro to snap out of it and move, the man obeying like a zombie as he blew past Keith and headed straight for the front door. "Hey-!"

"To pack, right?" Shiro fumbled with his keys, disappearing up the stairs as Keith finally managed to catch up.

"Wait, what?" Keith locked the front door behind him, jogging up the stairs and down the hall to find a frantic looking Shiro staring at the door to one of his many closets. "Pack for what?"

"She wasn't kidding, Keith!" Shiro spoke as if he was an idiot. "We're going away for the weekend. You can pick where, but we're _ going-- _ "

" _ No. _ " Keith didn't feel himself grind out the word, but it was said, stopping Shiro right in his tracks.

He almost looked horrified Keith would dare say something with such _ ferocity _ towards him.

"What?" His reply came smaller than the fear he was feeling moments ago. Keith took a second to collect his thoughts, relaxing his shoulders to not seem as intimidating as he sounded _. _

_ "You _ can," He approached Shiro from the side, circling him and taking his hands into his own. "But _ I'm _ not running away from them."

"When you put it like that, it almost seems like you're making fun of me for wanting to." Shiro frowned, bringing Keith's knuckles to his lips and kissing them regardless.

"I'm not," Keith immediately regretted standing his ground, but he was already going against so many of his own principles going along with all these narratives anyway. "I just don't think you have a reason to run. Clearly they're  _ suspicious-- _ "

"Which means we've been too  _ obvious-- _ -"

"Or it means that they know you well enough to see past fabricated stories," Keith tried again, Shiro's hesitation towards the whole situation blinding him from any sort of logic. "So why run?" The look Shiro shot him spoke enough.

It was almost humorous, seeing a man so gorgeous and strong scared of his own parents.

"I won't let them _ do _ anything to you." Like Keith would ever mention that, though.

"Like you can stop them." Shiro choked, still eyeing his closet with a longing gaze.

"I can sure as hell try." It's not like Shiro's parents were the first homophobic people Keith would have to deal with. 

Texas gave him years of practice.

Keith eventually talked Shiro off his packing ledge, both of them finding themselves sitting along the edge of the pool and chatting the afternoon away.

The call would come, and they'd both be ready for it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Mr and Mrs. Shirogane! What business do you have in LA?" _

_ The audacity the leeches had to think they had the right to ask such a personal question. _

_ "Are you here to meet your son's protege?" Like they'd ever stop. "Maybe a new project?" _

_ "Do we seem like we're here for a project?" Mr. Shirogane gestured towards the public airplane they had just gotten off of, the hoard of paparazzi following through LAX while their security team tried to get them to their ride. _

_ "No sir!" The cameras were something Mrs. Shirogane never got used to, even after being in the spotlight for years. _

_ "So you would be here to meet Keith Kogane then?" It was like charity work, giving them the answers they wanted to put a Big Mac on their table. _

_ "He cause my son to have an audition labeled "as intimate as a bag of peanuts". Does that sound like any performance Shiro would give without him?" _

_ "No ma'am!" The lace of venom in here voice was dually noted by more than one source following her to the limo. _

_ "Then of course we came to meet Keith," It was like his name was a disease in itself. "We won't have his poor performance drag our boy down. We're here to help them both secure the role in Galra Risen." _

_ "So where should we be expecting to see you all tonight?" As if they knew if they were willing to take their intentions out in public or not. _

_ "At a restaurant none of you can afford to even look at, I'm sure," Mr. Shirogane spat as his wife climbed into the limo, their bags loaded into the truck as the limo took off. "Have a good evening, gentlemen!" _

_ Mrs. Shirogane's phone rang four times before the other end finally picked up. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation no doubt including his name, Keith danced around in the grass behind the pool, texting his mom the only details Shiro disclosed out loud.

**[15:30] Keith:** Think I'm meeting Shiro's parents tonight.

**[15:32] Mom:** Wait, what?

**[15:33] Keith:** Pidge called Shiro this morning, thinks they want to meet me.

**[15:34] Mom:** So he's talked about you to them, then?

**[15:34] Keith:** I'd put my bet on they've been following tabloids religiously. I doubt he'd say anything about me in their presence.

**[15:35] Mom:** Ah, yes. Tabloids are the best source for gathering info on your son's secret boyfriend.

**[15:36] Keith:** That's all they got, really.

**[15:36] Mom:** And you're still okay with it?

**[15:37] Keith:** We'll see after tonight.

**[15:38] Mom:** Be careful. Should I expect you home tonight then?

**[15:38] Keith:** Probably xD

"Hey," Shiro's voice pulled his gaze from his phone, his smile anything but genuine. "Do you own a necktie?"

He couldn't hide his distaste at the implication, fancy places not mingling with him at all.

"It'll be fine." Shiro assured him, however, seemed to be telling himself that more than anything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get it all out now, because you can't look at me like that once we exit the car," Keith tried not to laugh at the gaze that had been raking over him since they left his apartment, Shiro almost hitting about a dozen cars because he couldn't stop looking. They were currently sitting in the garage next to a restaurant Keith couldn't pronounce, let alone knew existed until they pulled up. He really did only stick to the Garrison and the strip he worked on, amusing Shiro every time he thought about it. "If you start _ drooling, _ you might ruin your suit." 

Shiro snapped his jaw shut then, still watching Keith struggle to knot his tie.

"Never tie this yourself before?" Shiro ran a finger down the red silk strip, falling out of Keith's grasp for the umpteenth time.

"No." It was like asking the younger man to admit defeat was the same as asking him if he was guilty of a crime.

"Here," Shiro then reached over and fastened the tie for him, the bright red color a beacon of light compared to the black dress shirt he wore underneath. "Easy."

"Says the guy not even  _ wearing one _ ." For someone who insisted Keith wear a tie, Shiro decided to wear a sleek dark grey suit with a white v-neck underneath, no tie in sight.

"If you wore a suit like _ this, _ you wouldn't have to wear a necktie." Did Shiro just assume it was normal for people to have a closet for each tier of clothing? Nice, casual, and sleepwear?

"I don't even own a suit!" The nicest thing Keith owned was two dress shirts, both black and barely used. The one he was wearing was still creased, despite Krolia's efforts to iron the hell out of it. Shiro didn't mind, but it wasn't Shiro who would visibly give a shit.

Keith pulled his hair back as a compromise, the low ponytail resting against the nape of his neck as the sound of cameras and calls at the entrance begged for their attention.

"We'll have to change that, then." And Shiro was out of the car, no room for arguing his offer as he started to walk towards the garage entrance.

"Or not!" Keith called behind him, jogging to keep pace. "I hate suits. I'm fine like this." 

"It was just a suggestion." Shiro evaded the topic again as the sentences being shouted at them started to clear up on their walk to the restaurant.

_ "Excited to meet Shiro's parents, Keith?" _ Shiro kept walking, his jaw set as Keith felt it was his turn to address them.

"Sort of. Their arrival was news to both of us today." Shiro huffed in appreciation at his attempts of handling them as they walked, hands years apart. 

_ "Well they did come just to meet you, so have fun!" _

"I'm sure they wanted to see their son as well." The way they focused on him piqued his interest enough, the walk feeling slower by the second.

_ "More like wanted to see the guy ruining their son."  _ That made Shiro stop dead in his tracks.

"What?"

_ "We caught them at the airport this morning, said they wanted to meet the guy who ruined their son's "Galra Risen" performance and help both of you score the role."  _

Keith had never seen Shiro walk away faster.

"At least they're trying to help." Keith waved the topic off awkwardly, losing sight of Shiro as he entered the rotating door of the place, probably worth more than his tuition by itself.

The ambiance inside gave off the vibe of a 1920's era speakeasy, everything elegant and outdated in the best way possible. Keith made his way through the large number of people in the lobby, unable to locate the familiar black fringe he used as a point of reference until he walked right into the hostess podium at the front.

"Are you lost, sir?" The hostess asked, flipping through a binder of lists as she half-addressed him.

"A little." Then a call caught his attention.

" _ Keith? _ " Keith turned to see a woman walking towards him, arms full of what appeared to be cupcakes. "Keith! It _ is _ you!" After giving her face a hard look, he knew he'd seen her face through a drunken wave before.

"Shay, right?" Keith approached the baker, arms offering to take a box off her hands. She handed him two gratefully, waving for him to follow her towards the back.

"Yeah!" She talked as they made their way through the crowds, dancing around closely-packed tables with candlelight glows left and right. "Heard from Hunk you're having dinner with Shiro's parents tonight. Excited?" As they walked, Keith looked for the table he was supposed to be at, as well as the man that was supposed to be by his side.

"How'd Hunk know?"

"Because they specifically requested we both work tonight?" Shay spoke as if Keith had been here before. "Oh, lord. You didn't know Hunk and I worked here, did you?"

"Would explain the cupcakes." Shay motioned for him to lay the boxes down on a table, dusting him off of any powdered residue.

"Yeah!" Shay clapped her hands together, satisfied at her cleaning job. "Now let's get you to your table seeing as Shiro left your ass in the dust." Before he could explain why, Shay's hand was on his wrist, dragging him through aisles of tables until they reached an entryway hidden by a dark-crimson cloth.

"This isn't _ creepy _ at all."

"Aren't all private sections of restaurants sort of creepy?" Shay took his arm and walked him in, her strut more confident than he was. Once inside there was a singular table surrounded by layers of drapes, and seeing how the room was quieter than the rest of the restaurant, Keith figured it was to block out noise.

" _Touch é._ " It was then Keith laid his eyes on two sets that looked eerily similar to the one's he had been looking for since he walked in.

Eerily in a sense that the young grey eyes that typically had a sparkle in them stemmed from two sets of older eyes that were filled with disgust the second they acknowledged his presence.

"Mr.  _ Kogane, _ " Shiro's father didn't budge as he called for him, Shay's grasp faltering on his arm. "Take a seat." The chair next to Shiro was pulled out, the actor bouncing his knee with his gaze in his lap. Keith cleared his throat and silently thanked Shay, her sweet voice remaining in his ear as she walked out.

"Good luck."

It was like everyone knew but lived in a state of denial.

"Hi there," Keith took a seat next to Shiro, the older man refusing to move at his presence. He reached a hand across the table towards the older woman, beaming. "I'm Keith."

"We know." His father spat, motioning for him to move his arm away from the woman and return to his seat.

So they  _ would _ be a tough crowd.

He wouldn't let that deter him, however, as what he was fighting for seemed to be shut down next to him.

"I'm Diana." His mother bowed her head, the waiters bringing them a round of red wine as the conversation searched for it's next topic.

Like the topic would be anything but Keith.

"So," His father swished the crimson liquid in his glass. "An _ acting _ student, eh?"

"More or less," Keith took another sip of his wine, a surge of confidence flowing through him. "But I'm sure you wouldn't be here if the  protégé  thing was real."

Shiro almost spilled his wine on his white v-neck.

"Keith--"

"You should watch your tongue, boy," Even Diana seemed horrified at Keith's audacity. "The drapes can only keep in so much." 

They were the only ones in half a room's radius, but who knows who had super-hearing anymore?

"I'm sorry." 

"And you," Shiro's father turned his attention towards the silent actor. "This is posed as a business meeting. Most people don't choke on wine or even _ enjoy _ themselves at these."

_ Was everything planned for these people? _

"Sorry, Father." How weakly he addressed his father struck Keith hard.

"I'm actually transferring into the Garrison's writing program," Keith drew the conversation back towards himself, not missing the look of interest in Diana's eyes. "Hoping to work on my script and get second opinions."

"You're writing a _ script? _ " Diana piped up, only to get shut down again by the expressionless wrath next to her.

"Most don't  _ ramble _ about themselves at business meetings either," His father nodded towards the line of waiters bringing their meal to them.

Even _ that _ was planned in advance.

Christ.

"Play along like you've been doing with this one's story, which for the record we _ never _ approved." His father finished, starting to dig into his meal before Keith could stop himself from interrupting.

"Didn't realize he had to answer to you like he's still a  _ child. _ " He felt a sharp nudge towards his thigh under the table, Diana inhaling sharply as a fork was dropped.

" _ Excuse me? _ " But at the sight of a waiter running in at the sound of the fork, the four decided it would be better to eat and carry on later.

The glares shot from both parents would kill a normal person, but Keith had grown an almost impenetrable skin over the years. Shiro had gently rubbed the area he nudged as a silent apology, Keith patting his hand in understanding as he tried to eat in silence.

Something within him fought his attempts to keep quiet, however, at how vulnerable Shiro looked in the reflection of his glass. It was a glance he couldn't let remain on that face, even if he was part of the cause.

Not without trying to defend it.

He could tell Hunk had made their meals, but he wasn't in the mood to eat. Shiro's father had made a snide comment at how " _ playing with food was disrespectful and childish _ ", causing Keith to impale a ravioli before he spoke up through gritted teeth.

"It was a smart plan, by the way," Diana's gaze slowly rose, realizing the conversation from earlier was resurfacing. "One Shiro came up with _ himself _ with his team backing him. He should get credit for that, and as far as I know it's still working, so your approval on the situation  _ didn't  _ and still  _ doesn't _ seem to _ matter. _ "

It was like a dragon blew smoke in their faces, the three Shirogane's all blinking owlishly at the words Keith dared speak of something he knew nothing about.

At least in their eyes he didn't, but he knew as much as Shiro shared. That's all he could ask of the man.

"At least you're content with the fact we  _ don't _ and  _ will never _ like you." The way his father spoke towards Keith showed he expected Keith to break then, run off and never come back.

Keith could also tell he'd never met a spark like him before.

" _ Father-- _ " Shiro tried, his voice straining against his internal respect for two parents who seemed to give a shit less about their son. 

He was a vessel for their success, and the more Keith realized it from how stoic and emotionless the faces at the table were, the more aware he was of how trapped Shiro really was. How many locks there truly were.

"Wouldn't be the first, won't be the last." Keith ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to relax his jaw to keep from lashing out again.

"You bet your ass we won't be the last if you continue to  _ stay _ with our son," His father was well past a couple of glasses of wine at the point, Diana drunkenly silent beside him. "I'm sure he told you what happened last time _ someone like you  _ came around," Like drunk threats meant anything to anyone. "That will seem like a slap on the wrist compared to the hell you both will be put through at the hands of his fans.  _ Us. _ "

"If I wasn't willing to go through all of it, would I be here right now?" Keith saw a wide-eyed expression out of the corner of his eye, as if he had to say the unspoken devotion aloud. It should have been known by the man next to him, but hearing someone admit something so fragile would break a wall down.

"If you'll excuse me," Diana jerked out of her seat then, grabbing her handbag out of her lap and dabbing her cheek with her napkin. "I'll be back in a minute. I need some air." 

"I should get going anyway--" Keith stood as well, stumbling at the grip he felt tug on his wrist. 

"You probably should." Shiro's father agreed, still sitting with his son while his wife started to walk out. "You're his ride, aren't you son? Take him home. We'll talk later." Keith watched as Shiro looked between the two of them, tears on the brim of his eyes he wouldn't dare shed in front of the cold man in front of them.

"It was _ lovely _ meeting you." Keith shot him a venomous smile as he stormed out, Shiro struggling to keep up with him as they made their way towards the garage. Both swatted the paparazzi out of their way, not taking the time to address or listen to any of them as they made their way back to the truck.

" _ Keith-- _ "

"I'm just gonna go back to my place tonight," Keith climbed in the passenger seat, indigo eyes focused ahead of him to keep from looking at the shattered greys next to him. "I think it's best if you go home with them."

"But--"

"It's fine, I swear." Keith didn't know if he could even go home with Shiro tonight. He needed a break from the facade his parents brought with them, even if he only experienced it for a brief meal. "I was out of line anyway. I'm sorry."

"I think it was pretty  _ equal _ ," Shiro drove with both hands on the wheel, no physical contact between the two whatsoever. "I'm sorry on their behalf." Keith looked only a moment to see an expression of pride in Shiro's eyes, masked with a wave of sorrow. "And I'm sorry I didn't really speak up. It's hard to talk to them when they have a strict agenda at play."

"And how well do you think I followed their _ agenda? _ "

"You mutilated a ravioli and at least attempted to be  _ civil _ at first," Shiro couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "I'd say you threw it out the window and did what you felt was right." Shiro pulled into the reserved parking spot, the garage missing it's nightly thrum of lights. 

"Let me know if you need to come by later," Keith buried the invitation under concern. "And let me know what happens, okay? I'll even leave the silencer off."

"You'd let your phone buzz  _ for me? _ " Shiro held a hand to his chest, gawking at the gesture. "How  _ romantic.  _ Chivalry isn't dead!"

"I wish I could turn my mood around as fast as you." Keith still had the urge to punch something, even if it was just a couch cushion while he bitched to his mother.

"I only do it because of you." 

That made the urge go away immediately.

Shiro winked and drove out, Keith entering the elevator and heading to his apartment as usual.

Except, it was the weekend and every apartment on his floor seemed silent, even his. Had the usual parties moved to a different floor? Had his mother gone out and not texted him? He pulled his phone out to check her texts, frowning when he didn't even get a text asking how the dinner was going.

A second alarm in his head went off when he turned his doorknob to find it was unlocked already, his keys still resting in his left pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend, who hasn't trusted me since my last long fic where Keith died: IS KEITH GONNA FUCKING DIE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO MY BOY???
> 
> Don't fret pls
> 
> I wouldn't do that without tagging :) or at all this is a HAPPY story
> 
> Other shit can go down tho who knows :)))


	14. Mother(s) Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has more heart-to-hearts than he was ready for, all awhile finishing his masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k+ hits????? 100+ Kudos??? Y'all are about to make me CRY in the middle of this library!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much and god bless <33 Tried to churn this out sort of fast due to all the concerns about Keith but alas real life always wins the schedule war xP
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mom?" Keith called into the pitch-black apartment against his better judgement. If anyone was there besides her, they would have heard the front door open. He had nothing to lose yelling into his own place. He took two steps in towards their main light switch, the sound of something dropping causing him to freeze.

" _Don't_ turn the lights on." He sighed in relief at the familiar voice all-but threatening him to stay in the dark.

"Why not?" Keith's finger handed on the light switch, eyes narrowing at the texture of a printed photo coming from of his wall.

That wouldn't be weird, except he didn't feel the shape of a frame. It felt like it was just taped there.

"Just give me a minute to figure out how to explain. I'm trying to protect you." His mother sounded distracted, like there was more going on than just them two standing off in the pitch black void.

Keith let his curiosity get the best of him, however, and ignored her demand as he flipped the switch on.

He almost wished he stayed in the blinding void instead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"If anything, I would have loved for you to bring someone respectful to dinner with us." Shiro couldn't bring himself to return to his parents face to face, so a call over the speakers in his Rover while he drove home seemed like the better option._

_He never thought he could be more wrong._

_"Keith is respectful," Shiro was stuck in a long line of traffic, the nightlife starting to flow up and down the streets. "But you both were out of line tonight. I bet there was a narrative at that table, but he straight up walked in wanting to tell you about himself. He was open-minded. I know damn well you can't say the same about yourself. About mom--"_

_"Watch yourself, boy," He inched his car forward as he heard his father sigh on the other end, no doubt pacing his study as he did when he felt any emotion whatsoever. "I hope you know the only reason I haven't made any sort of move yet is because I know you don't plan on coming out with him, ever." Shiro had to slam his brake as he noticed his foot was leaning on the gas a little too heavily._

_"That's not true."_

_"Please, Takashi," His father's voice was almost pulling him towards the road to their LA home. "You won't, and sooner or later Keith will realize it. Sending you back onto the battlefield won't nearly make as strong an impression as the feeling you'll experience watching him walk away from you."_

_Shiro was grateful another call came in, or else he would have sped off to his parents home to do god knows what after that statement._

_"S-Shiro---?" At first, Shiro couldn't tell if his heartbeat was clouding his hearing, or if Keith was truly stuttering and speaking in a low voice. "Shiro, please-"_

_"Keith?" He replied, shaking his head to realize he could hear just fine. "Keith, what's wrong?" There was silence, almost quieter than normal for where he left him not twenty minutes ago. "Are you still at home?" There was another beat of silence, then as Shiro went to hit his turn signal he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding._

_"Yeah." That solidified his decision to turn around, maneuvering through traffic to head back towards the garage._

_"I'll be there in like, 15 minutes." Keith didn't seem like one to show emotion that wasn't angry or happy, so hearing a voice almost as broken as Shiro's was was alarming on all levels._

_"No!" Shiro winced at how loudly Keith shouted through his speakers. "No, no. Don't come."_

_"Why not?" Why would Keith call if he didn't need him?_

_"I don't want you to see this." Because Keith thought he was protecting him, like he needed it._

_"Whatever it is, we'll be okay," Shiro felt his foot press on the gas even harder, hoping the police tracking speeds were too busy catching drunk drivers to pay attention to him. "I'll be there soon."_

_"Shiro, no--" Shiro hung up the phone, ignoring every voice in his head telling him to listen to Keith and just go home._

_But Keith called him because he was scared, and he wouldn't be any better than his own father if he left the younger man alone like that._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like the second Shiro crossed the threshold into the Kogane's apartment, the whole world seemed to move in slow motion. The door was unlocked, an expected greeting not coming as he saw the two people he was looking for hovering over something on their dining room table.

He would have stormed right up to Keith to assess his issue, had it not been obvious all over the walls of the apartment.

On the walls, the lamps, even a couch cushion. Shiro couldn't stop himself from circling the main room, taking in every single thing he saw.

Photos of he and Keith were scattered throughout the house, strewn up as if they were criminals. They held each other, spoke closely. Their hands were entwined, their faces giving off looks of admiration the photographer _wished_ he endured. All of the pictures were taken without them knowing, and judging from the angles and secluded locations some were posed in, taken from someone not usually from the swarm of paparazzi that followed their family around.

It seemed the only position they weren't photographed in was a kiss, the most damning type of photo, because it _still_ had yet to happen.

Shiro had never felt more grateful.

" _Shit._ " Was all he said as he stormed right up to the pair, curious what was pulling their attention more than the new decor all over the walls.

"I said don't come--" Keith finally turned to address Shiro, hand out to stop Shiro from coming any closer to the table.

"Shouldn't have called me then." Shiro shot back, moving right past Keith's hand to see a note resting in clear view.

_"Drop out of Galra Risen, and in your best interest, Drop Him."_

Had it not been for Keith's grip on his forearm, that would have sent Shiro over the edge.

"How long has this been here?" He asked instead, the accusing tone of his voice too strong to avoid. "Why didn't you call anyone?"

"The same reason I didn't text either of you," Krolia was still shaking, the stillness of their apartment seeming that much creepier under its current circumstances. "I didn't know what to say. What _could_ I say?"

"This is your _home_ , Krolia," Shiro knew they were all too scared to listen to reason at the moment, but it was the only defense he had right now. The only distraction from his internal screams. "Do _whatever_ you have to do."

"Like telling police that there's maybe three-dozen photos of my son with a famous actor in _compromising_ positions taped on my walls?" Krolia snapped, Keith throwing himself between the two while bowing his head. "Like someone's obviously threatening him for a role that hasn't been discussed in weeks? Who else is up for his role?" She was sputtering at this point. "I wouldn't even know where to start, seeing the _limitations_ I have thanks to you."

"It's not his fault." Keith struggled under his breath, his strength lost on the two adults who towered over him.

"If he hadn't kept your truth hidden from the world, whoever did this wouldn't even have photos to blackmail with!" Krolia hissed, pushing past Keith to get into Shiro's face. "It's been _months_ , Takashi. Now this? When will it _stop?_ " Shiro's silence was almost deafening.

"Mom--"

"Quite frankly if _this_ is what I can expect from you going out with him publicly," Krolia's words drifted like she did, her stride pulling her towards a photo hanging off a lamp shade. She ran her finger along the edge of it, bending the corner in frustration. "I'm not sure if he's _good_ for you."

" _Mom!_ " This situation sucked, Keith could agree there, but it wasn't the time to make rash decisions!

"We're staying at Thace's," She announced then, heading towards her room in a single movement. "Don't _touch_ anything, just pack a bag so we can get the hell out of here." Then she slammed her door shut, leaving Keith and Shiro to drown in a tense sea of their reality surrounding them.

"Shiro-" Keith turned towards the taller man, but received no response. It was as if Shiro wasn't even there. Keith wanted to say something else, reach out to him, but reluctantly stalked towards his room to pack. He threw whatever he could grab without a light, most of his clothes no longer at home. His home.

He didn't hear the footsteps approach behind him, blocking the light from the doorway.

"She's right, you know."

It was like he was hearing a totally different person. Keith felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him as they both stood in his room, processing how readily Shiro agreed with his mother’s statement under distress.

“Shut the fuck up.” It was a sort of laugh-growl mixture that came out of him, still facing away from the man in the doorway. The man who made a noise at his remark.

“What?”

“Did you not hear what I said at dinner with your parents?” Keith turned then, a pair of old sweatpants balled in his hand. “About being willing to go through shit? I meant that.”

“This is a fucking _crime,_ Keith,” Shiro couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. “Someone broke into your _house_ and has been _stalking_ us, and you’re just taking it as baggage that comes with being with me?”

“How _else_ am I supposed to take it?” Keith continued to stuff anything he could grab in his backpack, keeping his gaze occupied. “Am I a little freaked out? Sure. But whoever did this wants to freak us out, maybe even break us. I can’t let them do that.”

In that moment, Shiro knew everything he had to.

Words danced on the tip of his tongue, thoughts shoved themselves to the front of his mind, but all he could do was nod that he understood Keith’s perspective, walking in and sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed while he finished.

“Could you two stay at my guest house tonight instead of Thace’s?” Shiro asked instead, trying to push every urge he had to do something that’d be seen as rushed in that moment. Keith turned and noticed his fingers were twitching, his knee shaking as he looked at Keith with a sense of urgency.

“Thace’s is safe, Shiro.”

“I’m sure,” Shiro mused, his mind racing as fast as his fingers. “But I’d rather have you close, in case--” It was an unspoken explanation as they both noticed Krolia in the doorway, arms folded with an observant eye.

“Just give me the address and we’ll head there.” She then stepped out, waiting for the two to finish their moment.

“I’ll stay with you and she can stay in the guest house.” Keith took Shiro’s hands in his, bringing them up to his cheek before he rubbed against them affectionately. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Shiro would send a single text as they headed out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They’d spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms under the stars, neither of them getting enough rest as the looming thought of eyes over them kept them wary and awake._

_That, and Shiro’s nightly episode seemed at its worst due to the events of the day._

_“I’m sorry, Keith.” Shiro would grip Keith’s shirt that much tighter as he pulled him closer. “I’m so, so sorry.”_

_And Keith would continue to whisper reassurances and words of affection, because he knew somehow, someway, it would all end up okay._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“I still don't understand why we’re here.” He mused aloud, his stride around the room accompanied by looks of disgust and pain at every photo._

_She, however, had a different look as she observed the photos._

_“Because our son asked us to come.” The text was vague with an address, asking for them to come with their investigator and to “prepare father for the worst.”._

_It was her husbands biggest nightmare plastered all over the walls, yet she saw something she never thought she’d see._

_A genuine smile from her son._

_She still didn’t agree, no, but after what she witnessed from the Kogane and what she’s reading off the photos, she knew there was something there that needed to stay._

_For her son’s benefit. For his safety._

_“Do you two know the other actors up for their role in Galra Risen?” The investigator asked, playing with a piece of paper in his hands._

_“I believe it’s Lotor Prince and Ulaz Mamori,” Her husband had gotten a call about it as the information hadn’t been publicly released yet. “Why?”_

_“I’d try to get in contact with their teams,” He then held the paper towards the couple, the words scribbled on the page in clear view. “Because it’s one of them that did this.”_

_The look of disgust that she saw turned to one of dismay, a protective glint in her husband's eyes._

_“Interesting.” And then they were gone, the apartment’s ambiance still as if they never entered._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we talk?" The question brought him back to reality, his thoughts taking him to another place as he penned the last line of his script that morning on Shiro's deck. Shiro had let Krolia into his house on his way to an interview knowing she and Keith had something to talk about. "About what I said last night."

"As long as part of the conversation is a promise to apologize to him." Keith rocked his pencil between his fingers, drumming a beat on his thigh as his mother sat down next to him, robe huddled around her. She ran a careful hand through Keith's hair, humming to herself as she relaxed.

"I'd _apologize_ if I was sorry for what I said," She started to explain, her voice soft compared to her words. "I'm only sorry I said it _in front_ of him. That was a little out of line."

"What has he done that would imply he wasn't good for me?" The look his mother gave him was one he'd only ever seen from Lance, snarky in his nature. "Besides the obvious."

"How is that not a strong enough reason?" Krolia shot back instead, the grasp on her coffee mug a little tighter than before.

"Because I don't _feel_ like he's hiding me," At least, he'd continue to tell himself that. "It'd be different if I had to lie to people _directly_ , but I don't. No one has straight up asked about us, therefore I haven't had to _lie._ "

"But because you're going along with a _precedent_ , no one's had the suspicion. Regardless of lying or not, you are _pretending_ in the public eye. Does it not kill you that he's afraid to hold your hand while you're out and about? Wrap an arm around you--"

"Are you done?" Keith snapped, the pencil in his hand breaking in half at the reminder that he in fact was holding back every day when it came to walking the streets of LA with Shiro.

"Are _you_ really going to speak to _me_ in that tone?" Krolia retorted, eyebrow raised with a pointed look. Keith sulked back into his chair, head bowed.

"Sorry."

"Look," Krolia resided then, realizing her words were falling on deaf ears. "The only reason I've let this go on is because I can't really tell you what to do, and he hasn't actively tried to change you. It seems like he truly does _love_ you for _who you are_ , not how _obedient_ you are for going along with his wishes--"

"What makes you think he loves me?" Of course that was all her son heard.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Krolia shook her head at the look of shock and nerves on her son's face. "My poor, poor oblivious boy."

"I'm _serious!_ " Keith jumped out of his chair then, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The notebook had fallen onto the deck, a lost thought at the moment. "Did he tell you that? What has he done to imply that?" Krolia rose to meet him, a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's in _every single thing_ he's done for you, Keith," Krolia talked down to him as if he were a child. Maybe he was in that moment. "Every look, every gesture. Why do you think those photos are so damning, even if they aren't that intimate?"

"They're intimate enough to prove he's g--" Keith thought about the faces Shiro was making in the picture. How happy Shiro looked.

How naturally they both flowed together, nothing looking staged or like they were in front of a camera, just as Shiro's been all his life.

"I'm not going to give specific examples besides that, you need to figure it out yourself."

"Yet you want me to walk away from him." Keith challenged, a wounded puppy-look in his eyes.

"I didn't say that--"

"You implied it last night."

Krolia held her hands up in resignation as Keith's fists tightened. He wouldn't hit her, no, he only did it to keep his tension inside.

"Yes, sure, I did," She nodded to herself, her gaze on the pool below them. "And does part of me want you to? Yes. A mother wants what's best for her son," A chakra that sounded so rehearsed coming from his mother's lips. "But all I'm going to ask of you is to promise me that if _this_ doesn't go forward soon," She gestured to the mansion around them. "That you'll leave. You shouldn't live your life in a shadow, even if it's a comfort surrounding you."

Keith wondered if his mother really did find Shiro to secretly be a monster, just as his family was. Keith told her what they did to him, however, she still seemed to blame him for their transgressions. Sure, Shiro was the direct connection between Keith and his family, but that didn't make him anymore like them. He had been screwed over just as much as Keith was right now, if not worse.

"I promise." But his heart wasn't in the words. They were said to appease a mother's wish.

Krolia knew that.

"He really means that much to you, eh?"

"I wish you'd see him like I do." Keith's voice was low, muffled as his gaze fell to his feet.

"I don't dislike Shiro," Krolia tapped her nail on the rim of her mug. "In fact, I love the boy. I love the boy he is around you, not the one he portrays. I want you both to stop hiding for _mutual_ benefit." And as she realized the conversation would continue to go round and round until one gave up, she left Keith to ponder her words as she ventured back to the guest house.

Keith didn't get much time to process his own mother's words, however, as the security camera at the front door revealed there was another mother looking for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro's not here," Keith opened the door slowly, the look on the older woman's face causing him to talk more. "And hi, I guess."

"You think I didn't know that?" So she was looking for Keith. "But Hello. May I come in?"

"I don't think I have a right to tell you no." Keith ushered her inside, locking the door behind them as Diana made a beeline for the kitchen.

"You've been staying here frequently, have you not?" Diana mused as she dug through Shiro's fridge, placing a bottle of orange juice on the island between them.

"Yeah." Keith had no reason to lie to her as she placed a bottle of champagne beside the juice, rummaging through Shiro's cabinets to find a glass. "He hasn't _formally_ asked me to move in yet, though, so-"

"Does he _have_ to?" Diana inquired as she found a glass suitable for her desired drink, gesturing one towards Keith. At his decline, she waltzed back over and started to fix her mimosa.

"I guess not." Wasn't this the same woman who stared daggers into him last night and cringed at his very existence?

But it was also the same woman who barely said a word the whole meal.

Just like her son.

"I'm not here to pry on what goes on within these walls," She cradled her glass in her hand, sipping from it daintily. "How are you doing? Shiro told me what happened." It was evident despite the hell his family put him through, Shiro still trusted his mother.

"I'm okay." It was still hard for Keith to come to terms with the fact someone broke into his house just to plaster his walls with blackmail, but he was okay.

"That's good," He could tell she wasn't convinced, but knew better than to push, yet still hesitated to have the real conversation that brought her here. "I am sorry for how my husband treated you last night. He was very out of line."

Another Shirogane apologizing for words that weren't their own.

"I was as well."

"I must say it was quite _impressive_ how you held your ground, even if it was disrespectful."

"Just countering the disrespect I received." Keith saw the smallest hint of a grin behind Diana's glass.

"And once again, I'm sorry." She was being sincere, which raised even more questions.

"I am too," Keith paused for clarity. "For offending _you_ , that is. If I did. I'm sure I did." Diana then signaled for Keith to follow her out onto the deck, the first thing catching her eye was the notebook still on the ground.

"What's that?"

"The script I was talking about last night." And then she moved on as quick as she came. She leaned against the balcony railing, eyes focused on the grass stretching far beyond the edge of Shiro's pool. Keith watched as she visibly fought her thoughts to continue, words dancing on the tip of her tongue. "Take your time."

She looked at him gratefully before taking a deep breath, continuing as she straightened a piece of hair that fell out of her bun.

"I'll be frank; I don't _like_ my son's lifestyle choice. Your lifestyle choice. I don't _get_ it, I wasn't _raised_ around it, It's not something I _agree_ with." Keith didn't expect any different. "But what I _saw_ in those pictures at your apartment," Diana paused, swallowing a lump in her throat. "It was something I haven't seen in _years._ "

"You went to my place?" Keith interrupted another spiel by only catching one detail out of many. Diana smirked at the genuine shock in Keith's voice.

"Shiro texted my husband and I. We went with our investigator."

They had an investigator?

_Of course_ they had an investigator.

"What did you see?" Keith had joined her in leaning on the railing, the space between them comfortable despite the icy wall that should have been there.

"The _smile_ on my sons face," Diana didn't try to mask her misty eyes. "How _bright_ it was. How genuinely _happy_ he looked. How _complete_ he seems to be with you," She didn't say it venomously, which shook Keith more than it should have. "It was a sight I've desperately desired to see for so long."

"Surely you've seen it more _recently_ than you're letting on."

The name that wouldn't be mentioned lingered between them, Diana wiping a tear from her eye as she gave Keith's shoulder a reassuring shake.

"Not with _him_ , no. My reasons for not accepting _him_ were far from just the lifestyle." Though Keith's curiosity was piqued at the promise of more, he decided this shouldn't be turned into an ex-grilling session.

"So why are you here, really?"

"I was truly worried about your well-being," Diana assured, her glass long past empty. "However, I came to tell you something that I may regret later," Keith knew patience was the mantra to have here. "I wanted you to know that though I don't agree, I don't plan on getting in the way as long as you don't take that smile away from him."

It was like Keith got punched in the gut.

" _What?_ "

"His father is your only challenge, and though I'll try my best to reason, we did build a strong film empire that's made of glass when it comes to scandals."

The Shirogane's did seem to have a clean record despite how long they had been in the business. Any hint of a scandal seemed to be swept under the rug or dealt with accordingly before any rumors or tales could be twisted against them.

Shiro didn't seem to have that luxury anymore.

"It's 2018," Keith reasoned. "It wouldn't be a huge scandal." That's when Diana turned towards him, her age and experience coming through one simple look.

"You have _so much_ to learn about this business, dear," She pinched Keith's cheek, an affectionate and teasing gesture all in one. "For the amount of lifelong fans he has still scratching and reaching for dreams of being with him to come true, I'd say it'd be a tidal wave," Keith shook the mental image of Shiro drowning in a wave of hate, "Especially once they all realize it was a _male fan_ who won Takashi's heart."

That's when it hit him, her point.

Keith almost forgot this all started because he was a pretty fanboy.

They had grown _so_ much.

In the eyes of the tabloids, however, he would just be seen as _the fan that won._ It didn't feel like that. He sure as hell didn't act like it. But it would be the wicked web they weaved. It would be what caught attention, made profit.

What _shattered_ the glass empire.

"I'd like to think we all have a strong enough will to withstand it."

"I would as well." And then the sound of footsteps hitting the marble floor drew both of their attentions, the figure looming in the hall by the foyer making it clear he hadn't just arrived.

"Hey--" Keith started, Diana placing her glass on the side table as her heels clicked back towards the marble flooring.

"I should get going." She shot a subtle glance towards the figure, nodding a simple greeting as she headed out. " _Son._ "

" _Mom._ " Shiro's voice was shallow, disbelief in every word.

As soon as the front door clicked shut Shiro was on Keith, pulling him into an embrace as he stared at the shorter man, bewildered.

"Do I have to ask how much of that you heard?" Keith rested his hands on Shiro's shoulders, beaming up at him as Shiro let his arms fall around Keith's waist.

"Enough," Shiro breathed out, resting his chin on top of Keith's head. "You do know you're _so much more_ than a fan, right?"

"I figured that out a _long_ time ago," Keith winked, running a finger down the side of Shiro's jaw playfully. "If I'm honest, I almost forgot you were an actor."

"How is that even possible?" Shiro couldn't help but laugh, a deep rumble in his chest pulling Keith into a sense of peace. "With how hectic my life is, how could you forget?"

"All of that fades out after awhile. Once I made the distinction between _Shiro_ and _Takashi,_ it all just fell into a normal pace."

Shiro looked deep into the indigo eyes eyeing him curiously, those eyes knowing Shiro was debating his next choice of words. Should he speak his mind? Should he really let Keith know how much that meant to him?

Hesitation won, his better judgement deciding to just he just kiss Keith's forehead as he nodded in understanding.

"Good."

That would have to be enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cAn yOu fEeL tHe LoVe ToNiGhT
> 
> :))))


	15. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi whats up lads and ladders hang onto your pantries and weaves because shit's about to get real
> 
>  
> 
> I've had a wild ass night

_ (1 Week Later) _

"A giant robot made of mechanical lions, a lost civilization based on a magical substance, a feline-esque alien race whose motto is "Victory or Death."," Of all that Shiro had read in the script, he found himself summarizing the details straight from the beginning. "Galra written in red, along with the idea that the Red Paladin is half alien.  _ Someone _ gain inspiration from Kolivan?" The boys were currently situated on a blanket in Shiro's backyard, the moon illuminating the pool water behind them. The color scheme of their surroundings imposed a serene atmosphere.

"I was hoping to ask him if I could use some of his ideas, seeing as this was inspired by his works all together." Keith couldn't hide the smile on his face at Shiro's teasing.

"This literally reads like one of his scripts," Shiro placed Keith's notebook back in front of him, the last page ruffling in the gentle breeze. "The main difference being he has like, five or six people writing for him.  _ You _ did all of this  _ yourself _ ," Shiro's hands were fidgeting on his knees, his legs crossed across from Keith. "It's fucking amazing. A true talent that needs to be shared."

"Are you sure you aren't being biased because _ I _ wrote it?" Keith leaned in, booping Shiro on the nose.

"I'm confident enough in what we have that my honesty wouldn't discourage you," As Keith looked up at him in awe, his defensive wall decided a blunt reiteration would stop him from leaning in towards the smaller man. "I'd tell you if it sucked."

"I personally don't think you would," Keith pulled back, flipping his hair back sarcastically. "There's not a brutally honest bone in your body. You wouldn't want to see  _ this  _ face all sad." A mocking pout made Shiro shake his head.

"Like you're  _ that  _ expressive. Besides, I've had years of practice telling people their scripts sucked," Shiro looked towards the sky, reminiscing in memories of his youth. "I shadowed my father between roles. Kind of have an interest in directing because of it."

"You want to  _ direct _ something?" The eagerness in Keith's voice startled Shiro out of his memory.

"If I ever manage to get my face off of  _ every _ tabloid and teen magazine, yeah," Shiro purposefully restrained himself from glancing over at the gaze that begged for his attention. "That's a  _ highly unlikely _ feat, though. Maybe in my next life."

"Or now." And then Shiro felt a familiar texture pushed against his fingertips. A smooth surface of a cover.

"Keith,  _ no. _ " But it was too late. The younger man was crawling into his lap, notebook shoved in his face.

"Why not?" The notebook fell between them as Keith played with Shiro's hands. "Do you not want to?"

"I didn't bring it up just to throw myself into your dream," Shiro gave Keith's hands a gentle squeeze. "It's  _ yours.  _ I was just thinking aloud."

"But what if I _ want  _ you to be apart of it?" Shiro couldn't ignore the hope in Keith's voice. "I'm asking you. Shouldn't I be including you in my dreams?" He smirked at the thought. "As if you haven't been in them already."

"You may not be the most expressive, but you sure have a way with words." Shiro mocked Keith's serious tone, smirking as he was swatted in the chest.

"Now you're going to work on this with me as punishment for saying that."

"I still feel like I'm imposing."

" _ Don't, _ " Keith then opened to the character building page in his notebook, Black Paladin outlined in heavy black ink. "See this guy? You. It's _ you.  _ You've been apart of this project for years without knowing it, and now I want you to be hands on with it. You aren't  _ imposing _ at all."

"I knew something seemed familiar in how he was written."

"You're quite an _ inspiration, _ Takashi Shirogane." Keith mocked the numerous amounts of interviewers who said the same thing. It was something the actor was used to hearing, but the thought of him inspiring a whole character in Keith's masterpiece sent a different feeling flowing through him.

"I try my best." And then Keith was shoving him down onto the blanket, gently pressing his back against it as he straddled Shiro's waist, hands running down Shiro's arms.

Then, he paused, frantically looking around the yard before going to climb off.

"Shit, sorry-" A hand on his hip stopped his attempt to escape.

"Don't," Shiro took a glance around, deciding it was too soft of a moment to ruin. "It's okay."

"We're being  _ watched _ , Shiro." And they still haven't figured out whose eyes they were.

"So we're supposed to live like the paparazzi are swarming us 24/7?"

"I didn't realize you stopped caring." Yet Keith remained straddling Shiro's waist, despite the confusion.

"Whoever's watching us is going to get what they want if you pursue this project," Shiro gently brushed the cover of the notebook with his fingers, "The  _ role _ , that is. They'll have no reason to publish anything. We're okay."

"If you say so." Keith lowered himself to lay against Shiro's chest as the older man stroked his hair, propped up on an elbow as they were serenaded by crickets.

"We should go see Kolivan tomorrow."

"If you want."

"It's not about what _ I  _ want--"

"Then yes. If you can get him, I want to."

"Better."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Dude, show this to your dad."  _

_ "What?" Shiro was taken aback by the comment as a stack of typed up-scripts was slammed down in front of him. _

_ "I know he has a bias against you and Keith, but he's a smart man. He'll see the potential in this story, guaranteed." Matt just barely managed to splash a copy of the script with the coffee from his mug. _

_ "I can tell you've been up all night," Besides the evidence on paper in front of him, his words were off. "You're delusional if you think I'm taking this anywhere near him." _

_ "If you don't, I will," Matt tried, his threat weakened by the exhaustion in his voice. "I'm serious. What's the worst that can happen? He says its shit, calls it a phony attempt of you looking for his acceptance towards the “homo-revolution” and throws it away?" _

_ "Yeah, actually." The imagery Matt projected was spot on. "Exactly that." _

_ "And you give a shit if that happens?" _

_ "I just don't want to see Keith's work disrespected." _

_ "Keith's work is going to be disrespected in some form no matter who you show it to, because this business is fucking vicious. But Keith is skilled. He just needs some guidance to really harness what he's got. Maybe your dad is it." _

_ "Or Kolivan." _

_ "Or Kolivan." _

_ "Thank you for typing this up overnight." The notebook was casually sitting next to the stack of scripts. _

_ "We were having a slow week anyway," Matt teased as Shiro hadn't really left his house the whole week. It was a wonder there weren't rumors Keith killed him, or something absurd. "I already had a copy sent to Kolivan. Said he'd have it read in a day or two. I'll let you know when you guys can go see him." _

_ Kolivan really was prioritizing this if he planned on finishing it in a day. It took Shiro a week on and off, which is why he hadn't been seen in public. He couldn't interrupt Keith's constant world-building speeches, interrupting his reading but continuing his learning. Understanding. _

_ Kolivan was missing out. The script was only half of what went on in Keith's miraculous mind. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you so antsy?" Shiro couldn't help but tease the younger man beside him who wouldn't stop bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was much more relaxed, leaning against the elevator wall as it took them up to Kolivan's office. "It's just a _ meeting. _ "

"A  _ meeting  _ about my brainchild," Keith shoved his notebook in Shiro's face. "Why wouldn't I be nervous?"

"Did you really just refer to it as your  _ brainchild? _ "

"It's taken a lot of my _ time  _ and  _ energy _ . It may as well be my child." Keith's lack of good humor made him that much more entertaining in Shiro's mind. "Besides, some of us  _ common-folk  _ aren't used to going to meetings every day like you gods amongst men." 

Shiro  _ hated _ when Keith brought up how different they were in  _ that _ aspect.

Keith loved pulling a groan each time he did.

"Fuck off." Shiro elbowed him in the side, pulling him closer to his side before the door opened, his arm falling faster than they could both process Kolivan greeting them right away.

"Did I hear you curse at my new  protégé ?" Kolivan teased, the term causing both to freeze in panic. "I'm only kidding. I may just steal him from you though."

The implication kept them both in place, the elevator door starting to close at the lack of movement. Kolivan quickly threw an arm in front of the censor before it shut, reaching for Keith's shoulder and pulling him under his arm. He waved Shiro off as he walked Keith towards his office before he heard a voice call out.

"I'll be right out here if you need me." Shiro had made it off the elevator, taking a seat near Kolivan's secretary's desk as the director escorted Keith into his office. When Keith finally snapped out of it he noticed a copy of his script typed up on Kolivan's desk, a few words in particular written off to the side in bold.

_ Galra? Am I being plagiarized? A half-human-half-Galra? This KID. _

"I'm not plagiarizing you, I swear." It was the first word Keith muttered since Kolivan grabbed him, the direction snorting at his nervous tone.

"And I'm not actually going to  _ take you _ from Shiro," Keith sank into the chair in front of his desk, his fingers tapping on the edge of his notebook. "I don't think I could, considering the message I had to read attached to this thing." Kolivan lifted the script and slapped it back down to add a dramatic effect.

"Message?" Shiro had told Keith that Matt sent the script. What did he have to do with it?"

"Yeah," Kolivan glanced at his computer screen, smirking to himself. "Matt sent the script to me, but he also attached the note Shiro put on the copy because he forgot to delete it. I recieved like ten messages after begging me to delete it."

If Matt wanted Kolivan to delete it, Keith could only imagine what it said.

"And did you?" He already knew, or else the director wouldn't have mentioned it.

"Of  _ course  _ not," Kolivan turned his monitor towards Keith, a screenshot of a message in the middle of the screen. "Because it gave me context. Also, it was addressed to me."

Keith's eyes immediately fell on the text.

_ Kolivan-- _

_ Look, I know you loved Keith and I as Sven and Akira, but that's not him. He doesn't want to do it, but would never admit that. This is what he's truly passionate about, and there's aspects in this script from your work that he wants your permission to use. I want your opinion on it. Could you give it a read? It would mean a lot to him, and to see his dream come true would mean a lot to me because he's my world. _

_ -S _

"Some part of Shiro  _ wanted  _ me to read this, even if it said a little too much. He could have stopped at "Could you give it a read?", But didn't." Kolivan noted as Keith's eyes were stuck on the screen.

Keith wanted to call Shiro an idiot, but wasn't this exactly what he wanted?

"You two must be close if that line swayed you to read my work."

"We've worked on more movies than I can count," Kolivan's look of fondness almost made Keith smile. "He's like a son to me."

Keith suddenly felt like he was meeting an approving father. Is this what Shiro felt like with Krolia? He must have radiated his feeling, because Kolivan burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I said _like_ a son, not my actual son. I'm not going to grill you on his behalf because I sort of know what _protégé_ means now. I've had suspicions for awhile, though."

"We're we that obvious?" Denial was futile.

"Not to the flocks of blind fans he has, no," Kolivan rolled his eyes, "But I like to think of myself as someone close to Takashi. I've known about his  _ preferences  _ for awhile, though only through small signs. When it comes to  _ you two _ , however, I noticed how he looked at you at interviews when he was asked tough questions. How when he was stressed on set he'd text you and suddenly exit his trailer all smiles again. You really might just be his  _ world. _ "

"Yeah," Keith breathed out after a while, feeling like he just got hit by a tidal wave of reality and emotions. He sank lower into his chair, head resting against the back of it. "I guess you're right." 

He thought about what his mother said the other day on Shiro's deck.  _ Love. _ He wanted to run out and jump into Shiro's arms right then and there, proclaim every emotion he never showed, and kiss him, but a fist slamming the desk in front of him tore him back into reality.

"I _ know _ I'm right, but enough about sentimentals," Kolivan opened his desk drawer, pulling out a stack of paper that mirrored the script on his desk. "Let's talk business."

"Business?" Did a script review count as business?

"Well,  _ yeah, _ " Kolivan's gaze was skeptical. "I get you only wanted permission and revisions, but if that's all I was willing to offer you you'd be getting a formal response from my editor." The stack of paper was then flipped over, the title Galra Risen revealing exactly what it was.

A giant red X graced the front page of the script, Kolivan sliding it into the copy of Keith's he had so both were in Keith's view.

"Then what--" Keith could feel his adrenaline rising, of all things.

"In short; Fuck  _ Galra Risen _ , take my shit and put it into  _ Voltron _ ," A blunt sarcastic asshole. "But, in a longer more formal statement; I'd like to not only grant you permission to use my ideas, but to incorporate my whole story into yours to perhaps make it bigger than what you intended. Maybe a two-parter, maybe a _ trilogy--- _ "

"Whoa, whoa," Keith threw his hand out, silencing the director. He felt like he was dreaming. He pinched himself, wincing before continuing despite his head spinning. " _ What? _ "

"You have something good here, Keith," Kolivan started, shaking his head and physically backing up. No, no. Not _ good. _ Game-changing.  _ Promising.  _ There's no way this doesn't take off. This is written too well. It will get eaten up by any fan regardless of age. We  _ need _ to get this out there."

Keith felt like he was living a child's Christmas dream. Was this really happening?

"So what, then?"

"You really have  _ no _ idea how everything works, do you?" Kolivan glanced up at the Garrison awards decorating his wall. He took in a lot of their graduates, earning him a high status within the institute. "Has their quality of education really gone down?"

"I just recently transferred into their writing program," And Keith was ten times happier going to school than before. "Their acting program would have no reason to teach me about all of this." 

"But they should!" Kolivan stated, exasperated. This man was a production in himself, despite his stoic, unamused stature. 

It was _ fascinating. _

"Probably."

"Anyway, I'll send these both around and see if I can gather any support in actually making the real movie, seeing as once I announce I'm scrapping _ Galra Risen  _ the support for that will disappear--"

"You're really scrapping it?" A certain note flashed in front of Keith's eyes, his grip on the edge of his seat tightening as he jerked backward.

"Yeah?" Kolivan rose a brow. "It's turning into your work. I just explained that. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," No. "Yeah, yeah. Continue."

"So yeah, I'll explain how you, a Garrison writing student, came up with Voltron and how I, the inevitable director, would be backing it in hopes to sway support to come--"

"I want Shiro to direct it, though." Kolivan's eyes immediately squinted into a unamused glare. "Obviously you could co-direct or something, as you have certain parts in it, but Shiro--"

"Is an  _ actor _ ," Kolivan deadpanned, folding his arms on his desk. "Why the _ hell  _ would you want him to direct it?"

"Because he wants to direct something, and I think he'd be a perfect candidate--"

"To have this fall apart faster than it can come together because he has  _ zero _ directing experience?" Kolivan glanced over at his monitor, turning it back towards him and scanning the note again. "Why wouldn't he even mention his desire to direct in his note? That should of been the first thing he said!"

"Because he's  _ Shiro _ . He didn't want to seem like he was stepping on your toes." He refused to use the word imposing. Shiro said it so guiltily towards Keith already.

"Well you're slamming him on my toes," Kolivan was amused at the explanation. "I won't have any toes left."

"That's why you'll be there because he needs  _ guidance _ ," Keith gestured as if it were that simple. "But  _ come on _ ," He swung his legs over the side of his chair, almost too comfortable in Kolivan's office. "You knew he was gay before you could tell he had an interest in more than just acting?" Kolivan scowled at the comparison. "He told me he shadowed his father.”

"It's easier to notice a man  _ staring at other men in awe _ than a man  _ glancing at scripts and cameras in curiosity _ ," Kolivan pointed out, Keith's urge to defend the actor coming to the forefront of every thought. "He shadowed me too, but honestly I thought he was just bored and didn't want to go home to his hell of a family."

Keith couldn't blame Kolivan for that assumption.

"Well he  _ is _ interested." Kolivan checked his watch then, not expecting the conversation to go through as many topics as he did.

"I'll see what I can do," He rose from his chair, sliding the scripts closer to Keith. "And include Shiro's name as director. Just go look over the notes I made on these two and we'll discuss them another time. I'll let you know what happens." Keith rose and took the scripts, nodding affirmatively as he bowed out of the door.

"Thank you, Kolivan."

"Take care of him," Kolivan called as the door started to close. "And take care of yourself." He sped down the hall back towards the elevator, Shiro looking up from his phone at the sound of Keith's boots all-but-running towards him.

"It go well?" Shiro smirked as he stood, catching the smaller man before he ran face-first into the elevator door.

"It went a lot of ways," Keith pressed the elevator to go down, shaking the two scripts and notebook in his hand. "There's a lot to talk about." 

Shiro didn't miss the hint of fear in Keith's eyes.

"Did something go wrong?" Then the elevator opened, Keith stepping in with his eyes on the script.

"He's scrapping _ Galra Risen _ for this." Shiro's mind went exactly where Keith's must have.

"What?" 

The door closed, and down to the garage then went.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “That’s quite the accusation you have against our talents.” _

_ “It’s not an accusation. It’s all in the note!”  She slid the paper towards the agents, their gazes trying to doubt the threat written in front of them. _

_ “Anyone could have written this, it was just coincidental that--” _

_ “We had the fingerprints lifted as well.” The agents glanced at one another, eyeing the woman in front of them in fear. _

_ “Then why are you talking to both of us? Shouldn’t you know who did it?” _

_ “Your boys are squeaky clean when it comes to the system. I’d like their fingerprints.” The agents had the audacity to laugh in her face. Clearly they forgot who they were dealing with. _

_ They were lucky her phone chiming sedated her wrath, her focus shifting to the words her notification displayed: _

**_[14:00] Kashi:_ ** _ Kolivan’s scrapping Galra Risen. Did you find out who broke into Keith’s place? _

_ The look on her face piqued the agent’s interest. _

_ “Something wrong, Diana?” She shot them a glare at the use of her name. _

**_[14:01] Diana:_ ** _ He really shouldn’t do that right now. We have it narrowed down, and that might make things complicated. _

**_[14:02] Kashi:_ ** _ To who? _

**_[14:03] Kashi:_ ** _ Mom, who is it? _

**_[14:04] Kashi:_ ** _ Mom? _

_ Diana flipped her phone over then, determined to get the answers she needed before it was too late. _

_ As Diana should have realized, however, Hollywood truly waits for no one. Not even a powerhouse like the Shirogane Empire. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One week later)

_ GALRA FALLEN: Kolivan Cancels Project Weeks After Drama Surrounding Casting Comes to a Head. _

_ The director is always known for drawing out his work’s scandals, but it seems this time he either had enough or never planned to end the drawn out scenario it at all. _

_ Kolivan’s upcoming project, Galra Risen, had three large names battling it out for the lead roles; Lotor Prince, Ulaz Marmori, and Takashi Shirogane along with his  _ protégé _ , Keith Kogane. The director had publicly slandered Shirogane and Kogane’s performance, however refused to give the role to Prince and Marmori without giving the weaker duo time to work on their bond. _

_ Now, it seems time has won, as Kolivan no longer has an interest in the project. After announcing it’s cancelation on Twitter in two simple sentences, one of our interns managed to get a word with him outside his office; _

**_Did you cancel Galra Risen because of all the drama surrounding the leading roles? Or something else?_ **

**_K:_ ** _ Between preparing Balmerra Terra for release and penning my next hit, sometimes a man just loses interest in his ideas. Something better graced my desk, and I’m aiming to put my time and effort into bringing it to life. _

**_Can you give us any hint on what was better?_ **

**_K:_ ** _ I’m not going to explain it as I don’t have the time, but that Kogane kid is a way better writer than he is actor. Might run my writing aids out of business one day. _

 

_ Did Kolivan have a bias towards Keith and Shiro all along? How good could an unknown Garrison student’s story be that a world-renowned director cancels his next movie project because of it? _

_ Follow us for updates as we continue to pursue this story! Until next time! _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ He crumbled the article in his hand like a soda can, the digital version blown up on his computer monitor as he continued to read over it, the words lying to his face _

_ They had to be lying. _

_ A voice behind him, however, continued to remind him that it was true, and they were sorry. _

_ “That role was going to get me out of this shithole,” He gestured around him, his wallpaper starting to flake off the walls. “Get us all out!” _

_ “Maybe if you stopped gambling and drinking all your worth away, you wouldn’t be stuck here.” The voice suggested, dodging the empty bottle flying it’s way. _

_ “I don’t pay you for life advice.” _

_ “You barely pay me at all,” The voice quipped, picking up the shattered pieces of bottle behind them. “That’s how the biz’ works though. It’s just a role. There will be others. I’m sure I have calls flooding my office right now.” _

_ “Then why are you here bothering me?” _

_ “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” _

_ “I’m fantastic. I just lost a role chance because one of Shirogane’s buddies decided to stick their nose where it didn’t belong.” _

_ “Maybe you could get a role in his work if it actually makes it past Kolivan’s desk?” _

_ It was a smart suggestion, but fell on deaf ears. He only saw red at this point. _

_ His agent took her leave, leaving him to pull up a familiar email recipient under a fake sender. _

**_Subject: For Your Consideration - A Shirogane Tidal Wave_ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Sir, you need to look at all of this--Now.” A laptop was thrown onto the man’s desk, a list of images strewn across the screen. _

_ “What the hell?” The man squinted, enlarging the pictures until he could make out what they were of. _

_ Moreso, who they were of. _

_ “Holy shit.” _

_ “Should I get the team working on the story?” _

_ The man paused a moment, guilt creeping up on his conscious. _

_ It was wrong. He could tell from the photos the damage it would do. _

_ But this was a business, and they all had families to feed. _

_ “Right away.” _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the fear in his gut thanks to Galra Risen’s cancelation, there was still one individual’s opinion he was curious about when it came to Voltron.

The door to the man’s study was open, meaning Shiro could come in whenever he wanted. Shiro checked his phone one last time, reading the last message he was sent to motivate him to move.

**[21:15] Keith** **_[Earth Emoji]_ ** **:** Turning in late because I have a migraine. Thank you again for sending my work to your dad. Behave yourself, okay? Goodnight. I’ll talk to you in the morning. :)

He replied a simple goodnight but forgot to hit send, his phone sliding back into his pocket as he willed himself forward. The door slowly creaked all the way open, the usual action of walking in and closing it immediately happening without thought.

“Takashi.”

“Father.” The older Shirogane was sitting in his leather chair behind his desk, the script laid unstapled all over his desk. There were highlights, notes, even a sheet of handwritten comments.

He took Shiro’s request seriously. 

Shiro didn’t know what to think. 

“This,” His father ran a finger over the pages, tapping his own beat over the words. “ _ This  _ is something else. I almost wish I wrote it.”

Was this his father, or a man posing as him?

“Really?” It was the only word that came out.

“I can get over my prejudice to recognize talent.” The statement was open-ended.

“ _ But. _ ” Shiro pressed. He knew this was too out-of-character.

“I’m not going to help you.” Again with his short sentences.

“ _ Unless. _ ” Shiro felt a sense of unease grow in the pit of his stomach, his body telling him to walk out before the conversation continued.

“How  _ badly _ do you want Keith’s dream to come true?” His father inquired, pursing his lips in thought. “Seeing as he is apparently _ your world _ .”

Shiro’s eyes widened as he felt himself drift towards the desk, scrambling to find what would have tipped his father off about that.

“That wasn’t for you--”

“I’m aware. Tell Matt to get some rest before he sends emails out,” His father shook his head, taking one of the pages in his hand. “I ask again. How badly do you want it?”

“Very.” He usually knew where conversations like this went, but at the moment, his mind was clouded by the fact his father was using his own words against him.

“I figured you’d say that,” His father nodded to himself, strolling over to a bookshelf and running his hand across the bindings. “So I came up with a  _ proposition. _ ”

_ Leave, leave, leave. You don’t need him. _

“What is it?” The man’s words pulled him in every time.

“Leave him, and I’ll make his dream come true.” The demand was so simple yet so powerful. Shiro bit his tongue to resist an urge to lash out, shaking his head instead.

“No.” But instead of questioning Shiro, his father merely snickered and continued his pace.

“What if I asked Keith the same question?” He challenged, Shiro’s blood beginning to boil at how casually his father said his boyfriend’s name despite how he treated the writer not that long ago. “Do you think he’d choose  _ you? _ ”

“Yes,” Shiro snarled, the doubt in his bond with Keith sending a pang of despisal through him. “He would.”

“Then you’re a fool.” And before another word could be said, a yell from behind the door caused them both to freeze. Diana came charging in, exasperated as she frantically searched the pile of script pages for something.

“My love, what is i--” Then she retrieved a remote buried under paper, the TV behind his father’s desk blinking on to show TMZ blasting a breaking news story.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Friends with Career Benefits?  _ protégé _ , more like Prote-gay? We couldn’t come up with a good headline, we just needed to get this out as fast as possible: Takashi Shirogane is Gay! Keith is most definitely his lover! _

_One of our interns was emailed a folder of photos including the famous actor and his presumed in a few_ _protégé_ _too many positions never seen before from the Shirogane! Allura was never even photographed as close as this Keith guy was, and now we know why!_

 

_ The photos drifted across the screen, a photo from their first meeting at the motel pool even making an appearance. _

_ Could this have something to do with Galra Risen being canceled as well? And what does this mean for the Shirogane, who clearly used Allura as a beard and had a whole narrative wrote up to cover up how he really likes to spend his time with the young twink--- _

_ I don't think we can legally call him a twink. Sorry, Keith. _

_ Keep following as we continue to unravel this story! Hope to hear from you soon, Takashi! <3 _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt like his whole being melted then and there.

Diana turned the TV off then, his eyes gleaming with tears as she looked towards the ground, biting her lip.

“You  _ idiot. _ ” Of all the things he could say, that was the first thing his father found the heart to say.

“Xin, please--”

“You _ idiot! _ ” His father repeated, invading his personal space as Shiro looked his father in the eye, the tough wrath himself even having a tear in his eye. “How could you do all of that? Don’t you know how many eyes you constantly have on you? Inside your home should have been the only place you even grazed him with your hand-!” 

Shiro couldn’t bring his fist towards his father’s jaw to shut him up.

He nailed the wall behind his father instead, the searing pain shooting through his arm paling in comparison to the rage and fear strangling his nerves.

“Takashi!” Diana threw herself between the two men, Xin frozen in shock as Shiro removed his hand from the wall, Diana’s gentle grasp on it being shaken off before he stormed out. “Takashi don’t leave-!”

But it was too late.

All Shiro saw was red as he made his way towards his car, his hand begging him not to try and drive. He had to get home though. He had to go to Keith.

Keith was sleeping. He’d have no idea.

He had to get to Krolia. She was probably still awake, about to experience the hell that started with him.

But unfortunately, the red and blue he saw was too blinding, for as he sped down the highway to get back into town, he didn’t see the bright white barreling towards him through his purple haze.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ She couldn’t bring herself to wake him up and tell him. She couldn’t bring herself to let him find out through notifications. As she disabled all of the ones she could on her son’s phone, she found herself trembling as her attention was fixated on TMZ in the living room of the guest house. _

_ No, no, no. _

_ Not like this. _

_ Her phone rang then, causing her to jump and cover her mouth to avoid screaming and waking the sleeping youth in the next room. The Caller ID was even more puzzling than anything. _

_ “Thace?” She said, long past the heart for a proper greeting. _

_ “Are you two okay?” Who hadn’t seen it at this point? The amount of live viewers must have been through the roof. _

_ “He’s sleeping off a migraine. Has no idea.” _

_ “Come to my house when he wakes up. Don’t let him go anywhere.” _

_ But she couldn’t bring herself to let Keith know something was amiss. He deserved one more day of normalcy before he had to answer to what some cruel individual had done. _

_ It wasn’t their story to tell, but they did. _

_ And now her son was going to have to pay more than anyone. _

_ What was odd, however, was when she casually glanced at her son’s texts with his boyfriend, the last message sent was her son saying goodnight. _

_ It had been two hours, and still no reply. Krolia walked over to the window in the kitchen, noticing the notorious Range Rover was still missing from it's usual spot. _

_ Huh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight Shiro :)))))


	16. The Storm Before The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bright white light brought a nightmare among the pair.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: There's a possible trigger (-rumored- suicide attempt) in this chapter! Please read the beginning note before you dive in for an explanation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Pt 2: Essentially the possibility that Shiro's accident was a "suicide attempt" due to the events of last chapter is mentioned throughout this chapter, but let me be clear: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. There is no attempt of suicide in the actual chapter. Shiro did -not- try to kill himself.  
> But if the mention, tease (by the paparazzi), or discussion of the sensitive topic has the possibility of making you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter. A summary will be in the end notes to keep you afloat as this story continues.
> 
> Otherwise, Hello! :) I'm not sure what the hell went on in the fandom today (leaks??? feather-duster hair?????) but I'm having too good of a day to care. Enjoy!

Keith awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm, almost a foreign noise considering the amount of notifications he was used to by now. He reached over and turned the alarm off, bringing his phone with him out of morning habit. He blinked a few times to adjust to the bright screen compared to his dim room, the faint pain of his migraine still lingering as he tried to shake it off. When he found there were no notifications whatsoever, however, he felt a sudden pang of unease.

 _Shiro didn’t say goodnight?_ He thought to himself, almost wincing at how needy that sounded. He double checked their text messages, his goodnight message still the only thing that remained in the conversation.

_Huh._

_Maybe he got wrapped up talking to his father?_ Keith would have to ponder it later, for his day would start without him if he didn’t get moving. He moved through the guest house like a stranger, too used to the layout of Shiro’s mansion that his usual pathing lead him other ways. The kitchen was on the other side of the house, the living room was relatively smaller.

Krolia was there. A true difference.

He quickly tugged on an outfit suitable for class and trudged his way into the kitchen, his mother sitting at the island with a plate of eggs and toast waiting for him.

She was never one to show emotion, much like her son, but something looked off as she kept her coffee mug in front of her lips.

“Everything alright?” Keith asked as he took a seat, starting to dig in gratefully.

“Was just worried about you,” Krolia answered a little too quickly. “Feeling better?”

“I’ve gotten migraines before, mom,” Like a mother’s concern would waver over that. “I’m always okay.”

“It’s just been awhile.” But that wasn’t the real problem.

Keith wasn’t one to pry, so he let it go. As he ate his eyes wandered out the large window that basked the kitchen in sunlight, a familiar driveway in clear view.

A familiar truck, however, was missing, and that almost made Keith choke. Krolia was on him in an instant, patting his back as he coughed his way to recovery, nodding as she offered him a glass of water.

“Shit--”

“Forget how to eat?” His mother poked lightheartedly as she sat back down, refusing to follow where his gaze led.

She _knew._

“Have you seen Shiro?” Since when did Shiro leave this early? Keith would leave him in bed or in the kitchen in the morning when he went to class. That’s when his mother’s face fell into a tight line.

“He never came home last night.” And of course that’s all his mother could say, because he was the only one that had a way of talking to her.

Keith’s mind immediately fluttered a certain way, and it took everything in him to stray away from it. There was no way. _No way._ Right?

“Oh.”

“Finish up,” His mother rose, stretching before she placed her mug in the sink. “I’m taking you to school today.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“I took off. Be ready in like, 20 minutes.” Then Krolia stalked away.

Everything was so _off,_ but Keith couldn’t find the energy to full-on freak out yet. He just needed to go to school, and find answers later.

He was content with that plan.

\----------------------------------------------------------

If he thought his morning with his mother seemed like it came straight from another dimension, his walk through school topped it the second his high-tops hit the concrete.

Eyes were _plastered_ to him, watching his every move as he maneuvered his way through the campus to get to the library before class; His usual routine since transferring programs. He heard laughs, snide comments, even was shouldered once or twice, but couldn’t figure out why.

He checked his phone again, the notifications still empty. _What was he missing?_

He climbed the stairs and entered the library, the librarian even looking at him with wide eyes as he greeted her and took a seat at one of the computers. He logged on, ready to print out one of his assignments when he saw a familiar reflection in the mirror resting above the monitor.

“Adam?” He wouldn’t have sounded so shocked if the man’s reflection didn’t accentuate his red-rimmed eyes that widened at the sight of Keith.

“Why the hell are you here?” Keith almost took the question to heart, blinking owlishly at the reflection as he turned around to address him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” It’s like the man forgot Keith was a student. But before Adam could elaborate, a shout of Keith’s name pulled both of their attentions towards the entrance of the library.

“Keith!” Keith’s eyes widened as Lance was barreling towards him at full speed, phone clenched in his hand. “Keith! We _need_ to go.”

“What?”

“Now!” Even Adam seemed a little put off, biting his tongue as he realized what happened.

“You don’t _know_ , do you?” Adam questioned, Keith already logging off of the computer without a second thought.

“And _you_ do?” Lance hissed, phone still in his hand.

“ _His_ mother called the school because she was trying to find a way to contact Keith, and the news spread throughout the staff like wildfire.”

“Diana?” Keith hissed.

“Shiro got in an accident, Keith,” Lance tried to keep his voice level as he explained, Keith’s mind going into overdrive as he tried to process what was being said. “I called your mom hoping you hadn’t come here yet. She’s on here way there. Happened last night. Allura called me, she’s there. He’s in the ICU, and it looks iffy right now so we really need to g--”

Lance was being dragged out towards his car as fast as Keith could storm them both out of there.

Keith almost wished Lance confirmed his fear that Shiro had gotten sent away again instead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith had never seen so many people hoarded in front of a hospital entrance with cameras flashing before.

They had no decency what so ever.

A group tried to swamp him on the way in, but Lance’s cursing in spanish mixed with his rush of adrenaline propelling him forward sent him right past them and into the front desk in record time.

“ _Shiro--_ ” He stuttered, gripping the edge of the desk tightly as he breathed out and shook his head. “Shiro-- _No_ , sorry. _Takashi-_ -” The nurse at the desk looked him over, hand on the phone for security before she realized who he was. She glanced at the miniature TV hidden behind the desk, watching _TMZ_ like the rest of America.

_Keith Kogane._

“He can only have two visitors at a time, sir.” The nurse informed him, a sympathetic frown on her face as Keith looked towards the hallway towards the ICU.

“Who’s back there?” Keith snapped through clenched teeth.

“I can’t disclose that. You can find out whenever they decide to come ou--”

“I’m going back there!” Keith slammed his fist on the desk, starting to run down the hall before the nurse called for security over the loudspeaker. Lance had heard the announcement from outside, running in and looking for the raven-haired boy before he saw a burly security guard grab ahold of Keith’s collar.

“Let me _go!_ ” A nurse had Keith’s other arm, Lance walking over and tapping the security guard. “Shiro!”

“I got this.” He nudged the guard’s grasp off of Keith, replacing it with his own. The nurse still had a grip on Keith, something Lance was secretly grateful for.

“Keith, just _wait--_ ”

“I need to see him!” Keith tried again, unable to drag Lance and the nurse any further than he made it. “ _Shiro!_ ”

He collapsed in Lance and the nurse’s grasp, almost huddling on the floor as he couldn’t stop the waves of tears flooding down his face.

But Shiro couldn’t hear him. He was too out of it. Someone else could, though.

\----------------------------------------

“ _Shiro!_ ” It was a cry that the whole ward could hear, but had to ignore for the sake of the patients and families residing in their rooms.

“Should we have him taken out?” She heard a nurse say, but as she rose her hand, a group of them looked to her for guidance.

“No. He may come in.” She informed them, her husband staring at her from the corner of the room he loomed in.

“You’re going to leave our son’s side so he can come in?” He spat, shaking his head. “Some _mother--_ ”

“You’re leaving.” She spat from her position next to the hospital bed her son laid in, cords and machines surrounding his still frame.

“What?”

“You didn’t _rush_ here. You’re hovering like a ghost. Do you hear Keith out there? He needs to see him.”

“He’s not even _family-_!”

“He’s _close enough_ in our son’s mind, even if we don’t agree!” She jerked out of her chair, waving her husband off. “Shiro would want him here. Switch spots with him, if only for a minute.”

Her husband had no energy to argue. He merely spat in her direction and walked out, ushering the nurses in to do their rounds.

“I’m getting Keith, baby,” She kissed her son’s head, trying not to flinch at his lack of reaction. “I’ll be back.”

\----------------------------------------

Keith still hadn’t moved, a figure brushing past the huddle he made and expressing their distaste as he looked up, a click of heels walking in his direction.

_Diana._

He blinked through his tears, looking up at her tear-stained face as she offered him a hand.

“Diana--” He choked out, Lance helping him up as she offered Keith her arm.

“Come on, dear.” Another person out of character, though Keith couldn’t blame her. He felt Lance gently squeeze his hand as he left to find Allura, Keith walking on wobbly legs towards Shiro’s room.

“I didn’t mean to cause a scen--”

“Shh.” And then they were in front of the door, Diana blocking Keith’s immediate view as she walked him in, shutting the door behind them.

She took one step to the left, and Keith collapsed again to keep himself from screaming bloody murder.

With his hand over his mouth he pushed himself against the wall to steady himself, the cords and machines nothing compared to what was lacking in the image in front of him.

A bandaged stump where his right arm used to be.

“No, no!” This wasn’t real, right? It was just a bad dream. “Shiro-!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shiro ran his hands along the wall as he wandered down the hallway, the sunset casting a warm glow throughout his house. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the pictures that lined the walls, white wooden frames to match the interior. Each picture looked warmer and happier as he walked, Keith and his smiles genuine as they were posed next to one another._

_He wondered when they were put up._

_Had Keith put them up?_

_He could hear a sound, a voice, but it wasn’t the typical voice in his head._

_It was a voice shouting his name in agony. Crying out to him, as if he wasn’t there._

_He was confused._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He stormed out after I turned on the breaking story. My guess is his mind was so clouded he lost control and crashed.” Diana explained as she held Keith on the couch across from Shiro’s bed, Keith’s cries continue to echo throughout the room.

Now it made sense why everyone was looking at him in school.

Hell, why everyone in the _state_ seemed to be looking at him.

Eventually a nurse came in, his expression of grief too much for the ward to handle at the moment.

“Sir, we need to adjust some things for Mr. Shirogane and you need to calm down a little. May we ask you to step outside for a bit?”

It was like the world kept sending him mixed signals, because as he was asked to leave his mother appeared behind the nurse.

“Yeah,” Keith choked out, standing and taking two steps towards the door before pausing. He wasn’t going to give up yet. He dashed towards Shiro’s bedside, his eyes fixating on how peaceful the man looked in a drugged sleep. “Shiro, _please--_ ”

“ _Keith._ ” It wasn’t a demand, or even a call. It was just his mother reminding him where he was, and where she was in relation.

He gave Diana a silent nod as he squeezed Shiro’s remaining hand gently, walking out as he tried to put on a brave face on the way back to the waiting room.

At the sight of Matt, Pidge, and Allura’s worried faces, however, he felt a dam break all over again.

“Let’s step outside.” His mother had an arm around his shoulders, Lance trailing them to make sure they had their space as the paparazzi tried to blind them. Keith kept his face in his mother’s chest as she walked them out towards her car, getting them as far away from the swarms as possible. Lance lingered at the front to give them their privacy.

“Is he going to _die?_ ” Keith’s voice was broken, softer than it had ever been. Krolia could only hold him closer, kissing the top of his head.

“I don’t think so,” Shiro was breathing with assistance, and had a heartbeat, but in reality it could go any direction. “But none of us are professionals.” Keith continued to soak Krolia’s shirt with tears.

"I can't _lose_ him," Keith choked, wrinkling Krolia's shirt with a vice-like grip. "There were so many things we didn't _say,_ didn't _do--_ " A small swarm approached the car.

“Fuck off--” Lance tried, but these few in particular were defiant.

 _“Wasn’t death what he wanted, though?”_ A camera teased, snapping the torn up moment next to a car.

“What?”

“Please leave.” Krolia tried, but Keith shrugged off her grasp.

“No, what the fuck did you just say?” Keith hissed, his tears burning away from the anger radiating off him.

_“Was this accident not a suicide attempt? This happened after the news of you two broke. He was a closeted gay! It’s too coincidental---”_

“Keith!”

He didn’t feel his fist collide with the leech’s jaw.

He didn’t feel the grasp of his friend on him pulling him away from the bloody pulp he left on the ground.

He didn’t register that he was being placed in the back of his mother’s car, driven away from the room Shiro was barely residing in.

He couldn’t feel anything at all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The walls were free of frames, the floors bare and undisturbed. The furniture? Invisible, nonexistent, yet Shiro was sure he was in Keith's apartment._

_When did he and Krolia leave? Did they decide to move into the guest house?_

_He wouldn't mind, just wished they told him first._

_Also, why wouldn't Keith just move in with him instead?_

_Did he?_

_No, Shiro would know that, which begs the question;_

_Where did they go?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith secured the hood of his jacket as he walked in with Lance's arm around him, their outfits matching to make sure attention was on both of them. Lance insisted on the attire so Keith didn't get singled out, but Keith knew Lance just wanted an excuse to borrow one of Shiro's comfortable hoodies.

Keith did decide to wear Shiro's hoodie against his better judgement, but hell, what did he have to hide anymore?

He'd rather go back in Shiro's closet than live with the hand life dealt him at the moment.

He nearly stepped on the back of Lance's shoes a thousand times due to how close he trailed the Cuban, but Lance didn't mind, merely keeping their hands entwined as they requested entry to Shiro's room. It was a little late for visitation, but the nurse nodded in understanding.

"His mother put you down as a priority visitor,” She pointed at Keith with the tip of her pen. “But I don’t think you should be back there alone, so go ahead, lanky.” And off they went, Lance maneuvering the duo around patients taking walks and nurses rushing to rooms while making sure Keith was keeping up.

He had to swallow the noise that threatened to leave his lips as they entered the room and he saw what sent almost everyone who had visited into a spiralling fit.

"Oh g--" He couldn't say anymore. He had to be strong for the boy that begged to be brought here. Keith silently took a seat next to Shiro's bed, the smell of sanitation almost as nauseating as the sound of the machines whirring to keep Shiro afloat.

"Hey, B- _Shiro,_ " He swallowed a lump in his throat, the guilt of correcting himself burning his chest. Why did he _correct_ himself? Lance was Lance. Only referring to him by name was a habit he had, but couldn't break. Keith ghosted his bandaged hand over Shiro's, wincing at the pain but refusing to move it. "I'm not sure if you can feel that, but I had a little _mishap_ too," The laugh was weak. "Stupid pap asked a stupid question. Kinda _impulsively_ put him in his place." Then there was silence, his grip on Shiro's hand tight as he looked down at the tiled floor.

Lance could only sit on the couch and watch.

"He implied you wanted to be _here,_ " That's when Lance tensed. "Wanted to _die._ "

"Keith-"

"That _this_ wasn't an _accident._ This happened because you were trying to leave after being outed."

" _Keith._ "

"This was all an accident, _right?_ " The seed of doubt was spreading its roots like wildfire in Keith's mind. "I know you wouldn't leave me, but I also know what happened was unexpected and a _lot._ They're calling this a suicide attempt. It wasn't, right?"

"Keith, he _wouldn't._ " Lance's hand squeezed Keith's shoulder, trying to pull him from the tangent he was stuck on. The thought process that was plaguing the room.

"It was too _coincidental!_ " He didn't want to believe it, but the leech had a point--

"You coming in here spouting their _bullshit_ is what they wanted," Lance jerked Keith out of the chair next to Shiro, Shiro's arm falling limply over his chest at the sudden movement. Keith let go and almost stumbled before Lance caught him by the shoulders and forced him to look into his ocean-blue eyes.  "It _was_ an accident. Shiro's stronger than that. It was all just unfortunate timing. He can probably still hear, so don't share that shit."

Keith wanted to shout at Lance, try to argue his point. But the dancer was right. It was all just unfortunate and stupid and needed to end soon.

Preferably with Shiro walking out hand-in-hand with Keith.

Keith returned to the seat next to Shiro, resting his head on the shoulder that wasn't bandaged up until he lost track of time.

Lance eventually informed him they had to go, Shiro's parents hovering in the doorway to get back in.

Keith left without any trouble.

Lance swore he saw Shiro's face flinch as Keith pulled away, but figured he was seeing things and let it go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The space next to him in bed was empty, a sight that was usually left for Keith._

_Shiro thought maybe he had slept through Keith saying goodbye before he went to class, but the moonlight swimming throughout the dim room told him it wasn't the usual time for that._

_He pushed himself out of bed and headed out towards the kitchen thinking he'd find the man there._

_Keith wasn't a late night snacker, but something in him told him to check there._

_To check there, so he could find the younger man on the way._

_Keith was standing in the middle of the living room, his gaze focusing on the night sky in the backyard. A deja-vu moment with roles that were reversed. Keith was cradling his hand, his knuckles wrapped in gauze._

_"What happened?" Shiro asked as he approached the man, forgetting to announce his presence. Keith jumped and doubled over his hand to hide it from the actor. "Keith-"_

_"Nothing serious," Keith shrugged it off, but the pain on his face showed his hand hurt more than he was letting on. "I just defended you," Then he clucked his tongue. "Defended us."_

_"Defended us from what?" Was there an intruder? A simple punch wouldn't stop one. Shiro gently took the hand into his own, examining the bruises on Keith's knuckles._

_But Keith couldn't explain, because he lost his ability to talk._

_Shiro looked up and stumbled back as he noticed Keith's mouth was missing from his face._

_He heard a voice crying his name again, the voice almost mirroring Keith's, but it couldn't be Keith. Keith was in front of him without a mouth._

_Why didn't he have a mouth?_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life didn't wait for him, but Keith found himself caring less and less as time went by.

It was only a week, maybe two. Keith didn't keep count, but to him it felt like years. He either camped out in the hospital cafeteria, twitched in a waiting room chair, or dozed in a chair next to Shiro with their hands entwined. He was always seen in the same three outfits, his hair unkempt. He started using concealer religiously to hide the bags under his eyes.

He had a bag full of disposable coffee cups he kept forgetting to dump in the cafeteria trash cans and barely spoke a word to anyone. Axca had started to show up when she got off, sitting with him as she let him talk out whatever he was feeling. Lance would sit with him when Krolia couldn't, but eventually they all had to leave and get on with their lives until they heard news that something changed.

Nothing had.

His grades were slipping, his job gave up calling him in and instead ran through his vacation time until he returned, as the boy rarely took a day off.

The only thing that was constantly changing was the headlines, either about Shiro's status or Keith's _mental_ status.

It was how Krolia kept up with Keith, as he barely responded to anyone who texted him. Not even Diana who managed to get his number.

They ended up ganging up on Keith to get through to him after letting the hermit act go on for too long.

"You need to go back to school." Krolia stated one day, playing with a french fry as they sat in the hospital cafeteria. Diana had taken a seat next to her, both seeming almost too okay with being in each other's presence.

"I'm _not_ leaving him." Keith didn't even look either of the women in the eye as he kept his gaze on his fries.

"He would want you to go to school and keep up with your life," Krolia tried again, Diana folding her hands to keep from interrupting. It wasn't her place, but was obvious to Keith had been discussed between the two mothers. "Not lurking around here like a widowed ghost."

"I may as well be a damn _widow--_ " He stopped himself as he made eye contact with Diana, the comment too far.

"He hasn't been declared _dead_ yet, Keith--"

"It's been two weeks, I think."

"Two weeks that you've been here, probably two weeks since you showered. You need to go home for a bit, even if it isn't ours."

"You went back to the apartment?" Keith rose his brows, the familiar image of the guest house flashing through his mind.

"Our investigator took all the photos and evidence," Diana explained as Krolia looked on. "Figured you two should go back to regain some sense of normalcy."

" _Normalcy_ would put me back at Shiro's place." Keith hissed. Did no one understand what he was going through?

"Then you can return there if you wish," Diana spoke before Krolia could retort. "But please get some air, Keith. You need it. You need to take care of _yourself._ Your _life._ "

"My life's in there barely hanging on."

The table quieted as the admission took over the three of them.

Another thing Keith never told Shiro.

Keith may have been Shiro's world, but Shiro was Keith's whole life. His reason to live.

After being the target of worried-mother stares, however, Keith resigned.

"I'll call you if anything changes or he wakes up."

He'd leave with his mother after kissing Shiro on the head, promising to return in a few days.

He drifted through the halls of school determined to avoid eye contact, Lance switching his schedule around to keep up with the young writer until the cloud above his head cleared. There were looks of guilt, compassion and worry, but no one spoke to him. No one knew what to say. Keith didn't know what anyone could say, which is why Lance stayed silent. His presence was all he knew Keith would want, so that's all he offered as they studied and wrote sticky notes to another as communication.

It wasn't better, but it didn't smell like saline and sanitation. It was less nauseating than the hospital, if anything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_She was slowly dozing off before a noise startled her awake._

_"Keith?"_

_Her head snapped up, the bed across the room creaking as the form resting on it started to shift uncomfortably. She was off the couch in an instant, approaching her son's side cautiously as he continued to call out._

_"Keith, please--" He rose the arm he could, reaching out for a hand._

_"Takashi?" She tried, but his eyes weren't open. He was only fidgeting and talking, but seemed to be reacting to a dream. "Baby, look at me." She tenderly grabbed his face and turned it towards her, hoping he'd listen._

_"Where's Keith?" He jerked his jaw out of her grasp, his eyes flinching._

_It was evident there was only one thing on her son's mind, and though it killed her that he wasn't crying for her, she knew he needed what he wanted, and needed him now._

_"He's not here, baby," She tried to explain, but all he did was fidget more, his voice dry._

_"I need him--Keith, where-!”_

_"I'll go get him, okay? He'll be here. Just relax."_

_"Okay."_

_That was enough for her to realize that despite his babbling, he could hear and understand her. She pressed the Call Nurse button with one hand, pulling out her phone and dialing with another._

\----------------------------------------------------------------

He fell into habit of leaving his phone across the room to force him to turn his alarms off, something he hadn't done since his Freshman year of college. That's why when the phone decided to ring at an ungodly hour, he let it go. He figured he forgot to put on _Do-Not-Disturb,_ but after the fourth ring it hit him why he should have been _flying out of the bed_ and picking it up.

On the fifth ring he tripped over his blankets to grab his phone, taking it with him as he fell to the floor.

" _Diana?_ " He breathed out, barely catching the ID on the screen as he hit the ground.

"He's been crying for you." That was all she had to say to get him to jump up, already grabbing a bag before realizing he didn't have a car.

"So he's awake? Fine?"

"He still won't open his eyes, but he's talking. They're giving him a prosthetic in the morning after some minor surgeries, see if he wakes completely after."

"Can I be there?" He knew Diana had wanted him to stay away, but he made it a week. He needed to be where he was clearly wanted.

"His father's stuck out of town for business, so I think I'd like you here more than Takashi does right now."

Of _all_ the times, Shiro’s father decided _now_ was a good time to take a meeting out of town? _What a man._

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

"I have a driver heading for you right now. I already talked to your mom, she said just don't wake her on the way out.”

Keith decided to make it down the street from the house before he let out a scream of relief mixed with fear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shiro resorted to burying his head in his pillows, the voice crying his name getting louder and louder with each breath he took. It wasn't Keith._

_Keith was still in the living room._

_Keith wasn't in bed with him._

_Why would Keith be crying his name?_

_He was right there, Keith was the one missing._

_It almost felt like the voice was right next to him, for the next time it cried his name his eyes shot open._

_He hadn't realized they were closed the whole time._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here, Shiro. Come back to me."

The voice wasn't crying this time. In fact, it sounded almost too calm despite choking back tears. He felt like he was floating, flinching as his eyes opened to blinding surroundings.

" _Ah-!_ " He winced, a wave of pain rushing over his whole body at the slight movement. His surroundings were blurry, but after a few blinks it started to clear up.

He wished it remained blurry a moment longer.

He didn't know where he was, but as his clouded mind began to clear he could piece together where he could have been, the tear-stained face next to him the largest cue.

"Why are you crying, baby?" He asked, reaching for Keith's cheek as new tears began to fall. His movement was jerky, but he still grazed the cheek softly.

That is, until his vision focused on what was wrong with the scene.

He intended to run his thumb down Keith's cheek, feeling the warmth of the other resting in his palm. What he saw instead was a metal thumb gleaming in the overhead lights, running down Keith's cheek as the man accepted the touch. Shiro quickly jerked his arm back, the metal contraption performing that intention too.

Why was his arm _metal?_

"Shiro--"

"What the fuck-!" His heart rate began to pick up as he noticed his mother was standing behind Keith, reaching for the robotic limb copying his movements. When he looked down he noticed it was in fact attached to his shoulder, completely replacing the flesh hand he should have seen instead.

_What happened?_

"It's okay, Takashi," Keith grabbed the hand and held it towards his chest, kissing the knuckles as Shiro started to twitch anxiously. "Everything's _okay--_ "

"Am I an android or something now?" It was a joke made out of distress. " Why are you two looking at me like _that?_ " His throat was so dry, but he couldn't shut up. Keith must have caught the hint, because he leaned away a moment to grab a cup of water for him.

"Drink this." He held the cup up to Shiro's mouth, smiling as Shiro took a few slow sips.

"Thank you." He figured getting himself freaked out over this wasn't helping, and at Keith's soothing voice he felt the need to relax. He'd get answers. He had all he really needed right in front of him temporarily. Keith leaned forward, going to say something before a woman in a white coat walked in.

"The golden boy's awake, yes?" She questioned as she held a hand out for him to shake. "I'm Dr. Sanda. Do you know where you are?" Keith had moved aside so Shiro would focus on the woman talking to him, but the absence of the boy almost set Shiro off again.

"I think I'm at a hospital."

"And do you know who you are?" He looked towards his mother and Keith, taking a moment to think.

"Takashi Shirogane."

"Good! Maybe the memory loss may not be as bad as once thought. Do you have any recollection as to why you're here?" The doctor began checking the machines around him, the cords resting on his chest jostling as she moved.

"No," Shiro looked to Keith then, eyeing him up and down. "But is _he_ okay?" The doctor looked between Keith and him, a slight smile on her lips.

"He had nothing to do with what happened, if that's your true concern."

_Thank god._

"I have _no_ idea what happened."

And as the doctor began to explain the events of the past three weeks, Shiro couldn't help but notice Keith stepping out until she was done. Why didn't he want to hear all this? Did he know already? _Of course_ he knew. He was there. He had been crying.

He had been _living_ in the hell their apparent outing had caused, along with the pain he brought Keith for driving without thinking.

"You're lucky to have pulled through," The doctor mused aloud, turning a dial before patting him on the shoulder. “I must ask one question though, as a requirement--”

“What is it?”

“If you can remember; This wasn’t a suicide attempt, right?” Shiro’s eyes widened as he looked up at the stern look on the doctor’s face, as well as his mother’s gasp. “After the news the night before?”

“God no.” It was just a freak accident, he assumed. A stupid decision gone wrong.

“Good,” She scratched another word on her clipboard, eyeing his mother sympathetically. “I’ll leave you alone for a bit to process everything you’ve been told. Mrs. Shirogane, can I talk to you for a minute?”

They stepped out together, Keith ducking between them to return to Shiro’s side.

“Why’d you leave?” Shiro asked, taking more sips to sound clearer.

“Figured you needed to focus on the explanation,” Keith ran a hand through his hair, taking Shiro’s prosthetic hand in his. “Also I didn’t want to hear the details again. I lived through part of it.”

Keith looked so tired.

But clearly, he wasn’t tired enough. As he looked up at Shiro, Shiro could physically feel the longing pouring out of his eyes.

“Keith, I’m--”

But he couldn’t finish speaking, because lips were pressing into his, almost desperately, as a hand grabbed onto his hospital gown. Shiro could only gasp at the sudden intrusion before he fell into it, his lips almost as greedy as those attacking his.

He pulled away when he felt Keith trembling against him.

“I’m sorry,” Keith sobbed, tears staining Shiro’s gown. “I’m so, _so_ sorry. I should have kissed you sooner, it _shouldn’t_ have happened like this, but I thought I’d never get the chance and--”

“Shh,” Shiro used his left arm to pull Keith as close as he could without wincing, kissing his head. “I would have waited 100 years if I had to. Whenever you were ready.”

“But what if you _didn’t_ wak--”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Shiro rose a brow, fatigue starting to plague him again. “So forget about the _What if’s_.”

And for the first time in what felt like forever, Keith actually smiled, holding Shiro’s hand until he fell back asleep with a mirrored smile on his face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith fell back into his hermit pattern, but this time with his head held high. Shiro was improving every day, and signs towards exiting the damn place were everywhere.

A large one in particular hit Keith right in the face when he was sitting out in the hospital’s courtyard, Diana taking a seat next to him with a cup of mint-chocolate chip ice cream in her hands.

“Takashi said it was your favorite.”

He really was okay memory-wise.

Keith nodded gratefully as he began to eat, Diana clearing her throat to keep his attention.

“Is this payment for something?” Keith snorted, but at her nod lowered the cup. “Wait, what?”

“Well not the ice cream, but,” She fiddled with the chain on her purse. “There is something I’d like to ask of you, and I’m willing to pay you for it.”  
“It better not be to leave.” Keith retorted, eyebrows raising when she actually laughed.

“I think after what I’ve witnessed, it wouldn’t even be worth my time to do that,” Diana took a bite from the ice cream while Keith was stuck in a daze. “You’re like a lifeline for my son. I have strong belief he pulled through for you. I may never understand it, but experiences don’t lie. You two truly revolve around one another.”

They let her words soak in for a beat before Keith continued.

“What did you need?”

“Takashi’s going to have to go to therapy for his arm, amongst other parts that got injured,” Diana started, her eyes tracing the shape of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. “But they’re also worried his PTSD from the battlefield is going to get mixed with this and he’s going to to get pushed over the edge,” Keith could only imagine what that would look like. “They want someone to stay with him and help him until he can manage on his own again.”

“I’m pretty sure that someone’s me, considering I basically live ther--”

“But you go home sometimes, yes?”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“Quit your job, Keith,” Diana pleaded, her fingers dancing on the edge of her wallet. “I’ll pay you whatever you want to move in with him and help him.”

“You don’t have to pay me, Diana. That’s what boyfriends are supposed to do--”

“It’s going to be mentally and physically _exhausting_ for _both_ of you, though,” _There_ was the motherly concern. “You should at least be compensated for that.”

“I have _him,_ it’s okay--”

“Please.” He realized this wasn’t going to be over until he said yes.

“Fine.” To appease a mother, of course.

She left him to finish his ice cream in peace.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I get why you did it, but I’m still going to bitch; Work sucks without you.” Axca whined as she took another bite of jello.

“You’ll live,” Keith pulled the jello cup back towards him, taking a bite as well. “You’ve been living since I turned into a hermit.”

“Yeah, but I was _worried_ about you all day. It made it suck _more._ ”

“Well I’m okay now.” Keith glanced around the cafeteria, noting all the smiling faces talking to one another at tables surrounding them. Allura and Lance sharing a muffin, Pidge and Matt looking alive for once.

It was the day they all needed in the god forsaken place.

“And is he?” Axca asked, eyes widening as she took in the sight behind Keith. “He _is--_ ”

“ _He_ is ready to go.” Shiro rolled up in a wheelchair next to Keith, hand reaching out to the younger man. Keith did a double take and ended up falling out of his chair.

“ _Holy-_ ”

“Smooth one, Kogane.” Lance whistled from his table, Allura jumping out of her seat to running to kiss Shiro’s cheeks. Diana waited patiently behind him, bag and folder in her hands. Keith quickly pulled himself up, looking down at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“Like, _right now?_ ” He looked up at Diana in anticipation. “You’re cleared?”

It was like the month long nightmare had finally ended.

“I start outpatient therapy in two days. I’m free until then.” He looked up at Keith like a star was shining back at him.

“Oh my--” Keith couldn’t talk, his voice rising from excitement. He stepped behind Shiro and grabbed onto the handles, ducking down and resting his forehead on the actor’s shoulder. “ _We’re going home._ ” The disbelief was something to drown in.

“Yeah,” Shiro nudged Keith’s head with his affectionately. “Yeah.”

The crew walked out as a unit, forming a defensive circle around the pair the paparazzi couldn’t get through.

They’d talk another time. For now, the focus was on getting back into step with their life.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Shiro got in a car crash and lost his arm because of how it happened (not a lot of detail just trust me here), now Keith's going to help rehabilitate him. Also, Diana is coming around even more than before.
> 
> AKA DOMESTIC FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER BOYZZZZZ OWO
> 
> I love his prosthetic too much to not have it in this story. sorry.


	17. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith literally only have each other for a decent amount of time.
> 
> A look into how that went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says a poppin Friday night like jamming to 80s music and writing.

He could feel the bags resting under his eyes, begging him to fall into slumber while holding the man sleeping in his arms.

_ He'll be okay, _ his thoughts begged him. _ He won't go anywhere. Please sleep. _

But he  _ couldn't.  _ He couldn't take his eyes off the form using him as a body pillow. The hair once black, now a bright white, tickled his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to shift the form off him.

_ Five more minutes,  _ he kept telling himself, _ five more, then I'll sleep. _

Diana was right--the whole adventure had been  _ exhausting.  _ Mentally, physically, even emotionally. But he wouldn't trade it for the world. It was where he was supposed to be, what he was supposed to.

And after all, it wasn't too bad.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Homecoming was nice._ **

The day they came home their squad insisted on having a celebratory dinner, leaving Keith to settle Shiro in as they went shopping for groceries.

"Anything's better than what they served me there." Shiro explained when asked what he wanted them to make. That gave the crew more power than they deserved as they all sped off towards the store, Keith unlocking the door as Shiro hummed in his wheelchair.

"You seem in a better mood." Keith mentioned as the wheeled the older man in.

"I'm home with you," Shiro was almost overwhelmed by the familiar atmosphere of his house. "Why wouldn't I be?" Keith thought about how Shiro had a boot on his foot, was sore all over, and barely knew how to function with his new prosthetic, yet decided to be in good spirits because he was in Keith's company.

He really  _ was _ worth something to Shiro.

"Fair enough." Keith mused as he dropped Shiro's bag on the stairs, wheeling them into the living room with gifts awaiting them. Keith couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips at the sight of the numerous vases of flowers, varying from lilies to carnations to flowers Shiro couldn't even identify. There were baskets of junk food as well, all tagged with  _ "Relax for awhile. You can work this off later. ;)" _ . Shiro couldn't help but laugh as Keith all but pushed off the back of the wheelchair, jumping over the couch to investigate the flowers as Shiro managed to wheel himself next to the man.

"Didn't realize you were flower person." Shiro quipped as he used his flesh arm to investigate the baskets.

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine," Keith tried to hide the blush on his cheeks as he noticed how Shiro was watching him in admiration.  "I always imagined my wedding happening in a field of flowers, the tables decorated with them as well. Hell, I'd wear a flower crown! I just love the--" He shifted his gaze off the bouquet of carnations, the words of his tangent hitting him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"It's okay," Shiro assured, ignoring the thoughts in his head surrounding his curiosity towards Keith's vision. "You can continue." Keith glanced over at how interested Shiro seemed despite the fatigue fighting to take over him.

"Maybe another time," It was like Voltron 2.0; A great story he didn't want to share. Keith stepped away from the bouquets, kneeling in front of Shiro and running a thumb down his cheek. "You should get some rest while there isn't a circus here cooking for you."

"I slept for three weeks," Shiro snorted, taking Keith's hand in his as a flash of pain shined through his indigo eyes. "I don't want to anymore."

"But you need your rest to recover," Keith gently squeezed Shiro's bicep to prove a point, removing his hand as Shiro hissed in pain. He was sore as hell. "I'll nap with you, if you want. After I get some stuff ready."

"What do you have to get ready?"

"I mean, I can't really drag you upstairs," Keith almost wished Diana had a temporary lift installed. "And I noticed you had multiple guest rooms on this floor. Figured I'd get one of them ready to mirror your bedroom so you were comfortable, then clean up a little, and--"

"Keith." Shiro looked at him pointedly.

"What?"

"You need to rest too," Shiro wouldn't let go of Keith's hand as the shorter man stood, walking around towards the back of the wheelchair. "You've suffered through this too."

"But I said I'd take care of you--"

"Do it later then. Let's just sleep for now." Keith realized all the excitement of bringing Shiro home had died and was masked by the exhaustion that flowed between them.

"Okay."

They'd be awakened by Diana later, requesting their presence in the dining room where Matt, Pidge, Lance, Allura, Krolia, and even Kolivan were waiting with a large meal of Japanese classics laid out for them.

It was a nice change in scenery. Something they all needed after the month of hell they went through.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_But the brief moment of relapse wasn't._ **

They had made progress, Shiro beginning to walk on crutches all awhile learning how to trust his prosthetic. The physical therapy helped, but there was a type of therapy he needed that he wasn't getting.

All it took was a relapse for it's urgency to be noticed.

"Keith!" Keith had stepped out of their shared guest room one night to answer a late call from Lance, not wanting to wake the sleeping actor. God knew he needed the rest. " _ Keith,  _ where are y--No,  _ no-- _ "

Once it registered that Shiro was actually crying out and not just trying to find him Keith immediately whispered a goodbye and ran back towards the room, almost face planting into the distressed man's chest.

Shiro was leaning in the doorway, struggling to move as he looked down at Keith like he was a figment of his imagination.

"I'm right here, babe," Keith brought Shiro's hand to his cheek, reassuring the man that he was real and everything was as it should be. "I was just talking to Lance. Didn't want to wake you. Let's go back to be--"

"Where's my arm?" Shiro asked, the distress in his voice almost breaking Keith. This wasn't the first time this happened, but it was the first time Shiro had managed to get up and almost look for him. "Why are we in the guest room--we're at my house, right?" He spoke so sporadically that Keith could barely keep up.

"You got in an accident, remember?" Keith gently rubbed the shoulder with the missing limb. "We're in the guest room because you didn't want to work on tackling the stairs until tomorrow." Shiro glanced down at the boot that still rested on his foot, sighing as it all came back to him.

"Right," He let Keith start walking him backwards to the bed, sitting him on the right side where he slept. " _ Right. _ This isn't the first time I've done this, is it?"

And though something always told Keith to lie to the distraught man in front of him, he couldn't do it. Shiro wouldn't get better believing everything was perfect.

"No. It was the first time you got up, though. That's some sort of progress."

"Progress towards  _ wandering _ the house at night again." Shiro ran his hand through his hair, eyeing his prosthetic resting on the dresser next to the bed. "I'm always going to be _ broken _ in some way-"

"Stop that," Keith climbed over Shiro's lap to sit on the left side, slowly tugging Shiro into his arms. "You _ aren't  _ broken."

"My arm's literally sitting over there," Shiro tried to joke, swallowing a lump in his throat when he realized Keith wasn't laughing. He was more so scowling than anything. "I'm sorr-"

"No, I'm sorry," Keith admitted as Shiro laid his head on his chest, his fringe flowing into Keith's dark locks. "I'm sorry I never mentioned this to anyone. I'll tell your mom, or someone-"

"No, I will," Shiro promised, his eyes already starting to drift closed as he focused on the beating heart below his head. "You just wanted us to figure it out ourselves. Protect my privacy. We can't do everything, though. We can ask for help."

A man that had literally been  _ broken _ was stronger than Keith was, and he didn't know how to take it.

He just knew Shiro was truly his rock, and he'd learn to be the same for him.

Shiro would end up explaining his night terrors to his mother over breakfast with his hand in Keith's. He'd start in-home therapy the following week, Keith busying himself with things outside while the man talked in the place he felt safest;

The constellation room, under the stars.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Hesitation was hard as well._ **

It was like a floodgate opened, really. Hands that used to stay in hands were now exploring the surface of muscle and skin, the touches gentle and greedy at the same time. Arms that used to hold one another with care were now pulling each other closer and closer until there was barely space left to breathe, ignoring the pain it may have caused in exchange for the pleasure they were looking for. Lips graced and kneaded areas they were never allowed to venture to before, relishing in tastes that they were craving for so long. 

It was everything Shiro wanted, yet he was the one who pulled away.

During the day under layers of clothing, he could care less. There was the softness of fabric comforting them while their tongues danced, their hands at a respectful distance if not entwined.

At night, however, was when Keith seemed to be intimate with his touches. He wanted to show Shiro _ exactly  _ what he wanted, their clothes gone with the moonlight illuminating their porcelain skin.

Keith looked so  _ beautiful.  _ So  _ vulnerable. _ It hurt Shiro in more than one way, yet he was the one who hurt Keith when he'd pull away.

Stop what he wanted for so long because he was  _ scared.  _ He'd always say he was sore or tired, which Keith would understand and nod off, but after one-too-many times of this dance, Shiro made the mistake of voicing his dilemma.

At least, it seemed like a mistake in his mind.

_ You aren't a monster,  _ the voice would rage on in his mind, returning after numerous nights of peaceful rest.  _ This thing won't hurt him, it's part of you now. _ The voice humanizing his prosthetic terrified him.  _ You wouldn't hurt him, would you? _

" _ No. _ " Shiro replied to the taunt, but as he watched Keith go to pull him closer before he paused, he groaned internally at how poor his timing was.

"Oh, okay," Keith resigned, his arms returning to his sides as he leaned back against the headboard. "Tired again?"

"No, I--" Shiro couldn't understand why he was embarrassed to be honest with this  _ him _ , his  _ boyfriend _ , who for some reason after a lot of shit still decided to sleep in his arms at night. "I wasn't talking to you." But the confused, judgemental look Shiro expected didn't come.

"The voice." Keith clucked his tongue, his arms crossed as he tilted his head back.

"Ye-" He should have expected Keith to know.

"I've heard you tell the therapist about it as I walked by. How it was either my voice, Adam's, or something haunting in between. Just clarify who you're talking to, and we'll be okay." The welcoming smile almost sent Shiro into a downward spiral as he tugged the blanket around him.

"Okay."

"What was it saying?" That's what the voice was. An  _ it.  _ It wasn't Shiro. The prosthetic was apart of him, but the voice wasn't. It was just trauma.

"It was assuring me that _ this, _ " Shiro raised his metal arm, "wouldn't hurt you. That it was apart of me, then asked if I would hurt you."

Keith couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his chest.

"Wait," Shiro's grip on the blanket tightened as he desperately wanted to hide under it. " _ Wait.  _ Is that why you pull away every night?" Keith put a hand over his mouth to try and control himself. "You aren't always tired or sore, are you? Just worried--"

"It's a valid concern!" Shiro hissed defensively.

"I'm not saying it's  _ not, _ " Keith kind of was. "But my god, Shiro. You aren't the fucking  _ Winter Soldier _ . That thing won't hurt me," Keith knocked on the prosthetic to prove a point, the clinking sound bringing some clarity to Shiro's mind. "It's sturdy, and kind of looks like his arm which is cool as hell, but it alone can't hurt me. It's _ just  _ a prosthetic."

Only this underlying dork would bring up a superhero during a moment of pure irrationality.

"Yeah," Shiro agreed, lowering the blanket to expose himself more. "I think I'm more  _ Captain America _ out of the two of us."

"I won't argue," Keith tugged on the end of his hair. "I rock the longer hair look _ way _ better than you ever did."

"It was  _ one _ movie!" A guy grows out a flowing mane once, and it's never forgotten.

"It was  _ terrible! _ " Keith teased, not prepared for Shiro to lunge at him and push him down into the bed.

"Take that back." Shiro was hovering over the smaller form below him.

"Or  _ what? _ " Keith's eyes were begging for any sort of punishment, but his stance was calm. He almost looked too comfortable.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Instead Shiro took a deep breath, observing his prosthetic for a moment before he slowly dragged it down the middle of Keith's chest, tracing every scar and muscle that appeared on the fragile frame, his finger grazing Keith's nipple causing the smaller man to gasp and buck forward.

"Shi--"

"What?" Shiro immediately removed his hand, starting to move away before Keith's hand gripped his bicep, urging him forward.

"It was just cold," Keith's bright red cheeks were noticeable in the dim light. "A little  _ different _ , but it's okay. It's definitely okay."

Keith was so understanding over something insanely stupid.

Shiro's heart felt like it was going to explode if he didn't release it's true feelings soon.

The floodgate never did close, and if anything that night broke it down _ completely. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_But after Shiro's midweek crisis, things were looking up._ **

"Holy shit," The exclamation pulled Matt's attention off his laptop and onto his best friend, who was frantically looking through his hair in a mirror. "I have a gray hair."

"What?" Of all the things the actor had to worry about nowadays, that was his biggest concern?

"I have a gray hair!" Shiro had his fingers latched onto a single strand, tugging at it for emphasis. "Look!" Matt rolled his eyes and decided to humor the actor, waltzing over and squinting at the piece Shiro was furiously pulling at.

"Oh  _ man, _ " Matt snorted as he took ahold of the strand, examining it. "26 is the new 60 I guess."

"Fuck off!" Shiro elbowed Matt with his prosthetic, wincing as Matt showed visible pain. "Sorry, sorry."

Then he squeaked as Matt plucked the grey strand from his hair.

"Keith told me about your  _ Winter Soldier  _ concern, so I was just messing with you," Matt nudged the elbow of the prosthetic. "Still weak like you were before." The tease lightened the mood. "But look, I got it. Feel better now?"

"No, because what if another one grows it it's place?" Shiro returned to searching his head. "What if they are more? I can't go gray this early in life!" Shiro was having a literal meltdown, and Matt didn't know what to do. Keith was supposed to handle shit like this, but of course his ass was taking a nap at this moment and Matt had to play babysitter.

"It's probably just gray from stress," Matt tried, ruffling Shiro's hair to calm him down. "In case you forgot, your life's kind of been in turmoil for a little while."

"How could I forget?"

"Exactly. Gray from stress. Move on." Matt turned on his heels to head back to his laptop, Shiro's sudden proclamation causing him to jump.

"Nope! I'm just gonna bleach my hair and beat the grey before it wins."

"I'm sorry, what?" Matt stumbled over his own foot as he turned to look at Shiro in bewilderment.

"You  _ heard  _ me. Mind driving?"

"We can't just walk in and demand Romelle transform you so drastically!"

"Sure we can," Shiro used his cocky tone as he shrugged innocently. "Not like I have much else going on. I need something  _ new.  _ A _ fresh  _ look--"

"If I enable your midweek crisis, will you stop saying generic ass shit?" Matt was already closing his laptop and stuffing it into his bag, searching the key rack for the Explorer's set.

"It's not a midweek crisis!" Shiro almost pouted in front of Matt. "It's a  _ solution  _ to an inevitable problem!"

"A stupid problem!" Yet there Matt was, climbing into the driver's seat of the Explorer as Shiro eased himself into the passenger side, hats and sunglasses on in the middle of the day.

Neither thought to tell Keith where they were going, which easily explained Shiro’s phone blowing up the whole time they were at the salon.

“We forgot to tell your  _ wife _ where we were going.” Matt groaned as he felt the phone vibrate constantly. Romelle, Allura’s best friend, could only laugh as she was finishing up Shiro’s hair. Shiro could only glare at Matt’s reflection as he tried to keep his smile at bay.

"Mind calling me back?" Keith hissed into his phone as he paced the living room, hands twitching from nervousness. "Matt's cars still here, yet you two aren't. I'm sure you're okay, but you can't just leave without telling me! Not right now, at least, not to sound needy, shit---" He hung up for the umpteeth time before his phone chimed with a text.

**[12:30] Matt:** Can you relax? We left in the Explorer. We'll be back in a little while.

**[12:32] Keith:** Can you at least tell me where you went???

**[12:33] Matt:** It wasn't my idea :))))

**[12:34] Keith:** You can't just say that! Now I'm more worried!!!

**[12:45] Keith:** Matt??? >:(((

He ended up throwing himself face down onto the couch, disappointed with how needy he seemed for a stupid reason. It's not like Shiro just walked out with the intention of not coming back. Why did he seem so distraught?

Because that man had been his literal life for weeks now, staying in this house without the urge or need to leave. Shiro finally decided to go out without him, for a reason no one felt the need to share, and he didn't know how to take it.

But Shiro was a grown man, as well as his own person, so he didn't have to report to Keith if he didn't want to.

He'd just have to live with that fact until he heard the front door open.

He wouldn’t hear it, however, as he dozed off with his phone on the table next to him.

“Did he tire himself out from trying to text me?” Shiro joked as he rested against the back, watching Keith’s back rise and fall.

“Called your ass like 100 times,” Matt clarified as he fell back down into the armchair, typing through the sea of emails waiting for him. “Wake up  _ Sleeping Beauty! _ ” He shouted, causing Keith to jerk upward.

“Matt, you  _ ass _ -!”

“Shiro?” The fact Keith could be jolted awake and still recognize his voice immediately sent a feeling of pride though Shiro’s chest. “Where have you been?” Keith didn’t even turn his head as he threw himself over the couch and into Shiro’s arms, wrapping his arms around the actor’s neck before he finally glanced up and almost fell off at the sight. “Holy shit!”

The hair Keith had known to be pitch black since the beginning of time was now a bright white, the fringe pulling attention as it rested on Shiro’s head. His eyebrows had been lightened as hell to fit with the new color.

“Pretty boy found a single,” Matt paused for emphasis, “ _ single _ gray hair, and decided  _ this  _ was the way to combat it.” Keith bit down a laugh as Shiro glared daggers towards Matt.

“He didn’t have to know  _ that  _ part!” Shiro pouted as he ran a hair through his new locks.

“So bleach preserves youth now?” Keith smoothed a thumb over Shiro’s eyebrow.

“Fuck  _ both  _ of you.” But there wasn’t a hint of anger in Shiro’s voice. “Do you like it?” But there was a sense of insecurity.

“I  _ love _ it,” Keith couldn’t keep his hands off the softness of the freshly bleached hair. “It’s  _ different _ , but really suits you, surprisingly.” Then Shiro pulled him into a hug, winking at Matt who eyed them and shook his head.

“ _ Hot messes _ .” Matt mouthed as he continued his work.

Matt would eventually leave, the white and black-haired individuals drifting together as one was the sun went down.

“You got really worked up when you noticed Matt and I left,” Shiro mused as they sat on the deck, drinking the night away. “Why?”

“We’ve been in each other’s space  _ constantly  _ for a few weeks now,” Keith took another swig as his hand rested on top of Shiro’s prosthetic. “It was just  _ different.  _ It freaked me out until I realized you were a grown ass man, and could do what you want.”

“I just wanted to surprise you is all,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “But you do know we have to leave the confines of my place  _ eventually,  _ right?” Shiro gestured around them with the bottle in his hand.

“But you shouldn’t have to  _ report _ your plans to me,” Keith rested his head in his other hand, groaning. “And yeah, of course I do. How’d you do going out today?”

“I felt a little anxious,” The few camera flashes that managed to come his way were swatted away. “But mainly stuck to back roads and entrances,” Shiro took another long sip before continuing. “I don’t want to face crowds without you.”

“I see.” The crickets would fill the void. “Whenever you’re ready to, then. I’ll be there.” Keith rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, eyes fluttering closed as Shiro kissed his head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_He managed to teach Shiro how to not burn the kitchen down._ **

“So  _ this  _ is what it’s like not to set an egg on fire.” Shiro looked down at his scrambled masterpiece in awe as the arms around his waist tightened fondly.

“I still don’t see how you managed to do it, _ Zuko _ ,” Keith chirped in his ear, guiding the pan to the plate waiting for it’s contents. “But this is near perfect. Good job!”

“You can probably cook a four course meal, and here you are complimenting me on a  _ scrambled egg. _ ” Shiro deadpanned.

“We all gotta start somewhere,” Keith shrugged as he continued to hold Shiro from behind, pressing himself against the muscular back affectionately. “I think Hunk’s the only one of us that could do _ that. _ ”

“We can learn together then.” Shiro shrugged as he walked them towards the sink, dropping the plan off.

“Sounds like a plan.”

They’d end up cooking at random times throughout the day, from Southern favorites Keith had growing up to Japanese cuisine Shiro couldn’t live without.

It was all better than protein shakes.

It was all part of what made their mingling presences _ home. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_He even got Shiro a present that would help him adjust to his new arm, even if the present was something he bought because -he- wanted it._ **

“So Shiro gets a new  _ Rover, _ hands you the keys, and the first thing you do is put a damn Husky in it?” Matt looked in the rear view mirror again, a large pair of blue eyes staring at him in curiosity through a cage.

“I put a  _ cage _ in it,” Keith pointed out as he kept glancing back with a grin on his face. “Not a  _ Husky _ .”

“Does he even know about this?” Matt reached back and poked a finger through the cage, trying not to giggle as it was licked. The way he asked sent a wave of panic through Keith’s features.

“No, why?” His grip on the steering wheel tensed as he continued to drive back towards the mansion. “Does he hate dogs?”

“I mean, I don’t  _ think _ so,” Matt continued to pet the puppy through the metal bars. “But he’s lived there alone for years and never got an animal.”

“Well, if he doesn’t like him being there,” Keith turned into the driveway. “Then I’ll take him with me once Shiro’s comfortable and I can move out.”

The laugh that erupted from Matt’s chest made Keith slam the breaks, throwing a hand back to stop the cage from moving. A confused bark came from the back.

“You _ really _ think your ass is moving out?” The look Matt was giving him threw him for a loop.

“I mean--”

“Your mom’s looking for one bedroom apartments, man. I think your ass is  _ stuck _ here, as if it wasn’t welcome.” Keith almost forgot where he was.

“How do you know--”

“She asked me if I knew any good spots near here since my apartment’s down the street.” And instead of replying, Keith all-but fell out of the vehicle as he watched Shiro slowly approach the driver’s side window. Keith slowly rolled it down, smiling and moving so he was the only thing Shiro could see.

“Have fun driving her around?” Shiro ran a hand down the door, eyeing it fondly. It was a new version of what he once had, but the interior decor was the same, and it would take him on even better adventures than before.

“Yeah!”

“Where’d you go?” He asked, raising a brow when Keith and Matt glanced at each other looking for an answer. 

“Just through town--”

“Sped down the highway like madmen--”

They should have agreed on a lie instead.

The third passenger decided to explain the truth without even trying.

_ Bark. _

Shiro’s eyes widened at the sound, nudging Keith back so he could look into the truck.

“Holy sh--”

“Uh, surprise?” Keith flashed an innocent smile as he climbed out, moving Shiro back so he could open the passenger door and pull the cage out. Matt gave Shiro’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he walked back into the house, Pidge leaning against the porch pillars shaking her head.

“You  _ didn’t. _ ” She called towards Keith, who opened the cage to set free a baby Husky who ran straight into Shiro’s legs.

“Whoa--” He reached for Keith to keep his balance, eyes darting between the puppy and the puppy-dog eyes looking up at him. “Holy--Hello!”

“I should have asked, but,” Keith knelt down to ruffle the puppy’s fur. “I read that animals are good at easing stress, and thought the place could use a little more life. If this isn’t okay, though, I’ll take him when I leave--”

“Wait, what?” The alarm in Shiro’s voice wasn’t missed by the PR manager watching them from afar, either.

“You’re an idiot!” She groaned at Keith as she felt Matt’s hand pull her inside.

“Are you planning on  _ leaving _ soon?” Shiro was stock-still, the puppy whimpering at the tension he felt radiating off the taller man.

“No! I mean, I don’t  _ want _ to, I swear,” Keith tugged on Shiro’s arm until he knelt down with him, scratching the Husky’s ear to earn a affectionate lick. “It’s just. I didn’t want to just assume I could stay.  I only moved in to help you adjust, but I think you’re pretty much okay now. I’ll take him whenever you decide it’s time for me to g--”

“If you think you or him are going  _ anywhere, _ ” Shiro pulled the puppy into his lap, grinning as he was greeted with a licking frenzy attacking his jaw. “Then as Pidge said, you’re an idiot.” As Keith stared at him frozen state of shock, Shiro couldn’t help but shove the puppy in Keith’s face to lick him back into reality.

“I-”

“ _ Stay  _ with me, Keith.” That seemed to be what the younger of the two needed to hear. “Move in completely.”

They’d end up naming the dog Kosmo, the good boy taking Keith’s place as Shiro’s night-walking partner to let Keith get the rest he deserved.

But eventually, it was time to open their doors again. They couldn't hide forever.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ready to show off?” Shiro smirked as he glanced up, his head still resting against the smaller chest as the sun came up.

“Are you sure you’d ready for this?” Keith asked as he carded a hand through Kosmo’s fur, the pup taking a liking to wedging himself between the two men at night despite the large amount of space on Shiro’s bed.

“Shouldn’t I be the one that’s nervous as hell?” Shiro snorted as he sat up, kissing Kosmo on the head as he got a cheerful bark in response. “It’s like our roles reversed. I’m ready, but you don’t seem to be.”

“It’s just been a bit--”

“I want to answer the thousands of headlines that continue to taunt us,” The couple ended up finding a collection of magazines that Pidge and Matt had been purposefully hiding from them, the rumors spiraling out of control. “But only if you’re ready to.”

“Let’s go then!” Keith all-but shot himself out of bed, ready to take on the day.

An interview was calling their name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who deserves the interview? I can't decide. Maybe it'll come to me soon. xD


	18. Resurfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to open up, boys.
> 
> Some news as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Halloween! Hope everyone got spooky :D  
> I got my first tattoo over the weekend, aaa ;-;
> 
> I don't really like Buzzfeed but I do like that they give interviews with PUPPIES sometimes so I had to roll w/ that for my interview segment in this story.
> 
> Enjoy babes!

He couldn't ignore the strut of heels he heard clicking rapidly towards his office, the door swinging open with so much force the frames on his wall shook.

"Why did you never come back?" The venom in her voice was intoxicating.

"I was busy." He gestured over his desk, papers scattered with marks in multiple colors. The phone to the left of him was hanging off it's dock.

"You had a _month_ after he got out! What have you been doing?" A hand was raised before he could retort. "He even _asked_ for you once. And where were you? _Here?_ "

"He did?" Her stance faltered at how small he sounded. A man like him would never sound so weak--yet here he was.

"He is your _son._ You hate who he is but he still finds it in him to love you," She sounded so disgusted with him. He couldn't blame her, even though every fiber of his being wanted to. Blame her. Blame his son. Blame the _problem._ "I guess it's not the same for you because you left him when he needed you the mos--"

"Don't you forget you asked me to step out once so _that man_ could replace me!" His knuckles hit in his desk, denting one of the stacks of papers.

"Say his name," Her voice cracked. "He has a place here now. Say it. _Keith_ ," She pressed further, her nails scratching the surface of his desk. "And don't for a second act like you wouldn't have left willingly if it came down to you or I who had to dip out for Keith. You could have told me to, but you didn't. You didn't want to be there!"

"I wouldn't _dare_ ask you to leave his side either," He spat back, rising from his seat so he towered over her. "But why would I want to be there? Do you think I wanted to see him like that?" He was willingly letting tears rest in his eyes too. She really was his _weakness_ , even if she was looking at him like he was a parasite. "How could I look at him not knowing if he would pull through, and the last impression he had of me was that I violently disapproved of him and his disgrace of a boyfri--, him and _Keith._ " Her glare caused him to correct himself.

"That thought didn't seem to bother you when you sent him off to _boot camp_ the last time this happened!" Though death wasn't inevitable when serving your country, it was definitely a looming threat his son had to deal with.

"I didn't think about that," He stalked over to his mirror, something to look at if not his wife's face. "Nor did I have to face it in that case--"

"But your _conscious_ would have."

It was then she realized she pushed too far.

"And I'm aware doing that to him was a poor decision!" He never raised his voice so loudly towards her in his life. " _I regret it._ Is that what you wanted to hear? Are we square now?"

She decided moving on was better than dwelling on his deepest admission. A habit she knew all too well.

"So you approve of them now that he's alive?"

"No," He was a man who strongly held onto his beliefs. "But the business I was doing has to do with something he wanted." It was an attempt of asking for forgiveness as well as a truce. She could tell by his tone, and kept that in her mind for another time.

"What business?"

"I can't tell you." It was her turn to slam the desk, the papers shifting and revealing more underneath.

"It kept you away from our _hospitalized_ son, Xin," She growled through gritted teeth. "You should be able to damn well tell me what it is."

"I'm not putting my name on it, therefore I'm choosing to not tell anyone." She followed his gaze, revealing more than he was willing to put into words. He couldn't hide it from her--they were too close. So Xin opted for showing her, as she decided to bust in during one of his conference calls. She ran her hand over the pile of papers, one stack in particular catching her eye. She lifted the script and examined the cover, the rest of the forms becoming clear in her mind.

"You were pulling shit together for _Voltron_ , weren't you?" She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Ignoring everything behind it, it truly is something else." Xin eyed her admiringly as it all came together on her face.

"But wasn't it the ultimatums you created over it that drove our son out that night?"

"You heard that much?"

"You two aren't the quietest when you're butting heads." Her voice was still cold, despite her demeanor warming up. She took a seat across from him, sifting through all the documents on his desk.

"They were," He almost looked disheartened she remembered. "But I'm hoping this will make amends."

"Is that all it is?" She rose her brow inquisitively.

" _Diana._ "

"You've never had trouble talking to me before, love." Diana quipped, her legs crossed in a fashion that meant business. He sighed and rubbed his temple, a headache brewing.

"I'm not _blind,_ " He started, his gaze on himself in the mirror next to them. "Keith was the reason he pulled through." Diana rose her brows at his conclusion. "I came back when he was crying out for him--I was outside the door. I turned and left when I realized he was all he really wanted in life. I left before you ran out to fetch Keith," He tried to keep his composure together as his gratitude started to overshadow his beliefs. "Keith brought my son back, so it's the least I can do for him."

"The least you could do is respect him. Respect them." Diana offered instead.

"I'll respect Keith when he respects me." Xin retorted, deciding it was too late to continue the meeting and placing the phone back in it's dock.

"Talk to him then," Diana instructed, rising from her seat to leave. "I did. I'm not expecting your mindset to change, but it appears he's going to remain in our lives indefinitely. You know we don't build walls between our own."

She was right.

He didn't want to admit it.

As she walked out, however, there was one more point he wanted to get across.

"I do love our son, Diana," He called, catching her in the doorway. "How dare you think otherwise."

"You have a real awful way of showing it."

Then she was gone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're so grateful you decided to let us conduct this interview, Mr. Shirogane!" An overly-friendly intern was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a clipboard in her hand, checking in the actor for their next episode of _________Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions_. "Is there anything I can do for you at the moment? Either of you?"

"You can call me Shiro, for one," Shiro flashed a friendly grin the intern's way. "as for anything else, I'm good."

"I'm good as well." Keith chimed in, the arm around his waist tightening at his audible nervousness.

"What's up?" Shiro asked as the intern walked away, gesturing towards a couch for them to wait on until the setup was ready.

"I'm just nervous for you, is all." Keith was fiddling with the zipper on his leather jacket, his fingerless gloves grazing against the metal.

"Why me?" Shiro sat them down on the couch, allowing Keith to lean on him as he smiled at the crew that looked on happily. "I figured you'd be nervous for yourself."

"What would I have to be nervous about?" Keith huffed, arms folded as he rested his head on Shiro's shoulder. "I'm not the one about to go live and answer to the load of shit that's come our way over the past two months. That's all you."

"It's not _just_ me." Keith really couldn't tell, could he?

"Then wh--" The production manager was walking their way, headset half-on with a clipboard dangling in her hands. "Wait, _what?_ "

"Are you two ready to play with pups?" Her voice was pleasant, almost calming Keith's nerves as they started to stir up again.

"Us two?" Keith gawked, Shiro waving him off as he stood to greet the woman. She looked at Shiro skeptically, nodding slowly.

"It is still an interview with you two, right?"

Keith's eyes darted between the two, mouth agape.

"Yep!" Shiro tugged him towards the pink screen surrounded by lights, crates of puppies barking in excitement at the sight of them.

"Oh god." Was all Keith could say as they sat down criss-crossed next to each other, a woman holding a pile of cue-cards with questions on them.

"Whenever you're ready."

Shiro nodded enthusiastically.

"3....2.....1."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Buzzfeed Presents: (Special Edition) Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane and Keith Kogane Play With Puppies While Answering Questions!_ **

 

_The crates were opened, an onslaught of puppies flooding the space around Keith and Shiro as they both stared in awe at the little things. Keith was so distracted holding a baby pomeranian, he didn't even realize Shiro had started talking._

"Hey guys, It's Shiro," _Shiro beamed at the camera, glancing over at the distracted man next to him._ "And yeah, I'm gay as hell."

_Keith nearly dropped the pom as his gaze snapped up towards the actor, face still in awe at the whole scenario taking place around him. He didn't expect him to be so abrupt about it._

"This is my boyfriend Keith. We'll be answering questions that have sprung up in my absence."

_A cue card then dropped, drawing their attention to the first question as the puppies continued to tug on their pants and lick their faces._

**Question 1: Why did you hide it?**

"I hid it due to family issues I won't disclose because though I love all of you, you don't need to know that much." _Shiro winked at the camera, hand slowly creeping towards Keith's behind their backs._

"I never said anything because I respected that." _Keith chipped in, his gaze still low in attempt to keep himself sort of hidden._

**Question 2: What about Allura?**

"Allura was a beard." _Keith then joked, noticing he had no reason to be so closed off. Shiro wanted him here. Shiro wanted him to talk._

"Oh come on!" _Shiro slapped his knee playfully, rolling his eyes._

"Am I wrong?" _Keith questioned._

"No. I mean-- Okay, okay. She _was_ a beard, but she's also one of my best friends. I did love her, and she loved me, but it wasn't in the way we publicly displayed. She's perfectly happy now with who she's supposed to be with, and so am I."

_They both looked at each other lovingly, a baby husky jumping between them to break the moment. They laughed in unison._

**Question 3: The accident--it was an accident, right?**

"This got deep real quick." _Shiro tried to laugh the question off, remembering a conversation he heard Keith having with him while he was still comatose._

_He could still hear._

_Keith turned his attention elsewhere, the topic clearly more sensitive for him than the actor._

**"We can move on if you'd like."**

"It's okay. Yes, it _was_ an accident. _Nothing else_ , despite what you may have heard. It was a poor choice in judgement on my part. I wasn't drinking, but I wasn't in the right mindspace to be speeding on the highway. Luckily the other individual wasn't killed."

_Shiro couldn't keep his eyes off the gloomy expression beside him, the next question appearing while he tried to comfort Keith._

**Question 4: Is that scar across your nose a result of it?**

"Ah, no. Just the prosthetic. This is a result of something else." _Shiro still didn't want to talk about it._

**Question 5: You got out of the hospital a month ago; What have you two been doing since?**

"Lots of physical therapy. I mean look at this thing!" _Shiro flexed his prosthetic, the metal gleaming under the lights as a baby German Shepherd tried to nip on it._

"I taught him how to cook a scrambled egg without burning his house down." _Keith revealed, a grin on his face while Shiro's cheeks turned red._

"Keith!"

"We did cook other more complex things, but this lug has no idea how a kitchen works. It was one of the exercises we did to get him adjusted to his prosthetic." _Keith reached over and ran a hand down the prosthetic, squeezing Shiro's hand._

"We just did a lot of talking and readjusting. The whole ordeal was a lot for both of us. Keith even _moved in._ " _Shiro never felt so relieved to be so open about things._

**Question 6: Must be serious then. How long have you two actually been together?**

"In Keith's dreams, or real life?" _Shiro waggled his brows towards the younger black-clad individual next to him. A stark contrast to his light grey attire and pink background._

"I'll knock you out, Shirogane."

"How long has it been since we were both photographed together?"

"At the coffee shop, right?" _Keith couldn't forget how much he overdressed that day._

"Damn, that long?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Let's just say since pictures of us started to surface."

"Before the big break, that is. When I was still using the _protégé_ cover." _Keith clarified, the images of him and Shiro being stalked resurfacing in his memory._

**Question 7: So the headline "Friends With Career Benefits" could be applied then?**

"Oh f**k off."

"No."

The atmosphere was still lighthearted regardless.

**Question 8: You met each other at the Paradise Motel in town, right?**

"How much has been revealed since I was out?" _Shiro blinked at the question._

"We did. I worked there, huge fan of this little shit. I guess the face I made while almost pissing myself at his presence was too good looking for him to resist."

"You almost pissed yourself that day?"

"Could you not tell?"

_The whole room laughed at Keith's revelation._

**Question 9: What's it like dating your idol?**

"What a cringy question." _Keith deadpanned._

"You don't have to answer i--" _Shiro tried, squishing a bulldog's cheeks._

"At first it was definitely weird seeing as I always grew up thinking he was as straight as a rail, as I'm sure a lot of us ShirHOE's did--"

"I still hate Pidge for making that my fandom name."

"You love it just as much as you love The HOEly Trinity."

"Whatever."

"--Anyway, there comes a point though where it isn't _"Oh my god, I'm dating my idol. The man of my dreams. The guy I had posters of on every inch of my bedroom wall."_ It's more like, " _Takashi's letting me see him with bedhead and no makeup on. He's still beautiful undone. He has imperfections._ “ I could listen to him tell the same story for the third time and not get annoyed; not because it's _him_ saying it, but because he's so _passionate_ about making sure he didn't miss a detail that you can't help but listen. But smile.” You realize that hey, he's a real person. Not a dream, not Shiro. He's _Takashi._ "

_The camera turned a little more towards Keith as the operator noticed Shiro was on the verge of crying._

_Keith looked at him with a watery smile in return, turning his attention directly towards the cue-cards as Shiro wiped his eyes._

**Question 10: Last thing--What's next for Sheith?**

"Sheith?"

"God, is that a mashup of our names?" Keith tried to hide his amusement.

**"You've truly been out of it, it seems. Your fandom created the name after it came out you two were evidently together. It is Shiro and Keith."**

"Sheith."

"Sheith." _They both hummed in agreement. They liked the sound of that._

"We can't say too much, but just know there are some projects between us on the way."

"Don't forget about what you have already!"

"Ah, yeah. Balmerra Terra. This isn't PR for it though!"

"I guess you do have a year for that."

**Finale: Anything else you'd like to say before we sign off?**

"I think I'm good." _Keith nodded off, Shiro pursing his lips as the camera returned to having him as the focus._

"I do have one thing I'd like to say." _Shiro started, swallowing a lump in his throat. The whole room as well as Keith looked on in curiosity._

"I'm sorry to those who I may have hurt hiding this for so long. It was hypocritical for me to preach the idea of unapologetically being yourself and shining brighter than those trying to cover you in shadow."

_Keith's eyebrows furrowed._

"But what I'm _not_ sorry for is being myself. I'm sure there are a few lifelong fans who decided this was it for them, and though everyone is entitled to their own opinion, that is a little disheartening. I am still Takashi Shirogane. I'm just Takashi Shirogane with a boyfriend. It's not that different."

_Hearing Shiro try to normalize the situation brought a smile to Keith's lips._

"Real fans will support me no matter what, and for that I am forever grateful. I'm going to start using my platform to truly support the idea of being loud and proud about who you are, and support the LGBT youth out there who need more prominent voices representing. I'm with you, I'm one of you, and I'm here for you."

_Keith was the one starting to tear up now._

"Thank you for the opportunity to clear up the speculation that started to circulate, and thank you for allowing me to explain my truth surrounded by these cuties." _Shiro picked up a baby dalmatian, kissing it's cheek as Keith looked on in admiration. The crew looked at Keith expectantly._

"Yeah, Thanks." _He finished off awkwardly, both Shiro and Keith flashing peace signs as the live feed was cut off, social media exploding moments afterward._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ShirHOE @hoelygoldenboi_

_Those puppies were to die for, but nothing beats coming home to your own. Look at our boy! #dogdad #blessedwithbeautifulbois_

 

[Below the text there is an image of Keith being tackled by Kosmo in the foyer.]

 

_Keith @astralblade_

_Protégé_ _who? Nice to meet you all for real. :)_

\------------------------

_Their phones were chiming off the charts, but their attention was locked onto the livestream replaying on their TV._

_"He really did it." Diana couldn't help the tears falling down her smiling face._

_"Oh." Was all Xin could say, trying to keep the pit of anger in his stomach at bay. Diana glanced over at him, deciding his lack of reaction was better than full-on outrage._ _"Okay."_

_It was a mutual understanding that they had no power over their son anymore._

\-------------------------

"You actually did that."

It was the sentence Keith kept repeating on their ride home, almost shouting it when they walked back through the front door.

" _We_ actually did that." Shiro corrected him for the tenth time, arms around his waist as he walked them towards their living room.

He almost threw Keith behind him defensively at the paternal presence waiting for them on the couch.

"Hello there." The familiar cold voice of the man was gone, a relatively calm one in its place.

"You picked a _hell_ of a time to show back up." Shiro spat, nudging Keith behind him as he felt the smaller man tense.

"Shiro-" Keith chided, but the actor had a point.

"Honestly," And back to the defensive tone Xin went. "I'm here to talk to Keith, but I am glad to see you like this." He gestured towards Shiro's balanced stance, no longer limping or aching every time he moved. "The last time I saw you it was hard to cope with."

"I've been up and around for some time now," Shiro noted, the disdain in his voice causing Keith to wince. "You could have came at _any_ point--"

"You know how business for us is." There was a warning in Xin's voice that dared Shiro to continue.

"You only throw yourself into business when something bad happens!" And as Shiro went to confront Xin, Keith stopped him, throwing himself in between the two larger men to keep things from escalating.

"I agree with the point you're making, Shiro," Keith tried to neutralize the situation. "But if that's how he copes, then you can't blame him. You were in rough shape."

"So now you're _siding with him?_ " Shiro hissed like a wounded animal. Keith looked up at him in disbelief, Xin's next words shutting them both down.

"It was business for _you!_ " He jabbed a finger in Shiro's direction, completely ignoring Keith's presence. That's when Shiro backed down, Keith turning his head to look at Shiro's father with a raised brow.

"What?"

"Can I please just talk to Keith?" One could say his father was begging at this point.

"Sure!" Shiro smiled tersely. "I'll stay here and act like I'm not listening."

"I'll be okay." Keith rested an assuring hand on Shiro's chest.

" _No._ " But he was persistent.

"We're in _your_ house, son," Xin waved a hand around them. "What could I possibly do here?"

Xin had no control of the place like he did at home.

Shiro felt part of him relax at the mention of it.

"Fine." Shiro kissed Keith's cheek before stalking off towards his room, winking at his father who gave a disgusted snort at the sight. Keith couldn't help the dirty look on his face as Xin beckoned for him to join him out on the deck.

 _Deja-vu_ , really. He reluctantly followed, taking a seat across from Xin as the man took in a deep breath.

"Is this going to be a deep discussion or something?" Keith quipped, trying to lighten his own mood if not both of theirs.

"My wife told me that I should talk to you, as it's clear you aren't going anywhere for the foreseeable future." Oh lord.

"So it's going to be _that_ talk, then?" Keith sank back into his chair as Xin rolled his eyes.

"No." Xin's set jaw indicated Keith should just shut up.

"Okay."

Keith waited as Xin's gaze danced along the railing of the deck, his expression set in contemplation as he started to speak.

"I will never agree with the _lifestyle choices_ my son and you have decided to pursue," Oh _man_. "However, I'm not blind."

"Hm?"

"It's clear _you_ were the reason my son fought to come back to us," It was like watching a super-villain try to be civil as Xin's fingers tapped at handle on the chair. "And though I wish it was my wife that was the reason, as I'm aware it would never be me," It was almost like the strained relationship hurt the man. "I must thank you for that."

"I'm not sure if I can take all the credit," He couldn't have been _it_ for Shiro that strongly, could he? "But you're welcome, I guess."

They both sat in silence, Keith wondering if he was supposed to say something next. That couldn't have been the only thing Xin wanted--he wouldn't have waited around Shiro's place for that.

"I had news to share with you, but I can tell there's something you want to ask." Xin noted then, hoping that would motivate Keith to speak.

Keith was always told he was expressionless--How could Xin tell?

"It's sort of off topic, but it was something I wondered since the event occured." Keith didn't miss the flash of pain in Xin's eyes--he really seemed to regret leaving and not returning.

"Which is?"

"What did you say to him that made him storm out? Because it sure as hell wasn't Diana or the reports that clouded his mind enough to cause him to crash."

It was like watching a guilty child get called out for their transgressions.

"I offered him an _ultimatum_ when it came to pursuing _Voltron,_ " Xin wasn't sorry for it, but he didn't think it'd escalate to the point he did. "I asked him if he'd leave you if I made your dream come true. He said no. I asked if he thought you'd answer the same way, and when he replied yes, I called him a fool."

It took everything in Keith not to smack the unapologetic gleam off of Xin's face.

"I hope you realize I would have chose him. I'd pick him over anything."

"You cherish him _that_ much?" The surprised laugh Xin let out angered Keith even more. This caused him to reveal more than he ever thought he'd say to the man in front of him.

"The second I left dinner with you all, the looming fear that you were going to _send him away_ again returned," Keith explained, the sound of Shiro's nightly episodes drifting through his mind. "I was willing to offer _myself_ instead if it came down to that."

"You'd take his place _in service_ to keep him here?" Xin didn't know how to react to such an admission.

"It _ruined_ a part of him. I wouldn't change him in any way, but I can tell he's not who he used to be, even off camera. You don't understand what he goes through _every night_ because of it. I'd take that scar from him in a heartbeat so he wouldn't have to suffer more."

Was he fit to serve in the military? God no. Would boot camp kill him? Probably. But he'd do it for Takashi. He'd take as much of the pain away as he could.

Somehow this admission left Xin speechless, part of him itching to leave before he said something he'd regret despite how disgusted he was at the obvious bond between the two young men.

"I think that's enough," His only option was to brush it under the rug, his urge to storm out rising as the news he brought waited on the tip of his tongue. "Truthfully I only came by to inform you that Voltron was greenlit."

"Well, yeah, Kolivan is out gathering--"

"He got everything he needed, if not more."

_It hit Keith like a freight train._

There was just a mutual nod between the two as Xin bolted then, completely missing the form waiting next to the doorway as he made a beeline for the front door. Keith slowly walked back in, feeling like he just resurfaced from being hit by a wave before being hit by an embrace.

"I think your dad is fucking _funding Voltron._ " He didn't have to ask whose arms were around him, or whose chest his face was currently smashed in, he just accepted the position they were in.

"I love you."

That was something that wasn't included in their usual positioning, though.

"What?" Keith moved himself so he could face the taller of the two, noticing his red-rimmed eyes stood out underneath the white fringe.

"I fucking _love_ you, Keith Kogane."

_He'd heard him._

_He didn't doubt that._

"I love you too, Takashi."

They stood in front of the deck doors for awhile, hand in hand reassuring one another that the moment was real.

The watery admissions were real.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'm not sure if it was the livestream or what, but holy shit guys. I got people lined up to work on Voltron! People are even excited to see Shiro direct?? What the fuck happened???????? Call me back soon! -Kolivan"_

 

Shiro and Keith couldn't help but laugh at the excitement radiating from the voicemail they had on speaker as they tag-teamed making chocolate-chip scones, Shiro wanting to prove once and for all he could make more than just eggs for breakfast.

"We should celebrate." He mentioned aloud as he watched Keith knead the dough, flour dusting his hair to make it appear more gray.

"How?" Keith asked, placing the dough on a tray as he slid it into the oven, patting Shiro's cheek with leftover flour.

"Maybe go away for awhile?" Keith had to remind himself this wasn't an attempt at running anymore. "We've locked ourselves away in our house for too long and we don't have to hide anymore. Let's take a trip." He drew a line of flour down Keith's cheek.

"Where?" Keith asked, a familiar room crossing his mind.

"You pick." The power to choose anywhere almost felt like too much for him.

He decided to start small.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where oh where are our boys gonna go? owo


	19. Vacation: Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their well-needed break while their parents have some revelations.
> 
> Revelations, and business to take care of.

Kolivan never thought he'd be sitting in the same room as Xin Shirogane working on a project together. A project that was neither solely his or Xin's.

"I'm surprised you're interested in this at all, given how you must feel about--" Kolivan trailed off at the look shot his way.

"This is business." Xin would never disclose this was all his doing. The implications spoke enough to those who needed to know.

"Alright then." Kolivan cleared his throat, flipping through the script as he sat a stack of headshots between them. Kolivan wondered why Xin had an interest in the casting of all things, seeing as he was more of a bigger picture man. He shrugged it off as he skimmed through the script, placing a specific headshot on top to draw Xin's attention.

"I'm thinking we audition _him_ for the role of Prince Zarkon first." He didn't miss the look of disdain that washed off Xin's face as fast as it came at the sight of Lotor's headshot.

"Why?"

"Kid had a shot in my last project," The drama over who got the main leads ran through Kolivan's mind. "Thought it'd only be fair to give him one in this project seeing as I dropped _Galra Risen_ on the spot for it."

Xin kept his gaze on the headshot a moment longer, the cocky grin surrounded by white locks drawing a twitch Xin hadn't had in awhile. He knew Lotor was made for the role. He knew Lotor would probably earn it. But did it matter?

Hell no.

"I'd like to be the only one in the room at his audition."

"Since when are _you_ a casting director?" Kolivan shot back, eyebrow raised at the urgency in Xin's voice.

"I'd like to talk to him." Xin's stare told Kolivan to back off. A threat and warning all in one. Kolivan sighed, placing Lotor's headshot in a side pile for confirmed candidates as he continued to flip through the script.

"Y'know," He mused as he lit up a cigarette, offering Xin one to receive a polite decline. "After working with your son for years I've learned not to question you Shirogane's," He took a drag, tapping the ash off into a tray. "Must've gotten it from you."

Kolivan almost choked on smoke at the sight of Xin cracking a smile.

\-----------------

Shiro hated the thought that ran through his mind as his private jet landed at an airport on the outskirts of Houston, the landing rocky given how rough the land was.

The thought? Shiro told Keith they could go anywhere for vacation, and he decides _middle-of-bumfuck-nowhere Texas_ is the place to go.

If Shiro didn't trust the man beside him, he'd think he was going to die here.

If Shiro knew any better, he'd already understand that Keith could read him like a book and placed an assuring hand on his knee.

"I know it's not much," Keith stood from his seat next to the actor," "That's why I asked to _stop_ here. I wanna show you something." Shiro sometimes forgot how the smallest things meant more to Keith than extravagance.

Except his party of course.

It seems like their arrival was expected despite being in the middle of nowhere, as the second they stepped off the plane they spotted a beat-up red pickup truck waiting for them.

"The boys from the station hauled it out here for ya'," One of the workers at the airport nodded as he handed them their bags. "Asked ya' to stop by on yer' way home."

_Home._

Shiro felt like a total idiot, hating his thought even more now.

Keith was taking him _home._

"Holy shit," He breathed out as his feet followed Keith's without asking. "Keith, I'm so sor--"

"Shh," Keith waved him off as he carefully opened the drivers door, overwhelmed with the feeling of familiarity as he climbed in. It felt like it was just yesterday he was sitting on his dad's lap in this barely-hanging-on vehicle. It was a mess then too. "Just come on." Shiro slowly climbed in, throwing their bags in the back as he took in the sight of the interior. It was worn from use, the carpet torn and the dash dusty. There were a few things that explained why it was this way.

A picture of Keith as a child hung from the rear-view mirror, in the arms of a man that had slight resemblances. The man had a smile as wide as his home state, another picture of the two taped to the dash.

This wasn't a vehicle that was used--it was a relic of the past that was preserved.

Shiro had to bite his tongue to keep from ruining Keith's moment as he watched the younger man watch the picture swing in the breeze, his eyes glazed over but determined to get to where he wanted to be.

"That's him." He chirped out as he started the truck, pulling out onto the dirt road and headed towards a town Shiro never heard of. Shiro nodded quietly, taking in the sight of Keith driving like he never left the vehicle behind as he maneuvered around the winds of the road.

Shiro wondered if his father looked the same way driving, perhaps speeding more than he'd like to admit to make sure Keith enjoyed the ride.

The drive was quiet until they were greeted by an uproar at a small-town firehouse half-an-hour away.

\--------------------

"I'm surprised that thing even made the drive! We towed it there!" A booming voice laughed as Keith pulled up to the firehouse, jumping out as if Shiro wasn't even next to him. Shiro tried to hold back a laugh as he watched Keith spring into the man in the doorway, larger and older than the group surrounding the place combined.

"Eddie!" It was like Keith forgot who he was now. In that moment, he was still a young boy from nowheresville Texas that knew every resident like family. The large man hugged Keith in his arms, the size difference amusing in itself. Eddie's eyes watched the truck with interest.

"I see you've brought a guest." There were a few eyes on Shiro since the second they pulled up, but they quickly focused on who they were really waiting for.

"Oh, shit, yeah," Keith blushed in embarrassment as he walked back towards the passenger side of the truck, eyes bright with childish excitement that Shiro couldn't get enough of. "Sorry Shiro--"

"Shh." He mocked Keith's reaction from earlier, climbing out and taking a moment to keep his composure at the magnitude of aged gazes on him. None were judgemental, for which he was thankful, but most were protective. Cautious. Curious.

"This is--" Keith paused, expecting someone to finish his sentence in a mocking tone as he took Shiro's hand and walked back up to the group.

" _Is?_ " Eddie questioned, a few of the younger firefighters smirking at Eddie's forced ignorance.

"This is Takashi Shirogane. My boyfriend," Keith turned towards Shiro. "This is Eddie. He was sort of like the uncle I never had," Keith then gestured to the group. "And this is basically my family. Too many names to mention, but hell, they're mine and I'm theirs." Keith earned a playful shove from one of the younger recruits.

"Guess we deserve that half-assed introduction." One quipped, earning a wink from Keith. All quieted as Eddie stepped off the front step of the firehouse, sizing up Shiro with a studious frown.

A frown that quickly turned upward, a hand offered towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Takashi."

"Nice to meet you too, sir."

They'd catch up for a bit, laughing on the steps of the firehouse until the group was called away for an emergency.

There was one more person at the firehouse that Shiro had to meet as the group took off in their fire trucks.

"So, home?" Shiro asked, earning only a shake of Keith's head in response.

"We're not done here." Shiro looked around the small building, wondering just what was left to show seeing as everyone lef----

His stomach dropped as he thought back to the story Keith told in his hotel room that one fateful night.

_Oh._

Keith took his hand again, slowly walking him towards the back of the firehouse where a single grave stood, flowers gracing every inch they could as Keith sat at the end of it's dirt patch.

_Heath T. Kogane - 1962-2012 Beloved Husband, Father, Hero. The town will never forget you._

Shiro sat next to him without question.

"Hey dad." Keith started, using every inch of strength he had not to start off by crying. This was the first time he'd been back since they buried his father, and he didn't want his first interaction with him to be in a sobbing mess.

Like Shiro would mind.

"I know it's been awhile since I've visited, but adjusting to LA has been a lot for Mom and I," Keith looked towards the sky, trying to blink tears back. "She would have been here too, but she had work. Not only that, but I sort of wanted to make this trip alone. Well, not alone, but without her--"

He was fumbling with his words, a hand on his knee reminding him to take his time.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Keith looked over to see eyes that mirrored his, tears waiting to fall just as his were.

"This is Takashi Shirogane. Yes, the actor. Weird, right? To think we used to watch his younger stuff together, how I aspired to do what he did at his age."

Shiro snorted at the thought of Keith aspiring to do anything he did in his younger roles.

"Well now he's here, and he's sort of my boyfriend. I know what you're thinking--How the _hell_ did this happen?" A teary laugh. "I wish I knew, honestly. I still wake up every day wondering if it's a dream or scenario I'm imagining, but no. By chance we met, and for some reason he decided to sit by my side here today."

Shiro wanted to interject, but his mouth couldn't find the will to speak. That was until Keith looked at him expectedly.

"Hi, sir. It's nice to meet you." Shiro nodded, feeling awful that it sounded so forced.

"I'm sure this is a lot for him," Keith half-laughed, and Shiro almost expected to be chastised for his weak effort. Keith merely rested his head on his shoulder instead. "I mean, Mom was a gentle force, but you? The power of the _world._ Go easy on him, okay? I like him."

Shiro did feel like the presence and sentiment surrounding the grave had enough strength to put him in the dirt instead if he wasn't careful with it's precious son.

"You're probably wondering why I even brought him all the way down here, when logically Mom's opinion is the only one that matters anymore--"

Shiro winced.

"But yours still does. Even if I didn't have access to Shiro's private jet to fly here, I would have found a way to drive him myself. The timing now, however, was sort of a spur of the moment thing."

A pause.

"Truthfully we were on our way to Atlantis for vacation. We've had a lot of shit happen to us that we deserve a break from."

A shared chuckle.

"But I had a thought the night before we were set to take off. I met his family--an event in it's own right, let me tell you--"

Shiro cracked a grin.

"I was welcomed into his life for a reason I'll never understand. I figured he deserved to see where I came from. Sure, it's not as glamorous--"

" _Keith._ " Shiro warned, but was ignored.

"But it's _me_ . It's _us_ . It's _you,_ dad."

Shiro had to fight every urge to walk away before he burst into tears. He had to be here.

"I'm going to take him to the house--show him what _true_ Texas real estate is like. Nothing like those LA mansions," Keith stuck his tongue out in Shiro's direction. "I just wanted to make sure you got to meet him first."

Then Keith stood, pulling Shiro up with him--a surprising amount of strength in his smaller frame. Keith leaned into his side as Shiro's arm wrapped around his waist, looking down one last time at the grave before Keith started to turn away.

"I love you, dad." And then he started tugging them away. "We'll be back soon." Shiro followed Keith back to the truck without another word, waiting until they reached the passenger door before he pulled the smaller man into an embrace.

He let his tears fall, a river flowing into the mop of raven-hair below him as he peppered it with kisses. Keith nestled his face into Shiro's chest, soaking the black-plaid shirt he was forced to wear with tears as well.

"Thank you."

It was so weak, yet so meaningful at the same time.

"Why are you thanking me?" Keith asked as they pulled apart, wiping their tears away in unison.

"For introducing me to him," Shiro swallowed a lump in his throat. "It means a lot."

"Means a lot to me too." Keith smiled, walking around and hopping into the driver's seat. "Ready to witness the Kogane family museum?"

Shiro could only smirk and tag along.

\---------------

Walking throughout the creaking-wooden house was like walking on eggshells for the actor. Everything was so undisturbed, posed in a way that would convince visitors a family still resided in the home. Shiro felt like his presence was an intrusion of his own, the house in a neighborhood surrounded by tumbleweed trails and withered nature.

The house was a beacon of life compared to its surroundings.

A sign out front read "Kogane Memorial - Do Not Disturb", Keith explaining that volunteers kept the place in shape out of respect for his father. He agreed it was rather odd, but saw it was a coping mechanism for some of the town's residents.

His father meant that much to them.

Keith guided him throughout the two-story home, sharing tales about a certain hole in the wall, a tear in the carpet, or the time he too caught an egg on fire. They all started somewhere. Keith knew this place like the back of his hand despite his six-year absence.

There was a room in particular he seemed to dance around, however, until the very end.

"You already told me," Shiro leaned against the wall next to the faded-burgundy door, "No need to hide it."

"Honestly I only brought you here to show you it," Keith's cheeks flushed slightly. "Thought it'd be good comedic relief after the weight of visiting my dad."

"That wasn't a weight, Keith," Shiro assured as he ran a hand through Keith's hair. "That was an honor."

"Whatever," Keith rolled his eyes at how formal Shiro tended to be, grasping the rusted doorknob with a little more force than intended. "Still showing you as a joke." And the doorknob turned, a quick flip switch turning on a string of lights that hung around the perimeter of the room, resembling cheap, _Walmart_ -priced stars.

Shiro took a step in behind Keith, taking in just what Keith explained to him long ago.

The lights illuminated the vast collection of posters Keith had accumulated during his time under the roof, more than a dozen having a familiar face Shiro was accustomed to seeing in a mirror.

He laughed. He wasn't ashamed of it either, as it was an appreciative laugh. He wasn't mocking Keith, nor did he understand why exactly it was seen as comedic relief.

It was adorable, weird, and flattering all in one.

He paced the small walking space of the room, running his hand over the posters of past photoshoots as he noted the few other posters of models he didn't recognize. He took in the interior design, the bed and furniture all made from dark-brown wicker structures that could be assumed to be purchased during Keith's "emo-phase", as he described once.

"Welcome to my heaven, or some dumb introduction shit." Keith threw his arms open, his gaze low as a wave of nostalgia hit him.

The poster on the ceiling causing him to fall back onto his bed and cover his face with his hands.

"I'll be honest, I thought the ceiling poster was a joke." Shiro fell next to him, maintaining the space between them as they both stared at the poster in contemplation.

"This _whole_ room's a joke." Keith retorted, rolling on his side and curling on himself.

"No," Shiro chided, propping himself on his elbow as he ran his flesh hand down Keith's side. "This whole room is _you._ There's nothing wrong with any of this."

"It is weird that I'm showing you it, when you're the main attraction here." Part of Shiro couldn't help but agree, but he appreciated the sentiment more than anything. "Maybe my subconscious wanted to _test_ you or something."

"Test me?"

"Any person with a hint of normalcy would see all this and run." It was like Keith was conflicted with his own thoughts.

"So you brought me with the presumption I'd leave right away?"

"Maybe," Keith shrugged, burrowing his face into the blanket draped over his childhood bed. A bed Takashi Shirogane was currently laying on himself. "I don't know."

It was like the wave of nostalgia brought back a spark of Keith's fanboy-ish tendencies.

"You act like any part of you, or me, or us, is normal," Shiro's hand paused as he felt Keith tense. "And there's _nothing_ wrong with that. All this room shows is that you were a big fan--I appreciate it, but it doesn't matter anymore," Shiro carefully tugged until Keith rolled over to face him. "All that matters is that you're _Keith._ My Keith. You're _mine,_ and I'm _yours._ I'm not going anywhere without you right alongside me."

Now _that_ was a weight Shiro felt lift off his chest. Something he needed to get out, and _had_ to get out, for the longest time. Keith rose then, pausing to sit on the edge of the bed before he glanced upward towards the half-naked poster hanging above the bed. Before Shiro could question what he was thinking, even beg for a response after an admission so strong, he watched as Keith jumped to his feet on the bed and tore the poster down in one swift motion. At Shiro's startled gasp, Keith nonchalantly tossed the poster aside as he straddled Shiro's hips.

"I'm not trying to make out with you while a poster of you watches from above."

"May as well clear the room then." Shiro teased, earning a playful smack that was quickly replaced by a kiss.

Shiro would put the poster back up before they left, determined to have everything stay as it was before they got there.

The whole house was a relic that was cherished--he'd respect it was well.

They'd return to the plane an hour later, the pilot eager to get going to their real destination.

\-----------------------

Krolia wasn't a tea-and-gossip person despite always being surrounded by women that called it a hobby.

This specific request, however, was hard to deny.

She put on the nicest dress she had and made her way to a tiny bubble-tea shop in Chinatown, her heels clicking through the establishment until she found who she was looking for.

"No private seating, Diana?" She quipped, her tea-date grinning at the jab.

"Do we have a reason to hide ourselves anymore, Krolia?" They shared a laugh and sat together, a waiter bringing them a dessert tray and two servings of bubble tea. They enjoyed their snack in silence, both dwindling on their thoughts until Krolia decided to muse aloud.

"My boy can't swim, and yet he chose _Atlantis?_ "

"I guess he assumes Takashi will be able to ward off a dolphin attack if he loses control in a life vest."

"Sounds about right." They shared lighthearted smiles behind sips of tea as Diana looked at Krolia like her words were lost on why she really invited her here.

Krolia picked up on the notion.

"I'm assuming you wanted to talk about where _else_ they said they were going."

"Seeing as it was a spur-of-the-moment addition, yes." Diana nodded, waving over for another serving of tea.

"I'll agree it was a little surprising to hear Keith requested it," An image of a younger Keith running through their family home with his father chasing him caused Krolia to pause, blinking back a stray tear. "Shiro's the first person he ever wanted to take there. Even when it was our primary residence, he rarely brought anyone he dated home."

"Fear?" Diana asked as if it was obvious. Krolia reminded herself that not everyone was as accepting as she was.

"Perhaps. I never asked him. Regardless, he did mention to me it wasn't _just_ the house he wanted to take Shiro to visit while there."

A beat of silence. A revelation. An eyebrow raise.

"Your husband."

Shiro had told Diana about Keith's father, how he hadn't admitted acceptance until he was on his deathbed. It was one of the first things that made her question _what_ exactly she got out of disapproving of what her son was.

"That's a whole different event in itself. He hasn't been back to Heath's grave since we moved--but the fact he's willingly taking _Shiro-_ -" Krolia saw the glint in Diana's eye, pausing.

"Don't worry, I'm aware it's not because my son has the means to get them there." Diana reassured, ushering for Krolia to continue.

"It's something I never thought I'd see for anyone. He hasn't even asked _me_ to go back with him. I haven't had the heart to suggest it."

"They're in deep for each other then, eh?"

"It would appear so."

"Well," Diana rose her glass, tipping it in Krolia's direction. "That's why I truly brought you. I figured it'd be easy for us to get along as _in-laws_ if we got to know each other beforehand."

Krolia almost choked on her drink at Diana's choice of words.

She nodded in agreement with a smirk on her face.

\---------------------------------------------

_Under the Sea-ith!: Sheith Spotted at Atlantis!_

_It’s not surprising that after the bombshell livestream Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane put out that the couple would feel the need to take a vacation, but what was surprising was catching glimpses of them at the Atlantis Resort in the Bahamas, of all places!_

_[Photo: Kogane and Shirogane lounging poolside while chatting happily.]_

_Sources say the couple arrived earlier in the week, mainly keeping to themselves in one of the penthouse suites and wandering the resort hand-in-hand. They were friendly when approached, and even mingled as if they weren’t celebrities standing out in a crowd! (Well, one at least!)_

_A tweet sent out by Takashi while on the trip made us wonder if his next cover story should be along the lines of being a swim coach;_

**_ShirHOE_ ** _@hoelygoldenboi_

_Keith doesn’t know how to swim yet wanted to hop in with the dolphins. He looks so adorable in the lifevest. #vacationlife_

**_[Photo: Keith floating in a life vest accompanied by two dolphins.]_ **

 

_To which his boyfriend replied voicing his displeasure;_

**_Keith_ ** _@astralblade_

_@hoelygoldenboi delete that pic or I’m teaching the dolphins to attack you._

 

_All in all it seems like the couple had a good time while disconnected from the hectic world that is Hollywood. Both were photographed leaving the resort looking refreshed and more in love than we’ve seen from Shirogane in a long time. Sorry Allura! Don’t think you’re offended at this point, though. We hope the boys got the privacy and relaxation they deserved and can’t wait to see what they bring us next!_

\----------------------------------------------------

“I’ll be honest; when Kolivan told me _you_ wanted to be the sole judge of my audition, I thought he was kidding.” The british accent across from Xin caused his jaw to tense as he watched the man strut in with purpose in his walk.

“I wish he was.”

“All he said is you wanted to talk to me, so I figured actually reading _this_ was pointless,” He shook the script in his hands. “Though I did glance over it. It’s genius. Your son sure knows how to pick the--”

“Sit down.” Xin ordered, the actor in front of him raising a brow at the command. The actor pursed his lips, eyeing the door he entered through being locked shut before he decided to lower himself into the chair in front of Xin.

“Going to beat me up or something, _Xin?_ ” Lotor grinned at the way using Xin’s first name made him tick. “I do apologize. _Mr. Shirogane._ ”

“No, I just have a simple question.” Xin leaned back in his chair, hands raised in innocence. Lotor relaxed then, curiosity waxing over his features.

“Pray tell.”

“Just out of curiosity; What the fuck did you expect to _gain_ out of exposing my son like that?”

The bluntness in the question threw Lotor for a loop.

“I beg your pardo--”

“We have your fingerprints, Lotor,” Then Lotor felt like his word froze and Xin was holding the torch to defrost it. “Did you really think using the _same_ photos you littered Keith’s apartment with in your email to _TMZ_ wouldn’t link you to the leak?”

“How’d you get my fingerprints?” That shouldn’t have been Lotor’s first question. He internally kicked himself before he tried again. “How’d you know it was me and not Ulaz?” He wasn’t helping his case at all. Was he really that intimidated by this man?

Who _wasn’t?_

“Your _agent_ was more-than-willing to comply after witnessing your outburst to _Galra Risen_ being canceled. We retrieved them off an empty liquor bottle in your house that she brought to us and compared it to those you left in Keith’s house--”

“I wore gloves.”

“Meaning you admit you did it.”

_Damnit._

Why was he acting like such a fool?

“I already made my bed so,” A sigh. “Yes _. I_ did it.”

“I almost _lost_ my son because of you.” Xin growled, a glare of protectiveness that sent a shrivel of fear down Lotor’s spine.

He wasn’t one for compassion, though.

“To be fair _, you_ lost your son a long time ago,” He shot back, the cocky grin he was known for returning. “You only almost _physically_ lost him because of _me._ ”

“You must not give a _damn_ about this role if you think talking to me like _that_ is going to get you anywhere.” Xin tried, the wrath he was well-known for failing at the moment.

“You act like this is a make-or-break shot for me,” Lotor held a hand to his chest, “Also, don’t Keith and Shiro fucking _hate_ you? What do _you_ have to do with this movie?”

“I know it’s a make-or-break shot for you, boy,” Xin’s lips twitched into a grin. “You think it isn’t well known throughout the system how much of a _drug addict_ you are? A notorious _gambler?_ It wouldn’t be surprising if you said you spent your last dime to make it here for this audition.”

“Are you _shaming_ me for my troubles, Shirogane?”

“No, I’m saying I’d love to help you score this role and pave a road for a comeback, as well as help you with recovery. But after what you _did_ , I’m not sure if I’m feeling so generous.”

It was open-ended.

Lotor groaned as he realized he had to comply.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Audition in front of my boy and his,” It was hard to miss the snarl in Xin’s voice. “His _partner._ Admit to them right then and there you were the one who did it, and pray they have mercy on your talent.”

“What’s stopping them from calling the police on the spot?”

“Should have thought of that beforehand,” Xin shrugged, kicking back with his feet up on the table. “It’s a risky business we’re all apart of. You know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't murder me for "Under the Sea-ith" I thought of it at like 2am and it earned it's place okay? Okay. 
> 
> Time to go try and get gold on League of Legends. Pray for me pls.
> 
> Have a good day! <3


	20. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you want to work for the guys you tried to screw over?
> 
> Alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Don't kill me. Bye!

Keith being antsy wasn’t a new sight for Shiro, and though they were long past the honeymoon phase, it was still just as adorable to him as the first time he saw it in the same elevator they were currently waiting in. Instead of commenting on it he just pulled Keith further into his side, giving him an affectionate nudge as the elevator door opened.

To an empty floor.

The couple looked at each other in confusion as they stepped off, not a sign of life in sight. All the lights were on, and the only assumption was that the receptionist was out to lunch--as well as the  _ whole office. _

“I know where the casting room is.” Shiro doubted that was the case, but decided moving on was better than wondering what happened. 

“Yeah,” Keith’s nerves doubled the second he noticed no one else was around, but followed his lover towards a small room in the back regardless. “Okay.” The further they ventured through the office, the more Keith realized they may truly be the only people there.

Was this a setup?

Shiro led them towards the small room, opening the door and letting Keith go first before noticing there was no one there--except the waiting actor, of course.

“Oh, hey.” Lotor greeted casually, lounging over the couch he was waiting on as the couple made their way in, jumping as the door locked behind them.

“What the--” Shiro’s eyes darted around the room, the usual cameras set up to record the session missing as the lights dimmed.

“ _ Nice. _ ” Lotor groaned as he sat up, eyeing the smaller of the two gripping the notebook in his hands tighter than when he walked in.

_ I guess they really are giving both of us the power in this movie _ , Shiro thought to himself as he took a deep breath, sitting at the table situated at the front of the room as Lotor rose with the script in his hands. Keith cautiously sat next to Shiro, his trust in the man stronger than any doubt he had about the situation at hand.

“What’s nice?” Keith managed to ask, Lotor’s reaction seeming eerily calm despite the almost-darkness surrounding them.

“Nothi----the ambience,” Lotor stumbled, flipping his copy of the script open to a page he favored amongst the rest. “Bright lights aren’t really my _ forte _ unless they’re accompanied by a camera, which this room seems to lack.” Shiro’s snort in reply boosted Lotor’s confidence as he cleared his throat.

“Begin when you’re ready.” Shiro rested one hand on the table, another on Keith’s knee as Lotor began.

And begin he did. As he spoke the lines, Keith stared in amazement as if the words he wrote were made for Lotor’s voice. It was evident Lotor had been practicing since the day he got the script, his facial expressions and emphasis truly giving life to such a troubled-yet-lovable character. A bad-boy masked by the image of a handsome prince with long flowing hair; who  _ wouldn’t  _ love that?

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Keith’s face as he watched the audition, his decision evident in his features as the grip on his notebook relaxed. Shiro knew Lotor was good, but hell, even  _ he  _ could agree he was made for this role. Was there even a point in auditioning anyone else?

He would have answered yes, if it weren’t for the next thing to come out of Lotor’s mouth.

“Holy--” Keith started, pausing as Lotor raised his hand. Lotor’s gaze caught a glare from outside the room, a small window allowing those outside to watch in settled next to the door. The glare nodded slowly, remaining in it’s spot as Lotor sighed in defeat.

Shiro had seen a look like  _ that _ before. Too many times. He felt his jaw tense without understanding the reason.

“Before you say anything, I need to tell you something.” Keith’s demeanor didn’t change, his expression still high hopes.

Shiro, on the other hand, had his prosthetic in a fist. It was like his subconscious took over without permission.

“Back before _ Galra Risen  _ was canceled,” Lotor focused on anything but the two faces waiting for him to continue. “I did a stupid thing. Said stupid thing lead to another stupid thing, and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry--”

Shiro’s mind thought back to the note in Keith’s apartment before he could process what Lotor was getting at.

It hit him before Lotor decided to be less vague, for Keith wasn’t exactly getting it.

He couldn’t blame him--it would make sense for Keith to  _ repress  _ those memories. Shiro had to dig his heels into the floor to stop himself from reacting, Lotor deciding to continue at the sight of Keith still eyeing him curiously.

He knew his expression gave away exactly what he was thinking.

“Why are you sorry?” Keith asked, the bliss of ignorance dancing throughout his words.

“Because--” Lotor rolled his eyes. Did he really want this role? Yeah, he wanted this role more than anything. _ Damnit. _ “Because I was the one who broke into your apartment and left you that weak ass threat note along with all those pictures. I  _ wasn’t _ the one following you, no, but there were a hefty amount of them dancing around the tabloid stream I managed to buy up before anyone else.”

“Sounds like an _ obsession _ with us.” Shiro spat out, Keith’s posture dropping at the admission.

“You  _ wish _ ,” Lotor shot back, pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear. “But of course you could probably put two-and-two together and realize I was the one who sent all the evidence for the breaking news story on you two, and I promise I didn’t expect it to end up the way it did---”

A pin dropping to the floor would be heard for how silent the room got. Shiro’s brows furrowed, his teeth clenched as he sat there, overwhelmed by the anger radiating off the man behind him despite how quiet and composed he seemed to be.

That was, until Shiro decided to breathe.

Before Shiro or Lotor had time to react, Keith was throwing himself over the table they sat at and landed right on top of the actor in question, his fists colliding with the wide cocky grin that remained despite being battered on the spot.

“You _ fucker! _ ”

Shiro swore he heard a laugh coming from elsewhere.

“Keith!” He managed to get behind the brawl and apprehend Keith before he could do anything else, Keith struggling in his grasp.

“Shiro could have died!” Keith spat in Lotor’s direction, his attempts to break out of Shiro’s hold futile. The size difference was too much. “Why would you even  _ think  _ to do that? Has your career fell into such a  _ shithole  _ that you needed to become one of the leeches to stay afloat?”

“ _ Keith. _ ” Shiro’s voice was more calm this time, trying to reach the part of Keith that would reason instead of the bottled-up rebel that made its appearance.

“I’ll admit it was a poor decision due to drugs and desperation, but I’m inclined to believe Shiro’s incident had more factors than _ my _ petty action--” Lotor spoke through bloody teeth, his nose a little off-centered.

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Shiro turned Keith away from the mess of an actor on the floor. “We’ll get back to you.” He didn’t think he’d say the second part aloud.

“What the fuck?” Keith tried to elbow his way out of the grasp, Shiro’s pain tolerance too high to cave at the rage-infused blows. “ _ No  _ we won’t! If I see him again I’m breaking  _ more _ than that face--!”

Lotor balled up his cover-up and held it up towards his face as he walked out, a smirk waiting for him by the door. He was in too much pain to speak, so he simply ignored the petty wave and kept walking until he was out of the office.

As soon as Lotor was far enough way Shiro let Keith go, the younger man frozen like a rabid animal.

“I’m gonna  _ kill  _ him!” He brushed past Shiro, starting to leave the room before he saw another face that pushed him towards the edge of falling into overdrive.

“No you aren--”

Keith had his hands balled into fists, trying to find the right words to say to the man in front of him, but when they wouldn’t come he simply stormed off.

“Keith!” Shiro started to chase after, a hand stopping him in his tracks.

“Let him go cool off.”

The voice made Shiro’s blood run cold. He turned on his heels, eyes looking at the man in horror as it all clicked.

“You _ knew. _ ”

“I only found out a few days ago. I set this up so you both could get the closure you wanted, and maybe even decide to arrest him. I  _ didn’t  _ think Keith would--”

Shiro was running after the man mentioned before he let his father finish.

“Remember what happened  _ last  _ time one of us decided to let an angry man go?” Shiro shot from down the hall, taking his leave before he could hear a response.

At the sight of his  _ Range Rover _ missing from it’s spot, he broke into his dad’s Ferrari and started calling the only number he needed to until it picked up.

He hoped it would pick up.

\--------- _ \--------------------------------------- _

_ He could hear his phone ringing over the music he had blasting through the stereo, but couldn’t bring himself to answer it as he punched it all the way home. _

_ He had to stay focused on the road. He couldn’t be distracted by more than the spite swirling in his head. _

_ He threw the truck into park and stormed into their house, Kosmo whimpering as he made a beeline for the constellation room instead of giving the dog his usual greeting scratch. Kosmo peeked through the window next to the front door to see if Shiro was behind him, whimpering again towards the empty sight.  _

_ He made it towards the constellation room and threw himself down onto the couch, screaming into the cushion. _

_ He thought he was over this. Past this. He put it all in his writing, that’s where it had to go now. He wasn’t supposed to hit people now. _

_ But what else was there to do? Write Lotor a hate-filled letter about how his actions could have ruined their lives? The intention, sure, but the letter would seem like Keith only hit him with a feather, not a fist. _

_ Lotor deserved it. _

_ Lotor deserved so much more. _

_ “I’m going to kill him,” Keith rambled to himself, pulling at his hair as warm tears streamed down his face. “It’s his fault,” The cold sensation of the prosthetic came into Keith’s mind. “That motherfucker will never--” _

_ His phone rang again, Kosmo nudging the device towards him as he knew who was on the other line. _

_ And how that person probably didn’t pick up the phone the night he stormed out either. _

_ He tried to steady his voice as he brought the phone to his ear, his greeting weak. _

_ “Hello?” _

\---------------------

“Where are you?” Shiro tried as hard as he could not to sound demanding, but after ten missed calls, he felt like he deserved to have the tone. A bark heard behind the other voice gave him the only answer he needed.

_ “Under the stars.”  _ Keith thought he was so clever.

“I’ll be there soon. Just sit with Kosmo, okay?” Shiro sighed in relief as his irrational thoughts vanished, changing lanes to head back towards his house.

_ “Okay.” _

“I love you.” His foot on the gas pressed a little bit harder.

_ “Love you too.” _

Keith hung up the second he finished saying too.

\-----------------------

It was like the second Keith found a break in his rage, something else came up to fuel it’s flames. Not only was he mad at Lotor for what he did, but a string of words he heard from someone else’s mouth set him off as well.

_ “We’ll get back to you.” _

He’d never say it to the man’s face, but Takashi was an _ idiot _ if he thought Lotor would ever set foot near the set of _ Voltron _ after his bullshit stunts. He had to kick a thought that wanted to clock Shiro for even saying that, but he’d  _ never. _ He’d rather punch himself a hundred times than ever strike that  _ perfect _ form--

“Keith?” Kosmo was up off the floor before Keith could think, circling Shiro’s legs as the larger man closed the door behind him. Keith was curled in on himself on the couch, breathing shallowly with his hands holding his head before he felt a gentle touch rest against his side. “Keith, baby--” Shiro flinched back as his hand was smacked.

“What the  _ hell  _ was that?” Keith hissed, throwing himself off the couch to stand face-to-face with the actor.

“What was what?” Shiro stumbled with his words, thrown off by the sudden question. “I should be asking  _ you t _ hat.”

If only Shiro knew that was the wrong thing to say in that moment.

“You didn’t react at  _ all! _ ” Keith threw his hands in the air, digging his heels into the floor to keep from lashing out towards the man he’d never hurt. “Are you not upset? Why’d you pull me off him?” A floodgate broke open, the questions bullets firing in Shiro’s direction. “There were no cameras, and if I could guess your father arranged that. You should have let me go!” He kept balling and unfurling his fists. “And  _ we’ll get back to you? _ Are you _ insane? _ ”

“Keith--” Shiro tried, knowing the last thing that would help right now is firing questions right back at the younger enraged one. When Keith would tell Shiro stories about his juvenile brawls, Shiro would listen like it was the coolest thing he’d ever heard. Witnessing it first hand, however, and what exactly it did to Keith, made him think twice about that opinion.

“Why didn’t you react? You just sat there all stoic!” Keith’s voice cracked then, not used to going off like this. “What the  _ hell _ , Takashi?” He lost all his umpth then, his exhaustion audible as Kosmo whimpered up at him. Shiro took a minute to process everything that Keith just shot out, ruffling Kosmo’s fur to assure him everything would be okay.

“Why didn’t I _ react? _ ” Shiro paused, his tone louder than he wanted. Keith flinched at the volume. “I didn’t  _ react _ because I used to be a little hot-headed like  _ you _ , which is how I got the asshole reputation you heard about before.”

“You’re _ really _ going to refer to me like  _ that _ right now?” Shiro ignored the open guilt trip and continued.

“I’m so used to being fucked over that after a while I realized violence didn’t get me anywhere except  _ deployment. _ I swore to myself when I got back I’d  _ never  _ return to that man again,” He watched Keith’s features visibly fall to a wave of guilt. “Trust me. I wanted to strangle him, rip his limb off, make him feel the  _ pain _ I felt, but I’m  _ not  _ that man anymore. I couldn’t bring myself to. I didn’t even think you would.” Keith knew the underlying expectation Shiro had from that.

“He made me  _ feel _ something I couldn’t just  _ write out, _ ” Though he was hating himself for relapsing into a fit of rage he’d managed to cope with for years. “He deserved every swing.”

“He did, but you made your point two strikes in,” Shiro grazed his thumb over Keith’s knuckles, dried blood flaking off like a reminder trying to escape.

“You could have fucking  _ died  _ because of him!” Keith gripped Shiro’s hand tighter than he ever had before. Like he was physically trying to make Shiro understand what he was feeling.

As if Shiro wasn’t already feeling the same way.

“But I didn’t. I’m  _ here _ , Keith. He wasn’t wrong about it not just being him that caused me to--” Shiro saw the pain in Keith’s eyes and dropped it there. “You know that.”

“Still, it’s over. We’ll find someone else.”

“But you wanted him before he made the admission.” Shiro deadpanned.

“So what?” Keith had mostly calmed down, but there was something lingering in Shiro’s words begging him to get riled up again.

“I moved on, you need to as well.” Keith dropped Shiro’s hand, stepping back and almost falling over the back of the couch.

“Are you fucking _ serious? _ ”

The look on Shiro’s face longed for understanding. For Keith to calm down, come back to him.

It almost made Keith sick.

“You’re fucking serious,” Keith choked out a laugh, blowing past Shiro for the door to the hallway. Kosmo followed him, barking in concern as Shiro turned to watch him leave.

“Where are you going?” Keith paused in the doorway at the panic calling for him.

“Guest room,” That didn’t ease the panic radiating off the taller man. “Kosmo’s going to be my bed partner tonight. Sweet dreams!” He slammed the door before the conversation could continue, entering one of the guest rooms with Kosmo by his side.

Shiro could only groan as he made his way back to his room.

He’d wake up from a terror that night, feeling arms around him reassuring that he was okay and lulling him back to sleep.

\---------------------------

The fact that Shiro was trying to cook breakfast all by himself told Keith how hard he was trying to clear the tension in the house after the events of yesterday. Keith trotted in, Kosmo at his heels with a piece of bacon in his mouth. He slid onto one of the barstools at the island and watched as the man was singing a tune to himself, flipping pancakes like nobody’s business in his own world.

He couldn’t help but crack a smile at the sight, returning to a weak scowl as the man turned around and almost dropped his pan.

“How the hell did you get in here so quietly?” Shiro quickly recovered the pan before the pancake could slide out.

“I weigh like nothing. Light steps.” Keith shrugged, watching as Shiro slid a mug in his direction.

“I’m  _ well aware, _ ” Shiro snorted, placing a stack of blueberry pancakes in front of him. A plate of bacon rested in the center of the island, Kosmo pawing at Keith’s leg to give him a piece. “Which is why you need to eat up.” Keith rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, tossing Kosmo another piece of bacon as Shiro finished cooking his own plate.

The only sound was the pan sizzling as Shiro sprayed it before pouring more batter in.

It was  _ too  _ quiet for the usually-lively household.

Keith gripped his coffee mug until his knuckles turned white as he thought of why, trying to keep his demeanor under wraps before his fork dropping gave him away.

“You  _ really _ want to give it to him?” Keith ground out, immediately picking his fork up and stuffing his mouth with food before he could continued.

Shiro flinched, but didn’t turn around right away. He knew it was going to continue at some point despite Keith ending back up in his bed.

“Would  _ you _ have before he made the admission?” A reiteration from last night.

“But  _ now _ he doesn’t deserve it--” Could they think of anything new to say?

“Keith,” Yes. Yes they could. Shiro turned the stove off and slid the pancake onto a plate, turning and leaning against the counter with his arms folded. “He vandalized your apartment and exposed us to tear a rift between us and get the roles he wanted,” Keith tried not to look offended at Shiro’s tone. It was almost like he was talking down to him. “We  _ need _ to show him we’re stronger than that because we are.”

“So let him get away with the bullshit he used to try and get roles...by  _ giving him a role? _ ”

“If it’s the only way to show we’re the bigger person and move on, then yes.” Shiro dug into his plate, offering a piece of the fluffy goodness to the patient dog below him. He didn’t necessarily like the idea either, but he knew how enthralled Keith was with how Lotor portrayed the character. Shiro wanted to make sure this movie was everything Keith wanted, even if one of the main actors was walking hell.

“So give him the role and move on?” Keith chewed with a little more force than intended, wincing as he bit his tongue.

“Give him the role and move on.” Shiro moved to the stool beside Keith, pecking him on the cheek as they finished their meal with less silence than before.

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

_ If he was honest, he didn’t believe a word his agent said. That’s why he found himself storming into her office bright and early, demanding to see the proof for himself. _

_ “Was dropped off this morning. You’re a lucky asshole, I tell ya’.” His agent tossed a script his direction, a bright pink paper with red lettering gracing the top. _

**_We’re strong than any of your petty bullshit. Don’t fuck this up or we’ll make sure you continue down your road of self-destruction. <3 Keith_ **

_ He couldn’t tell if the nerves were for finally gracing the big screen again in a large role, or for having to face the wrath of those he hurt every day for the sake of their dream and entertainment. _

_ “Lovely.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you may be thinking--why the fuck is Lotor still getting the role?? Hello??  
> I'll be honest, I probably shouldn't have written that he got it. It was his from the beginning, though. Also Shiro seems like he's very forgiving because he's so TIRED. Lol. I'm open to discussion on this but no toxicity, thank you <3  
> Feel free to let me know how you would have had this go down! This is essentially the end for THIS. The last few chapters are all time jumps to show progression of the movie and other (;)) things, but this is the end of their present time. I'll see you soon. ;)


	21. Everything with Shiro is a Production

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Balmerra Terra premiere, 2 years later...
> 
> How'd we end up in Texas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you all had a happy thanksgiving if you celebrate!
> 
> Not sure if anyone noticed, but this did go from 21/24 to 21/22. I did some adjustments to how I was going to format the final chapters and realized I could fit the closing events in two instead of four. 
> 
> So yeah, happy last chapter-eve. xD

“I know this is like the tenth time I’ve said this in the past five minutes, but how the  _ hell _ did we end up here?” Lance asked aloud, straightening his tie in the mirror as Keith struggled to get his eyeliner even. 

“My cute face, I guess.” Keith stuck his tongue out as he was elbowed in the side.

“I’m serious. Fucking  _ Allura Altea _ and  _ Takashi Shirogane  _ are dating  _ us _ . Two no-names from the Garrison! A motel employee! An unemployed dancer who leeches off his friends!”

“At least you’re proud of that fact.” Keith finally got his wing the way he wanted it, winking at himself in the mirror before he closed the tube. “It’s been two years though. Why are you still dwelling on that?”

“I am what I am, but I don’t know. It’s just so  _ surreal! _ All of it,” Lance eyed Keith’s tie in the mirror, rolling his eyes at how someone so clean with his makeup can be so unruly with his clothes. “Do you not wear suits?” Keith shot him a look at he stood the younger boy up, straightening his jacket and redoing his tie. “Nevermind. Stupid question.”

“You’re only like this when you’re nervous.” Keith rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder, giving a gentle shake. “This is real, okay? We’re fine. It’s just a premiere.”

“ _ Just  _ a premiere?” Lance stepped back, stunned at how calm his best friend put that.` “God, how comfortable are you? Allura and I have been out way longer than you two and I’m still nervous to hold her hand on the red carpet! You sound like you’re gonna strut your ass past Shiro and own the place!”

“I sure hope he does,” A voice interrupted the two as the partners in question entered the dressing room, gleaming to the nines compared to the toned-down duo in black with bright ties. “I’d l _ ove _ to watch that ass lead the way.”

“Shiro!” Keith’s cheeks immediately flushed as red as his tie, Allura smacking Shiro on the shoulder as Lance busted out laughing.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Lance held onto the counter to keep himself from laughing. “I love you, man. Not like Keith love, but close. My god.”

“You’re  _ both _ ridiculous,” Allura groaned through a smile. “But I can tell someone’s been a little anxious in here?” She made her way up to Lance, directing his face towards hers. “For no reason, I’m sure. Get excited! It’s our first red carpet appearance together!” Allura took Lance’s hands in hers, tugging him out towards the hall. “We’ll meet you guys in the car?”

“Yeah! We’ll be right out.” Shiro nodded them off, Keith raising a brow as the door closed behind the other couple.

“There a reason we didn’t just leave with them?” Shiro was already two steps in front of him, arms keeping him in place leaning against the counter. 

“It may be selfish, but I sort of just wanted a moment alone.” Shiro glanced up at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his tie before bringing Keith in for a kiss.

“So you’re nervous.” Keith teased as they pulled apart, taking Shiro’s hands in his.

“What makes you say that?”

“Not that I think you only want alone time with me if you need reassurance,” Keith started, winking as Shiro looked taken aback. “But you wouldn’t have silently kicked Allura and Lance out if you didn’t need it right now.” It may have been two years, but Shiro still wondered how much Keith noticed without having to be told.

“It’s just,” Shiro ran a hand through his hair, his fringe swept back for the inevitable photos. “I’m nervous for _ you.  _ It’s your first official appearance, per say. Are you really as confident as you acted for Lance?”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s just a carpet we’re going to walk down hand-in-hand, posing for cameras and watching arguably one of the best movies you’re ever going to be in.” Keith spoke as if he was ready for months. Maybe he was, considering he was wearing a real suit rather than just a nice shirt.

“Yeah, but you can’t punch any this time.” Shiro quipped, earning a punch in the shoulder. “Hey!”

“I can still punch you!” Keith smoothed out the light wrinkle his impact caused, pinching Shiro’s cheek as he rested his hands on the larger man’s chest.

“Like you would.” Shiro tried, yet stepped aside as if Keith was going to strike again.

“Depends on how the night goes.” Keith started to walk towards the door then, eyes urging Shiro to follow.

They walked hand-in-hand towards the limousine, their fingers entwined from the second they entered the vehicle to the second they sat down in the private theater. Fans were screaming their ship name, “Sheith” along with Allura and Lance’s “Allurance” as the squad took over the red carpet, all cameras on them while hosts were squabbling to get a word in.

_ “Shiro! Keith!” _ One called, Keith glancing over as a picture was taken with his mouth open in shock.

“Holy-”

“What is it?” Shiro followed Keith’s gaze, eyeing a nice-looking report with slicked back brown hair. “Him?”

“Old highschool friend.” Keith explained, trying to move away. As if he could combat Shiro’s strength, his arm around Keith’s waist and guiding him towards the reporter before it was too late.

“Shiro, no--”

“Hey guys!” The reporter beamed, eyes raking over the couple as a camera turned towards them. “How are you two doing tonight?”

“We’re good, uh--” Shiro paused, eyeing the reporter curiously. “What’s your name?”

“James.” The reporter answered, his smile gentle. 

“James!” Shiro parroted, his hands shifting towards his pockets. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Keith here said you were an old highschool friend, so figured we’d come say hi.” Shiro glanced up at the camera, winking.

“Did he now?” Keith was as still as a statue, trying to hold a fake smile while keeping his gaze anywhere but towards the camera.

“Yeah. Think we had a class or two, right?” Keith tried to play it off as if his insides weren’t begging him to walk away.

“ _ Right. _ ” James eyed Keith cautiously, shaking off the awkward tension with his reporter duties. “So, nervous for the first movie viewing at all?”

“I don’t see why he would be.” Keith looked up at Shiro admiringly, causing the taller man’s cheeks to blush pink.

“Premieres are always nerve wracking,” Shiro mused, laughing through his words. “But I’m more excited than anything. I’ve been waiting to share this movie with the fans for a  _ long  _ time.”

“Any updates on  _ Voltron? _ ” They recently had confirmed all the shooting locations, the cast, and the dates. All they had to do now was start filming.

“It’s all ready to go.” Shiro confirmed, grinning at the camera.

“Filming starts soon, we just wanted to let the promotional wave for this  _ fiend, _ ” Keith nodded towards one of the  _ Balmerra Terra  _ posters, “flow free. No spoilers, though!” He pointed jokingly towards the camera.

“Good to know,” James nodded, glancing down towards his wrist. “We’ll let you guys get back to your night. Good luck!”

“Have a good night.” Shiro politely nodded James off and walked Keith back towards the carpet, more voices shouting their names.

“Did I do okay?” Keith asked, his nervousness starting to show through.

“You act like it was your first time talking in front of a camera,” Shiro quipped. “But I guess I would act the same way if I had to talk to my old  _ boyfriend  _ with my new boyfriend by my side.”

That made Keith almost trip in front of the cameras, stumbling it off like he was laughing at something. Shiro picked up his pace and walked Keith into the theatre.

“I’m sorry, what?” Keith stuttered, his cheeks on fire.

“Oh _ come on _ ,” Shiro teased, his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. “I heard your voice crack. I saw how he was looking at you more than me, the  _ star.  _ I’m not an idiot.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith mumbled to himself.

“For what? Your ex doing his job? You talking to him because it’s apart of the package deal that comes with me?” Keith raised a brow at Shiro’s perspective.

“You really are something else, Shirogane.”

“And _ jealous  _ will never be one of them. We’re too strong for petty bullshit, remember?” The couple took their seats, Allura and Lance sitting beside them. Keith rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, the nostalgic encounter erased from his mind the second the movie started.

It was fucking fantastic.

At least, that’s what Shiro thought according to how Keith was reacting.

It was like he was taking his biggest fan to a premiere in that moment. The childish gasps, the looks of horror and glee, the shout of his character’s name from the excited fan next to him.

His fan.

His boyfriend.

The love of his life.

That night was what confirmed a thought he was dwelling on for awhile now.

Now he just had to act on it.

\-----------

Krolia wasn’t the biggest fan of surprises, so when her son’s boyfriend asked for her to accompany him on a trip yet insisted she wear a blindfold, she felt a shrivel of rage boiling within her that was buried by a strong sense of curiosity.

Why did Shiro want to take her somewhere? Keith was nowhere to be found. He was busy on Voltron’s set, yet here was the director of the damn project sitting on his private jet with her.

“How much longer do I have to wear this?”

“Until we get there.” Shiro assured, the plane making a rough landing that caused the rage to rise, propelled by fear.

She shouldn’t be scared, though. She’d known this boy for almost three years now. She could trust him, though the circumstances were weird.

Shiro carefully escorted her off the plane, her hand twitching to take the blindfold off the second the fresh air hit her.

The fresh air with a familiar, welcoming scent.

“Shiro--”

“Just trust me, please.” He helped her into a car that was waiting for them, making sure the blindfold was secure as they drove. 

“Only because my son does.”

The longer the drive went on, the more thoughts flooded into Krolia’s mind. Why did Shiro bring her here? Without Keith? That detail kept coming back, her urge to text her son and question him not strong enough for her to tear the blindfold off.

Eventually the car stopped, Shiro jumping out and helping Krolia to her feet. She held onto his arm as he walked her on a path, coming to a stop that had a welcoming aura.

She couldn’t stop the tears that started to form as she could feel where she was at.

“You can take it off now.” Shiro’s voice was less confident than before. His nerves were starting to come out. Krolia slowly took the blindfold off, the expected sight still hitting her like a truck.

“ _ Heath. _ ” Krolia’s voice was watery, Shiro wondering if he should give her a minute before explaining his intentions.

“I can step away if you’d like--”

“No,” Krolia positioned herself on the ground, stroking the gravestone lovingly as Shiro loomed above. “No. I want to know why you brought me here. Why you brought me here without my son.” She watched as Shiro rubbed his neck sheepishly as his gaze wandered away, almost like he was scared to face her.

He had to though.

He came to do just that.

“It’s actually  _ about  _ him.” Shiro deadpanned, suddenly struggling to find the words. This was a ballsy move on his part, but he thought he could handle it.

He couldn’t have been more wrong. Krolia looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, leaning her head on the gravestone with her eyebrow raised.

“Is something wrong?” She inquired, his eyes going wide. He really wasn’t starting this off well.

“No!” He assured, his eyes darting between the gravestone and the widow. “God, no. Everything’s good. Hell, better than good. I just--” Shiro ran a hand through his fringe, his prosthetic twitching. “I had a question. I have to ask you a question.” It was Krolia’s turn to look between the gravestone and the man standing above her, her mind rushing too fast to piece any of it together.

“You couldn’t have asked me it back in LA?”

“No, because it’s a question I have for  _ both _ of you.” Shiro gestured between Krolia and the grave, Krolia’s mind screeching to a halt.

_ Oh. _

Oh,  _ my-- _

“Which is?” She had to bury the sudden wave of excitement within her, her grip on the gravestone a little tighter as she watched the young man in front of her visibly unravel.

“I, um--” Shiro pursed his lips, feeling as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. “God, this is intimidating, uh--”

“Shiro.”

“I want to marry Keith.” It was a simple statement, yet took so much out of him. He watched as Krolia smirked, glancing over at the stone gently.

“And you brought me here to ask because you value his father’s opinion as well?”

“Logically,  _ you _ are the only person I have to ask,” Shiro admitted with an insecure shrug. “But Keith values his father so much. I thought it was the respectful thing to do, since he _ is  _ watching over.” Shiro silenced himself as he watched Krolia let her tears fall, covering her mouth as she rose to her feet.

“This was quite the way to ask, Takashi.” Yet there she was, throwing her arms around him like he was one of her own.

“It would have been better if I didn’t stutter like an idiot.”

“Can’t get much better than me giving you my blessing,” Krolia countered, separating them and looking down at the grave. “And Heath would too. Hell, he was probably ready to after you visited with Keith. You’ve been so good to him. I don’t think anyone could take better care of my son than you.”

And that was it.

Just as fast as they came, the moment was over.

“Thank you, Krolia.” He nodded down towards the stone. “Heath.”

The most nervous he’s ever been, for now at least, gone in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C:


	22. Black Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro did it, lads!
> 
> The boys are doin' it, lads!
> 
> (Long end note warning. :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.  
> Holy hell people we're here.  
> Holy hell me I'm here.  
> I'll get all thanksy and emotional in the end note. Enjoy the finale! <3
> 
> **if a word is written like this it's the character speaking in Korean.**

"We've arrived in Seoul, sir." If Keith was honest, he enjoyed the naps he took while riding in the plush seats of Shiro's private jet. The attendants information, however, snapped him awake faster than either her or Shiro could process.

"Seoul?" Keith gasped, blinking a few times to clear his vision as his eyes wandered to the window he was rested his head against. Waiting outside was a driver holding a sign in front of a black limousine: _Welcome to Seoul!_ "Why are we in Seoul? Shiro?" But as he looked up at the man next to him who looked just a tad upset his surprise was starting to unravel too early, he couldn't help but feel guilty he was asking so many questions. "I mean, good afternoon, hello, yeah."

"I'll give you two a minute." The attendant then disappeared to the back of the jet.

"For someone who was in a deep sleep, you sure jumped up with more energy than I'll ever have." Shiro mused, ruffling Keith's hair as he watched the younger man glare up at him.

"Energy you have yet to respond to."

"I couldn't catch a break between the questions of your outburst," Shiro teased, faking a wince as Keith slapped his shoulder playfully. "Remember a few months ago when you and Kosmo ran around the house in only a bath towel because you got word that _Super Junior_ was having a comeback tour?"

"That's a very _specific_ memor--wait," Keith was about to shoot out of the plane. " _No way._ No way!" He'd have to settle for jumping out of his seat for now. He almost bumped into Shiro who was still sitting, two lanyards hanging from his grasp. Keith ran his finger over one, V.I.P gleaming back at him along with all the signatures from the members on the card. "Holy shit!"

"I was going to try and surprise you, but it appears your subconscious is attached to the word "Seoul"." Shiro smirked as he put the lanyards back in his bag.

"I have always wanted to come here." Keith nodded thoughtfully, leaping with excitement as the attendant brought their bags to them.

"Let's not keep the city waiting, then." Shiro grinned as Keith all-but-fell out the door of the plane, barreling towards the limo before Shiro even had the chance to get up.

"I'm not sure whether to say good luck or congratulations." The attendant clucked her tongue as she stood alongside Shiro watching Keith out the window.

"Huh?" Shiro stuttered, not ready to hear the implication from someone other than the few he's told of his intentions.

"Your news is staffs' news as well, sir. Your mother always says we're all Shirogane’s at heart." Shiro nodded then, realizing he made the mistake of telling a woman with a big mouth. He had to in her case.

"Well thank you." He cleared his throat, a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't keep him waiting." The attendant gave him a gentle shove off the plane as Shiro made his way towards the limo, the driver hiding a smirk as Keith waved at him while hanging out of the sunroof.

"Let's _go_ , slowpoke!"

"I don't think I've _ever_ seen you this excited." Shiro noted as he put his bags in the trunk, the driver opening the door for him before he took to his own seat.

"It takes a lot to get a reaction of childish glee from me." Keith had the slightest pout on his lips as he dropped back into the limo.

"Don't I know it." Shiro snorted, resting his arm around Keith's shoulders as the younger man leaned against him.

"Yet you felt the need to mention it." Keith shot back, peppering Shiro's jawline with kisses as the limo headed towards their hotel. Shiro tried not to laugh at the tickling sensation as he opted to grin instead.

The whole drive Keith was bouncing between Shiro's grasp and the window, eyes wide with amazement as he took in the sights Seoul had to offer.

Shiro enjoyed the calming aura of the ride, his nerves at ease until they pulled up in front of the hotel, the individuals he texted earlier waiting patiently at the front.

"Oh, we're her--wait, _Lance?_ " Keith threw the limo door open and stumbled out, not waiting for the driver's offer to open it for him. "Lance! Allura! What the hell?"

"Took you two long enough!" Keith was already in their arms though, Lance's choice of a _Super Junior_ band tee signalling his purpose for being there. "We thought we'd have to go without you!"

"We're all going together?" Keith didn't miss the look Allura shot Shiro as he approached the group, too busy fanboying with Lance to acknowledge it.

"Well no shit we are!" Lance tugged on the collar of his shirt. "I think if you went to this without me I'd have to kill _you_ , which would make Shiro kill _me_ , which would make Allura kill him. It's easier if we all stay alive and go together!"

"Can't argue with that." Shiro agreed as he rested his chin on Keith's head, bags in his hands. "Mind if I drop these off before we head out?"

"No. You must be _chivalrous_ and carry your luggage with us at all times," Allura's sarcasm was hard to judge. "We'll wait here." And Shiro was off, leaving Keith to bounce on the balls of his feet while Allura smiled at him in a way he hadn't seen before.

"What?" He asked, Lance's arm falling around her shoulders out of habit. It was then he registered the familiar noise of cameras flashing near them.

"We're never going to catch a break, are we?" Lance groaned instead, diverting the conversation despite his own curiosity about her smile. One of the leeches approached, using his phone as a camera instead of a flashy one.

"That's one of the first things you both should have realized dating us," Allura teased. "Hello there!"

 _"What are you all doing in Seoul?"_ The phone was directed towards Lance's shirt. _"Are you attending the concert tonight?"_

"For security purposes I don't think we should disclose that information," Allura rested a stern hand on Lance's shoulder. "But seeing as my love's shirt already confirmed your speculation, yes, yes we are." Keith tried to keep himself turned as far away from the camera as he could while he waited for his safety blanket to return to him.

_"Is Shiro here as well?"_

"You act like Keith travels without him." Lance teased, Keith turning around and glaring at him.

"Oh fuck off!"

"Am I _wrong?_ "

"Am I missing a good fight?" The comforting voice Keith was accustomed to, smiling at the phone camera as it was shoved in his face, "**Hello there.**".

Keith's jaw dropped at the greeting as Shiro's prosthetic rested on his shoulder.

" _**Shiro! Never realized you were much of a Super Junior fan!**_ " The pap was excited to speak in his native tongue.

"**Family supports family, so.**," Shiro shrugged nonchalantly, Allura rolling her eyes. "**They're catchy as hell too. Keith and Lance are both huge fanboys."

_"**You and Allura are treating your men well, then?**"_

"**Its the least we could do considering all they do for us.**" Allura cut in, waving the pap off. "**We really should be going, though. Have a good night!**" Allura and Shiro dragged their partners down the street as they headed towards their ride.

"Since when do you know Korean?" Keith finally felt his words return to him. The sound of the language flowing from Shiro's mouth so fluently rocked him. Keith felt like he was on the verge of exploding.

"And you too!" Lance jabbed a finger in Allura's face that she gently kissed before removing it from her space.

"We've had numerous projects shoot here. Learning the language made it easier." Both actors shrugged as if learning a foreign language was the _easiest t_ hing in the world. Maybe it was if one grew up like they did. The foursome eventually made their way inside their limousine, the driver taking them to an expensive restaurant near the concert venue.

The dinner was nice, Keith too enthralled with their surroundings to focus on trying to figure out what he wanted. He left the ordering up to Shiro as he kept his gaze out the window, watching the city pump with life as they ate.

Well, tried to eat.

Keith would never complain aloud, but the seemingly-constant stream of fans and staff approaching them throughout the meal was a little too much for him. Lance wore an obvious scowl while Allura and Shiro welcomed the polite intrusions. It was just their norm. A few even approached Keith and Lance respectively, commenting on how they enjoyed their social media banters and their looks. Both were stunned into blushing repeatedly.

"Like the star treatment?" Shiro teased as they all finished up, paying for the bill.

"Not really." Keith stated bluntly, backtracking at Shiro's slight frown. "I mean, it's okay. Just not my taste. I can deal with it though."

"You have been for like two years." Allura noted, all rising from their seats to head to their next stop.

"And it's always a new experience every time." Keith laughed as he clinged onto Shiro's arm, all walking back towards their limo.

"Where to next?" Keith asked, the other three looking at him and trying not to laugh.

"The concert, obviously." Lance tugged on his shirt again. "Let's go!"

Keith never thought he'd will a driver to go faster.

\-----------------

As soon as the limo pulled up to the back door of the venue, Keith and Lance visibly launched themselves out of their partner's grasps and into the presence of a security team.

"Welcome." One bowed, eyes glancing towards Shiro as he approached, Allura in tow. "Shall we take you to meet the band before or after the show?"

"We're meeting them?" Keith thought he was going to lose his voice by the end of the night. We're meeting Super Junior. Holy he--"

"Take us _now!_ " Lance interrupted, the guard eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't think you can dictate this--"

"Take them." Shiro nodded, the duo disappearing with the security as Shiro felt a hand on his wrist. "Whoa--"

"You _sure_ you're okay?" Allura asked as the group disappeared, her voice low despite the now-empty surroundings.

"Are you really asking if I'm going through with this?" Allura mirrored Shiro's confused look.

"What? No," Allura rolled her eyes. "I know you're making the right decision for you. You  just look like you're about to _pass out._ I'm genuinely asking if you're okay."

Shiro took a deep breath and tried to relax his forever-building nerves.

"I'm just," He took a cautious glance around. "I'm really fucking _scared,_ Allura. I thought asking his parents was going to be the hardest thing, but _this_ ," He gestured to a small black box in his pocket. "This tops it."

"You act like he'll say no." Allura quipped.

"It _has_ only been like, close to three years? Maybe I'm _rushing_ it--"

" _Takashi,_ " Allura grabbed his shoulders, shaking him back to reality. "If you don't _grow a pair_ and ask him, I'll do it for you which would ruin the sentiment."

"I just never thought I'd be doing this." Shiro swallowed hard, the world coming back to him.

"Honestly we all had a bet on who was going to propose first." Allura teased as she took his hand and started to walk him into the venue.

"Seriously?"

"I'm about to make a shit ton of money because most of our group said it'd be Keith who proposed to you. I'm sure Lance would have bet on him too if he knew."

" _Seriously?_ " An embarrassed reiteration.

"No offense, but he has more balls about his sexuality than you ever will." Allura stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Allura!" Shiro jumped at her words, the crew they were approaching raising their brows in unison.

"I'm _joking_ ," She finished up behind his back. "But nah. I knew you'd be the one to propose. He'll be the one with the better vows though. It's a writer thing."

" _Great,_ a competition at my own wedd--" He caught Keith’s starstruck gaze and cut himself off.

"Shiro!" He jumped into the actor's arms, the band's management walking the group way before the actors had a chance to greet them. "I _love_ you."

"Glad me bringing you to meet your favorite band caused you to proclaim your love for me." Shiro snorted, his chin tipped down for a kiss. Keith pecked his lips then flipped him off in retort.

"It's not the _only_ reason!" Allura laughed with her own bundle of fanboy in her arms. "But it _definitely_ gave you a favorite boost."

"Lovely." Shiro rolled his eyes as Keith locked their hands together, Lance hanging over Allura as they started to head for their seats. "You have a good time with them?"

"They're all so sweet!" Keith gawked, running a hand through his bangs as his goody bag of merchandise dangled off his arm. "Just, damn. This is a dream come true."

"We're just getting started." Shiro winked as they shuffled to their seats, boxed high above the waves of fans screaming for the program to start.

"Oh?" Keith asked, but it was too late for Shiro to respond. The music started, and Lance and Keith were glued to the railing screaming their heads off every song. Shiro and Allura rested near them, listening along as they watched in awe of their partners.

"Your plan is so _cheesy_ , though." Allura whispered as they waited for a specific song to start.

"It's the best I could think of."

"Really?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Can you two stop arguing and come up here?" Lance called back, Keith too distracted to care.  Allura and Shiro smirked at each other as _Mr. Simple_ ended, _Sexy, Free, and Single_ starting next.

" _Three more._ " Shiro said to himself as he listened along, each note causing his heart to pound harder.

Allura kept eyeing him with pride as they sang along.

 _Sorry, Sorry_ had them all moving in unison.

 _Bonamana_ had Lance and Keith treating the box space like a dancefloor.

 _Spy_ had them all reminiscing on familiar times.

And then, there it was.

The lights blacked out for an interlude, and there the members reemerged in matching attire.

**_Black suits._ **

"Oh shit!" Keith yelled, wiping excited tears from his eyes as Shiro maneuvered closer to the man, Allura tapping Lance and nodding for him to move back. Lance rose an inquisitive brow but complied. Shiro remained at Keith's side halfway through the song, struggling to find the cheesy words to say until finally, they came.

"Oh just _do it_ , coward!" He heard Allura shout, Lance's _wait, what?_ drowning her out from Keith's listening. He was still too focused, forcing Shiro to be more direct.

"I'd love to see _you_ in a _black suit._ " He spoke into Keith's ear, his voice causing a chill to run down the younger man's spine. Keith burst out laughing as his focus shifted from the song to the voice talking to him.

"Shiro, that was so _bad--_ " Except when Keith turned to reply to Shiro, the presence was gone.

Moreso, the presence was closer to the ground.

One one knee.

Lance's gasp caused Keith to turn completely, bracing himself on the railing to keep from falling back.

"A man can try." Shiro snorted, shrugging with an open box in his hand.

"Wait, _wait--_ " New tears were forming before Keith could even process was going on. "Holy fuck, _what?_ " Keith's knees buckled then, causing him to fall so he was level with Shiro.

"I guess I should have _asked_ instead of trying to _go around_ the actual question, so--"

"Shiro--"

"Holy _shit!_ "

"Shut up Lance!" Allura hissed at her boyfriend, dragging him out of the box area by his ear. Keith and Shiro shared a laugh at the scene before continuing.

"Keith Kogane," He had to finish this. "Will you marry me?"

"My god," Keith held his hand over his mouth, tears falling as fast as Shiro's were. "You're serious. You're _fucking serious."_

"The most serious I'll ever be." Shiro held a watery grin as Keith observed the ring being presented. It was a black ring with diamonds strewn across the band resembling stars.

_This nerdy fucker._

"Yes," Keith breathed out as he tackled the older man to the ground, straddling his hips as he let Shiro slip the ring on his finger. "Hell yes. Even with that shitty intro, _yes._ I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too, Keith."

There was a knock at their box door a moment later, both realizing the show had cut to the supporting act while the main band took a break.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't aware there was a line to get in." Keith's stomach dropped at the voice, scrambling off Shiro and helping him up.

"Is that--" Shiro couldn't help the grin on his face as he opened the door, one of the band members waiting alongside Allura and Lance.

"Choi Siwon!" Keith shouted as if he hadn't met the man earlier.

"Keith Shirogane!" Choi shouted back, eyes widening as he hadn't checked the man's hands first. "Ah, hell. Is it too soon to say that?"

Keith liked the sound of that a little too much.

"Not at all," Shiro huffed a laugh as the trio made their way in, Keith still holding a starstruck gaze. "How are you doing, man?" Shiro and Choi shared a brief hug, causing Keith to drop completely.

"You _know_ him?" Keith furrowed his brows as Lance was staring in awe like he was. "Like, _know him_ know him?"

"Me _know_ Takashi?" Choi snorted, ruffling the man's fringe. "I _made_ Takashi," earning an elbow to his side. "Joking."

"We grew up together." Shiro corrected.

"And you never told me because?"

"I get you love me and adore him like a religious figure," Shiro teased as Keith's cheeks reddened. "But I wasn't sure if I could stand hearing you ask if you could meet him every day until I obliged. Especially with how his schedule is."

"I wouldn't!" Keith shot back, stomping his foot.

" _I_ can tell you would." Choi winked, taking Keith's breath away. "Anyway, I should get back to the stage. Something tells me you two are going to take your leave and celebrate," He waggled his brows. "So just call me before you leave town. I'd like to get together outside of here."

"Will do," Shiro nodded, hugging him again. "Thank you again."

"Anytime, Shirogane." Then the K-Pop star was off, Allura and Lance giving the couple knowing looks.

"We're assuming his tease wasn't wrong," Shiro and Keith's cheeks were equally pink. "So I guess we'll just catch up with you guys tomorrow?"

Keith and Shiro never ran out of a venue hand-in-hand faster than that night.

\--------------------

**Twitter Moment: Mr. and Mr. Shirogane is happening! It's been reported and confirmed that actor Takashi Shirogane and longtime writer-boyfriend Keith Kogane have officially gotten engaged!**

_ShirHOE @hoelygoldenboi_

_What a fucking night. I'll never forget it._

 

_Keith @astralblade_

_Fastest I've ever said yes._

**_[An image of Keith's hand, the band on his left ring finger.]_ **

 

_Allura <3 @alteaslaya _

_I'm rich off bets now! Pay up bitches! Just kidding. Congratulations to my boys @hoelygodldenboi and @astralblade !! I think Lance is crying harder than you two though. Thanks!_

 

_Matt @Mattager_

_HE FINALLY DID IT? MY BOYYYY @hoelygoldenboi !!! Grab the coffee @Gremlinqt . Maybe even champagne because we're gonna celebrate!!!_

 

_Pidge @Gremlinqt_

_Shiro did WHAT NOW????_

 

_Lance @Danceylancey_

_I'M NOT CRYING MORE THAN THEM @alteaslaya !!! Maybe I am, but holy shit. Congrats @hoelygoldenboi and @astralblade !! We better celebrate at these clubs before we depart!!_

 

_Axca @croppedthot_

_I hope this doesn't end up on the twitter moment, damnit. @astralblade congrats boo. And @hoelygoldenboi , I'm still watching you. ;)_

\--------------------------

Despite their engagement being the buzz of the west coast for nearly a year, they decided they wanted their ceremony to be intimate and surprisingly out of the country.

It was a nice spring day in Japan, the ceremony held on their family’s estate away from onlookers.

Why Japan of all places? Tabloids would ask, seeming to forget Shiro’s heritage. As if that were the reason. It was because it was cherry blossom season, and Shiro’s prince was going to get everything he wanted. Those trees were at the top of the list.

Cherry blossoms surrounded the grounds, lining the driveway to the estate as well as miniature versions resting in pots around the dinner tables. The path from the entrance to the arch was basked in rose petals. Each guest was offered a flower crown or a fresh rose to place in their jacket pocket. Funny enough most opted for the crown. Each chair had a vine of violets wrapped around their wireframes.

When Keith mentioned how he wanted flowers at his wedding sometime ago, Shiro made sure to comply. It was almost amusing to guests, as well as the man he was doing it all for.

Keith agreed to wear a black suit if only to remind Shiro of his poorly executed pun. There was one piece he insisted on, however, that could be seen as untraditional.

As if anyone would _dare_ say anything considering how beautiful he looked in it.

Matt was his best man, while Lance was Keith’s. Coi was apart of their wedding party as well, Axca almost stealing the show in the tuxedo she wore to fit in with the bachelors on Keith’s side.

Shiro had to visibly contain himself as he watched Eddie, the man closest to Keith’s father, walk Keith towards him. Hiding Keith’s face was a long sheet of lace, a crown of white roses securing it to his head. The lace had constellations embedded in it’s decor, and it took everything in Shiro not to start crying before they got on with it.

He couldn’t make it.

The last thing he did while composed was flip the veil back, revealing Keith’s precious face that almost made him feel like the first time he saw it.

“I love you.” That’s all he could think to say as Keith started to tear up as well.

“I love you too.”

They both cried through their vows, and though the ceremony was everything they wanted and more. The music, the cheering, the celebration of life and unity. It was so loud, yet all seemed to drown out after one thing Shiro saw that he never thought he’d see.

As he and Keith finished their last dance, Shiro’s eyes wandered off of Keith’s for a moment to catch a gaze staring at them in the back of the room.

The stare was cold, emotionless as usual.

The admiring _smile_ accompanying it, however, was not. That’s what shocked him.

“Dad?” Shiro breathed out, Keith’s footsteps pausing at the word. Keith silently turned his head, flower crown still intact as he met the gaze he once vowed he never wanted to see again.

“ _Congratulations._ ” Xin mouthed at them as he rose a glass, both too stunned to reply before the man disappeared into the crowd again.

“He’s been here the whole time.” They heard Diana explain as she danced by, the music starting back up again as the couple returned to the floor.

Everything was how it was supposed to be, if not better.

All falling into place slowly, but surely.

They were ready for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadass got teary eyed posting this chapter because it's the end. This is it. I mean the chapter itself was sweet but THIS STORY IS MY CHILD AND NOW I GOTTA LET IT GO.
> 
> I think I've said this in numerous notes before but honestly writing this story is what got me through the first few months of school, and that alone is enough for me to be grateful for the creative burst that caused it. It's the first AU I came up with that wasn't based off a previous idea and the fact that one Chainsmokers song/video sparked it into something this big is pretty cool in my book.
> 
> I already have ideas planned for a new story, so don't think this is it for me or for my boys. ;)
> 
> But now to say thank you.
> 
> I really want to say thank you to Crime_Scene and AfterUtopia for the comments and following from day one. Your mini conversations with me in the comments made some of my darker days brighter. Bless you both, you sweet beans.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented though, as each comment touched my heart and made me realize that it's worth putting my work out there, no matter how good/bad it is. Someone might need it, and someone will read it. I hope this story was a worthy read to you all!
> 
> Thank you for the hits, the kudos, and the bookmarks. I know I shouldn't stress over these but it is nice to see that people liked it enough to keep tabs on it and actually give this story the time of day.
> 
> I appreciate you all.
> 
> I hope you all have a great day, and I'll see you soon. <3
> 
> (Definitely wasn't tearing up writing this either god I'm a wreck)
> 
> http://ello-rxchello.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/rxchello

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ello-rxchello on tumblr if you wanna come geek out about Voltron or anything, would love to say hi! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day <3


End file.
